


Out Of The Blue

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Making Friends, Past Abuse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 136,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Fairfax was in London, in search for her friend. That all changed when a man named The Doctor, drags her into a world that she thought was myth. Now she has to adapt to her new surroundings, try and get on with a grumpy leader who has trust issues and help others out. Can she handle all that is thrust upon her, especially when she unwittingly captures someone's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Inside A Book

 

Walking Inside A Book

 

London has always been a busy city and this day was no different. Many people walked past me, doing their own thing, paying no heed to me. I was walking in the pouring rain, my umbrella was busted and I was soaked right through but I refused to let the weather dampen my spirits.

I wrapped my long coat tightly around me and carried on walking. I was searching for someone. Unlike looking at the shops or seeing a show, like many do when they arrive in London, I was seaching every street alley, searching for my friend.

My friend had mysteriously vanished without a trace and I knew something had happened to her. Remembering my friend's last words,

_'I'm going to London, one day, I'll be on stage and my name will be in lights.'_

I had at first thought Maddie had decided to follow her instints and try her luck in London. I was fine with that, until I entered her bedroom and saw all her clothes in disarray with her suitcase half packed, lying on the bed. I remembered looking through all her clothes and jewellry and I noticed her necklace that her mother had given to her for her eighteenth birthday. It was left behind, she would never leave that.

I had placed the necklace in my bag for safe keeping as I knew in my heart that something wasn't right here. Other than Maddie, I had no one else. My mother had died when I was sixteen and my dad had ran out on all of us when I was six years old.

London was a big place, I knew that but, I had to start somewhere and for the next two months, I searched and asked around for my friend, coming up with nothing. It was must disheartening for me every night, knowing I had no idea where Maddie was. I knew she was alive, call it gut instint but with each passing day, I was losing hope.

That was until he came along!

The day started out much the same way, looking under bridges, shops etc, etc, when I had this feeling I was being followed. Trying to act like nothing was wrong, I carried on walking. I began to walk faster when I saw a crowd of people coming out of a cinema building. I discreetly merged into this crowd and acted like I was part of this group of people.

I glanced over my shoulder and the man was still following me. This person was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and a long tench coat. He had short dark hair and was quite tall. I had no idea why he was following me, but he was and I didn't like it, one bit!

 _'I have to get out of here,'_ I thought to myself _'I have no idea who he is and I don't want to know.'_

Walking with the crowd, I look out of the corner of my eye, that strange man was still nearby. However he had slowed down and was looking in the opposite direction now. Taking this as a sign, I ran away from the crowd and carried on running until my lungs could not take the strain anymore. I took a chance and slowed down by slipping in a dark alleyway and sighed in frustration.

 _'Just who was that man?'_ I thought, trying to get my breath back.

I stayed where I was for a few more moments, before deciding to walk away from the alleyway. I saw the shops up ahead and cautiously walked towards the shops once more. When I was a few yards away from the exit of the alleyway, a hand had latched itself around my wrist and pulled me in a strange box.

"You know, walking back into the open, will only encourage them to get to you!" came a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw the very person I was trying to excape from. Looking closely at him, I realised he was wearing red converse boots, that looked out of place with his pinstripe suit. He really reminded me of an old English teacher I used to know, except his man in front of me was young.

He walked past me towards a strange table like thing in the middle. It had many levers and buttons and in the middle were strange collums that went upward. I watch him, pull something, not quite beliving what I was seeing. Just where the hell was I?

"Why was you following me?" I finally ask him.

"I wasn't at first," he began typing something into a computer "The other person was after you Alexandria Fairfax!"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Alexandria," began this strange man, who pulled a chain making this strange room move "And right now, I'm all you got to get your friend back safely for you!"

I just stared at him flabbergasted.

"You know where my friend is?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy getting her back."

"G-Geting her back, where is she?" I asked, not quite believeing on what I was hearing.

At first this strange man did not answer me, until I got angry and repeated what I just said.

"Where is she?"

"Your friend Madeline, is somewhere in Middle-earth!"

I just looks at this strange man like he was nuts.

"Look mister, I am not in the mood for idiots who love playing mind games," I snapped at him "Now, I'll ask again, where is Maddie?"

 _'Why do I always get the nutcases?'_ I thought _'Is this pick on me day?'_

"I'm not a mister, I'm The Doctor and in answer to your question," began The Doctor watching me intently "Your friend Maddie, _is_ in Middle-earth, though I'm not to sure where. We will find her though!"

"Middle-earth is fiction though!" I pointed out.

"Is it indeed."

"Yes, the author J.R.R Tolkin wrote those books!"

The Doctor only smiled at me, like he knew a long forgotten secret.

"And where do you think those stories came from, hmmm?"

"From his own imagination!" I snapped back.

"Wrong, from Bilbo and Frodo's diaries."

I just looked at The Doctor like he had grown another head. The strange room suddenly stops and The Doctor walked towards the blue door, before turning to look at me.

"I am not a liar Alexandria, your friend Madeline is in Middle-earth. You have to trust me on this!"

"Trust you," I hissed at him, "You grab me, pull me in this room that moves, then tell me my friend is in a bloody fictional book. Why should I trust you?"

The Doctor walked up to me and calmly said,

"Because, I saw them pull her into this world!"

"Them?"

"I have no idea what they are Alexandria but," began The Doctor walking towards the blue door "I'm hoping Gandalf will know more on the matter...Are you coming?"

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and stepped outside. Looking around I thought at first I had stepped in Smurf Village. Everything was neat and tidy and...small. Quaint little houses filled the place out just right and I knew I was in The Shire, where Hobbits lived their lives to the fullest.

Glancing at the sky, I realised it was night time now and was very confused, while in London, it was mid afternoon when that strange Doctor grabbed me.

Everything was immaculate, all the homes matched each other with the exception of the different colour doors. All the gardens were neatly trimmed and taken care of. I could stay out here for ages.

"Alexandria!"

I spin around and caught The Doctor's amused look on his face.

"Come on!" The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and he pulled me inside a hallway.

Once inside, The Doctor thankfully let go of my hand and I followed him through to another room. This room I realised, was the living room. There were many people here but, I was looking at the furnishings and portraits around the room.

There was a massive map on the wall and I went up and looked at it. The Doctor saw me looking at the map and sighed.

"Don't touch anything Alexandria!"

I glare back at him.

"What am I, four years of age?" I scorned him, hearing laughter behind me.

"No," smiled The Doctor "Your just curious....Stay here while I talk to Gandalf!"

"What do you mean?" I ask him "Do you mean I should stay in this exact spot in this room or, can I walk around?"

Again I heard some laughter around me but I focused on this Doctor.

"Alexandria! I shall not be long. Mingle with the others."

"Mingle?" I whispered "That word went out with the ark!"

I return my attention back on the map, shaking my head while The Doctor left the room. Over the map, were many portraits of smiling Hobbits. I wondered who they were. Glancing under the map was a mantlepiece filled with little ornaments and plates.

"Your husband has trust issues, doesn't he?" I heard someone say.

"Husband?" I gasped in shock, turning around "He is not my husband, I barely even know him!"

"We saw you walk in together!" said a shy looking dwarf.

"Oh my!" I mumbled, holding my bag tighly around my fingers

This was going to be a long night/day/whatever.

~~Thorin's POV~~

So this lady was our sixteenth member was she? I only hoped she could take care of herself. When Gandalf informed me earlier that another member was found, I was at first delighted. Until he mentioned this member was a lady, I was not pleased but Gandalf insisted she would be able to look after herself and help out. Still, I had my doubts, first a hobbit, now a lady.

That man came back in and went to her, while I watched and listened to them both quietly, observing everything.

"Alexandria, I think you should stay with these fine fellows for a while."

I watched her reaction and she was not amused. In fact she looked angry.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"My mind would be reassured if you stay with Thorin's company for a while!"

"First you kidnapped me."

"I did not kidnap you!" insisted The Doctor.

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms around my chest. noticing this lady had narrowed her green eyes.

"Yes you did! Then you take me to a place which until now, I thought was myth! Now you leave me, while my friend is somewhere out there," she points out the window "while you dash of to kidnap someone else!"

I continue to watch, wondering what had happened to her friend. She now turned away from this Doctor, clearly hurt by these turn of events.

"Alexandria!" said The Doctor.

Silence.

"We will meet again!" said The Doctor.

"Oh joy!" replied Alexandria sarcastically, causing me to smirk at her remark "I can hardly wait!"

The Doctor then left, without saying another word.

I return my attention back on Alexandria and for a second when she turned around, I saw a very sad, lost lady who had a lot on her mind. Just as suddenly as it appeared, she sighed and acted like she was fine again. I was not fooled though and only hoped her emotions would not slow our journey up.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I sat in the corner, not really listening to what was going on around me. I felt more alone then ever. Why did everything have to happen this way? All I wanted, was the safe return of my close friend.

All my life, I had felt different from everyone and I often wondered why that was. Even my mother more or less blanked me. Maddie was the only one that understood me and now she wasn't here.

o0o

I must have dozed of as I suddenly heard some humming. Keeping my eyes closed, I listen as the hymn turned into a song.

 _"_ Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To seek our pale enchanted gold.

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_   
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_   
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_   
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_   
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_   
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_   
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_   
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_   
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_   
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,_   
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_   
_There lay they long, and many a song_   
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_   
_The wind was moaning in the night,_   
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_   
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_   
_And men looked up with faces pale._   
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_   
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon._   
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._   
_They fled the hall to dying fall_   
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To win our harps and gold from him!"_

I slowly get up to get some fresh air, unaware that someone was watching me. I had never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life. I noticed a bench and I sit on it thinking again of Maddie and the situation I was now in.

I wanted to be back in London, searching for her, not be in a strange new world which I had always thought was fiction. I have heard of The Hobbit book and had read it when I was younger, but seeing all those dwarves made me realise this was very real.

If Maddie was here, then where was she? Was she alright or was she injured. I would have asked that Doctor but his waltzed off to wherever, leaving me to comprehend my own problems.

I had yet to meet the host Bilbo Baggins. I hoped he would not mind me being here. I could imagine the shocked look on his face when those dwarves arrived.

I lean my elbow on my legs as I ponder all that is in my head. Silently I rock myself to, thinking up answers to where Maddie could be. I was so deep in thought, that I did not notice a presence, until he put his cloak around me. My head snapped up and I saw Thorin sitting besides me watching me with concern etched on his face.

"You should not be outside Lady Alexandria," said Thorin, gently. "It is very chilly out here."

I look ahead again, I had not even realised it was cold.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Seeing the others disband after singing about our home, I saw the Lady Alexandria get up from her chair and walk out. I followed her as silently as I could and noticed her slip out the front door. I waited for a few moments before following her again. I saw her sit on Master Baggins bench, rocking herself.

Against my better judgement, I took of my cloak and sat next to her. I placed my cloak around her shoulders. I jumped when she finally acknowledged me. She had that lost look on her face again and that troubled me.

"You should not be outside Lady Alexandria," I finally say to her "It is very chilly out here."

She looks ahead again. Had she not heard me?

Why was she so quiet? That was puzzling me. Before she was rather sarcastic towards that tall man in those strange clothes.

"I'm used to the cold!" I heard her say, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Even still, you would be much warmer inside Lady Alexandria." I inform her "We shall be travelling soon and we won't know when and if we will enter villages for the night. You should take advantage of Master Baggins warm home."

"And where is this Master Baggins?" asked Alexandria, turning slightly glancing back at me.

"He fainted!" I admitted to her, seeing her shocked face I quickly went on "Then he recovered and had a private conversation with Gandalf. He then went in his room, where he resides in now."

"Is he alright?"

"I believe he won't come with us and maybe that is wise."

If the hobbit would not come with us, well no love lost. I could see straight away that he would only hold us up with his inexperience.

Glancing at Alexandria, I knew she too should stay here with the Hobbit but Gandalf would never let that matter drop. She would be much safer here. Mahal knows what Gandalf is up too.

"Well, I never asked to be part of this journey and yet here I am. While I should be searching for my friend."

"What happened to your friend?"

Alexandria then explained what happened and her search through the streets of London, wherever that was, before being grabbed by a tall lanky man.

"The Doctor said Maddie was somewhere in this world, though he did point out he knew not where she was."

"Can you defend yourself?" I ask her.

She looked at me and chuckled.

"Well I don't have any weapons on my presence, except for my hands."

"Hmm," I nodded "I shall get Fili and Kili to train you better. Using your fists can do damage but when there are several enemies around you, you should still have a weapon to block any advancing blows that could really hurt you."

She never said a word, but I could tell she had listened.

"Come, let's get back in the warmth."

We both got up and Alexandria followed me in the living quarters. I saw Fili lean against the wall, watching her as she sat back down in the chair she vacated earlier. I beckoned him to follow me away from her.

"I want you and Kili to teach Lady Alexandria on how to use a weapon."

"So she is coming with us then?" asked Fili.

I sighed.

"Yes, it seems that way. Please inform Kili on this matter. Get some sleep, we leave early."

I went back to where Alexandria was and saw that she was now asleep. Sighing, I went to the window thinking of tonights activities.


	2. Reviewing The Situation

 

 

I woke up when I felt the rays of the sun hit my face. I stretched a little, sitting on a hard chair was not my best decision. I watch the sun rise. I'll never get tired of watching that.

"Ah you are awake Thorin," I turn and saw Gandalf and my nephews heading towards me. "I did wonder where you were."

I glance down at Alexandria who was still fast asleep.

"Just who is this Lady?" I asked Gandalf while still watching her sleep.

Gandalf sighed.

"Lady Alexandria has had her own troubles, as have you Thorin. It really isn't my place to say anything but, her old life was horrible."

My head shot up.

"I've been keeping an eye on her for years Thorin," began Gandalf, now looking at of the window "Her own father walked out of Alexandria's life when she was six years old and from that day onwards, her mother blamed her for it."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

Again Gandalf sighed and I could see he was figuring out on how to tell me.

"Her mother started drinking and slowly started chipping away at Alexandria's confidence, telling her that she was the reason her father had left. As time went on, her drinking got worse and she became physically violent, especially towards Alexandria."

I was appalled, it was not her fault her own father had left her and to hear her own mother raise her hand at her, disgusted me.

"There was a silver lining on the horizon," continued Gandalf "Madeline's mother had seen the bruises on Alexandria's wrists and knew something was amiss. Through my intervention, I was able to bring them together, where Alexandria stayed with them until she was an adult."

~~Fili's POV~~

My eyes rest back on Alexandria. She was fast asleep and unaware that Gandalf had told us a little about her past. I frowned. How could her own mother do that to her.

"As you have already witnessed, Alexandria has trust issues but when she will get to know you, you'll see a very loyal, independent young lady. You will soon realise that she does not take things for granted!" said Gandalf, now looking at Thorin.

He suddenly sniffs the air and smiles.

"Ah, bacon and eggs, just what I like," grinned Gandalf, walking past us "Let's hope there is coffee as well."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Kili.

"I believe she will be fine Kili," replied Thorin, glancing down at Alexandria's sleeping form "Time will tell though."

"And yet she put's on a front." said Kili.

"Gandalf." I asked him.

"Hmm."

"Will she learn to trust again?" I ask Gandalf, quietly.

"In time yes. When she realises that not everyone is out against her."

"Is she still coming with us?" Kili asked Uncle, who was now looking out of the window.

"Yes she is," replied Gandalf "We all have a role to play as does Alexandria. As long as we are all here for her, she will slowly get used to us and to her new surroundings. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like something to eat, before Bombur eats everything."

Both Kili and I chuckle at that, as Gandalf walked out of the room.

"Seeing as it is already decided," began Thorin, stepping nearer our new conpanion "Lady Alexandria is coming with us. Now get everyone up, we shall be leaving shortly."

I found myself glancing at Alexandria again, thinking of her past. I had hoped Gandalf would have explained what had happened to her mother, but he never said anymore about this matter. Sighing, I followed Kili to where the others were sleeping.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew leaving Alexandria was the right decision to make. If she had stayed with me, she could have drawn some unwanted attention and that is not what I wanted. Gandalf had said, that she would be safer with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and of course Gandalf, himself. Alexandria would blend in with them.

_'Let's just hope she can learn to trust them all!'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly type into my computer and pushed the button and again I was of. It didn't take me long to reach my next destination as I landed in Rivendell. I have been here several times in my long life and I never get bored of the beauty of the place. I stepped out of my T.A.R.D.I.S, and I was greeted by Lord Elrond himself.

"Welcome Doctor," smiled Elrond "To what do I owe you this pleasure?"

Running my fingers through my hair, I gave him a sheepish smile, before explaining my situation.

"I am searching for a young lady, her name is Madeline Johansen and I had hoped you could shed any light for her whereabouts."

The way Lord Elrond watched me, confirmed my theories, he had not heard of her.

"There have been some disturbances of late, but the name you have mentioned, holds no meaning to me. I'm sorry." replied Elrond.

I was perplexed, what disturbances was he talking about. I knew the Necromancer was slowly gaining his strength but he was still very weak. Thinking that though, he could still spread his evil via other means.

"I'm sorry disturbances! What disturbance?" I asked him, arching my eyebrow.

"There have been several sightings of Orcs roaming around these boulders. Nothing that can't be dealt with but it is most strange. Though I fear there is a darkness heading our way!"

"A darkness you say!" I murmur to myself.

"Yes!"

Lord Elrond gave me a look that went right through me. Like he knew what was about to transpire. What was I thinking? Of course he could, he has the gift of foresight!

"You are the most strangest man I have ever come across," mused Elrond "You come here seeking out answers and yet you yourself, seem lost. Are you alright?"

"I-I-I I'm fine," I stutter "Really I am."

"Are you really?" asked Lord Elrond, not looking at all convinced "The last time you were here, you had a very vocal lady with you. What has happened to her?"

"Donna Noble, she's fine. She's back with her family, safe and sound!"

I wasn't going to explain why Donna wasn't with me anymore. That she is a hero for saving the universe, but at a price. I had to remove all her memories of our time together as she had touched my decapitated hand and through my hand, it interacted with Donna causing my DNA to fuse with hers. She had said she had the best bit of me, my brain.

She had used her new found intellience to deactivate a bomb that the Dalek's had made. She helped use her intellect against my biggest foe and brought twenty-six planets back to the original places that had mysteriously vanished thanks to the Dalek's sick minds.

When everything was settled, Donna's mind was going into overdrive which could ultimately kill her. With great sadness, I had to erase our time together in order to save her life. I then took her back to her mother's and grandfather's house and explained that they can never tell Donna of our journey together because if Donna did remember, it could burn her mind and kill her.

"That's a shame," smiled Elrond, breaking me out of my thoughts "I liked her. She seemed at peace when I last saw her and very observant."

"Oh yes," I grinned "that was Donna, always watching and trying to help out."

Seeing as Lord Elrond had no idea where Madeline was, it was time to look elsewhere. Suddenly a thought struck me. I knew where I had to go next but I only hope I would find answers there. Saying a quick farewell, I quickly ran in my Tardis and headed for my next destination.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I watch everyone leave and I gently nudge Lady Alexandria.

"Lady Alexandria," I nudge her again "Lady Alexandria."

"Hmm."

"Lady Alex-," I began and saw her start to stir in her sleep.

She stretches out her arms and I noticed a bracelet on her left wrist and a tatoo. I wondered what it was but she put her arms back down. She slowly opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings.

"Lady Alexandria, we are about to leave. Are you ready?"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why do you keep calling me Lady? Alexandria will do or Alex or Lexi but not _'Lady'_ " replied Alexandria.

"Very well, I will call you Alexandria." I smile at her.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I realised I still had hold of Thorin's cloak and felt my cheeks go red.

"Oh good, your awake," smiled Gandalf coming through the room "I expect you want to tell me off!"

Taken aback alittle, I sat up straighter and looked intently at Gandalf.

"Why would I tell you off?" I replied, hearing heavy footsteps approching Gandalf and myself. "It is not your fault, I was dumped by a skiny, weird Doctor."

"Maybe so, but he could have explained himself. He did pull you into his blue box before you had time to get your bearings once more. I feel a little responsible for that."

"Yes well, what's done is done."

I knew there was nothing I could do, I was stuck here for the duration. A noise caused me to turn my head and I saw a jolly dwarf carry a tray with food on top.

"Breakfast." smiled the jolly dwarf.

I looked at the tray and saw a stack of toast with a bowl of jam. A pot of tea or coffee and several cups. Besides the toast were fruit and a bowl of sugar and a jug of milk.

"Thank you Bombur, much appreciated." Gandalf replied grabbing the tray from his hands.

"My pleasure." said Bombur, exiting the room again.

I just watch Gandalf in shocked amusement as he takes hold of a slice of toast and butters it, then smears jam on it. He makes quite a bit of mess as he repeats the process several times. Gandalf then turns around with a plate of toast and hands it over to me. I smile and take the plate of him.

"Thank you." I say to him politely.

"You are most welcome my child," chuckled Gandalf "Now do you have one or two lumps of sugar in your tea?"

I don't normally drink tea, I was more into coffee but I didn't want to hurt the wizards feelings.

"None please, I'm not really into sugar in drinks." I reply, catching a blonde dwarf watch me.

"Right, no sugar for Lady Alexandria. Thorin would you like some tea?"

"If it's quick, we have to leave soon." remarked Thorin.

"Patience Thorin, Lady Alexandria has to finish her breakfast. Here you are."

Gandalf handed Thorin his cup of tea. Looking at my breakfast, I wondered what jam this was, I tentatively took hold of one slice of toast and placed it on another, making myself a toasted sandwich. Taking a bite, I realised it was plum jam and it was delicious.

"It looks like Mr Boggins won't come," the blonde dwarf said, now looking at Thorin. "Do you think it was a waste of time coming here?"

Gandalf gently hands me the cup of tea he made for me and I took a sip, before placing it on a coaster on a little table.

"Thank you," I said to Gandalf, who smiled in acknowledgement. "Um who is Mr Boggins?"

"The hobbit." replied a dwarf with a hat on.

"Is there two of them then, I thought that came later." I mutter to myself, thinking of Frodo Baggins.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf, watching me with a strange glint in his eyes.

_'Shit, my mouth is always my undoing!'_ I thought to myself _'How will I get out of this without revealing the future.'_

"I thought Bilbo lived alone. I didn't realise he had his family over as well." I lied, hoping I was convincing enough.

"As far as I'm aware Lady Alexandria, Bilbo Baggins lives alone in this house. It appears that there is confusion to his surname," Gandalf gave a dark haired dwarf with stubble around his face, a stern look "It is not Mr Boggins, it is Mr Baggins."

"Does it matter?" The same dwarf Gandalf was looking at asked "It does indeed suggest he is not coming."

Despite myself, I chuckled, I knew otherwise. I wasn't going to let them know. Changing the timeline could alter key events. Things had to happen as the author wrote. I nibbled on my toasted sandwich and remembered what my conversation with the Doctor was.

_"And where do you think those stories came from, hmmm?"_

_"From his own imagination!"_

_"Wrong, from Bilbo and Frodo's diaries."_

What did he mean by that? All this time I had thought 'J.R.R. Tolkin' was the brains behind the stories of Middle-earth. The way the Doctor was speaking, it sounded like 'Tolkin' personally knew Bilbo and Frodo and me being here, has already altered things and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was very confused, but there was nothing I could do about it. That is, if I saw the strange Doctor again.

"My lady." I looked to the source of the voice and saw the dark haired dwarf heading towards me.

"Please drop the title, Alexandria, Alex or Lexi will do." I explained to him.

"Kili at your service," he then bowed and a small smile appeared on my face "Tonight, I shall teach you how to use a bow and arrow and then my brother here Fili," Kili gently punched his brother on the arm "will teach you how to handle a sword and to defend yourself."

I watched them both and knew instintly, these two were the practical jokers.

"Can hardly wait." I remark, finishing my sandwich.

A white haired dwarf draws near me holding out something.

"This is a contract, It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." said Balin, handing over the long contract.

As I read what was on there, I felt every eye on me, glancing up I saw them avert their gaze and only Gandalf carried on watching me.

"What is it?" I asked not understanding "Am I reading this the wrong way round or-,"

"We were just wondering if you will faint!" The dwarf wearing the hat said.

Furrowing my brows, I give him a quizzical look.

"When the hobbit read through what your reading, he fainted."

"Why on earth would I faint?" I asked him.

"Because of the dragon!" he replied, watching me with a dead pan look on his face.

Of course, I remember now, this was the prequel to 'The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy.' This was Bilbo's real adventure as the dwarves official burglar. It was up to him to sneak past the dragon Smaug. If I remembered correctly, this dragon could speak english as well.

"Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I reply to everyone "I don't faint!"

"Positive thinking," grinned Gandalf "That's what I like to hear!"

I carried on reading, this time, taking no notice of the many eyes watching me as I read quietly. The white haired dwarf handed me a quill, once I read everything and I sighed before signing my name on the end of the contract.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he smiled warmly at me "I'm Balin at your service."

He too bowed and I realised this was their custom.

"Alexandria." I replied.

"Right, now that everything is taken care of," began Thorin "can we please get a move on?"

With that, everyone except for me who just watched as they started packing their belongings. I did notice Thorin write something down however and then left it on the table along with another contract, before walking out of Bilbo's home.

Getting up I realised I still had his cloak. Grabbing my bag I quickly ran after him.

"I believe this is yours." I say to him.

Thorin turns around and I hand over his cloak.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I reply, gracing him with a small smile.

Thorin grumbled about something that I couldn't quite catch and I just stare at him oddly.

"I said, we haven't many ponies so you better share with one of us!"

"Already taken care of Uncle." said Fili and before I could object he grabbed me and put me on his pony before getting on himself, behind me.

I was mortified.

"Hmm," exclaimed Thorin walking of towards his own pony "Let's get a move on."

"Hold tight Lexi." Fili whispered in my ear tickling my earlobe with his beard.

I felt him place an arm around my waist before making a cute noise with his throat causing the pony to move.

"Shouldn't we be waiting for Bilbo?" I asked innocently.

"I don't think he'll come Lexi." replied Fili.

I knew otherwise and by the look on Gandalf's face, he did as well. Glancing at Thorin however, I saw the way he frowned when Bilbo's name was mentioned. Just what was his problem? You should never judge anyone and yet Thorin clearly is.

"Let's put a wager on and see if our burglar does come or not," grinned Kili riding up to us "I say he won't come. What about you Fee?"

"Well now I'll have to say the opposite to what you said," replied Fili "I say he'll come. What about you Lexi?"

"Of course Bilbo will come, its in his nature." I reply.

"Your saying Master Boggins will turn up?" smiled Kili.

"Master Baggins," I chuckled "yes I do think he'll appear very soon! I haven't got any coins on me though."

"Well, if he doesn't come, I'll have that bracelet on your left wrist."

I shook my head.

"No, this is all I have left of Maddie. I can't allow that sorry."

The air suddenly felt weird around me. I barely noticed Kili watch me with concern.

"I didn't mean to upset you." said Kili, gently.

"It's okay, it's just this bracelet is the only link I have left of her," I admitted to him before glancing up "but if I lose, I could make you one, if you like."

"You make jewellery?" asked Kili, with a smile on his face.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, both Maddie and I used to make and sell our jewellery before things changed."

"I am curious of this bracelet now," grinned Kili "No offence but, I hope you lose so I can get a bracelet of you." winked Kili.

"Sure, if you win, I'll make you one." I reply.

Suddenly I heard a shout and I turned slighly and saw a running hobbit run up to us.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Bilbo.

I smiled as Bilbo run towards Balin, holding out his contract.  Everyone stops riding their ponies and horse.

"I signed it!" puffed Bilbo, trying to get his breath back.

He hands the contact over to Balin who takes it of him. I smile at the scene as I watch Bilbo wait patiently to what will happen next. I took no notice of Fili who was watching me with his own smile on his face.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshild." grinned Balin.

Turning my attention back at the front, I noticed Thorin's face and he did not look at all happy with these turn of events.

"Give him a pony." said Thorin.

_'How come Bilbo can ride a pony, but I can't?'_ I thought to myself with raised eyebrows _'Am I that untrustworthy?'_

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" wailed Bilbo.

I turn my head and saw him being lifted up in the air by Fili and Kili, before placing him on a nearby pony.

"Come on Nori, pay up. Go on." said a dwarf I had yet to acknowledge.

Money bag are being thrown and caught by many hands. I laugh at the way it is done. They catch the money without even glancing at it. This must be a regular occurrence, I realised.

For a while, everything had quieted down, that was until Bilbo sneezed.

"Ohhh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction!" remarked Bilbo.

He then went about searching his pockets for something.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." said a shocked Bilbo.

Of course, everyone does stops and they all stare at Bilbo, who is frantically still searching his pockets for whatever reason.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"I forgot my handkerchief." confessed Bilbo.

Despite myself I smile at that as I saw the dwarf with the hat on his head tear of a piece of clothing.

"Here! Use this." he replied and he threw his piece of clothing at Bilbo.

Bilbo caught it and stares at it in disgust. The look he gave the cloth made me start laughing and was surprised that others started laughing with me.

"You have a nice laugh." whispered Fili.

"Thank you," I whisper back "So do you."

Unbeknown to me Fili had a smile on his face.

"Let's get a move on." said Thorin glaring at Bilbo once more, before setting of.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead." I heard Gandalf say to Bilbo.

What he said was true but my thoughts returned to Maddie again. Just where was she? I only hoped that Doctor would find her and bring her to safety. I knew danger was heading towards these dwarves and for the first time since being kidnapped here, I was getting a little scared.

 


	3. Trying To Fit In

 

 

We had stoped traveling as the night was drawing in. Bombur was busy preparing the meal, while the dwarf with the hat (Bofur I think that is his name) and Ori were searching for logs for the campfire.

I watch Bilbo walk nervously around the camp, watching everything that makes a noise. I knew exactly what he was feeling. I wasn't much into camping outside, hearing strange noises in the night time had always sounded eerie. In the still of the night, noise can sound ten times louder than in daynight and your left to wonder what the hell that noise was to begin with!

As I continue watching Bilbo, I take in his appearance. He has a mop of brown curly hair, a deep red jacket, a green waist jacket, a white shirt on underneath. He had dark trousers. I could not believe that I was seeing a real life hobbit. He was completely adorable.

Slowly I walked towards him as I knew staring at him is rather rude. As I approched him, Bilbo was muttering to himself and I smiled at him.

"You really remind me of my friend." I say to him. "My friend mutters to herself when she's trying to find the answer to lifes little mysteries."

The hobbit turned around and watched me with startled grey eyes.

"I-I'm sorry if I frightened you." I whisper.

"No, no no no, I was not expecting anyone to t-talk to me."

I knit my brows together.

"Why ever not?" I really did not understand this "You have as much right to speak as anyone else here. Don't let anyone demerit you, for who you are!"

"I er well that's true, hmm," Bilbo was searching my face "I er I don't think we've met, did you come later on?"

"You could say that," I chuckled, running my fingers through my chestnut hair. "I was more or less kidnapped by-,"

"The dwarves kidnapped you!" exclaimed Bilbo.

His eyes were looking at every dwarf in the camp with horror on his face. I saw Thorin glare right back at him, which would have be funny, if Bilbo wasn't looking troubled.

"No, you have got it all wrong." I tried reasoning with him.

_'Oh god, why do I always make a mess of things?'_

"Whose got what wrong?" asked Kili, walking up to me.

I took no notice of Kili, I was watching Bilbo.

"The Doctor took me from where I was originally and placed me here. The dwarves have nothing to do with it."

I nearly laughed at the way Bilbo was watching me. I could see at once he was trying to work what I had said in his mind. If it was confusing for a hobbit, what was it doing to me and everyone else?

_'Great now everyone else is heading towards us.'_ I thought to myself, rolling my green eyes.

I return my attention back on Bilbo Baggins, who was watching me back with a expectant look on his face. I knew I had to explain myself a little, to clear the air.

"You see I really come from London, another planet!"

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"London is on Earth, there is no Middle-earth just Earth," I frown remembering my search "I was in the city of London searching for Maddie, my best friend."

I then explain my two month search before being pulled into a flying box with the most strangest man I have ever come across.

"Now I am here!" I concluded, waving my arms in the air.

"Where is this Doctor now?" asked Bilbo, still looking confused.

"His around Master Baggins," replied Gandalf before I could "He did not kidnap you Alexandria."

"If you say so!" I huffed, catching Fili's small smirk "His probably kidnapping another poor soul and dumping them in a 'Harry Potter' novel."

"I do not understand," Balin asked "Who is Harry Potter?"

"His a character from a book, back on Earth," I reply automatically "Very popular as well, they even turned the whole book series into films."

The looks I received was priceless but I shut up about 'Harry Potter' before making more of a fool of myself.

"What is a film!" asked Nori "Can you eat it?"

"What?" I cry out "How can you eat a film!" I was astounded "Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Master Baggins." I smiled brighly at him, changing the subject to the original matter at hand.

"Y-Yes and to you to Miss Alexandria," Bilbo replied slightly blushing "But please call me Bilbo."

I nod my head.

"Drop the title for me too, Alexandria, Alex or Lexi will do."

Sudden movement to my right, caused me to look at the returning figures of Bofur and Ori. They were holding a lot of logs in their arms.

"Let's start your bow and arrow training." said Kili, grinning at me.

"I'm sorry!" I flustered, not understanding.

"Uncle told Fili and I to teach you on how to defend yourself."

Realisation dawned on me and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Now?" seeing him nod "What about dinner, supper, whatever you call it here?"

"The stew will still be here when we return," smirked Kili "After you ate your stew, Fili will teach you the basics of how to use a sword."

I watch him, thinking he was joking, the look he gave me told me otherwise. I had never used any weapon in my entire life and I was a little miffed that I should start now. Kili walked away from me and I begrudgingly followed him.

_'Lamb to the slaughter!'_ I thought rather glumly.

I followed Kili to a clearing and he turned around and handed me a bow. It was completely made of wood and looked simple as one expects. I watch him place an arrow in his own bow and I copy him.

"See that tree over there?" said Kili.

I look to where he was pointing and frowned.

"Which one, there are several?" I point out.

"The middle one!" replied Kili and he aimed his arrow towards the tree "The first thing you need to use are your eyes. You see if the enemy was slowly heading towards you, you should be able to judge the distance, between the enemy and yourself."

I listen intently, I never interrupted him.

"Are you left or right handed?"

"Left!" I reply, not really understanding where this was going.

"Right, okay," began Kili watching me now "Place your bow in your right hand and when your ready, pull the bowstring back, using your left hand."

I quickly switched around as he suggested, waiting to go on to the next step.

"Now your body should be at an angle to your enemy, which today will be a tree," chuckled Kili, causing me to smile back at him "Imagine a line between you and the target, as this would help you to concentrate at the task at hand. Now get ready to fire."

I watch his posture and mirror him as he aims at the unsuspecting tree.

"Stand upright, don't slouch. Just be comfortable with your muscles, as they will be used to pull the arrow to the anchor point. Use your fingers to lighty hold the arrow on the string. Now hold the bow outwards towards the tree."

I do as he suggested.

"That's good," grinned Kili "Right watch me, as I focus and let go of my arrow."

I watch him close one eye and release the arrow from its confinement. The arrow hit the poor tree a few seconds later. Kili then turns to me with a smile and I knew I had to get this over with.

Remembering what he told me, I sighed and postioned my body, looking at the tree. I knew I was no Robin Hood but if you don't try something new, how will you learn? I focus then release the arrow.

It missed the tree. Surprisingly Kili never laughed or snickered at my crap aim.

"Well, that was shit!" I remarked with a nervous laugh.

"I disagree," replied Kili and I watch him cautiously "You did everything correctly, you just let go to soon. In time, you will get the hang of it."

For a while, we repeat what we were doing until we both hear footsteps behind us. I release the arrow again and sigh, still I miss the tree. I swear the tree is moving away from me, when it's my turn.

"How's she doing?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turn around and saw Fili heading towards us with two bowls in his hands.

"I am rather rubbish at it," I scorned "the tree is moving away from me!"

Kili chuckled and accepted his bowl that Fili hands over, before walking towards me, offering the bowl for me, which I gratefully took. Taking the spoon, I started tucking in to the stew and was pleasantly surprised it was very tasty.

"Alexandria, you are not rubbish," said Kili with his mouth full "You just keep letting go to soon. You will get there, I promise."

"Well, you can have a reprieve," informed Fili, picking up many arrows that had refused to go on the tree "after you've eaten that, it's sword training."

"Oh god!" I mutter under my breath.

"Relax," said Fili sensing my discomfort "I'll be easy on you."

Being here in Middle-earth was a very strange experience for me. I kept expecting to wake up any minute now and when I had first arrived here with _that_ Doctor, I pinched myself, willing myself to wake up.

Here I was however, with a company of dwarves that were on their way to reclaim their home. It had been ages since I had read the book 'The Hobbit' but I knew there was a massive battle right at the end and I clearly remember that I did not like the ending. I had thought it was a little anti-climax for my liking.

Finishing of my meal, I place it on the ground knowing Fili would soon teach me how to use a sword. While I waited, I absentmindedly place my hand on my bracelet thinking of Maddie's disappearance.

_'I really hope you are safe!'_ I thought to myself, sighing.

"I'm sure you will find your friend Alexandria."

I glance up and saw both brothers watching me with concern on their faces.

"I hope so." I whispered.

Well that Doctor did say she was somewhere in this world so I force myself with the knowledge that he will find her and keep her safe. Looking at Fili, who was playfully shoving Kili with his arm for whatever reason I said,

"I suppose I have to sword fight you now!"

"No not tonight!" came a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw Thorin with his armed crossed around his middle. I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"We're leaving at first light, your training with Fili will have to be tomorrow night instead!" Thorin looked at each of us both turning around "Get some sleep."

Rolling my eyes, I turned round and picked up the bowl before following Thorin, back at the camp. Not noticing the frown on Fili's face.

o0o

Gandalf had kindly lent me a bedroll and a blanket and I placed it a little further away from the others. It would take me time to get used to my new surrounding and new companions. I was used to being on my own.

Using my bag as a pillow, I settled down when I heard a strange scream noise. I opened my eyes, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me.

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo say.

I was relieved that I hadn't imagined that noise but mortified that something out there could make that awful noise. I sat up and listened in quietly.

"Orcs," replied Kili.

I was about to ask what an Orc was when another scream was heard. It sounded very close by.

"Orcs?" asked Bilbo, sounding alarmed now.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." said Fili.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." smirked Kili then found this funny and laughed alongside his brother Fili.

What they both said struck a cord with me and I knew I was about to be sick. I quickly got up and ran in the forest and threw up. I didn't hear someone approch me. When I knew my stomach was going back to normal, I willed myself to stand up straight but was proving difficult.

I felt really disorientated and I was shaking like a leaf. A hand steadies me as I nearly stumbled. I glance up and saw Thorin looking worried for me.

_'This is really embarrassing!'_ I thought.

"Here eat this Alexandria." said Gandalf handing me a weird looking leaf. 

At first I just stare at this leaf. It looked like a mint leaf, it did not smell like a mint. In fact, it did not smell at all. I knew Thorin and Gandalf were watching me but I didn't acknowlede them. I placed the leaf in my mouth, still feeling sick, I somehow managed to chew and swallow the leaf.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Thorin picking me up and walking back to the camp.

I was barely listening. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Whether this had anything to do with the leaf I don't know. Before I fell asleep I vaguely heard Gandalf say.

"Her past!"

~~Thorin's POV~~

While Balin was explaining the Battle of Azanulbizar, I had noticed Alexandria was missing from the camp. I was not amused and went in search for her. When I found her being sick, all thoughts to what I was going to say to her disappered.

She tried getting up and nearly fell over. I quickly went over to her and held her. I heard rustling and turned around and saw Gandalf there.

"Here eat this Alexandria." said Gandalf handing over his herbs that he thinks we don't know about and hands it over to her.

I watch as she just stares at the leaf and smells it. At first I thought she would not eat it but I was relieved when she ate it.

"What's the matter with her?" I ask Gandalf, while I picked her up.

Gandalf and I head back to the camp and I see that Alexandria is now asleep.

"Her past!" replied Gandalf somberly.

When we head back to the camp, everyone was standing up and I momentarily stopped walking.

"Is she alright?" asked Bilbo looking worried.

"She will be." smiled Gandalf.

"Why did Alexandria walk of?" asked Kili watching her with concern.

"Stop crowding her!" I exclaimed "I will look after her. Now go and get some sleep."

Everyone leaves except Fili who was watching Alexandria with worry etched on his face.

"Get some sleep Fili," I say to him "We will be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"In all due respect Uncle, I would rather keep an eye on her as well!"

I arch my eyebrow but don't say anything as I carried her to her bedroll. Why was her bedroll away from the others? I'll let that slide for now but from tomorrow night, she will sleep nearer all of us.

I gently place her on her bed and placed the blanet over her. Sighing, I glance at Fili who had grabbed his belongings and was now placing his own bedroll next to her. I groaned and decided to leave them alone. I knew Fili would look out for our new companion. Just as he always looks out for Kili.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke up when the ray of the sun had hit my face, groaning I turn over, surprised to feel an arm around me. My eyes snapped open and I turn my face and saw a sleeping Fili, right next to me.

I knew I was blushing as I somehow managed to lift his arm without waking him up. I quickly got up, without glancing back, I walked to where the ponies where and stroked one.

"Why do you sleep away from the others?"

I jump, I had thought everyone was out for the count. I turn my face and saw Gandalf standing behind me, leaning on his staff.

"I don't like being in a crowded place," I admitted to him "I'm used to being in my own space!"

"You will have to get used to being with us child," said Gandalf "Staying together strengthens the group."

I knew Gandalf was right, but I was used to being on my own. It was going to take time to fit in with everyone else here.

"Do not be afraid of change Alexandria. In time, you and The Company here will get along. Of that I am certain. In fact it has already started." chuckled Gandalf, walking of.

"What's so funny?" I asked after him but his laughter was my reply and woke many others up.

I turn my head back to the pony, gently stroking her forehead. This time I did hear footsteps but I try not to take any notice of my surroundings.

"How are you feeling now Lexi?"

"Better than I was, thanks!"

"Glad to hear that Lady Alexandria, you gave us quite a scare when you ran away from us." said Balin.

"I'm sorry," I reply, deciding to turn around and saw both Fili and Balin opposite me "I felt unwell!"

Which was kind of true, thanks to Kili's little outburst. It brought up painful memories that I wanted to bury and never remember again. When Kili said that remark, I remembered clearly, when my mother had had one to many drinks and smashed my face in a glass door.

There was blood everywhere and one of my mother's boyfriend had to take me to the hospital. Fifteen Stitches I had to have. Thankfully the scar is not noticable, unless I show it to others but I never do. No I would rather forget those awful times, thank you very much.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alexandria." said Gandalf "Everyone gets ill from time to time. It is good to see that you have colour in your cheeks though."

"Naw," grinned Kili "She's blushing as I saw her push Fee's arm away from her. I hope Ori drew that!"

"I didn't!" I heard Ori say "But I will if you describe what happened!"

I heard Kili and a few others laugh at my expense. I frown and brush past Balin and sat next to Bilbo who smiled and offered me breakfast. I smile back and accept it. All the while I still felt my cheeks go red when I catch Fili glance at me from time to time.


	4. Searching For Answers

 

 

After I'd eaten my breakfast, I unfastened the buckle of my bag and opened it up, I was in search of a hairbrush. I would have changed my clothes too but, I had the feeling we would be leaving soon. I don't think Thorin would be impressed if I just walked away from the group, while I changed my clothes. No, I would change later.

In the end, I had to take out everything as my brush had decided to sink right at the bottom of the bag. I groan inwardly as I very carefully took my tins out of my bag, careful not to damage them and started rummaging in my bag. I knew it was going to be one of those days.

~~Fili's POV~~

I find myself smiling as I watch Lexi take out her possessions from her bag, as she searches for something. Ever since she arrived with that strange man, I find I can't take my eyes of her. Not only is she a beauty, there was something about her that made me want to reach out to her.

Her green eyes had seen a lot of strife and I wanted to be the one to reassure her that not everything out there was bad. She pulled out several items of her clothing and neatly placed them beside her, before she resumed looking for whatever she was seaching for.

"Well this is very amusing," laughed Kili "You've taken a quite shine on Alexandria, haven't you dear brother?"

I look at the the ground, not saying a word.

"Your so transparent Fee," carried on Kili "You more or less grabbed her yesterday morning as you placed her on Minty. Then you appear from nowhere when I taught her how to use a bow.

I roll my eyes.

"The food would have gotten cold. You were taking forever to come back," I point out, now watching my brother "We all know you hate cold food!"

"Then later when Uncle was holding her in his arms when Alexandria was unwell, you were all protective of her," smirked Kili "Admit it Fee, you like her."

I knew he would keep this up all day unless I stopped him. Sighing, I return my attention back on Lexi when I heard her cry out.

"Gotcha!"

She had a smile on her face as she stares at her hairbrush in her right hand. Lexi starts putting her clothes and other items back in her bag, while she keeps an eye on her brush.

"Alright, I admit it, I like her."

Kili's laugh was his answer and I rolled my eyes once more.

"There is something about her that I just can't explain," I shoved Kili when his laughter was causing others to stare at us including Lexi "It's not funny Kili."

Uncle came up to us with a quizzical look on his face.

"Have you both eaten?" asked Thorin, I nodded but Kili shook his head. "Eat something Kili while Fili here can teach Alexandria how to defend herself."

I ignored Kili's snorting as I watch Uncle with surprise etched on my face.

"She needs to learn and take Master Baggins with you too, he needs to defend himself as well. You have half hour."

~~Lexi's POV~~

I rearrange my clothing in my bag, making sure I will not lose anything that is important to me. I find Maddie's necklace and I opened up my beads tin before placing her necklace in there, for safe keeping. I then placed my clothes over my tins, before I refastened my bag.

"You certainly have a lot of clothes." chuckled Bilbo who had been watching me.

"Yes well, I have to be presentable," I smiled at Bilbo "Every morning, back in London, I had my own little market stall. You see I make jewellery and I sell them. I needed the money for my search for Maddie and new clothes and beads, chains etc, etc-," I trail of, thinking of Maddie.

"You have no idea where your friend is?" asked Bilbo, gently.

Sighing, I took my brush and quickly brushed my hair, before securing my hair in a ponytail.

"That Doctor claims she is in this world now. For his sake I hope he is right and that she is safe and sound."

"Um, are you ready for your sword practice?" asked Fili walking up to Bilbo and I.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Bilbo and I stifle out a laugh at the way he was looking at Fili.

"You need to defend yourself Master Baggins," my eyes went on Thorin who was watching us from the other side of the camp. "Lexi will be with you, she needs to learn the basics as well."

I raised my eyebrows. I remember Thorin mention I was to be taught tonight. What had changed?

"I don't know a thing about sword fighting." exclaimed Bilbo.

Bilbo clearly looked very uncomfortable with these new turn of events. Grabbing onto my bag as I place my hairbrush in the side pocket, I turned to Bilbo and smiled.

"I'm new to this too Bilbo, but I'm sure Fili will be patient with us. Won't you?"

I glance at Fili, slightly surprised he was watching me.

"Yes of course."

Taking no notice of Kili who was snickering again, Bilbo and I both followed Fili to where I was last night.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

Steping out of my Tardis, I look around at my surroundings and I realised I am in the main hall to who I was searching for. I slowly climbed the stairway and bowed my head in respect to King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas.

There sat King Thranduil watching me intently. He slowly got up and walked towards me.

"King Thranduil we meet again." I said to him, gracing him with a smile.

"Indeed!" replied Thranduil in a bored tone.

Thranduil was very different to Lord Elrond. When I had first met him, he did not trust me and interrogated me as to what I was. I knew I had to tell him the truth, I had this feeling he knows when a lie comes out.

When I explained who I was, that I was the last 'Time Lord' from Gallifrey I remembered Thranduil relax his body and more or less welcomed me to his realm. Now here I was again, seeking out answers regarding Alexandria's friend and other matters too!

"Is there a reason why you are in my realm, Doctor?" asked Thranduil, watching me intently.

"You could say that," I reply "I was wondering if you had any visitors here recently?"

Thranduil's raised his eyebrows.

"Several visitors have come here Doctor," Thranduil tilts his head slightly "That is not the real reason you are here, just what are you up to?"

I sighed

_'Well here goes nothing!'_ I thought.

"A young lady is somewhere in Middle-earth. She was taken from her own world," I began, noticing Legolas stand beside Thranduil now "I was hoping you had any knowledge to where her whereabouts were!"

Thranduil watched me without saying anything. I really hated when he did this. He had this nack that told me he knew everything about you just by his staring.

"What does this lady look like?" asked Thranduil finally.

I went in my pocket and took out a photo of Madeline. I glance down at it and saw Alexandria and Madeline smiling back at me. In this photo, Madeline had her red hair tied in a side braid and was wearing a pink summer dress, while Alexandria was wearing a yellow dress. Both had their arm around each other and even I knew these two were best friends.

I handed over the photo to Thranduil who looked at the photo and I saw him frown and look up at me.

"Which lady are you searching for?"

"Oh, sorry about that," I reply with a nervous laugh "The red head is the one that is missing, Her name is Madeline Heartly and she has been missing for two months now. Though," I ran my fingers through my hair realising something "it could be much longer being here."

Thranduil continued watching me.

"Time goes by differently in each world." I concluded.

"Does it indeed?" asked Thranduil still looking down at the photo "Whose the other lady?"

"Ah, that's Alexandria Fairfax. She's currently traveling with Gandalf as I speak."

There was a reason I left out Alexandria's other companions out. I knew Thranduil and Thorin did not see eye to eye but it was not my place to inform him that she was also traveling with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. I only hoped Thranduil would not see through my little white lie.

"Gandalf you say, is this lady aware that her friend is missing?"

"Oh yes, she knows, but I told her to stay with Gandalf. He'll take care of her."

"I have not seen this lady before Doctor," said Thranduil, handing over the photo that Gandalf had given me at the start of this strange journey "Is she important to you?"

I quickly explain who Alexandria was and how I took her out of London as she was being followed by a still unknown assailant. Noticing Thranduil's startled expression I add,

"Alexandria is now in safe hands. No danger will come to her." I finish off.

"If this strange lady enters my realm Doctor," Thranduil stepped closer to me "I'll welcome her as a guest. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Y-Yes that seems fair," I replied "She may be a little apprehensive upon meeting newcomers."

"Do you think I will hurt her?"

The look Thranduil gave me actually sent chills down my spine.

"No, no, not at all, it's just she could be very scared and would not know if you are friend or foe."

I could see Thranduil think this through before saying,

"If this lady arrives here, she will soon realise we are not the enemy here. I'll have my guards search for a red haired human lady in my forest."

Thranduil then turned and faced Legolas.

"Perhaps you and Tauriel can also keep an eye on this lady when you patrol our land!"

Legolas nodded his head.

"Of course Adar, I'll be happy to be of assisitance."

I was relieved on these turn of events. The sooner Madeline was found, the sooner I could get the answers to what those assailants were. I hope all was well with Alexandria and her companions.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

While Bilbo sat on the ground watching Fili explain how to handle the sword the correct way, I watched his movement with the sword. Again I knew I would only embarrass myself with my attempts of blocking a sword attack.

Surprisingly however, Fili was very patient with me. Like his brother he never got angry when I missed my aim and accidently wacked his side.

"I am so sorry."

"I hope your not going to apologise to your enemy Lexi," remarked Fili with a crooked smile "I don't think they would appreciate that with a sword embedded in their gut!"

"Charming." remarked Bilbo shaking his head in disgust.

"I don't even know what these enemies will look like!" I point out to Fili as I watch his sword movements.

"Oh you will," replied Fili, getting ready to attack "You heard those noises last night, Orcs are not to be triffled with."

I flinched, remembering my own little problem of buried memories reemerging to the core of my mind last night.

"Are you alright Lexi."

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied, trying to shake of my past.

~~Fili's POV~~

I knew Lexi was lying, it was written all over her face. Lowering my sword, I stepped closer to her. taking no notice of Master Baggins.

"No your not, maybe I should have kept my thoughts to myself!"

"No, I did say I had no idea who the enemies were around here. Completely my fault!"

I watch Lexi carefully. I saw how she tried to act cheeful around me but I could see right through her facade. There was something I wanted to ask her. Last night while she was recovering, I had noticed a strange tattoo on her left wrist. I was curious as to what the tatoo said and meant.

"Lexi, may I ask you a question?"

Lexi looked at me and nodded.

"Your tattoo is strange, though the words make no sense to me."

Lexi glanced down to her wrist and smiled.

" _Nosce te ipsum."_ replied Lexi, tracing her thumb over the wording on her wrist.

"What does that mean?" I asked her, noticing Bilbo walk towards us.

"It's Latin and it means 'Know Thyself'. "

I gently took her wrist, startling her. My eyes stayed on Lexi's tattoo. I traced the outline of her tattoo before asking,

"Did it hurt?"

"The tattoo!" Lexi replied, I nodded "It did at first, but after a while you kinda get used to the pain."

It was the way she said _'pain'_ that made me arch my eyebrows and I was about to ask her about that when Bofur came running up to us.

"We're getting ready to leave. So you will have to do your training..." Bofur starts smirking "or holding hands later!"

I heard Lexi groan.

"I was showing Fili and Bilbo my tattoo!"

"Is that what they call it in your world," laughed Bofur "From my angle it looks like your holding hands."

Turning her attention back on me, she whispered,

"Is he always like this?"

I smile at her.

"His not as bad as Kili," I reply glancing at Bofur and Bilbo walking back to camp "but Bofur loves to joke around."

"Are you both coming," shouted Bofur "Or are you stuck? Shall I get Thorin?"

That got us to move and I was surprised to hear Lexi laugh as she retrieved her bag.

"You lot are zany!" she remarked shaking her head in amusement "Long may it continue."

Yes, there was definitely a spark growing in my heart and I only hoped she would feel the same about me.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I knew my good mood would disapper sometime today, the weather was the cause of it. Just like London, it was pouring with rain. I was thankful I had worn my leather jacket today. At least it was waterproof. My heart went out to Bilbo however, he really was soaked through.

Again I was riding with Fili and I had seen Kili give strange glances at the pair of us. I had no idea what that was about and in fairness, I didn't really care at present. I was more concerned about Bilbo.

I was thankful my bag was in my hands and I unfastened my bag and looked for my spare coat.

"Ah found it!"

"Found what?" asked Fili.

"My spare coat," I reply "Um, could you ride up to Bilbo for a second?"

Without saying a word, Fili rode up besides Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I called out to him, Bilbo turned his head and I threw my coat over to him "It will keep you warm."

"But this is yours!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"Your point!"

Bilbo looked at my raincoat and a smile spread out on his face.

"Thank you Lexi. I'll give this back to you when we reach our next stop."

"Hold on to it, Bilbo," I reply "you never know when we'll get caught in bad weather again."

I watched Bilbo put my coat on. It was a little big on him but it should keep him warm in this weather.

"Here, Mr Gandalf, cant you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." remarked Gandalf.

"Are there any?" queried Bilbo, buttoning up my coat around him.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." exclaimed Gandalf.

I shivered when I heard the name of Saruman. I knew in the 'Lord Of The Rings Trilogy', he was not to be trusted at all. I felt Fili hold onto me tighter without saying a word, but thought nothing of it.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo once more.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." replied Gandalf.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

When Bilbo said that, I smirked and heard the company around me start laughing. I could tell that Gandalf was not impressed, as he turned his head and glared at Bilbo, before returning his attention back in front.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." replied Gandalf.

I wondered what this Radagast fellow was really like. I hope he was nothing like Saruman the White.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew I was still in Mirkwood the air really smelt stale around here. I carried on walking and I spotted a strange sight indeed. All around me are dead animals lying on the ground. I was about to inspect one when a hand stopped me.

I spun around and grinned.

"Radagast!"

"You mustn't touch that, there is something vile in the air. Though I have no idea what that is, as of yet!" exclaimed Radagast.

I say nothing as I watch Radagast look around the forest with a worried expression on his face. He then whistles and I see two birds fly towards him. Radagast takes his hat of and I look on as the two birds fly into a nest on his head, before placing his hat back on.

_'Now I have seen everything.'_ I thought to myself.

"Radagast, you haven't seen anything," I hesitated before continuing "strange around here, have you?"

"Just the dying animals and plants. I fear this means something," Radagast looks at the dead animals "Something I have missed, but what?"

Radagast spots a hedgehog on the ground and runs up to it.

"Oh no! Sebastian! Good gracious!" cried out Radagast.

I didn't like any animal getting ill or killed and judging by the little hedgehog, I'd say he was poisoned by something or other. I ran with Radagast through the forest, noticing the air was very stale now. I entered his house and I watch him trying to revive the little guy with various medicinal and magical techniques, which wasn't working.

"Move back! Give him some air, for goodness sake!"

Radagast gently placed Sebastian on the table and I could hear the little hedgehog cry out in pain. I had a feeling all this was connected to the Necromancer, but I couldn't say that out loud, until everyone was aware that he was back.

"I don't understand why it's not working, it's not as if it's witchcraft-," trailed of Radagast, catching my gaze. "Witchcraft. But it is. A dark and powerful magic."

_'Ah, so he is aware that something dangerous is lurking nearby,'_ I thought somberly _'That's good to hear.'_

We both hear a noise and I glance upwards and saw giant spiders trying to get inside. I try using my Sonic Screwdriver on Radagast's windows and try and shield the windows from the advancing spiders, but to no avail. My Sonic Screwdriver would never work against wood.

I frown but quickly helped Radagast move a bench against the door and wedge it in place, stopping the spiders from entering that way. I heard a noise and realised the little hedgehog had died.

Radagast picks up his little friend and looks remorseful and then snaps out of it as he walks over to his staff and pulls out a blue stone that was sitting on top of his staff. He then starts saying a spell, while holding onto the blue stone to Sebastian's nose.

" _Lerya laman naiquentallo_ , (Free the animal from the curse,)" I heard him say " _Sí a hlare_ _ómaquettar_ , (Now hear words of my voice,) _Na coilerya en_ - _vinyanta_ , (Be its life renewed.) _Sí a hlare ómaquettar_. _Na coilerya en_ - _vinyanta_."

The noise the giant spiders were making, caused me to look up. The spiders were trying to come through the thatched roof. The whole room was getting dark and I knew this was Radagast that was causing this. I look at him and saw that he was now in a trance. The hedgehog had something come out of its body.

It was a dark shadow and it was slowly working its way out of the poor animal and into the blue stone. As soon as all the dark entity was out of Sebastian, the hedgehog, gasped and I knew Radagast had just saved his little furry friend.

Everything around us was back to normal. The light from the sun was shinning through the window and the giant spiders had retreated back to wherever they came from, deep in Mirkwood forest.

"Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" asked Radagast.

"Mirkwood!" I replied automatically.

"You are certain?"

I nodded my head.

"Yep, there was a lot of those giant spiders deep near the boulders of King Thranduil's realm."

Radagast gently placed Sebastian down where the other hedgehogs were before moving the bench and stepping outside once more. I follow him and saw another bird fly towards him and says something to Radagast about a fortess.

Yep, the wheels were finally turning, the Necromancer was preparing to fight back again. I only hoped that Madeline would be found before that happened though. I said goodbye to Radagast, knowing full well, we would meet again. I ran through the forest and found my Tardis.

Before stepping in, I glance around at the forest. Soon Thorin's company would be in this forest and I only hoped they would be prepared. This forest was no longer safe for anyone.


	5. Learning To Trust

 

~~Lexi's POV~~

_'What an earth had happened here?'_ I thought to myself as I jumped down from the pony.

I think at one time, this was a house of some sort but looking at the house now, it looked like a bomb had hit it. Bricks were everywhere, all the windows had been smashed and all the furniture was in bits and pieces. Something terrible had happened here, I was sure of it.

"Are you alright Lexi?" asked Fili who was standing besides me.

"I'm, fine," I reply gracing him with a small smile "wish I can say the same about that house!"

I return my attention back on the house.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them!" I heard Thorin say.

This house was freaking me out a little. Seeing all the broken plates and crockery made me remember my past once more.

"A farmer and his family used to live here!" said Gandalf and I look at him in shock.

_'So something did happen here!'_ I thought _'Something bad happened here, those poor people!'_

I felt someone touch my back and I turn around and saw Thorin looking back at me with concern etched on his face.

"Go with my nephews!" said Thorin, gently.

"Why?"

"Because you seen upset about this farmhouse," replied Thorin gently "Also I would like you to keep an eye on my nephews!"

I gave him a weird look.

"I'm sure they can look after them-,"

"Please?" butted in Thorin.

I knew Fili and Kili would be alright on their own so why was Thorin pleading me to tag along with his nephews?

"If that is what you want," I began not noticing the smile on both Fili and Kili's faces "I'll 'keep' an eye on your nephews!"

"Thank you." smiled Thorin, before walking of.

_'Okay, that was weird!'_

Turning around I saw the smiles on the brothers faces and I rolled my eyes before I went towards a brown pony and grabbed onto her reins.

"So, I'll follow your lead then shall I?" I ask the still grinning brothers. "What's with the soppy grins?"

"Nothing," smirked Kili "We're just relieved that Uncle seems to have taken you under his wing."

"What?" I ask as I start following Fili and Kili away from the camp.

"It's true," began Fili, walking in step with me "Uncle normally is very guarded with outsiders but with you, he seems very protective of you!"

I was stunned. I had no idea on what to say about this matter. Why would Thorin feel the need to protect me. All my life I had to look after myself. Sure, I had Maddie and her family take care of me but deep down, I had to take care of myself.

I refuse to show weakness to anyone. Maybe that was my mother's fault. What she did to me taught me not to show any emotion around her. Show her any hint of a smile or a smirk, would result in getting another beating. I had to grow up fast and I was relieved when Maddie's family took me in.

Even though I was happy living in a happy family life, I still hid my real feelings around them. Yet being here in Middle-earth, the leader Thorin Oakenshield, had somehow shattered my little bubble that held me together. How could a stranger be so protective of me? It made no sense!

~~Fili's POV~~

Maybe we should have kept quiet about Uncle's softer side, I could see the confusion and dare I say it, fear in her green eyes. Just what did that mother do to her?

"Lexi," I began "We did not mean to upset you!"

"Upset me!"

Lexi looks at me with a grin on her face.

_'You really should smile more often,'_ I thought, watching her place a piece of hair behind her ear _'Your face really lights up when you let your guard down.'_

"I'm not upset, maybe a little surprised, but not upset!"

"Why are you surprised?" I asked her.

"I'm not used to people looking out for me."

"You had your friend." I point out, leaving out her friends family as I knew she thought we had no idea about her past that Gandalf told us about!

"Yeah true but, even she doesn't know what goes on in my head!" Lexi sighed "I more or less keep things bottled up!"

I stoped Lexi from going on any further. What she just said shocked me to the core.

"Lexi, you shouldn't close yourself around people that care for you!"

"I have my reasons!" replied Lexi, sighing "I don't really like talking about myself."

The piece of hair that only moments ago was placed behind her ear, worked itself around her cheek once more and I instinctively tucked it back behind her ear, surprising her.

"Don't shut people out," I whispered "There are some who would protect you with their lives!"

"I um-," stammered Lexi and I saw her cheeks go red and I smile at that, when I realised I caused her blush.

"Ahem!"

I let go of Lexi's cheek reluctantly and turned my head and saw Kili smirk at me, then roll his eyes. He then started walking away from us, guiding the ponies to their resting place for the night. Lexi meanwhile was very quite and I return my attention back on her, watching as she suddenly bent down and pick something up.

"Um Kili, I think you dropped this!"

Kili turned around and walked back to us. I watch Lexi hand over what she found. I saw Kili glance down and I saw in her palm the runestone mother gave to him before we left for this quest.

"Thank you," said Kili smiling down at the rune, before taking it from Lexi's hand "I don't know what I'd do if I had lost this!"

"That's okay," smiled Lexi "This stone has a meaning doesn't it?"

"Aye, my mother gave this to me so that I would remember my promise!"

"And what's that?" asked Lexi, glancing at Kili's runestone.

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Naw!" chuckled Lexi, causing me to smile at her "your not reckless Kili, a joker perhaps but not reckless."

"You think so?"

Lexi nodded, her smile disappearing once more.

"Believe me, I know reckless when I see it Kili and its not a pretty picture," she clasped Kili's hand over his runestone "Keep it safe and look after this. I can tell your mother cares for you both!"

Lexi's turned her attention to me when she said that and I saw the sadness behind her eyes. Lexi's mother should be ashamed of herself. How could her own mother hurt her? I was beginning to understand why she had tried to stay away from us. I only hoped she would learn to trust us completely.

"Aye she does, isn't that right Fee?" said Kili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I reply, my blue eyes never left Lexi's "Our mother dotes on us."

"It's how it should be!"

"Lexi." I began, again noticing her look forlorn.

"Hmm!"

"I meant what I said, stop clamming up, let us in!"

"I'm not promising anything just yet but," Lexi's eyes never left mine "I shall try!"

"It's a start, right Fee!" remarked Kili smiling at Lexi.

"It is!" I agreed, softly.

A strange noise came from nowhere and we all look to the source to where the noise was coming from. I saw a blue box come from nowhere.

"Oh for gods sake," muttered Lexi frowning now "not him again!"

I burrow my brows and watch as the door slowly opens and saw a skinny man emerge from his box.

"Oh hello there," he smiled at me and Kili before catching's Lexi's frown "What are you doing deep in the forest!"

"We're about to have a teddy bears picnic!" replied Lexi sarcastically.

Both Kili and I smile at that.

"Alexandria!" warned The Doctor.

"Well, it was a stupid question," replied Lexi, stroking Blossom the pony "Have you found Maddie yet?"

"No, but I am searching, really I am," he replied "Do you know where Gandalf is?"

"I last saw him telling me about the ransacked house in that direction!" points Lexi, in the direction the camp resides in.

"No he's not there now!" said The Doctor.

"What do you mean his not there?" asked Lexi, her eyes go wide and I wondered what the matter was.

Lexi frowns then she looks around as if she's remembered something.

"Oh shit!" mumbled Lexi really looking troubled now. "Oh god I completely forgot, stay here."

"Why, what's the matter?" I shouted after her as she brushed past me.

"No time to explain," shouted Lexi "Just keep your eyes on all the ponies!"

I watch her retreating form, wondering what had changed.

"I think I can answer that!" said The Doctor and Kili and I turn and face him, waiting for him to go on.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

That hobbit was driving me mad with his pacing. All because Gandalf had walked of in a in a thunderous mood. There was no way me and my kin would ever go near an Elf realm. I despised them. All of them were cowards in my opinion.

I heard someone running in my direction and turned around and saw Alexandria heading towards me. I got up and went to her.

"What is the matter?" I asked her, alarmed at the state of her.

She was clearly out of breath and I waited patiently as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"What is the matter, has something happened?" I asked again.

"Not yet!" she replied and I raised my eyebrows, not understanding.

Taking a deep breath Alexandria asked,

"Could we speak in private?"

I nodded and lead her away from the others, taking no notice of Dwalin's quizzical look.

"So it is true that Gandalf has walked away for the time being?"

"Yes, we had a disagreement!" I reply, wondering where this was going.

"About the map and the elves!" muttered Alexandria more to herself but I heard her and was shocked.

She looked at me as I look at her suspiciously.

"As you are well aware Thorin, I am not from this world," I nodded and beckoned her to continue when she stopped speaking "Well until I arrived here, I thought this world was myth. You see in the world I come from, everyone in this world are in many books!"

"Books!" I asked her, I really wasn't understanding what she was talking about.

"Hmm, yes!" she replied.

My eyes never left her as she seemed to be mulling something over. She nodded to herself and caught me staring at her. Alexandria then explained more of the story named 'The Hobbit' that had me and my kin in this tale. She went on to explain quite vaguely I might add, that in this story the dwarves in this story have to go on a dangerous journey to reclaim their home.

I listen in shocked silence as I realise Alexandria is speaking the truth. As she explained a little about Smaug that stole our home and now resides in Erebor and no one has seen that blasted dragon for sixty odd years now. I know in my heart that dragon is not dead but I wish it was!

"I will help you in any way I can Thorin," carried on Alexandria "but only if you truly need my assistance. You have to face certain things on your own. I will not alter key events, unless in extreme circumstances!"

I nod my head, still trying to process what she has just confessed to me.

"I understand that Alexandria," I reasure her after much thought "but now you say there are trolls nearby!"

"Yes, though as far as I'm aware they haven't stolen the ponies yet and I think it would be a good idea if-," she hesitated and stopped talking.

"Please tell me what you were about to say!"

"Well perhaps if we all move the ponies to a safer spot, the trolls won't bother us and no one with get caught by them!"

Alexandria turned her attention on Master Baggins and I finally understood what she was refering too.

"Are you saying the burglar causes us to get caught by these trolls?"

"If the trolls catch the ponies," began Alexandria, returning her attention back on me "it will alert Fili and Kili who would then talk Bilbo into rescusing them and that would start the trouble that follows."

"My nephews!" I mutter, "Where are they now!"

"Their still looking after the ponies Thorin, with The Doctor...I'm just wondering where the ponies can stay."

"I'll help you bring them here, they can stay in that area over there!" I reply, looking at the other side of this ruined farmhouse.

We walk back to the camp and I quickly motion Dwalin and Gloin to come with Alexandria and I to where my nephews were.

"Um where is Bilbo?" asked Alexandria to anyone who was within earshot.

"I sent him off with yours, Fili and Kili's supper." replied Bofur.

"Oh my god! It started!" exclaimed Alexandria running towards the forest.

"Have I missed something?" asked Bofur to me.

I don't answer instead I run after her. I just knew it was going to get worse! I spotted my nephews and Alexandria with that Doctor but where was the hobbit.

"You did what?" hissed Alexandria, glaring at my nephews "Oi space man, you should have stopped Bilbo!"

"Hey, don't call me that!" remarked The Doctor looking a little guilty "Everything happens for a reason!"

"Yeah and then everyone will get caught, thanks for that!" she snapped right back.

I was actually glad I wasn't in the firing line, her temper matched mine and that is saying something.

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I know we shouldn't alter key events but I could understand Alexandria's point of view. Already the key was turning. Bilbo trying to retrive the four ponies that had got stolen while I was speaking to Thorin's nephews. At first I did not see two trolls take four ponies between them. I really hate animals that get hurt.

Now Alexandria Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin were here and again I felt her wrath. Alexandria looks at the remaining ponies then at my Tardis. That look she had was not what I was expecting and I didn't like it one bit!

"Don't even think about missy!" I exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" asked Thorin watching the pair of us.

Alexandria turned and faced Thorin and replied.

"That box over there," she points her finger to my Tardis and I groan "is very deceiving. Inside, it is the size of this whole forest. Which is why I think the remaining ponies can stay in there, while I go in search of Gandalf!"

"The weird blue box is tiny!" said Dwalin inspecting The Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside!" replied Alexandria.

"What do you mean your going in search of Gandalf?" asked Thorin, watching Alexandria intently "You are not going alone!"

"I have to find-,"

"Fili, Kili, come with Alexandria and I," interrupted Thorin "Dwalin keep an eye on the burglar and Gloin, inform the others of our new problem!"

"Aye!" said Gloin running back toward the campsite.

Alexandria was watching myself and the Tardis with pleading eyes.

"Nooooo! Absolutely not!"

"Oh so you want the ponies to be eaten then do you, because I certainly don't?"

I just watch her with a horrified look on my face. The way she was watching me however, I knew she would win this round. Sighing, I unlocked the door of The Tardis. I was not happy with this development.

"If they make a mess," I began watching her as she ran towards the remaining ponies "I will not be amused!"

"I understand and if they do make a mess, I'll help clean it up!" said Alexandria now guiding two ponies towards The Tardis.

For once I was speechless as Alexandria and now Kili were placing not one, not two but twelve ponies inside my Tardis.

"See what you mean," I heard Kili say after the last pony was safely inside "It is massive in there."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I was getting a little annoyed with all this waiting around.

"Thorin," asked Alexandria "Do you know which way Gandalf headed?"

I was about to answer when that Doctor beat me to it.

"Gandalf once told me that he likes sitting on a rock when he has things on his mind, watching the water of the stream run along the embankment!"

"Right, we'll look for a stream then!" said Alexandria catching my eyes. "Well, ready when you are."

Despite myself I smile at her cheek. For an outsider, I find her quite charming and I find myself becoming very protective of her, much like the way of my two nephews. Perhaps it had something to do with her past. Whatever it was, I was going to look after her.

"Aye, I'm ready," I reply noticing Fili stand besides her.

_'Interesting_!' I thought as I walked on ahead.

"I'll stay with Dwalin." said The Doctor.

"Hmm!" was all I said.

"Don't get lost!" shouted The Doctor.

I rolled my eyes as all four of us went in search for Gandalf. Two things were on my mind now. The first one was, I hoped Gandalf had calmed his temper down now and the second one was, I hoped Master Baggins would not do anthing rash and jeopardise himself and my kins lives!

I prayed to Mahal that we would find Gandalf as soon as possible and end this stupid side quest!

 


	6. Changing The Timeline Slightly!

 

~~Lexi's POV~~

While keeping in step with both Fili and Thorin, Kili was behind us, I opened up my bag and rummaged in there, in search for a compass.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Thorin, looking at me suspiciously.

"Looking for my compass. I don't particularly like getting lost, do you?"

I glance up and turned watching him, with an amused look on my face.

"Are you questioning my sense of direction?" asked Thorin, sounding a little annoyed, which didn't go unnoticed by Fili.

"No, of course not," I huffed right back "but I know from experience, you should never get yourself lost, especially in a new surrounding!"

I return my attention back on my bag and frowned as I continue searching for the compass. I have so much crap in this bag, I should really sort through it all. Street maps, chewing gum, my tins and clothes of course and an unopened packet of 'Jelly Babies' Yep, I really need to sort my stuff out.

_'What the hell is that?'_ I thought, as I took out a blue squishy thing out of my bag.

Then I remembered, this was Maddie's stress ball she bought me as a joke. I had never used it. I just didn't see the point of pressing your hand into the ball to relief your frustration. It wouldn't solve your problems. It wasn't like the ball would suddenly start speaking to you and calm you down, giving you sound advice on how to deal with your troubles. No, there were other ways of dealing with stress.

"What's that in your hand Lexi?" asked Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"A ball." I replied quietly.

I smile at Fili's baffled expression.

"May I?" asked Kili, leaning over my shoulder.

I frown not understanding.

"May you what?" I asked him, watching him suspiciously.

"Look at your toy ball."

"It's not," I pause looking down at the blue ball "a toy Kili, it's a stress relief ball!"

"What in Durin's name is a stress relief ball?" questioned Thorin, watching me as I hand over the ball to Kili.

Kili's grin was contagious as I found myself grinning back.

"That is a very good question Thorin," I reply as he continues staring at me "You just squeeze the ball and it's supossed to relief your stress!"

"And does it work?" asked Fili.

"Hell no!" I reply a little to quickly "It may work for others but it's useless for me!"

"Why doesn't that ball work for you?" asked Fili.

While I was still searching for my compass which I was beginning to think was now missing, I told them that to me, a ball should be used for sport.

"When I used to feel stressed, I would make some jewellery."

"So your stressed all the time then?" asked Kili throwing the ball in the air before catching it as I just watched him not understanding.

"No Kili, I'm not always stressed!" I point out.

"But you just said-,"

"I said I used to be stressed! Making jewellery relaxes me, especially when I sell them on, knowing the fact that someone likes my jewellery. It gives me a warm buzz all around me."

"Buzz?" queried Thorin.

"It means happy," I reply frowning "It seems my compass has gone missing, which is a mystery as I remember placing it in my bag not so long ago," I sighed in defeat "Oh well, on to option two then!"

I quickly buckle up my bag and placed it around my shoulders once more. It was when I was doing that, I noticed my companions were watching me. I glance at each of them in turn wondering what was the matter.

"Well!" Thorin said after a while.

"Well, what?"

Thorin and I watch one and another, I was completely clueless as to what the problem was!

"What is option two?"

"Oh that," I chuckled, looking around the forest "Option two, is to open your eyes and ears to your surroundings. The Doctor did mention Gandalf liked sitting by the water so," I pause surveying the area "let's open our ears and listen to the sound of water running!"

For a few minutes no one said a thing, while we go in search for Gandalf. I really hope that everyone around those trolls will be alright. In the book, it was Gandalf that caused the trolls to turn on each other. With me being part of the company now, things could turn out quite differently.

"Alexandia!"

The voice brought me back to the present and I wasn't sure who had said my name.

"Alexandia, are you alright?"

It was Thorin's voice. Of course it was, he is the leader after all.

"Sorry miles away!" I reply scratching my temple.

"Where were you?" he asked again, sounding concerned.

I glance at Thorin, who was searching my face for clues as to why I was suddenly very quiet.

"You know what I said a little while ago," Thorin frowned "about 'The Hobbit!'."

I emphasise the last part, using my fingers as quotations and I sigh in relief when he acknowledged my meaning.

"Well with me being here now, could change certain things!" I point out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kili, now squeezing the blue ball in his right hand.

"Well I can't say to much as you know," Thorin nodded "But if we can't find Gandalf, things could get bad. I mean I already sort of changed the original timeline, as you three are with me searching for a grumpy wizard."

I arched my eyebrow at Thorin, letting him know what I meant.

"What happened in the other time thing?" asked Fili.

"In the original timeline," I began catching Fili's gaze "You all get caught!"

"Really!" asked Kili surprised.

I nodded my head.

"With me being here, I've split you up which is a good thing." I point out thinking of Bilbo's little idea he has later on.

I smile, knowing the dwarves will hate what Bilbo says about parasites and tubes and what not. No, I know I have made the right decision in spliting the party up for a little while at least.

"Why is it a good thing?" asked Kili.

"Well, you won't like what Bilbo says!" I reply and that is all I say on the matter.

Of course Kili wanted to know what I meant but I refused to say anything more on the subject. I was trying to listen out to the sound of water but with Kili speaking, that was proving difficult.

"Kili, be quiet!" warned Thorin and I could tell he wasn't in the mood for temper tantrums.

As we continue walking deep in the forest, I heard a voice. I stopped walking and pricked up my ears, straining to here it again. Fili too had stopped walking and was watching me with slight concern.

"Why have you stopped walking?" asked Thorin.

I 'shhh' him as I crane my neck hoping the sound I heard would start up again. Just as it appeared that there would be no more sounds, I again heard the voice. It was coming from the left side of us and I started walking in that direction.

"Is there a reason for this?" whispered Thorin.

"I think so yes and I wish to apologise for shhing you, Thorin," I reply to him, surprised to see him smile back at me "I heard a voice, and I think it was Gandalf talking to someone or to himself!"

_'One could never tell with Gandalf!'_ I thought wryly, smiling sheepishly.

"Who would he speak too?" asked Kili "There is nobody around here."

"Kili, he's a wizard and can speak to insects and animals," I point out to him "For all we know, he could be having a conversation with a fish in the water!"

My new friends found that funny and roared with laughter. I didn't, as I knew Gandalf could indeed speak to many animals. Mainly moths but it was still speaking to them. I was actually more surpised at seeing Thorin laugh.

In the book I found reading about Thorin a little one sided. True the story was mainly about Bilbo Baggins but I have always thought, 'J. R. R Tolkien' should have broadened Thorin's character a little. Well, he does, but not until later in his other great works about Middle-earth.

To see him laugh at what I just said, actually warmed my heart. He should laugh more. It suited him.

"Never change!" I whispered, glancing at Thorin once more.

"What did you say?" asked Kili, looking at me suspiciously.

"I said, I hope the sun comes out soon," I lied gazing up at the night sky "The sun will change everything!"

"That isn't what you said!" smirked Kili.

"Um, yes it is!" I remark, falling back in step with Fili "The sun will play a very important part so watch this space!"

"Are you serious!" asked Kili, arching his eyebrows.

"No I'm Lexi!" I deadpanned, hearing a snort of laughter from Fili.

"What will the sun do?" questioned Kili.

"Well," I began, thinking how I could explain what I meant, but without giving anything away "When the sun rises, something will be set in 'stone.' That is all I'm saying on that matter!"

"But!"

"Drop it Kili!" scorned Thorin.

I will have to remember thinking my thoughts and not saying them out loud in future. Otherwise Kili will more than likely, demand what I meant. The voice I had heard earlier was now humming and I definity knew it was Gandalf.

"I can hear something now!" said Thorin.

"It's Gandalf!" I replied, relieved that we were now near the wizard.

We all quickened our pace as Gandalf's humming was getting louder. We finally spotted him, sitting on a fallen log, looking at the river and he appeared to be deep in thought. I assumed he was in thought as he clearly hadn't acknowledged our presence.

"Gandalf!" I say to him.

No answer.

"Gandalf!" I repeat a little louder this time.

Still no answer, though his humming had since stopped.

"Is he alright?" asked Fili.

"No idea!" replied Kili.

"Third time lucky." I muttered under my breath, catching Thorin's concerned face.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"GANDALF!!!" I shouted.

He shot up, ready to attack with his staff.

"Whoa, now hold on Gandalf," I say to him "It's just us. We um, need your help!"

Gandalf blinked several times and slowly straightened up, finally realising it was us that had disturbed him.

"What an earth are you four doing here?" he asked once he got his bearings back.

I gave Thorin a look to let him know it was better I explain what had recently transpired. I was again surprised to see him nod but I quickly put that past me as I explained to Gandalf, what had recently happened!

Gandalf sighed and walked the way we came.

"You say there are twelve ponies inside The Doctor's Tardis?" asked Gandalf.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of. Originally they were going to be placed in the camp but Bilbo decided to disappear."

"I take it The Doctor wasn't amused by these turn of events?" smiled Gandalf, glancing back at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not really, no," I reply, smirking "but I hate any animal getting hurt and quite frankly, I really couldn't care less if his strange box has shi-,"

"Thank you Alexandria, we get the picture!" interrupted Gandalf.

"She certainly likes swearing alot!" laughed Kili to Fili.

I act like I never heard what Kili had said and stay silent as we head back to where the trouble was waiting. I was getting a little nervous about what was about to happen. I really hoped we would have missed the trolls, but fate it seemed, had other plans.

I don't know how Fili knew, but I saw him lack behind, waiting for me. I had no idea I had started dawdling, until I saw the concern in his blue eyes. Thorin, Gandalf and Kili were ahead of us and I mentally kicked myself for slowing down.

Fili fell in step with me and I could still feel his eyes burning through me. Thinking of those trolls meant only trouble with a captial 'T'

"Lexi what is bothering you?" whispered Fili.

"Nothing," I reply but I could tell he didn't buy that "I'm just wondering how we can distract those three bumbling idiots!"

"How do you know their idiots?"

"Believe me Fili, those three trolls are idiots!"

"How do you know all about this?" wondered Fili.

"Spoilers!" I remarked, seeing confusion in his face "When everything is calm again, I'll tell you!"

"I'll hold you to that!" smiled Fili "I get that you've told something to Uncle Thorin as he appears quite calm about what is happening around us. Which proves what I said earlier Lexi."

"Please refresh my memory Fili."

"Uncle is normally aloof with outsiders as I said before but, you have already earned his trust," I don't say anything so Fili continues "He let you speak to Gandalf instead of him for a start."

"Fili, there is a reason for that, Thorin and Gandalf had a little falling out, hence why Gandalf had a little walk." I point out to him.

"Even still, he let you come with us as well. I'm sorry Lexi but, it seems Uncle has definity taken you under his wing."

"You mean all this time Thorin has wings. He could have flown us to where Gandalf was!" I joked, again seeing the smile on Fili's face.

He had a nice smile.

"You know what I mean." chuckled Fili.

The voice up ahead confirmed my fears, that the trolls had captured the remaining company.

"There you are!"

Well, nearly everyone. The Doctor jumped down from the tree in front of Gandalf and Thorin.

"What took you so long?"

We all look at Gandalf, who didn't seem to care about that.

"We were trying to get Gandalf's attention!" said Kili.

"I was just dozing off!"

I look at him in shock.

"You had your eyes open though!" I informed him.

"Did I!"

"Hmm yes you did. If you were asleep it was a little creepy!"

"I always sleep with one eye open!" mused Gandalf.

"In your case, it was two eyes!" I smile at him.

"Yeah it's nice to talk about eyes and...such, but we do have a problem!" said The Doctor.

We quickly ran with The Doctor to where the trolls were residing and I was not surprised with what I was seeing. Half of the company were tied up in sacks, while the other half were tied up on a slowly rotating spit.

I glanced up at the sky and sighed in relief. Soon dawn would come but until then, we had to play it by ear.

We all heard Bilbo trying to reason with the trolls and seeing as I was now standing besides Thorin, I could see that he was appalled by his behaviour.

"Thorin," I whispered to him, seeing him now look at me "Bilbo is only stalling for time."

I point up at the sky, which was slowly changing colour.

"The sun will solve the problem but until then, just let Bilbo try his way."

"If that hobbit hurts one of my men I'll-,"

"Thorin," I butted in "please have faith, and in any case, we now have a wizard with us!"

"You really are a strange lady," remarked Thorin and I give him a bemused look "You come from another place and yet you would risk helping us without a second thought for yourself!"

"It's what friends do, is it not?" I reply, knowing full well The Doctor was listening in.

He had a massive grin on his face for a start but I try and blank him as Thorin and I watch one another.

"Friends," smiled Thorin "aye, I like the sound of that!"

"Alexandria how good are you at imitating voices?" asked Gandalf.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask him.

"I have an idea and with your help, I would like you to mimic a troll's voice!"

"You what?" I heard one troll say and I listen carefully at his wording.

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes." exclaimed Bilbo.

I saw Bombur high in the air and I narrowed my eyes. Fine, I could mimic them easy. I've seen 'EastEnders' how hard can it be?

"Ooh!" said a disgusted troll and he threw Bombur back with the others.

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't!" Bilbo said once more.

Gandalf I realised was watching me, expecting me to do something. I had to think on how I could start. I glanced up at the sky and the sun was slowly appearing now.

_'Well here goes nothing!'_ I thought to myself.

Gandalf seemed to understand and I was shocked when he spoke the way the troll did.

"Why don't we hurry up, we need to leave now!"

"No," I mimic seeing the trolls look at the one rotating the spit "I'm enjoying meself, it's not every day we have guests with us!"

"What are you talking about Tom?" A real troll said "Their not our guests, their our dinner!"

"Can't we just keep them?" I carry on, taking no notice of the smirk Kili was giving me.

"Tom, I know you have a cold but maybe you should SHUT UP!!"

The real Tom was looking at the other two trolls like their were mad.

"I haven't got a cold William!" he sneered at him.

"Yes you have, you even sneezed all other our other dinner!"

"Charming!" I mutter under my breath.

"And brought that flurgerburbur-hobbit out of your hooter!"

I caught Thorin's shocked face and I just shrugged. I was completely in the dark on that matter.

"Wonder if I can do that again!" said Tom.

I watch in disgust as the troll try and blow his nose without a hankie and I look down and spotted little stones on the ground. Bending down, I pick a few up and smile. I had my own plan as well now.

While the trolls were still looking at Tom, I placed one of the stones in my right hand and threw it at one of the trolls. The troll looked at the sky and hissed in pain, but said nothing. I waited a few seconds before I threw one at the troll by the spit and the stone hit him sqaure in the face.

Tom stopped and glared at his conpanion. We all watch as he storms over to them and punches one of them on the jaw. That was my cue to slowly move towards the dwarves in the sacks and I crouch down and very slowly and made my way towards them.

Of course, I soon had a follower and saw Thorin and Fili close behind me. I glance up at the three fighting trolls and was reassured that they were none the wiser that there was a rescue team on the prowl.

Thorin, Fili and I managed to reach the others without being seen and Fili, handed me a knife and I mouthed 'thanks' to him, before we all set to work, untying these sacks. The trolls were still fighting as I cut through Gloin's sack.

"Thank's lassie!" He smiled.

I smiled back before turning my attention on Balin's sack.

"Wait, why are we fighting?" asked one of the trolls.

I stopped what I was doing and hid among the grass, waiting.

"Because you flicked something hard at me!" sneered Tom, getting ready to fight again.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah ya did!"

"There is something fishy going on here!" said the troll again glancing in our direction now "Hey I could have sworn there were-,"

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard Gandalf say and I sigh with relief.

"Who's that?

"No idea." said the other troll.

"Can we eat him too?" asked Tom.

Gandalf was now standing on top of a boulder and I watch on as he raises his staff and then pounds his weapon on the boulder spliting it in half. The sun instantly shines through. I return my attention back on the trolls and watch as their howl out in pain before turning into stone.

Sighing, I got up and quickly went to work by freeing my new friends. This nightmare was over but I knew more was to follow.

When everyone was safe and sound, I plonked myself down on the grass regaining my bearings. Bilbo, Fili and Kili came bounding over to me with massive grins on their faces.

"You have perfect aim at throwing things!" grinned Kili "You might be good at the slingshot weapon!"

"Thanks but no thanks," I reply "That was just luck that I managed to hit them like that with those stone, pebble things!"

"So you would like to continue sword practice with me?" asked Fili.

"Well, I would like to learn how to defend myself probably." I confessed.

"I'll teach you," smiled Fili "You are a quick learner Lexi and in time, you will be very skilled with a sword!"

"And a bow!" points out Kili.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Before I made my peace at Gandalf, I needed to speak to Fili. I called him over and motioned for him to follow me away from prying ears.

"You wanted me Uncle?"

"Aye, I did," I began, glancing at Alexandria "It has come to my attention, that you are growing closer to out new female companion !"

I watch as Fili, shifts a little and look at the ground.

"I can't help it Uncle, there's just something I like about her."

"To protect her!" I ask him, gently.

"Yes, with my life!"

I nod my head, understanding what this meant.

"It appears you have found your 'one' but please be patient with her," I return my attention back on Alexandria "she's had a lot of heartache."

"You mean you won't mind me courting her, if she accepts my feelings for her?" asked Fili, clearly dumbfounded.

"Aye, I would. Alexandria is a very intelligent lady who has shown me her bravery and her quick thinking several time, which I admire. You have my permission to court her."

The look Fili was giving me was comical. His blue eyes were wide, before a wide grin came on his face.

"Give her time to get used to your presence Fili. You know what Gandalf told us!"

"I will Uncle!" nodded Fili.

I watch as he went back towards his brother and Alexandria. I glance at the group and sigh, at least everyone was safe and sound. I caught Gandalf watching the trolls and I made my way over to him, praying his mood had dimmed.

Of course The Doctor was by his side and I had to wait until he had finished speaking to Gandalf.

"Well, I better get those ponies out of my Tardis!" I heard him say and despite myself I smirk at that "Let's hope they behaved themselves!"

I found This Doctor strange but thinking that, I knew he had a good heart in bringing Alexandria to safety, even though there were danger in every nook and cranny. I'd worry about that later, for now, everything was alright and that was alright by me.

 


	7. A Clue In The Dark

~~Lexi's POV~~

I saw The Doctor head back in his blue box and I walked up to him. It was my idea to keep the ponies safe so, it was only fair that I should help retrieve them. He never uttered a word as I followed him in as I quickly grabbed onto two reins and guided two ponies back outside. At least there was no mess to clean up that was was a blessing in disguise.

"Mytle!" I heard Bilbo say as I lead the ponies out of the box.

Bilbo more or less ran up to the pony on my right and took the reins out of my hand. By now, I had a lopsided grin on my face. Who'd have thought that a few days ago, Bilbo was a little spooked by these lovely ponies but now here he was, stroking Mytle's mane with a little smile of his own.

"I did wonder where they were." said Bilbo, gazing at his pony.

"The Doctor allowed me to place them inside his box to stay safe. They-,"

"Box," interrupted The Doctor "She is not a box, she is The Tardis!"

I glance at his direction with a bemused look on my face.

"What?" He asked me.

"Your flying box is a 'she'?"

"The Tardis has always been a 'she' Alexandria," replied The Doctor, now leaning on the side of his 'Tardis' "We have seen many things together."

Bilbo walked of with Mytle while I continue analyzing this strange machine. On the outside it just looks like an old fashioned police box but when you step inside, its another matter entirely.

"Why does your box," I saw The Doctor roll his brown eyes "The Tardis," I corrected myself "look like a 1960's police box?"

By now most of the ponies were out with help from Fili, Bifur and Balin and were secured on the other side of the stone trolls.

"I used to be able to change her appearance when I entered a new destination, you know to blend in."

I nod as I finally come to the conclusion, this man wasn't all that bad.

"I feel a but coming on!" I remark, noticing Fili and Balin were by my side, listening in.

"But," grinned The Doctor "the chameleon circuit button got damaged when I arrived on earth back in 1963 and it's been a police box ever since."

"You never thought to fix it!" I ask him, noticing, him look around.

"I'm sorry what?"

I rolled my eyes and repeat what I said.

"Well, I suppose I could fix the circuit but I don't think The Tardis would like that very much. She's gotten used to being a police box."

I turn around when I heard Thorin's voice.

"There could be a troll cave, let's go and investigate."

"Ah, I love roaming in caves," smiled The Doctor "Lead the way."

I watched on as most of the dwarves were walking instead of taking their ponies. It made no sense to me. I absentmindedly headed towards the ponies but was stopped by Fili with a quizzical look on his face. I was about to explain when the voice of reason beat me to it.

"Alexandria why are you stalling behind?" asked Gandalf walking towards Fili and I.

"I'll keep an eye on the ponies while you lot go in search for this cave!" I reply, thinking that was the end of that.

"I'm sure the ponies will be safe Alexandria. I think it will be wise if you come with us!"

"I agree." replied Fili.

I look at the ground beneath me, swallowing hard.

"I would prefer staying here if its all the same to you Gandalf."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I er-," I stammer "I don't like dark places!"

"No one said you had to go inside the cave!" points out Gandalf.

"I-,"

"I'll stay by your side Alexandria." said Bilbo who had clearly heard everything as well.

I look up and glance at Bilbo then at Gandalf then Fili, before I try and hide my apprehension towards everyone around me. Sighing, I nodded my head and I could have sworn I saw the relief on Fili's face, but I couldn't be sure of that.

I watch Gandalf untie the reins of the ponies and was about to ask why but stop when he gives me a look. A look that tells me, 'all in good time.' I fall in step with Fili and Bilbo while Gandalf walks ahead of us and we were slowly gaining on the others.

"We wondered what kept you Gandalf!" said Balin.

"Alexandria and I were talking." replied Gandalf.

I felt my cheeks go red for being included in this discussion.

"About what?" asked Kili, turning his head and watching Gandalf then at me and smirked at my red cheeks "Are you embarrassed about something Alexandria?"

"Stop it Kee!" I heard Fili say.

Kili's smile grew and I wondered why that was. I tried not to dwell on that though, as I was thinking of that cave. Of course this got more attention as Ori, Bofur and Dwalin all turned and had a look at my appearance.

"That is none of your concern Master Kili!" scorned Gandalf "Now, let's look for this cave!"

As we walk on, I tried to act cheerful to others but I really wasn't in the mood. I knew this had something to do with the cave those trolls lived in. I really did hate dark places, as it brought back unpleasant memories that I was willing to stay buried.

~~Fili's POV~~

While everyone was searching for this cave, my eyes kept glancing back at Lexi. She really did look quite pale. I knew our burglar was just as worried as I was, I had noticed the way he kept looking at Lexi from time to time.

"Are you really alright Lexi?"

"I'm fine." she replied, gracing me with a smile.

"Lexi, your clamming up again!"

"No I'm not," she sighed "I'm just tired! It has been one of those nights."

I still wasn't convinced but taking on board what Uncle said, that I should let her get used to each of us, I didn't press her for her real reason that she was acting a little odd. I wasn't a fool. I knew this had something to do with this cave. We walk in silence until Bofur informed us that the cave had been found.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I watch as Thorin, The Doctor and Gandalf enter the cave, in fact most of them go in, except for Bilbo, Balin and me. I sat down leaning on the wall and closed my eyes. I had no idea on how long they would be.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

Ignoring the smell, I followed the others through the cave entrance. Bofur lit a lantern and at last, we could see what we were walking on and I dread to think what that was. I surveyed the area taking everything in and noticed many lost weapons and shields that were once used in years gone by.

I noticed Thorin pick up two swords and give one to Gandalf and together, they unsheathed the swords. I took no notice of what Gandalf was discussing to Thorin. It was not my place to eavesdrop on their conversation. My eyes was drawn to the back of the cave.

Using another lantern, I lit it up and walked past both Thorin and Gandalf and looked around. I could have sworn I saw something that looked out of place here. I angle the lantern downward and tilt my head and frown.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke up when I felt something drop onto my lap. Glancing down, I saw a beautiful looking sword that looked very expensive. I looked up, seeing Fili smiling down at me.

"You need a weapon and this looked just right for you. It's not to heavy and with practice, you will soon get used to holding a sword."

"Fili I can't accept this," I began glancing at the sword once more "It looks like it belonged to someone very noble."

It was true, on both sides, the sword had little swirls engraved on the tip of the sword. There was even an inscription on there but I knew I couldn't read this.

"It has been gathering dust for such a long time," said Fili sitting besides me now "this sword needs a new owner and that is you Lexi!"

"Really?" I smirked.

"Yes really!" grinned Fili "How else will you learn to use a real sword."

"Fili, I'm not worthy of this sword!" I whispered, returning my attention back on the weapon.

I heard Fili sigh.

"Lexi, you are worthy of this sword and my affe-,"

"There you are!" interrupted The Doctor, running up to me. "Alexandria you need to come with me!"

I just look at him, not understanding.

"And where is that?"

"In the back of the cave!"

I shook my head. There was no way I was setting foot inside that cave.

"There is something you need to see!" persisted The Doctor.

As if sensing my discomfort, I felt Fili's hand on mine and leaned nearer to me and whispered,

"I'll be with you, every step of the way."

"Look," I began "I'm not stepping foot in-," I trailed of when I saw The Doctor's concerned face.

"Thanks to the others the cave is lit up," said The Doctor gently "You can see what your treading on."

"Why can't you bring what you want to show me, out here?"

"That is impossible!" said The Doctor, scratching his forehead "What I want to show you is on the wall itself."

That did get my attention and judging by The Doctor's growing grin, he knew it too.

"Ah, thought that would get a reaction!" he remarked, his grin broadens "Coming?"

Fili let go of my hand and got up before holding out his hand once more. Sighing, I placed my own hand in his and got up. Holding the sword Fili gave me in the other. I watch The Doctor who turns around and walk away from us, we followed him towards the cave.

I stalled when we reached the cave, okay he did say it was lit up for the time being but still my past memories were holding me back.

"Are you holding hands?" I heard Kili say, but I try and ignore him.

Kili appeared to grin which went just as quickly when he caught sight of my worried face. I braced myself and slowly followed The Doctor inside the cave. My fear soon turned to curiosity however, seeing all these weapons lying around.

Fili and I walked past Bofur and Gloin putting gold coins in the ground, before refilling the hole they made. I stop when I saw The Doctor hold out a lantern and bend down, he then beckoned for me to come to him.

Rolling my eyes we went towards him and I noticed Thorin watch The Doctor with concern. I let go of Fili's hand and went up to him.

"What do you see?" asked The Doctor when I too bend down.

He pointed with his finger to strange wording on the wall. The words made no sense but it was very neat. The trolls could not have written this. I'd wager money that those trolls couldn't even spell their own names!

"Cab Ween Minter Trite," I read out, "What the hell does that mean?"

"The Tardis hasn't deciphered whether the wording is in english or something else!" I heard The Doctor mutter.

"What does what mean?" asked Thorin, taking no notice of The Doctor.

"This strange wording!" I reply "It's gobbledygook."

I felt Thorin's presence now as he looked at the wall. I kept staring at the words thinking what they meant when a thought struck me.

"I think it's an anagram!"

"Yep, my thought's exactly." replied The Doctor.

"What's an anagram?" asked Kili.

"Well," began The Doctor "an anagram is a word that has the same letters in it. It is rearranged in a different order. It's more or less like a puzzle, where you have to rearrange the letters to get the answer!"

"And have you solved this puzzle, Doctor?" I asked him.

"Nope," he admitted "I was more concerned with the wording, than to decode the anagram!"

I returned my attention back on the wall trying to work out what the words really meant. The smell in the cave was really distracting me though and I momentarily closed my eyes trying to decipher this little puzzle.

It came to me soon after and for a few minutes, I try and see if there is another sentence. When I know that's not the case, I open my eyes once more and sigh, before saying,

"I think I have deciphered this anagram!"

I lick my dry lips, my eyes looking over the words on the wall.

"Well?" asked Thorin, sounding inpatient.

I glanced at him, as Thorin continued looking at the wall in front of him. He caught me staring at him and his face softened and I reply,

"Time can be rewritten!"

"What does that mean?" asked Fili, catching my gaze.

"That's a good question!" I reply, now looking at The Doctor who appeared to be in deep thought.

I've always believed that things happened for a reason. So if me being here was indeed causing different scenarios to what the original timeline intended, maybe it was time to leave Middle-earth.

I looked at the wall again and frowned. The words I realised, were not in Khuzdul, nor were they in elvish. No, this was definitely english! With that in mind, I wondered if this had something to do with Maddie somehow.

Had Maddie been in this stinky cave and written on this wall with this anagram? If that was the case, why write that and not something else? I watched The Doctor use his strange pencil thing and I heard a noise come out of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to get a link to who wrote this!" he informed me.

"The message is in english," I confessed to everyone "Could it have been written by Maddie?"

The Doctor's strange device stopped making that strange sound and I watch as he looks at it.

"It was a human that wrote this," said The Doctor still looking at his weird device "it is possible it was her. I'll have to head back to my Tardis and get more data."

The Doctor stood up and started walking out of the cave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I demanded to know "Just what does that message mean?"

The Doctor stopped and turned around, facing me. By now, the entire company was around the cave listening in.

"This is a clue Alexandria and its quite clear it has a meaning behind it!"

"Yeah," I nod my head "Don't change the timeline!"

I brushed past The Doctor and stepped outside again, breathing the fresh air.

"Alexandria," I glance up and saw Gandalf next to me "sometimes a little change is the better option, otherwise history repeats. Maybe this new timeline will be a postive outcome!"

"Gandalf, this is not the way the sto-,"

"As the message implys," butted in Gandalf "Time can be rewritten. Let's just see where this new development takes us, hmmm?"

With that, Gandalf walked of towards Bilbo, meaning he was about to give him the blade Sting to him. Already the key was turning and for the first time, I had no idea what would happen next.

"Are you alright?" asked Fili.

I graced him with a small smile.

"You said you would tell me what you told Uncle, when we were safe," Fili stepped closer "Well, we are safe for now, will you tell me?"

I saw The Doctor walk of in the direction where his box- I mean The Tardis was before nodding my head to what Fili asked. I walked away from the others knowing Fili was following me, then I explained what I had said to Thorin a little while ago.

I could see the confusion in Fili's blue eyes when I went on and I wondered if he thought I was winding him up. When his eyes met my own though, I could tell he believed me and I was surprised to find I was relieved about that.

"That message on the wall in the cave, is connected I take it?" asked Fili after I finished telling him most of 'The Hobbit' story.

"Whoever wrote that was human and I'm actually praying it was Maddie herself that wrote that!"

"If she did write that, then where is she?" queried Fili.

I shrug my shoulders not knowing what to say. The Doctor came back a few minutes later and his face was grim. I went up to him, hoping he had answers.

"That message was written two hours prior to when we spotted it!" he said standing next to Gandalf. "I have no idea who wrote it though!"

"Maybe it was Maddie!" I replied, with a little hope in my voice.

"Yes that does seem pausable but if that is the case, where is she now?"

I wish I knew the answer to that. There was something about that message on the wall that unnerved me. If Maddie hadn't written that, then who did? Sudden noise caught my attention and I wondered what was causing so much noise.

Thorin ran forward, holding onto his sword.

"Something's coming!" shouts Thorin.

The noise was getting closer and I could vaguely hear ramblings as well. Just what was happening. Without saying anything, Fili grabbed my hand and tugged me to run with him and the others back in the forest.

The clue on the wall would have to wait, as we were preparing ourselves to whatever lay ahead of us. We stop running when we spotted a sleigh heading straight for us with giant rabbits pulling it.

"Oh my god!" I gasped "Is it Easter here?"

"Easter," chuckled The Doctor "No Alexandria, I do believe that is Radagast coming towards us!"

"What is Easter?" asked Nori, politely.

I was about to answer him when I heard,

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the man named Radagast shouted.

Gandalf and The Doctor went up to him and I could see Gandalf was clearly surprised to see him here. Meanwhile Thorin came up to Fili and I looking a little perplexed. He looked at Fili then at me before whispering,

"Is this strange fellow in the story you told me about?"

I looked at Radagast as Gandalf took a insect out of his mouth, causing me to turn my head in disgust. Thinking about it though, Radagast is only mentioned in the book but seeing him here in the flesh confuses me.

"He is briefly mentioned in the book, then nothing is heard of again." I reply.

_'For a while at least!'_ I thought to myself.

"So you don't know why he is here then?" asked Thorin watching me intently.

"Well Gandalf did say he is his cousin!" I began as I saw Gandalf lead Radagast away.

I watch Radagast closely, he handed over a cloth with something inside of it to Gandalf and it slowly dawned on me.

"It's starting!" I mutter more to myself than to Thorin and Fili.

"What is?"

I sigh and close my eyes before saying.

"The return of Sauron!"

 


	8. A Little Respite

"Sauron was defeated Alexandria!" whispered Thorin.

I opened my eyes and glanced back at Gandalf. He was now looking at the contents that the cloth was concealing and I could see at once that Gandalf was a little disturbed with what he was seeing.

"Thorin, Sauron is not dead, he never has been," I began, returning my attention back on Thorin and Fili "Think about it. There is evil in the air and at present it is near Mirkwood!"

Thorin gave me a dirty look when I mentioned Mirkwood and despite myself I smile at him. I knew he hated elves with a passion. I realised something then, our next stop would be Rivendell and I had a feeling, Thorin would not be at all happy about that. My smile disappears as I continued.

"This evil is slowly corrupting everything that is good in this land. It would also explain why those bumbling troll idiots were around here and not where they were supposed to be!"

"It is odd that trolls were around here," replied Thorin nodding his head "but surely we would know if Sauron was still around."

"Not if he is in hiding, which he is," I heard movement but I carried on speaking "He goes by another name at present."

"And what is this name Alexandria?" asked Gandalf watching me intently.

The way Gandalf was watching me, I realised you could never hide anything from him. I had no idea how much he had heard but I knew I had to tell Gandalf the return of Sauron.

"It's not actually his name but it is what everyone is saying," I sigh before carrying on "There is something stirring in this land and the evil do gooder goes by the name the 'Necromancer'."

I study Gandalf carefully and he appeared to ponder on what I had said. He caught me staring at him and I wasn't sure why, but he was now glancing at the cloth Radagast gave him.

"I know what Radagast gave you," I say to him, looking at the cloth then back at Gandalf "it's all connected!"

"So you know what I hold onto!" asked Gandalf with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

I nod.

"What?" began Thorin watching Gandalf and myself with confusion etched on his face "What's going on?...What are you holding onto Gandalf?"

Gandalf never said a word so I did.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are holding a sword that should be buried and forgotten about!"

Gandalf nodded his head and I knew he was testing me now.

"Go on!" he replies.

"In that cloth you are holding, is a sword that belonged to The Witch King of Angmar," I pause for a moment "Is this now making sense to you all?"

I watch the three of them and could see they were trying to piece the puzzle together.

"You are saying Sauron is really the 'Necromancer' and his followers are now with him?" asked Fili.

I nod my head.

"His followers have never left him. This 'Necromancer' is weak at the moment, his biding his time see but, in time his power will increase!"

"Who is this young lady Gandalf?" asked Radagast, who had clearly heard everything.

"A trusted friend Radagast," smiled Gandalf watching me "There is more to you then meets the eye."

"Is she a seer?" asked Radagast again now gracing me with a smile of his own.

"You could say that, yes!" replied Gandalf.

I was about to say otherwise but Gandalf stopped me with his own advice.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now, until we have actual proof of Sauron's reappearance," Gandalf then looked at me "Please keep me informed if I fail to spot something that is not right."

_'Well as The Doctor and I are here, that could be sooner than you think!'_ I thought somberly to myself.

"You have my word." I say out loud.

I knew that would be proven difficult however, especially when Bilbo finds the ring later on during this quest. Though that has always mystified me. Gandalf is a powerful wizard and yet he never sensed Bilbo's ring until much later on.

Even though the ring will be weak for a while, the ring still held power within it. Maybe Gandalf really had no idea about the ring Bilbo carried on him. Soon though, I would have to keep an eye on Gandalf's reaction when Bilbo has the ring in his procession!

"Alexandria!" I heard The Doctor say.

I turn my head and glance at him. He beckoned me to go to him. Rolling my eyes, I walked to where he was. He was leaning on the wall of the cave entrance and his brown eyes were searching for something.

"You called?" I ask him.

"Don't you find it strange!"

"Find what strange?"

I gave The Doctor a weird look.

"Well, I've seen the film," again I gave him a look "and when Radagast hands over the sword in the cloth bit, a growl is then heard!"

"A growl!" The Doctor nods his head puts on a pair of glasses than starts looking around the place "What sort of growl are we talking about here? A stomach growl indicating it wants to be feed a-,"

"Alexandria!" warned The Doctor "There should be a Warg on that boulder snarling at everyone before it jumps and attacks. Yet there is no sigh of it!"

I look at the boulder The Doctor mentioned and raised my eyebrows.

"Well in the book, there wasn't no Wargs chasing after them. Thorin and his kin carried on with their journey towards Imaladris in peace. Maybe the timeline here, is following the book version and not the film."

"Alexandria you are a genius!" cried out The Doctor, taking of his glasses once more.

Of couse, everyone then glanced at our direction.

"I am?"

"You are indeed!" grinned The Doctor "I admit it to you, I haven't read 'The Hobbit' for a long while, though I have seen the films. That is a relief to know that everyone can have a reprieve for a little while."

I was beginning to think The Doctor was like a child. He really got excited easily, though I never knew he wore glasses.

"I don't suppose I could have a wash!" I heard Bilbo say and smile at the way he is watching Thorin wearily.

"If your quick about it!" Thorin replied.

Bilbo didn't say anything more. He pressed his lips together with a grim look, nodded his head and went towards the lake that was nearby. The Doctor followed him, probably to make sure Bilbo will not come to any harm.

While we were now waiting for Bilbo's return, my eyes went back to that cave. That anagram was still bothering me. _'Time can be rewritten.'_ Just what did that really mean? I placed my bag on the ground while I thought who actually wrote that.

"I hear your a genius!" I looked at Bofur with a huge grin on his face "What did you do?"

"Oh the usual, talking to a person who needed some advice," I smiled back at him, catching Fili's gaze "though I am not really a genius Bofur. I just use my eyes and ears and listen."

"You listen with your eyes!" smirked Bofur.

"You know what I mean." I chuckled back.

"Where has Bilbo wandered of too?" asked Gandalf who was standing next to Radagast.

"His having a wash I think!" replied Balin "That skinny man went with him."

I snorted at that remark. Balin was right though, The Doctor was to skinny. I was beginning to like him however. He certainly was different to any other man that entered my life. Thinking that though, I realise I was beginning to like the company I was in.

Even though I am a newcomer, I am genuinely surprised that Thorin has not ignored me. In fact, I am still getting over the fact that Thorin wants my input on things and seemed to have accepted me in the fold. It was true I had yet to get to know Ori, Gloin and Dwalin (who sort of scared me a little) and the others but I was happy that Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Bofur had accepted me.

"Dwalin," I heard Thorin shout out, making me jump "could you see what is holding our burglar up this time!. It shouldn't take long to have a wash and yet he is taking forever!"

"Aye, I'm on it." replied Dwalin walking of.

Just as Bofur walked away from me with a smile on his face, Fili took his place. He was now blocking the sun from my face. Of course Kili came forward too, throwing the blue stress ball high in the air, before catching it.

"Um, Alexandria," began Kili throwing the ball in the air once more "could I keep this blue ball?"

"Why, are you stressed out Kili?" I humoured him.

"No, it just get's boring when we wait around for whatever reason. This ball relieves that bordom!"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Both brothers look completely baffled by my last statement. I chuckled, realising I should have rephased what I had said.

"You may keep the ball Kili."

Kili grinned at me before thumping Fili in the back. Though I had no idea why he did that. It must be a brother thing! He then walked of throwing the ball high in the air once more, nearly bumping into a pacing Thorin along the way.

"Do I get something too?" asked Fili coyly.

I looked at him and instantly felt bad.

"I haven't got anymore balls," I began, grabbing my bag once more "but I did see a bag of jelly babies in my ba-,"

"Lexi, I was teasing." interrupted Fili but I had already opened my bag, in search for the sweets I knew I had in there.

"Ah here they are." I exclaimed holding onto the yellow packet.

I then handed over the bag to Fili who took it with a lopsided grin on his face. He then looked at the sweet packet and started reading what was on the bag.

"Bassett's Jelly Babies," Fili looked up and caught my gaze "Does this bag really belong to another?"

"I'm sorry!"

I had no idea what he was referring to.

"The name Bassett is written on the top of this bag!"

"What bag?" asked Thorin looking at Fili and I.

I roll my eyes, realising what Fili was getting at. By now Thorin, Bain and Bofur had come up to us looking at the sweets in Fili's hands.

"I never stole these jelly babies Fili," I smile at him before continuing "That is the surname who founded these sweets in my own world. His name was George Bassett. He did other sweets too but I've always prefered jelly babies. Help yourself!"

I watch as Fili pulled the sweet bag apart, opening it. The smell of the jelly babies waffled past my nostils and I smile at the sweet smell of them. Fili took a red jelly baby and he just stared at it causing me to surpress a laugh.

It didn't work as Thorin, Fili and Balin all looked in my direction with curious gazes.

"What's this white stuff on this sweet?" asked Fili, watching me intently.

"Well I believe it is iceing sugar, or it could be cornflour, not really sure if I'm honest with you. It is safe to eat though."

"You sure?" asked Fili, looking back at the jelly baby.

"Yep, completely safe." I replied, seeing Bilbo, The Doctor and Dwalin reappear from the lake.

The Doctor came over to us and peered over Fili's shoulder and grinned.

"Ah jelly babies," he helped himself to one and plopped one in his mouth "I haven't eaten these in years. Not since wearing a scarf. Those were the days!"

We all just watch him, like he was mad.

"What?" The Doctor asked, helping himself to another jelly babie.

"Nothing!" was all I said, with a little smile.

o0o

We had walked back towards the ponies saying goodbye to Radagast and with Gandalf's insistence, we were following his lead. The Doctor had vanished again, saying he will continue to look for Maddie and also look for more anagrams should there be any.

I was riding with Fili once more but my eyes stayed firmly on Gandalf's back. I knew where we were heading and was waiting for the fireworks Thorin would set when he too, realised our next destination.

I did glance around the area we were passing and all I saw were acres of land with not much to look at. We suddenly realise we were now on a slope that kept going up and down as we traveled on it.

It felt like hours had passed before I noticed Gandalf sped up a little. Turning to my right, I could see a massive mountain and I knew we were near Imladis. As we carried on, I finally started seeing a lot of trees and a lake and I was wondering where the entrance was.

"Just where are we?" asked Bilbo, looking at the scenery before him.

"You might like the answer to that, but some will not!" I mutter to myself.

"What do you mean?" whispered Fili and I frown at my thinking out loud moments "You know where we are, don't you?" I slowly nod my head "Where is Gandalf taking us?"

"Your uncle won't like the answer!" I point out to him.

"Lexi, I'm not my uncle. Where are we heading?"

I sighed and glanced at Thorin before whispering.

"Imladris or in the common tongue, Rivendell," I felt Fili hold me tighter, "You did ask!"

"Aye I did."

I then felt and heard Fili's little chuckle and I turned my body slightly and watched his smile broaden.

"What's so funny?"

"You are!" replied Fili.

I arch my eyebrow.

"Me?"

"I can only guess this part," began Fili looking ahead "Your thinking what will my uncle will think and do, when we reach Rivendell?"

I was completely staggered. How on earth could he know that was exactly on my mind? Fili's smile widened as he looked back at me.

"Well, am I right?"

I remained silent not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm right!" smirked Fili "That's why your funny. I never know what's about to come out of your enchanting mouth of yours."

I knew I was blushing, I wasn't sure on how to take that. Fili's grin slowly turned into a smile as he looked ahead once more, than back at me and my mouth, then went back to looking ahead once more. Just what was Fili up too?

"Lexi." Fili started as I return my attention back on Gandalf and noticed he was now stopping.

He then got of and ran a little. Why was he running?

"Oin we need you, quick!" Gandalf shouted.

By now everyone had stopped and was wondering like I was, on what the matter was. Surely there wasn't any sign of any Wargs around but then why would Gandalf ask for Oin's assistance?

Oin got of his own pony and ran towards Gandalf with a bundle in his right hand. I realised that must be his own version of a medical bag. The sun was now hazy in the sky and I had to sheild my eyes as to what they were doing. All I saw was something lying in the middle of the field.

"There is a lot of blood!" I heard Oin say and was shocked by his next words "She might not make it."

_'She,'_ I thought, feeling my heart rate at an alarming rate _'Please don't let it be her!'_

Before Fili could grab me to stay where I was, I quickly jumped down and ran towards Gandalf. As if he knew what I was about to do, Thorin got of his own pony and shielded me from what was in front of me.

It was too late however, all I saw was a bloody mess. What the hell happened here? It was like a scene from a horror film. I try and push Thorin away but he was like a brick wall and was adamant in protecting me from the bloodbath before me.

I managed to see Gandalf get up with a grim look on his face and I knew the girl was dead. By now I was shaking like a leaf and I felt Thorin's strong arms encase around me, shhing me as I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lexi!" I faintly heard Fili say but I was in my own world now.

"Alexandria," I slowly looked up to Gandalf "That girl was-,"

I didn't hear anymore as I feel into unconsciousness.

~~Fili's POV~~

As soon as I saw Lexi ran up to Gandalf I knew something had happened. Getting of my pony, I walked up to her and watch Uncle grab her. I knew he was trying to shield her from all this blood on the grass. I too glanced at what Oin and Gandalf were trying to do.

They were trying to save the girl's life. Oin tried to stem the blood but the more he tried to clean her up, the more blood came out of her stomach. What in Durin's day, happened here?

By the look on both Gandalf and Oin's faces, I knew it was not good news.

"Lexi!" I try and reach out to her, feeling my own guilt for not doing what Uncle Thorin was doing now.

Gandalf then went up to her and she looked up to him and he started saying,

"Alexandria, that girl was-," I then saw Lexi slump in Uncle's arms and I instinctively ran up to her "not your friend!"

I glanced at Gandalf.

"Then who is that girl?" I asked him.

"Honestly Fili, I have no idea," replied Gandalf now looking at Thorin "Which is why we need to reach Rivendell. Lord Elrond is expecting us!"

"You wish me to speak to elves!" spat out Thorin.

"Thorin, Alexandria needs rest and answers to her problems," began Gandalf once more "That and the fact, you need help with that map of yours. So for once Thorin Oakenshield, stop your fretting and let's be on our way!"

I would have found it funny under another circumstances but my thoughts were on Lexi. Thorin stood completely still and glared at Gandalf, before he carefully handed me, Lexi. When she woke up, I will tell her myself that that girl was not her friend. Though seeing that mangled girl really confused me. Just what did happen here?


	9. A Link To The...

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke with a start and I slowly open my eyes and realised I was not where I was originally. For one thing, I was in a comfortable bed and as I gaze around at my new surroundings. My eyes go wide at the thought that I am in a very spacious room.

_'Now where the hell am I?'_ I thought, as I move the covers of me and sit up from the bed.

The room around me, had a marble wall with a few pictures that I couldn't really decipher from where I was sitting. In the middle of the room was a massive mahogany dressing table, that had a big mirror attached in the middle of it. That and a matching wardrobe and a few chairs around the room.

Again I noticed some markings on this dressing table. I could see the detail of many swirls around the legs of the table. It was very pretty. My eyes scaned the room more and I saw a adjoining room.

Getting out of bed, I realised I was wearing a long white night attire of some sort. The clothes that I was previously wearing was nowhere to be find. Whoever changed me had seen a fair bit of my body and I inwardly flinch at that thought. I only hope that whoever had changed me, would keep their option to themselves and not say anything about my old battle scars.

Trying to think of something else, I investigated where this room would lead and was pleasantly surprised to see a bathroom in there. Not knowing what else to do, I wallked up to the sink and pulled the lever attached to it

Water gushed out of the fauet and my hands went in the water and for a second, I reveled in this cool water, before giving myself a wash. While I was cleaning myself up, my thoughts went on eariler and I suddenly felt very sick.

_'I can't believe that body is...'_

Even my thoughts could not comprehend what has happened. Walking back in the bedroom, I saw a yellow dress at the foot of the bed and I was miffed as to where this dress had come from.

I had my own clothes, why would I wear this dress? Not that the dress wasn't pretty, it was. It was not there before, that I do know. I much prefer wearing jeans and a shirt or t-shirt, something that I was used too, not an elegant looking dress. I started searching for my bag, only I could not find it.

I went on my hands and knees thinking the bag was under the bed. It was not. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. There were many dresses and shoes, but still no bag. By now I was getting angry. Just where was my bag? It had everything in there.

I sighed in frustration at the realistion that I had no choice but to wear this dress. Looking back at the shoes, I pick a pair of yellow court shoes and hesitantly tried one on. I was very surprised that these shoes fit me perfectly.

_'Very suspicious!'_ I thought to myself.

I walked back towards the yellow dress and seeing as I had no other choice, I put it on. The material was smooth on my skin and I glanced at myself from the mirror and was surprised to find, the dress looked nice on me.

I tied the ribbon at the back, glancing down at the dress. There were tiny embroidered flowers stitched beautifully around the middle of the dress and around the edges of the sleeves. Even I knew this dress was beautiful and I wondered who made this.

Seeing as my bag was missing, I could not brush my hair. So I just placed my fingers through it and hoped it didn't look like a bird had nested in it. Sighing again, I headed towards the other door and opened it.

It finally dawned on me where I was. I was in Imladris. I recognised this place from 'The Lord Of The Rings' films. It was funny for me to realise that what I had seen on these films, was exactly how 'Peter Jackson' had directed in his masterpiece.

_'It really does feel like I am in a dream.'_ I thought to myself with a little smile.

The place was spellbinding and I could see why Bilbo would come to love this place, like a second home. I walked a little, completely in awe of Rivendell when I saw a very familiar dwarf leaning against the rail.

As if sensing my approach, Fili turned around, facing me and just stared at me. It was a little unnerving. He slowly smiled at me, his blue eyes going up and down my frame.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?'_ I thought.

Fili walked up to me.

"I thought at first, you were an elf." said Fili.

"Not to my acknowledgement," I teased, smiling at him.

"It's good to hear you have your humour intact, after what-," Fili trailed of when he say my smile vanish "Lexi, I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

I don't say anything, except bite the inside of my lip. I still couldn't believe I would never see Maddie again. It was when Fili gently grabbed my wrist, (startling me I might add) that I looked at him.

"Lexi, did you hear what I just said?"

My frown was evident and I saw Fili smile once more.

"Lexi, that girl we all saw," began Fili and I try and get away, only Fili wouldn't let go of me "Lexi you must listen to this. That girl we all saw was not your friend."

All I could do was watch him, trying to process what he had just said to me and then without any warning, I pulled Fili towards me, embracing him with a relieved sigh. I felt his own arms snake around me, holding me protectively.

For a few minutes, we just stayed like that. Until I realised, I was hugging a prince. Feeling my cheeks burn, I uncouple myself from Fili looking at the ground rather sheepishly.

"Please forgive me. It's just when you said that girl wasn't Maddie-," I trail of, not knowing what else to say.

"Lexi, it's fine," I look up and force myself to look at his face "Gandalf was about to say that to you, before you fainted."

Fili arched his eyebrows looking at me with concern.

"This maybe a stupid question but, are you alright?"

Despite myself I burst out laughing, earning a smile from Fili.

"If you had said that half hour ago, I would have probably biten your head of!" I admitted to him, seeing his mouth turn into an 'o' "but what you have just told me. I'm really relieved that there is still hope for Maddie!"

"You really care for her, don't you?"

I nod my head.

"Yes, she is like sister to me. Just think of Kili and yourself and you get the drift."

There was a little silence and again Fili was watching me and the dress I was currently wearing. He had a little smile on his face which in my opinion, meant Fili was up to something. I waited with bated breath for any sarcastic remark but was surprised when he asked,

"Are you hungry?"

I wasn't that hungry if I was honest with myself. Now that I knew Maddie was still alive somewhere in Middle-earth, my attention went to my missing bag.

"No, not really Fili," I reply to him "I need go in search for my missing bag!"

"Bag?"

"Yes, the bag I came with, it's disappeared to the place of nowhere."

"Lexi, your bag isn't missing," I just look at Fili "Uncle Thorin has it. One of the elves had your bag but Uncle snatched it out of their hands."

Again, I roar with laughter, visionising Thorin doing just that. He really did not care for elves.

"Well, I'd better retrieve my bag then, so I can get out of this dress."

"Why, what's wrong with this dress?" asked Fili, again looking up and down my frame.

"There is nothing the matter with this dress, I just prefer my own clothes. I don't normally wear dresses. It's not my style."

"I think you look beautiful in this dress," remarked Fili and again, I feel my cheeks go red as I return my attenton back on the ground "You do Lexi. You look enchanting in it."

"I still prefer my own clothes."

"I beg to differ!" replied Fili, watching me intently.

Seriously you could fry an egg on my cheeks from the way they kept going red. Why was I acting this way? It made no sense. To think of something to do, I looked around the place. We were on a balcony, that much I did know but the question was, where exactly in Rivendell were we?

"Come, let's meet with the others," began Fili breaking me out of my thoughts "Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"They have?"

Fili nods his head and I suddenly felt a little lost at these turn of events. Fili surprised me by holding out his arm and I realised that he was waiting patiently for me to place my hand on his arm, which I did.

This was a very strange situation. I was not used to all this chivalay, especially from Fili. I did wonder where Kili was though. Normally the two brothers were inseparable. Very strange.

"Where is Kili?"

Fili gave me a strange look and I felt like I had missed something important, but I couldn't think of what that was.

"I'm just surprised to see you alone and not with your brother."

"Even I need some time alone without Kili, Lexi," said Fili "We are not joined at the hip."

"Fili, I'm-,"

"Plus I have things on my mind," Fili interrupted "my brother can be.."

"To in your face?" I finished for him, watching him.

Fili smiled at me. He really did have a nice smile.

"I was about to say a little annoying."

"Aww, Kili's not that bad."

"Try living with him," points out Fili with a smirk on his face "He used to be so lazy."

I was intrigued by this. I wanted to know more about the line of Durin tales. Fili caught my expression and continued telling me.

"Take this for example, Kili used to pretend he was ill, to get out of battle duty."

"Did Kili get away from this battle duty?" I asked him.

"Only once, as Kili accidentally told Balin that he enjoyed the extra lay in and would do it again. Only we stopped him."

"What happened?"

"Dwalin, Balin, Uncle Thorin and I each had a bucket of water and we then poured the water all over him, while he was sound asleep. He never tried to dodge the battle duty again."

I laugh at that.

"Maybe he really hated battle duty!"

"We all hate many things Lexi," began Fili "but unfortunately, we all have to do what we must!"

I wondered what he meant but never questioned him about that. It was up to Fili to explain what was on his mind, I would never press him for answers. We walk in comfortable silence for a while as we turn a corner. I could faintly hear a few laughs coming from wherever and as we walked on, I saw that Fili was leading me to a court. 

"Why do elves have to eat green food?" asked Ori.

I found that funny and laughed, gaining many eyes on me.

"Alexandria!" cried out Kili running up to me, embracing me.

I let go of Fili's arm and returned Kili's hug.

"It's so good to see you, little sister." grinned Kili.

"I'm sorry what did you sa-," I trail of when the other dwarves and Bilbo came forward "Little sister?"

"Aye, your like family now." smiled Kili making me blush.

_'Blush 3 Lexi 0.'_ I thought somberly.

"How are you my dear?" asked Balin.

"Really well, thanks for asking Balin," I smiled at him "Fili explained that it wasn't Maddie that um-,"

"Was murdered!" interrupted Kili.

I watch Thorin thump his nephew across the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Kili sometimes, I really do have to test my patience," snapped Thorin "What an insensitive thing to say!"

"Thorin, it's fine. Really it is," I began seeing Thorin turn his attention on me "Though I would like to ask who that girl was!"

"I wish I could help you on that matter." replied Thorin, looking downcast.

"That's alright!" I reassured him.

"Thorin might not know but I can help you with that!" came a voice and I arch my neck and saw The Doctor sitting next to another man that looked very familiar to me.

There were also two elves sitting near the man and I knew instantly, they were the son's of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. They really did look so alike. Both were extremely handsome and had long dark hair, wearing sliver armour with dark cloaks around them. Despite not knowing them, I felt at peace with their presence, which was mystifying to me.

"You can?" I ask him, heading in his direction.

"Yep, though I must warn you Alexandria, the first bit is a little upsetting!"

I reached the table and sat opposite him waiting for The Doctor to continue. Surprisingly, Fili and Kili sat on either side of me but I was watching The Doctor place his glasses back on, looking at a file that was on the table, to notice that.

"Well?" I ask finally.

"I'm sorry?"

I roll my eyes, taking no notice of the snickering around me.

"Who was that poor girl?"

The Doctor took his glasses of and looked up at me.

"Her name was Sarah Connors."

"Sarah Connors?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow, thinking of 'The Terminator' films "Is that really her name?"

"Yep," The Doctor then grinned at me "You thought it was from that film didn't you?"

I remain quiet, noticing The Doctor's grin widen. I caught the eye of the man sitting next to The Doctor and I knew I had seen him before somewhere. Then it dawned on me. Sitting next to The Doctor was the future king of Gondor, Aragorn son of Arathorn.

That was imposible though. Partly because Aragorn was never mentioned in the book 'The Hobbit' and remembering the timeline I read on the internet some years later, Aragorn or his other name Estel would have been ten years old, prior to the dwarves little rest stop here. There was something strange going on here and I had no idea if that was a good thing or not.

Aragorn smiled at me to which, I found myself smiling back. He was handsome though. I grant you that and I could see why Arwen fell in love with him, but where was she?

"According to Sarah's I.D," I return my attention to The Doctor "she was an up and coming actress who was currently appearing in a Shakespearean play," began The Doctor once more "Somehow she got caught up with the very same fate your friend Maddie got caught into and like you friend, she arrived here."

I really wanted to know what these strange occurrences were. Maddie had disappered, I was nearly taken to but that was thwarted, thanks to The Doctor. Now this poor girl had appeared. Murdered as Kili stated but by what? That was the question that was bugging me of late.

"What exactly happened to this lass named Sarah?" asked Balin, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well," The Doctor looked at the file, reading from it "Sarah was mauled by many Wargs."

_'That poor girl!'_ I thought _'Rest In Peace.'_

"However, that is not what killed her!" The Doctor paused and carried on reading from the file "There were multiple stab wounds in Sarah's abdomen."

"Stab wounds?" queried Dwalin "Who would do such a thing?"

"I bet it was Orcs," remarked Gloin "Wargs and Orcs are around each other a lot more than when they used too!"

"That is inconclusive Gloin," said The Doctor "If memory serves me correctly and I'm sorry if I'm going to be graphic here, but don't Orcs eat what they kill?"

_'Charming.'_ I thought, grimacing at the thought that went through my mind.

I do not remember reading about that. Although thinking that, in 'The Lord Of The Rings' films, they were several Orcs that wanted to nibble on Merry and Pippin, while still alive, I might add. So, perhaps The Doctor had made a correct assumption.

Sudden footsteps made me turn my attention to the new sound. Walking up to us, was Gandalf who was with an elf. Glancing at this elf, I realise that this is Lord Elrond. Gandalf sat across from me while Lord Elrond, sat at the centre of the table observing everything.

"What have we missed?" asked Gandalf, pouring himself a glass of wine.

The Doctor quickly explained what had recently transpired, before Gandalf caught my eye.

"Alexandria, I should have handled that situation with more care. I do apologise."

I smile at him.

"There is no need for that Gandalf. We weren't to know what was about to transpire!" I reply.

It was the truth too. No one could have predicted this.

"That is true but I wish I could have prevented you from seeing that."

"Well," I began though not looking at anyone now "Thorin did try and shield me!"

Though I was still trying to process why Thorin did that. Until arriving here, no one (other than Maddie and her family that is) took no notice of me. I was used to looking after myself.

Glancing back at The Doctor, who was going through his file, I asked,

"This is all connected isn't it?"

That caught the attention from Lord Elrond. The Doctor looked up, watched me with a puzzled look.

"What is?"

"The disappearance of my friend, for a start. Myself being here, that strange message in the back of that cave!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lord Elrond looking at The Doctor than at me with a concerned look on his face.

"We were in a cave and someone wrote a riddle at the back of a dank cave." explained The Doctor.

"And what did this riddle say?" asked Lord Elrond, glancing at The Doctor and myself again.

"It really wasn't a riddle of such," I began "It was words muddled up together. At first it was gibberish, then I just rearranged the words which said 'Time can be rewritten!' Though we have no idea who wrote that....Could Sarah be the one that wrote that?"

"Well, anything is possible Alexandria, so I won't rule that theory out." replied The Doctor.

Lord Elrond was leaning on his chin, deep in thought.

"Time can be rewritten!" I heard him mutter. "I've heard that phrase somewhere before."

"You have?" asked Gandalf, clearly surprised.

"Yes. It was a little while back, my sons and I were on our way to Lothlorien when I first saw strange markings on a boulder. Being curious, I edged nearer and saw the words that Lady Alexandria has just explained. Though I had no idea what it means!"

My eyes went back on The Doctor who appeared to be in thought. He was watching Lord Elrond with a look of complete shock on his face.

"When did you see this?" asked The Doctor.

"About four moons ago." replied one of Lord Elrond's son's.

"Was it an anagram?" I asked either of Elrond's sons.

"What is an aragram Lady Alexandria?"

I quickly explained what an aragram was and how to rearrange words in a different order.

"No it was what you have recently stated. It was in westron."

I arch my eyebrows, westron or the common tongue as the men use it freely. I knew there were several languages here in Middle-earth. Khuzdul which were the dwarves language, Sinderian and Quenya were elves languages.

In fact, I knew there were many more, which I really wanted to look into. Learning new languages has always fasinated me.

"It seems someone is leaving clues!" said Gandalf, glancing at everyone.

"Yes, but the question is," began The Doctor "Is this person a friend or for?"

Of course, it could be a trap, set up for us to decipher and lead us to a massive trap. I really hoped that was not the case though.

"Please be Maddie!" I muttered to myself.

A very warm hand gently touched my own hand and I turn my attention at Fili who smiled at me. He gently squeezed my hand as if to reassure me that I was not alone anymore and I find that is not a bad thing at all.

o0o

A little later I am walking alongside Elladan and Elrohir and Aragorn walking around Rivendell. While Aragorn didn't say much, the two brothers were being extremely kind to me. They both reminded me of Fili and Kili, the way they both muck around, telling their stories of pestering Glorfindel and Lindir when they were younger. In fact, the two brothers loved playing practical jokes on everyone, including Aragorn.

I was laughing when I looked up and saw an old man watch us back. I sobered up and frowned. Standing on a bridge was Saruman the White glaring down at us.

"What an earth is he doing here?" I mutter under my breath.

Aragorn peered up and sighed.

"His been here a few days now!"

I look at Aragorn with disdain.

"Aragorn, that wizard is not to be trusted full stop!!"

"Saruman cares for our well being." remarked Elrohir.

I glance back up at the bridge to see Saruman gone now.

"To your face he will charm everyone," I began "But Saruman is biding his time for the bigger scene to unfold!"

I had no idea how Aragorn did it, but he said,

"I too have had this feeling that something is not right with him. Perhaps you should inform Lord Elrond about this matter!"

I just stare at Aragorn. Could I really explain to Lord Elrond that Saruman the White is the biggest traitor ever. Although he is quiet now, even I knew he was already searching for the ring, setting things in motion.

"Would he listen to me?" I asked Aragorn.

"I've only known you a day Lady Alexandria," smiled Aragorn "and I could tell you were telling the truth. Lord Elrond would listen."

"Father is a fair Lord, I too think you need to explain your worries about Saruman." said Elladan.

I knew Lord Elrond would be busy later, looking at Thorin's map but this was a link that I couldn't pass up. I had to warn Lord Elrond that they had a traitor in their midst. I slowly nodded my head, agreeing to tell Elrond everything I knew about Saruman.

I just hoped he would not judge me like my own mother used to do, when I knew what was right and what was wrong. Tonight, after the map reading, I would inform him of Saruman and I prayed everything would turn out to be alright. It was more or less. a link to the...past, present and future. This had to be done!


	10. Home Truths

I was sitting on a little stone bench thinking on how I could inform Lord Elrond my distrust of Saruman the White. Just how could I explain to a noble elf who has always treated everyone equally, that there was a traitor in their midst. I had no idea on how to broach the subject.

"There you are!" came a voice from behind me.

I turned my head and saw Thorin heading towards me. I stood up and smiled at him.

"There's something I wish to ask you."

Thorin was now in front of me and I wondered what was on his mind. I just nod my head, waiting for him to go on.

"Did you know that we would arrive here?"

I sheepishly smile and nod my head at him. I was now expecting Thorin to have a go at me, so before he did that, I butted in.

"I know your not happy being here Thorin, but there is a genuine reason on why Gandalf led you and your men here."

Thorin stared at me while crossing his arms around his chest.

"The map."

"Yes. The map," we watch one another "There is a part of that map that needs looking into. Lord Elrond will help you."

Thorin turned around and his posture shifted. I could see at once that he was not happy with this news.

"I don't need any help from any elf, Alexandria!"

I roll my eyes at his stubbon streak.

"Thorin, I can understand why you have your reasons for not trusting every elf," Thorin turned his head listening as I continued "but Lord Elrond is different. I've told you I've read books about this land, did I not?"

Thorin turned his head and watched me.

"Aye, you did."

"Lord Elrond will look at your map and decipher it for you."

Thorin turned completely around again, with wide eyes.

"You know what's on the map, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged." I grinned.

"You won't say anything else?"

"Believe me, the answer you seek will sound bettter coming from Lord Elrond's mouth."

I thought that would be the end of the discussion but Thorin surprised me by steping closer.

"In that case Alexandria, you will come with me tonight to see what this Lord has to say for himself."

For a second I was completely silent. I was not expecting this. I had no idea the map reading reveal was tonight and I was taken aback by this turn of events. I glance back at Thorin, who was again studying me.

"You know what he wants to talk about!" I point out to him seeing him roll his eyes "but if you want me there, I'll be there."

"I do."

It looks like I had to think of what to say to Lord Elrond sooner than I first thought. I generally thought I would have a few days to work out what I would say to him. I was not looking forward to this and it clearly showed on my face.

"Are you alright?"

I look back at Thorin, noticing he had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Alexandria!"

I rolled my eyes and knew it was pointless in keeping things to yourself with Thorin around. I bite my lip as a thought struck me. Perhaps Thorin could help me out with my own problem regarding a corrupt wizard.

"I actually need to speak to Lord Elrond myself." I confess to him.

Again Thorin crossed his arms over his chest which I have come to realise, he does that a lot.

"Is this about your friend?" asked Thorin gently.

My green eyes go wide.

_'Why didn't I think about that?'_ I thought _'I'm thinking about an evil wizard when Lord Elrond could have answers as to where Maddie could be.'_

"That wasn't the reason no, but perhaps he would know more about her disappearance. Thank you Thorin." I smiled at him.

Again Thorin shifted and I realised he was not used to praise from outsiders.

"If it isn't about your friend, what is it you wish to say to him?"

"Well," I began "There is someone here that will tarnish everything many years later."

Thorin frowned tilting his head watching me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to describe, which is why I should warn Lord Elrond. Whether he should believe me or not, is another matter entirely."

"Why wouldn't he believe you?"

I thought for a moment. There were many reasons Lord Elrond might think I was lying. One of them was being an outsider from another land. I knew Elrond would listen to me but would he really believe me when I tell him about Saruman's double life, as that was what it was.

What's that saying? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' That was just what Saruman was doing. Thorin cleared his throat and I was brought back from my thoughts.

"He's known this person for a long time and at this present time, I believe they are friends and yet, I really don't want to hurt Lord Elrond's feelings."

Thorin surprised me by laughing, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't want to hurt his feelings. You really are a strange lady and I can see why Fili-,"

Thorin stopped talking when he saw my own raised eyebrow. He then cleared his throat and shifted a little, refusing to meet my gaze. He then said,

"I think this Lord Elrond will take on board what you have to say to him...Might I ask who this this person is?"

Again I bite my bottom lip, looking up at the blue sky. Could I confide in Thorin about Saruman the White? In fairness, it would have everything to do with him and his kin. Sixty years from now, everything good will be at war because of the return of Sauron and Saruman's own evil goals.

Glancing at Thorin, who was watching me with concern, I decided to tell him about Saruman. As I explain to him to what the corrupt wizard does, I watch him carefully. Thorin never interrupted me once as I continue.

"Even as we speak, he is searching for something."

Finally Thorin asked,

"What's he looking for? Do you know?"

"I do know what he is searching for but until someone closer to home has it on them, I'd rather not say."

"Someone closer to home! What do you mean?"

I sighed and scratched my forehead absentmindedly.

"Are you refering that someone in our group retrieves something that Saruman is after?"

I slowly nod my head. I know that when Bilbo has the 'One' ring in his procession, he will be very helpful to the group later on. I knew the ring at this time was very weak but I also knew that Saruman was secretly looking everywhere for the ring and for the time being, I could not say to Thorin about Bilbo's own destiny.

"When I know when we are completely safe, I will explain more, when this member has what Saruman is also looking for. Until then," I pause watching Thorin who now had his arms behind his back waiting for me to continue "you just have to trust my judgement for the time being."

Thorin surprised me by smiling at me. He didn't smile often but when he did, his face completely transformed him. His smile made him more approachable and took years off him. Thorin really did need to smile more often.

"Alexandria, I do trust you. You have proven to me that you think fast and act wisely. You helped my men and I with those trolls, thanks to your quick thinking. If it wasn't for you, I don't think we would be having this conversation."

"Bilbo did help too!" I point out, causing Thorin to frown.

"The hobbit didn't think about going after Gandalf. That was your idea. In fact, didn't he disappear when you first entered the camp?"

"He was taking dinner to Fili and Kili."

"Aye, but they were with that Doctor and there was no sign of the halfling anywhere!"

Thorin tilts his head, looking around the place before returning his attention back on me.

"Would you like me to stay with you, when you inform Lord Elrond your information about that wizard?" asked Thorin, changing the subject.

I raised my eyebrows. Again Thorin had surprised me with his thoughtfulness.

"You don't have to do that." I whisper, looking at the ground now.

"I would rather stay and hear what he has to say on his matter, that and the fact, I do not trust elves!"

Despite myself, I laugh. One day elves and dwarves will get on well. Gimli and Legolas being one of them.

"I would like the moral support." I reply, looking at him once again.

Thorin smiled again.

"Then it is decided. I will escort you this evening to this meeting." said Thorin.

Thorin then bowed at me then walked off, leaving me with a smirk on my face. Which went just a quickly when I remembered what Thorin said regarding Fili. What was all that about? Sighing, I sat back down on the bench admiring the scenery.

o0o

A little later on, I was walking around Imladis and heard a lot of grunts. Being quite nosy, I went and investigated. Turning a corner, I did a double take at what I saw in front of me. Fili was bare chested, using his sword on a wooden mannequin doll thing.

I lean against the wooden fence watching Fili thrash the wooden doll with precise accuracy. He had a frown upon his face and I wondered whether if it was his concentration or something else entirely.

I couldn't help but watch him in action. The way he moved was very graceful and efficient. I could see his muscular biceps as he took another aim at the mannequin doll. Fili's fighting skills were a sight to see. Even I wasn't dumb to see that he took care of himself and that he was very gifted with his weapons. 

He was breathing hard and his broad shoulders had a sheen of sweat on them, which made me realise, he had been here for quite some time. Arching my leg over the wooden fence, I pulled myself over the fence and made my way towards him. He really was knocking the doll apart.

As if sensing I was coming, Fili suddenly stopped and slowly turned and faced me. His blue eyes watching my every move as I came forward. He had a guarded look, as if he was unsure on what to say or do and I wondered what the matter was.

As I slowly approach him, Fill lowered his sword and was trying to regain his breathing. He glanced away from me and I definitely knew something was troubling him.

"I see your winning this round of swordsmanship." I remark, grinning at him.

Fili never uttered a word and this was confusing me. True we haven't known each other long, but normally he was one of the first to answer my question and answers. I actually didn't like this side to him, as it brought back painful memories of my own past. I stepped a little closer and sighed.

"Are you alright, Fili?" I asked him.

Again the silent treatment. He was now looking at his sword contemplating something that was clearly nested in his head.

"Has something happened?"

Other than Saruman and an adult Aragorn being here in Imladris, I did not find anything out of the ordinarily. While being here, everyone was safe. So, what was eating Fili up? I tried again.

"Have you had an argument with-,"

"I'm surprised your not hanging around with the elves!" interrupted Fili, still looking at his sword.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by his stoney attitude.

"I'm sorry. I'm not following."

"I saw you walk of with those two elves earlier and that man," Fili looked up at me then "Are we not enough for you anymore?"

I swallowed hard still not understanding why he was so upset.

"You mean Elladan, Elrohir and Estel?" I finally ask him.

Fili suddenly looked angry and I stepped backwards.

"I don't care what their names are," huffed Fili "What I do care about is who you associate with!"

"Who I associate with!" I repeated, not quite believing on what I was hearing "I've only just met them for crying out loud."

Fili stepped forward, while I stepped back. I really did not like confrontations at the best of times but here I was, yet again, in the middle of one. Knowing for a fact, it was not even my own fault.

"Elves and dwarves do _Not_ get on!" scoffed Fili.

"Your point?"

If he was going to be childish about this, so was I. Fili had the audacity to laugh in my face.

"My point is, that elves only think for themselves. They do not help outsiders. It's a well known fact!"

"Is that so?" I challenged him, my own anger slowly simmering.

"Aye, it is!"

"That is complete and utter bullshit!" I hissed at him, noticing Fili's eyes narrow "Who helped everyone during the Second Age during the 'Last Alliance Of Elves and Men?' Elves did. See the little clue I left for you, there?"

I could see Fili's face contorted with anger, but I was past caring now. He had to know the truth that not all elves are vain or selfish. That elves would drop everything at a heartbeat and help those that need it.

"Lord Elrond and many others fought to save this land with men and dwarves!" I point out to him "They all joined forces to defeat Sauron. So the reason why I think your assumption is bullshit Fili, is because that there are those out there, who will stop at nothing in helping anyone out."

Fili's eyes never left mine as I tried to calm myself down again. I was still in the dark as to what this was really about and at this present time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

I knew Thorin and King Thranduil had their own issues but I had no idea that these issues had passed down to every dwarf. Thinking that though , it did explain Gimli's hostile attitude toward Legolas, many years later.

"You went willingly with those elves. You didn't even hesitate. You went with them to Mahal's knows where!"

"Not that it's any of your business but, the two brothers and Estel were showing me around Rivendell. Then they left me to my own devices. A little later, I have until recently been speaking to your Uncle."

"Uncle?" whispered Fili, calming down a little.

"Yes. Your Uncle!" I confirm to him.

Fili once again stepped closer to me but I stepped back, completely angry with his sudden hostilities.

"I have no idea what your problem is but don't you _dare_ take it out on me!...Who I hang around with and speak to has nothing to do with you."

I bit my lip trying to control my emotions, that was slowly taking over my entire body.

"Lexi!"

Fili tried to touch my face which again, I thought was strange, but I took another step back.

"You know, I actually thought you were different from everyone I've ever met. I guess I was wrong on that front as well!"

Before anymore nasty comments were thrown at each other, I quickly spun around and ran far away from Fili. I did hear him yell out my name but I refused to stop running. I ran until my lungs couldn't take anymore strain.

I slow down and I spotted The Tardis. I walked round the door and pushed the door in. I was pleasantly surprised that the door opened and without thinking things through, I stepped inside, completely unaware that someone had seen me enter it.

The Tardis was massive on the inside and I was really surprised to see a hidden stairway around the back of it. Sighing, I slowly went up the stairs and sat on the top step, holding my arms around my knees.

Trying to control my own thoughts, I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes and I try and sheild them away, which was proving difficult. Seeing Fili act like that horrified me. I had never seen him act like that towards me. Just why did he act like that?

Leaning my head on The Tardis wall, I closed my eyes trying to block out recent events. I felt the tears slowly run down my cheeks and I hated feeling weak again. Crying to me was a weakness and I willed myself to stop, but it was no use. The tears came out no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I've got you."

An arm was placed around me and I momentarily flinched at the contact. I slowly opened my eyes and turn my face and saw a very concerned looking Doctor watching me.

"Please, take me home!" I whispered trying to control my voice.

I looked away and I heard him suck in his breath. He tightened his hold on my shoulder.

"I wish I could Alexandria," I heard him say "but it really isn't possible anymore!"

I looked at him, knowing full well I looked like a demented mouse and frowned at him.

"I don't belong here! I want to be back on familiar territory. Where I can be on my own once more and blend back in the background."

"Alexandria, what has happened? Why are you down?"

Again I look away and lean my head on the wall of the Tardis once more. I had no idea on how to answer that. Normally when I feel like this, I make some jewelry. Something to keep me occupied. No chance of that as at this present time Thorin had my bag that had everything in there.

Clearing my throat I slowly explain what had happened with Fili. How he seemed to have turned on me for no reason at all and more or less took the piss out of every elf that were on Middle-earth. The Doctor never interrupted me once as I also told him how I defended the elves.

"All this because I took a walk around Imladris with Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn. The brothers were very kind and friendly as was Aragorn yet, I have no idea why Fili acted like that."

The Doctor gently squeezed my shoulder with a soft chuckle. I glance back at him with a glare.

"I'm saying nothing except this. Think of what is going through Fili's mind. He saw you walk off with two elves and I know it was all innocent but in Fili's eyes, it was something else entirely."

"I've only just met Elladan and Elrohir though! Surely I can be friends with anyone!"

The Doctor nodded his head scratching the back of his neck. I noticed he had changed clothes since the last time I saw him. Instead of wearing a brown suit, he was now wearing a blue pinstripe suit. I glanced down at his feet and saw that he was still wearing red converse trainers though. He actually looked pretty good.

"You can be friends with anyone that isn't an Orc or Warg." grinned The Doctor and despite myself I chuckled back.

"I don't think anyone would want to befriend those lot!"

"Quite right." smiled The Doctor.

A thought struck me then.

"You said anymore."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said I can't go back to London anymore. Why can't I?"

We watch one another as The Doctor passed me over a tissue, which I took and thanked.

"It's not safe anymore Alexandria. The enemy would grab you in a matter of seconds if you travel back to London and besides-," The Doctor trailed off looking down the stairs.

"And besides what?"

"You belong here. Here on Middle-earth."

I look at him in shock not understanding what he was talking about. I bloody well knew I belonged in London, England, not Middle-earth.

"I don't belong here, Doctor."

"Oh but you do," The Doctor watched me and I saw the truth in his brown eyes "Your father is missing yes?"

"M-my father. He ran out on us when I was six years old."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Your father just returned here, though I have no idea where he is at his present time. When I get more information, you will be the first to know about him."

I was completely stunned. All this time I thought my father had walked out on me, when in reality, he was somewhere in Middle-earth. Just who was he? As if reading my mind The Doctor added,

"In time, I will know about your father's hertiage but it has been confirmed he was born here in Middle-earth...Changing the subject I know," smiled The Doctor "but when you again travel you will all be having an extra conpanion."

"Oh."

"You've already met him. One day, he too will follow his own destinty."

When he said that, I knew who he was refering too. He was talking about Aragorn!

"But that's impossible," I began, not really taking on board with all this news "Aragorn is not in the book 'The Hobbit' and it is a well fact, that Aragorn would only be ten years of age in the book series."

The Doctor grinned at me and I roll my eyes, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Ah, you said it yourself. You told me that in the book there was no Warg on a boulder, remember," I nodded "Well, perhaps it is happening again. In the film franchise of 'The Lord Of The Rings' Aragorn is in his eighty's. Well, seeing as this is set sixy years in the past that would make him..."

"In his late twenties." I finish for him.

The Doctor nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"Aragorn will make a great comrade and friend to you and Thorin's men. You know he is trustworthy."

I nodded my head, knowing he spoke the truth. I wondered then, if Aragorn knew he was coming with us when he took a walk with me and Lord Elrond's son's. It kind of made sense if he did. The way he barely said a word but I knew he was listening in to the lighthearted banter between Elladan and Elrohir.

"Has Thorin been informed on our new companion?" I finally ask The Doctor.

"Oh yes," he grinned "And at first he was not amused. Until Gandalf told him that he doesn't get lost easily."

Despite myself I laugh at that. Then again I thought of something else.

"I hope Arwen will be alright," The Doctor looked at me with a concerned look on his face "Well, they are deepy in love wi-,"

"Alexandria," butted in The Doctor "Time has already been rewritten!"

I frown not understanding.

"Arwen Undomiel went with her mother to the Gray Havens a long time ago."

I swallow hard. That could not be right. Arwen was supossed to marry Aragorn after the events of The War Ring. This was like a horrible nightmare. Arwen and Aragorn were destined to be together.

"It's because I'm here, isn't it?" I whispered, looking at the stair banister.

"No, this happened well before you came here Alexandria. This is not yours or my fault. I think it had something to do with the enemy that we are dealing with."

I turn my head, facing him once more.

"Can we alter history again?"

The Doctor slowly shook his head.

"It would cause a paradox. One I don't want to see for a very long time. I'm sorry, I really am."

I slowly nod my head. So the writing on that cave wall was already altering key events. I just hoped to god, nothing else would change without me knowing about it. I thought London was a scary place. Ha, turns out Middle-earth is even more scary than I first thought and I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

 


	11. For Lord Elrond To Believe

I stayed completely quiet as I followed The Doctor towards the balcony where the others were residing. The dwarves seemed to be in a joyful mood and I glance at them all as they drank wine and ate the salads and cheese that was spread out across the table. When my eyes went on Fili, he sat up straighter, watching me walk towards everyone.

"Lexi."

I heard Fili's voice but continue walking past him, trying not to look at him, I was still upset with his strange mood from earlier. I did however hear Kili say,

"What's happened?"

I went near Dwalin and sat besides him, taking no notice of him or what was happening around me. I was still in shock at the news that The Doctor had revealed to me, that Lord Elrond's only daughter, Arwen was gone.

I just couldn't work that out in my head. Surely if that was true, wouldn't I not even know her name? Wouldn't everything I was currently seeing through my mind, not be inside my head?

It would all be erased and yet, I could still see her from the films, debating whether to leave Middle-earth forever or spend the rest of her life with Aragorn as a mortal. I look up and saw the man himself, sitting opposite me, glancing down and again, I felt absolutely terrible with these new turn of events.

He woud never be with the one he loved and I felt the tears burn at the back of my eyes. I swallowed hard, willing myself to calm down. Glancing down myself, I closed my eyes, trying to get my bearings.

I knew The Doctor spoke the truth. He had no reason to lie. I knew that message in that cave was a bigger issue here. Just who the hell, wrote it? That's what I would like to find out.

"Alexandria!"

I snapped my eyes open, feeling a tear slowly roll down my cheek. I quickly brushed it aside, hoping no one had noticed. Slowly I looked to the voice who called out my name and saw Bilbo. He was leaning a little forward and had a worried expression on his face.

"Alexandria, are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." I lied, realising that Aragorn was watching me with his own concerned gaze.

"I don't think you are fine. Hmmm, I think your upset about something." remarked Bilbo.

"I'm fine Bilbo. Really I am."

I force out a smile but Bilbo shook his head, his curly hair bobbing as he did. He watched me with such tendrness, that I swallowed hard, realising he could see through my lie.

"I know we haven't known each other long Alexandria," Bilbo looked around the table before returning his attention back on me "but I now class you as a dear friend."

My eyes went wide and my mouth parted a little. I was not expecting him to say that.

"Bilbo." I whispered, clearly touched with his genuine response.

"Now, come. Allow me to help your burden. Something has clearly upset you." remarked Bilbo, watching me intently.

Again I could feel eyes on me and had a funny feeling it was Fili. Though I resist the urge to catch him out. I felt a warmth course through my veins, though I couldn't work out why that was.

"There is nothing that can be done now," I admitted to Bilbo "What's done is done and it can not be reversed."

"I don't understand. What can't be reversed?" asked Bilbo frowning a little.

I sigh and look away before looking back at him with a somber look on my face saying,

"Time!"

I avoided Bilbo's worried stance and took a sip of water. Dwalin leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to deal with it?"

I nearly spat out my water and choke on my drink.

"Lexi!" I heard Fili cry out and saw him get up and more or less ran my way.

Within seconds Fili was by my side, gently pating my back. This was rather embarrassing for me. I had many eyes on me as I try and control my coughing. Fili rubbing my back and I was also thinking what Dwalin had meant.

When I knew I was alright once more, I turned my head watching Dwalin with a quizical look on my face. He was busy murdering a lettice leaf with his knife to notice me staring at him.

"Dwalin." I began.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"You called?" he replied, winking at me.

For a second, I just watch him as he tore the lettice to shreds. The funny thing was, he was not even eating it, so why was he making a mess on his plate?

"Um," I continue staring at the poor lettice massacre "what do you mean?" I whispered, knowing Fili could still hear everything "Deal with what exactly?"

Dwalin smiles and leans near me once more.

"Deal with the troublemaker who hurt you lass."

I could hear Fili suck in his breath and I knew that what happened between him and I should be between us. Other than The Doctor knowing, I was upset with Fili's words from earlier, it was no one elses business but ours.

I smile at him and sigh.

"There is no troublemaker here Dwalin."

"You're normally cheerful lass, I'm not dumb to see that you are upset with something or someone!"

I slowly nod my head at Dwalin, feeling the eyes of Fili behind me, watching me.

"Honestly, no one has upset me. I just had some news fom my own personal past and it seems I am still showing my shock to everyone around me. You can see why I would make a rubbish actress!"

I chuckle slightly but I am not sure if Dwalin would buy my answer.

I knew Dwalin was a guarded man. Who watched everything around him. I wasn't really lying to him. Hearing that my father was somewhere here on Middle-earth threw me. I thought he just walked out on my mother and I.

In fact while drunk, my dear mother, rubbed it in my face, saying it was because of me that led my father to do a moonlight flit. At a young age, you would believe that, wouldn't you? While growing up however, I realised that she was nothing but a lying drunk, evil woman who only thought of herself, over others.

I took another sip of water, while Fili was still gently rubbing my back.

"If you need someone to talk to," I heard Dwalin say, breaking me out of my thoughts "I will be here for you. I don't bite honest!"

Dwalin then dropped the knife he was holding and looked directly into my eyes.

"I like you lass, you are a strong, intelligent lady. It is a pleasure to have you travel with us on our quest."

"I second that lass."

I look around and saw Balin smiling at me.

I smile back at him, nodding my head, feeling my cheeks go red. I heard a scuffle and I instinctively turn my head and saw Fili gently push Ori to another chair, so he could sit next to me. I frown and watched Ori reluctantly sit a little futher down the table now. I still refuse to look at Fili however. What he said was still fresh in my memories.

"Have you eaten anything today Alexandria?" asked Bilbo.

I look back at him and see he is still leaning forward and wondered if it was so he could hear me or if there was another reason on why he was more or less sitting on the table.

"I'm sorry!" I ask him.

"Have you eaten today?" Bilbo repeated.

Food was the least of my problems and in fairness, I was not at all hungry. Watching Bilbo's somber look though, I had a funny feeling he was going to prove what a remarkable hobbit he was about to become.

"Bilbo, I'm not rea-,"

"You haven't eaten have you?" enquired Bilbo, now standing up and saw many cushions on his chair.

_'So that's why he is leaning like that!'_ I thought with a slight smirk _'Though what on earth happened?'_

"Bilbo-,"

I stop speaking as I watched with wide eyes as Bilbo quickly ran around the table, grabbing a plate and placing a high pile of salad and cheese on the plate. It didn't stop there, he then grabbed a few bread rolls and apples and strawberries, before rushing back towards me, placing the food in front of me on the table.

All I could do was blink and stare at the food. That was a lot of food. I knew Bilbo really enjoyed his food but I wasn't a hobbit. I knew I could not eat all this.

"Um, Bilbo."

By now there were a few chuckles around the table, but I return my attention on Bilbo who was sitting down again, a little out of breath.

"Is this not enough for you?" puffed Bilbo, clearly trying to get his breath back "Do you want some more?"

I raise my eyebrows, now noticing Aragorn's small smile.

"Bilbo, this is too much," I point out to him "I only have one stomach. There is no way I could eat all this!"

Fili leaned in and whispered,

"Just eat what you can and discreetly throw the rest on the ground. That's what Kili has done."

I arch my eyebrow, not knowing if he was being serious or not. I had to check though and slowly lowered my head under the table, pretending I had dropped a napkin. I nearly burst out laughing at what I found.

Where Kili was sitting, were many lettice leaves on the ground, right by his feet. I would not like to be around when the elves had to clean this mess up. I'd image they will not be to impressed with all this wasted food.

Straightening myself up, I bit my bottom lip to stop myself laughing, when I caught Fili's knowing glance, before I returned my attention at the mountain of food and knew I had to eat something, though I really wasn't all that hungry.

"If you don't want that food," whispered Fili once more and I turn and face him "you could eat that square bread."

Fili leaned forward and grabbed a plate, which was full of bread before offering me one of these breads. I smile as I recognised what these were.

"Lembas bread." I remarked, taking one of the plate.

"I don't know what their called." admitted Fili, placing the plate back down.

"Their called Lembas bread and apparently you only have to have six bites before you are completely full." I admitted to him, noticing his blue eyes go a little wider.

I was remembering what Legolas had said or I should say 'will say' to the hobbits Merry and Pippin during 'The Lord Of The Rings' films. I took a bite and was pleasantly surprised, it had a slight kick to it. It tasted like mixed spice and other hidden ingredients I couldn't decipher. It was delicious.

"You are well informed Lady Alexandria." said Aragorn, smiling at me.

"Please drop the title. Alex, Alexandria or Lexi will do." I inform him.

I was no lady for anyone and I was still a little shocked that everyone in Middle-earth that I had met, proclaimed that I was one. I was just Alexandria Fairfax, pure and simple.

"Very well, Alexandria it is then," smiled Aragorn, nodding his head in acknowledgement "Have you eaten Lembas bread before?"

I slowly shook my head, well aware that all the chattering had now stopped and I had a feeling were waiting for my response. I spotted The Doctor with a knowing smile who was sitting next to Thorin who was also watching me with interest.

I knew I had to think what I say to Aragorn. I was well aware that he was a very intelligent man. Although, as he was about to travel with us, he would slowly gather that I was from another world soon enough. Even if The Doctor said otherwise, I wasn't so sure on that matter.

"I've only seen them from...afar." I say to him.

Well it was the truth. I had seen them on both the cinema and television screen, but I couldn't explain that to him as he would not know what I was talking about and neither would the others.

"How far?" asked Bofur.

I spotted Bofur holding onto something which I realised was a silver flute. He caught me staring at him and winked.

"I saw the Lembas bread about ten yards away from me." I finally say to him, hoping that would close the subject.

"Have you seen elf food before then?" asked Bofur.

I was about to say something when The Doctor spoke up.

"When I rescued Alexandria, she went in my library and found some books to read and there were several picures of different types of bread in there. Lembas bread being one of them."

I watch The Doctor as he said this and was thankful that he had helped me out here. We both knew that never happened. Our first meeting was far from calm on my side in fact, I was rather rude to him. I wasn't aware there was a libray. It must be up the stairs I was on earlier.

He caught me watching him and winked at me. Why was everyone winking at me today? Though I did smile back my thanks at him. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Again I felt Fili's gaze on me as I took another bite of my Lembas bread, but I don't acknowledge him.

"Lexi," whispered Fili.

"Hmm."

"Could we talk in private?"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Please?" urged Fili, but I shook my head "I wish to speak to about earlier."

"Fili. Not now!"

I really did not want another fight, as I hated them with a passion. I still did not understand what the matter with Fili was before. At the moment, he was acting like his usual self but, in my mind's eye. all I saw was his angry face and it was very hard to shake that out of me.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Having seen Alexandria and that strange skinny man walk towards us a little while ago, I could see at once that she was upset. I knew that when I had spoken to her eariler, she was her usual self. Then I happened to spot Fili watching her as well and I knew something had happened between them both.

I had watched Alexandria carefully when she had a coughing fit and the quick way Fili had rushed to her aid. My eyes went wide when he then pushed Ori off his chair, so he could sit next to her. Something had definitely happened between these two and I wanted answers now.

"Fili."

My nephew glanced at me and I beckoned him with my head for him to come to me. I watch as he reluctantly left her side. It was very obvious that he's feeling for her were growing stronger.

"You wish to speak to me Uncle."

Getting up, I walked away from the table and walked in a corner where I could speak to him without anyone listening in to our conversation.

"What is going on between yourself and Alexandria?"

I watched him closely, noticing him look at the ground, not saying a word.

"When I saw her a little while ago she was content, but noticing Alexandria now," I glanced at her, she was now eating the salad that Master Baggins had given to her "She doesn't look at all happy with you!"

Fili looked up and watched her before returning his attention at me.

"We had a falling out." admitted Fili, not meeting my gaze.

"About?"

Fili sighed and shook his head, before he slowly explained what had happened in the training grounds facility. I frowned at him and when Fili caught my stern gaze, he flinched a little and stepped back.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you were jealous of two elves that had welcomed Alexandria in their home," I shook my head at him "True, I do not like elves, but just because I do not trust or like them, doesn't give you the right on who she should or should not be friends with!"

"But they were really close to her and I-,"

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, watching him intently.

"Fili, Alexandria has had a hard life as well you know. Until she came here, other than her missing friend, I do not think she had many friends. You know what Gandalf informed us about, regarding her past."

Fili nodded his head and again glanced at Alexandria, who was now having a discussion with Ori and Nori and Gloin.

"You used your temper on her, didn't you?"

Fili slowly nodded his head.

"I was horrible to Lexi. I am so ashamed of my actions."

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time Fili," I say to him "If you ask me, Alexandria has already forgiven you."

"Uncle, she doesn't want to speak to me in private." said Fili softly.

I nod my head with a little smile.

"And yet, she has already spoken to you," Fili arched his eyebrow "When she answered you about that elf bread, she answered you. If she was truly angry, she would not have said anything back to you."

It was quite astonishing to see the way Fili's face broke out into a wide grin. One minute, sad and defeated the next, like he had won a wager for some bet he would do.

"You really think so?"

I nod my head.

"I do. Though if I find out that you have upset Alexandria in any way. I will not be so lenient on you next time, Fili. Do I make myself clear on this matter?"

"Aye. I understand. There won't be a next time. I give you my word."

I grunted and dismissed him, before glancing back at Alexandria. Even though she hasn't been with us for long, I too felt very protective of her. She was like a daughter I never had and I vowed then, that I would protect her with my life.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

It was now night time and Thorin had kept to his word by escorting me to where the meeting would take place. I was still wondering on how to tell Lord Elrond about Saurman the White and the truth of the matter was, I was a little nervous.

When we first entered the room, I wasn't surprised to see Bilbo, Gandalf and Balin there. I was surprised to see Aragorn there however and knew that shouldn't be possible. Lord Elrond was at the back of the room slowly walking up to us. He smiled at each of us, before resting his eyes on Thorin.

I was standing besides Aragorn watching the strange scene unfold. I could tell Thorin was uncomfortable at the way Lord Elrond was watching him. I knew he was waiting for the map, but Thorin was doing nothing.

Even Gandalf was beginning to get a little fed up with Thorin's distaste for his host. He was about to step in and probably make Thorin use his temper on him, when I stepped in and asked to have a quiet word with Thorin.

I could see the relief on Gandalf's face, as he smiled and nodded his head at me. Thorin followed me to a corner of the room and watched me with a wary look on his face.

"Thorin, I explained this to you. You need Lord Elrond's help with that map. There is something on that map that will make everything become clearer for you and your kin."

"I still don't trust elves, Alexandria!"

"I know you don't and I do understand why that is," I began, being careful not to over step the mark "but without Lord Elrond's find, you will still be left in the dark as to what to do next."

"You could tell me."

I smile at him.

"And where would the fun be in that?" A small smile comes from Thorin "You will get your map back, if that was also bothering you."

"It wasn't, but it is now."

Despite myself I laugh, shaking my head at his sudden outburst.

"If he refuses to hand over the map," Thorin tilts his head, watching me "I promise to snatch it out of his hands and hand it over to you. Will that help?"

I smile at him sweetly. I knew that Lord Elrond would never hold onto the map. He would be curious to know what Thorin was up to, but other than that, he would give Thorin's map back to him.

"I'll hold you to that." replied Thorin.

I follow Thorin back towards the others, though I now stood next to Bilbo and Aragorn who was watching me with an amused look on his face. I had this strange feeling he had heard everything Thorin and I had said. Nothing would surprise me anymore.

Thorin continued walking, he walked to where Lord Elrond was and paused and he looked at me once more and I just nod my head, willing him on before Thorin hands his map to Lord Elrond.

We all watch on as he opens the map, looking at it thoroughly and frowns.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" He asked.

Thorin opens his mouth to say something but Gandalf holds out his hand out to stop him, before saying,

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

For a second Lord Elrond glances at Ganadalf with a baffled look on his face. I somehow knew he wasn't buying Gandalf's lie. Even though it was to protect Thorin's quest. He glances down at the map when moonlight hits the middle of the map, causing Lord Elrond to raise his eyebrows, thinking things through.

" _Cirth Ithil_ " whispered Lord Elrond.

I discreetly smile, knowing where this was leading too.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." replied Gandalf, smiling looking at Bilbo and myself.

"Well in this case, that is true, moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." admitted Lord Elrond.

_'Hmm, it is just a coincidence that a moon is here tonight.'_ I thought to myself, glancing at the moonlight.

"Can you read them?" asked Thorin watching Lord Elrond and the map.

Lord Elrond starts walking and we all follow him to an open area outside. I look around and noticed we are on a side of the cliff, which had many waterfalls in every direction. Our host leads us towards a large crystalline table, to which he places the map on.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight." exclaimed Lord Elrond.

As everyone around me looks up at the sky, my eyes stay on the map. Slowly the moonlight touches the table, which causes a strange white light to emanate on the map. What was missing from Thorin's map, suddenly became visible and I was in awe at seeing this happen before my very eyes.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" asked Bilbo, who until now, had been very quiet.

"It is the start of the dwarve's new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." replied Gandalf somberly.

I watch everyone around me, noticing Thorin shake his head and I wondered what the matter was.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." said Thorin.

"We still have time!" remarked Balin.

"Time? For what?" asked Bilbo, who appeared puzzled.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." replied Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain!" remarked Lord Elrond looking at Thorin and Gandalf with an arched eyebrow.

"What of it?" queried Thorin, sounding angry now.

"There are some who would not deem it wise!" exclaimed Lord Elrond.

I watch Thorin take back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" asked Gandalf looking at Lord Elrond.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." admitted Lord Elrond.

I knew who he was referring too and I finally broke my silence.

"Things have a way of changing though, that guardian might not even be here anymore!"

This caught everyone's attention. Lord Elrond stepped towards me and I suddenly feel a little scared. Which should be ridiculous, Lord Elrond is one of the best elves I have ever read about. Well, as well as Legolas and Glorfindel that is.

I knew he would not harm me but that did not stop my heart from beating faster than it should have. Lord Elrond must have sensed that as his features became softer and asked everyone to leave us.

Thorin, Gandalf and Aragorn stayed put however. I was relieved to see that Thorin stepped towards me. As I knew I had to tell Lord Elrond about another wizard. I was a little surprised that Aragorn was still here however, but I knew he could keep secrets. Which did reassure me.

"You know who I speak of?" asked Lord Elrond softly.

I slowly nod my head.

"Yes, but everything has a way of changing fate."

I momentarily glance at Aragorn, thinking of Arwen, he gave me a quizzical look before I explained about the book 'The Hobbit' to everyone. I knew Thorin and Gandalf knew what I had said but Lord Elrond didn't and I could tell he was listening to every word I had said.

"In one timeline, Azog will be still alive and will attack Thorin and his kin and taunt him," Thorin frowned when I said that "but in the book, he died from his wounds that Thorin gave him. However, his son will take over and start a massive fight."

I was refering to 'The Battle Of The Five Armies.' I was praying that would never happen though, but I knew, deep down it would. I just hoped there would be enough allies to help out when that happens.

I didn't want anything to happen to Thorin, Fili and Kili and everyone else that has taken me in as a friend. I knew then, I would help in any way I could. Seeing as the words in my head 'Time can be rewritten.' was already changing things, well so could I, if need be.

I glance at Thorin, who looked at me with concern, before I return my attention on Lord Elrond.

"There is something else."

I swallow, not so sure I could say this. It was Aragorn who encourged me to go on. I look at him and see him grace me with a small smile and I nodded my head.

"It is about Saruman the White," I began, catching the startled look on Lord Elrond's face "Whether you will believe me or not, I do not know but," I swallow before continuing "I would not trust him, as far as I could spit."

"Lady Alexandria, I do not think I understand." replied Lord Elrond.

I sighed.

"He is a traitor, Lord Elrond. While he appears kind and collected to everyone to their face, behind your back, he is already ploting to turn everything good in this world, to something dark and dangerous."

Lord Elrond said nothing, but his grey eyes never left me as I continued.

Taking a deep breath, I then explain what Saruman is up too. How he is scouting the areas for something he won't find. How in time, he will join forces with Sauron they all thought dead, even though both Thorin and Gandalf knew he was alive now.

By now, Lord Elrond glances at Gandalf and I watch as Gandalf slowly nods his head, confirming that the necromancer was indeed Sauron, but in a weakened state. Lord Elrond looked at the moon and it was like he was thinking things other.

"If this indeed is true, then we need to work out what to do." remarked Lord Elrond.

"It is the truth, Lord Elrond." I whispered, now glancing at the floor "I would never lie about that, never!"

"Alexandria has never lied to us when trouble hit our group," said Gandalf "She really helped us out."

I glanced up and was surprised to see Lord Elrond watch me intently. He suddenly nods his head and steps forward, clasping his hands in mine.

"I can see you are not lying Lady Alexandria, though we have to tread carefully. Seeing as Saruman is now our enemy, we do have to act normally around him or he will get suspicious that we are now on to him."

"This changes everything." remarked Gandalf.

Lord Elrond nods his head.

"Yes, though as of yet, I have yet to decide on what to do!"

o0o

It was a litle later and I was still surprised that Lord Elrond believed me. After all, I was still an outsider looking in. Thorin had left me to walk back to my room and I took this chance to stroll back there, thinking things through.

I was still thinking about that strange message in that cave. I really wanted to know who wrote that. It was starting to get to me. I only hope that they'll be another message soon and whether it will be another anagram to work out.

"Lexi."

I faintly heard my name being called out and I instantly turn my head around a little. Fili ran up to me. He instinctively grabbed my hand, probably to stop me from walking off, which I frowned at.

"When I saw Uncle and not you, I got worried."

"Fili, this is a safe place to be in. No harm will fall on anyone."

Fili never replied, he was just watching me, which again brought a stupid blush on. I glance down, not wanting him to notice. Oh but he did, I saw his lips curve into a smile, which I didn't found funny. I tried to get my hand free, only Fili held onto it tightly.

"Lexi, I wish to apologise for my disgusting behaviour. It was uncalled for and I know, that I have upset you, which was not what I wanted...You have every right to speak to elves and other people. I was just an idiot for acting the way I did and I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

I slowly look up and watch Fili. It takes courage to apologise to anyone, when you know you have done something wrong. I could tell at once that Fili meant every word he said.

"Apology accepted."

Fili shocked me even more by raising my hand towards his mouth and kissed the back of my hand. This completely threw me. I've only seen this kind of behaviour in films like 'Emma' and 'Little Women'. To see Fili do the same thing to me, made me lose my voice for a little while.

He then leads me back towards my room, both in our own thoughts. I opened my door and turn back seeing Fili's cheeky smile. I was wondering what the matter was, when he repeats what he did a few minutes eariler, brushing his lips over my hand.

"May I escort you to breakfast?"

I was still watching him holding my hand to reply.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Fili chuckled and repeated what he said.

"Sure, I would like that."

Fili let go of my hand and wished me pleasant dreams, before going back the way we came. I shut the door behind me and lean on the door and realise there is something in the palm of my hand.

Holding my hand out, my eyes go wide, when I see a silver clasp that I have seen before. Turning it around with my finger, I realise it is a hair accessorie. In fact, I have seen these marks before, on Thorin and Fili.

It was beautifully engraved and I was touched that Fili had given one of his hair clasps to me and again, I felt a warm feeling spread across my entire body at this sweet gesture. I would thank him when I see him tomorrow. Sighing, I went to the bed, knowing I would actually get a good nights sleep, this night.

 


	12. Sonic Screwdrivers And Farewells

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew I had to continue searching for Madeline, but first I had to speak to someone. Stepping out of my Tardis, I walked around Imladris and just revelled in the place. No matter how many times I have visited this place, I never get tired of exploring this beautiful land.

I was high up on a bridge when I spotted him, leaning on the wooden bridge. He appeared to be deep in thought, until he turned his head and acknowledged me with a nod with his head.

"You wanted a private word?" Aragorn answered, now turning and facing me.

Scratching my forehead, I to also nod my head.

"Yep," I began, placing my hands on the railings "By now, I guessed you realise that Alexandria is not from around here."

"She's certainly different." smiled Aragorn.

"Yes, she is," I replied, grinning back, before my grin fades "which is why I would like you to look out for her."

I watch him closely, seeing him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Go on." Aragorn finally said.

"Though Thorin has calmed down since Alexandria's arrival, he will soon have enough to contend with. Gandalf is staying behind for one thing, for a little while at least, which will make Thorin the leader."

"Where do I fit in?"

I sighed, knowing I had to tell him what I told Alexandria yesterday.

"Yesterday I found her upset begging me to return her to London. I won't go into details on why she was upset but, I will explain what I told her."

I then explained everything about what I had found out. That her father, who she thought had walked out on her, was really somewhere in Middle-earth. Then went on to say, that she could never return to her old life, partly because it was now dangerous and that she really belonged here.

By now, Aragorn had crossed his arms around his chest, listening intently to what I had just said. Finally he asked,

"Who is Alexandria's father, do you know?"

Again I sighed and looked ahead of me, looking at the landscape of Imladris. The sun was slowly coming out and there was no clouds in the sky. I often wondered if clouds ever came here, because I have never noticed them every time I have come here.

"In answer to your question, Aragorn," I turn and faced him once more "Yes, I know who he is, but at this present time, it is not safe to reveal his identity at this present time."

I gave him a knowing glance. I knew Alexandria had told Lord Elrond about Saruman the White, to which I was proud of her. Since seeing that message in the cave, thing have indeed changed from the original timeline, I knew it was irreversible.

The more people knew of Saruman's deception, the more time they had to fight back when that time came. Yes, Alexandria had done the right thing in informing Lord Elrond about what was to come.

"Have I met Alexandria's father?" asked Aragorn, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, though I do believe you will know his name."

That was all I said on that matter.

"Even though the dwarves have taken Alexandria under their wings, I think with you being in the group now Aragorn, she'll will open up even more."

Aragorn frowned and I sighed, knowing I had to explain her painful past to him. Even though I had only met Aragorn yesterday, even I knew he would be a good friend to Alexandria. especially as I, myself, would not be always around, keeping an eye on her.

I also knew that she was growing in confidence now. When I had first met Thorin, he was very standoffish towards outsiders. Now seeing him speak to Alexandria, made him more approachable.

I have also seen the way Thorin's nephew Fili was around her. It was pretty clear where he's heart belonged too. Though, I had a feeling Alexandria had no idea about his feelings for her.

I knew trouble was heading towards them, but with what's been happening the way they have, no one could be certain what was about to unfold anymore. Either way, I knew I had to see Alexandria before I carried on searching for her friend Madeline.

"I will do all that I can, in keeping Alexandria safe." said Aragorn, again breaking me out of my thoughts.

We watched one enough and I nod my head in acknowledgement, knowing full well that all the company would protect her. I just wish I could tell her about her real heritage, but again, time was not on my side and found myself frowning at that. No, time was definitely not on my side. In fact, it was running out.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I had been surprised to see yet another dress laying in wait for me at the end of the bed. How on earth did they manage to sneak in this room without waking me up, is anyone's guess.

This time, the dress was light blue and I vowed to myself, that this woud be the very last time I ever wore a dress! I had completely forgotten to ask Thorin for my bag. I made a mental note to myself to ask for my bag back, when I next see him.

Last night, Fili had given me one of his hair clasps and I had spent a while opening up one of my charms and had placed Fili's sweet gesture in with with my little mermaid charm. I had no idea why he had given this to me, perhaps it was because I had given him my Jelly Babies. Though I was still a little miffed that he had kissed my hands.

Glancing at the dresser, I saw a comb lying on top and despite myself, I smiled, knowing full well that was not there yesterday. Picking the comb up, I brushed my hair, before grabbing another pair of shoes and went out the door.

Just like before, I saw Fili leaning against the railing and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." I finally said to him.

Fili turned his head and caught my bemused look. He turned and faced me completely, a smile slowly spreading across his face. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was admiring the dress I was wearing.

"Make the most of me wearing this dress Fili," Fili glanced up, watching me intently "As soon as I have my bag back, it's bye bye dress, hello casual clothes, to which I am used too!"

"You didn't get your bag back?"

I shook my head.

"With what happened yesterday, my bag was completely forgotten about."

"Lexi," Fili stepped closer "I am deepy remorseful for what I said to you. I shall ke-,"

"Fili, no," I interrupted him, holding my hand up to stop him "You have already apologised, which I have accepted. I was referring to something else entirely."

I glanced down, remembering what the Doctor had said to me. All this time, I had thought my father just walked away from me and to think, he is somewhere in Middle-earth. It was even more strange though, that I just couldn't remember what he looked like.

All I do remember about him, was his soothing voice and that he was very tall. Since the Doctor mentioned him, all these thoughts swirl around my head, wondering what he was like now and if he even remembers me.

A hand gently finds mine, causing me to jump a little and bring me back to the present. I look up at the concerned face of Fili's and like a switch, I find myself blushing at the way he was watching me.

"You're claming up again. What is troubling you?"

I bite the inside of my mouth, not knowing how to explain to Fili what the Doctor had said to me. It was like he could sense my hesitation, as he gently stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. Which was relaxing me, surprisingly.

"Tell me."

I sigh and nod my head.

"I was speaking to The Doctor and he informed me that my father, is somewhere out here, in this land."

"That's good news," started Fili, until he saw the look on my face "isn't it?!"

"Is it?" I took a deep breath "My father walked out on me when I was six years old, so I'm sorry if I'm not showing any enthusiasm with this news....I'm a little shocked, truth be told."

"I can imagine, though he must of had a reason to leave!"

"Yes he did," I agreed with Fili "My mother!"

Since being here, I have had a feeling at either The Doctor or Gandalf or quite possibly both, have told some of the others about my past. It actually made sense in away. The way Thorin, who I thought at first was quite scary, has been like a father figure to me. Being kind to me, when I explained things to him. I wasn't sure if Fili and Kili knew of my past though.

"Lexi."

"Hmmm!"

"Do you know who your father is?"

I shook my head.

"All I know is that, he had a very relaxing voice and was very tall."

I watch Fili, as his face slowly turns into a smile. I furrow my brows and gave him a questioning glance.

"What

"Tall?"

"Yes, that is all I remember. I vaguely remember glancing up at him. He went on forever."

"Lexi, everyone is taller when their six years of age!" laughed Fili.

"Smartass!" I replied, with a laugh of my own.

It was good to see Fili relaxed. After yesterday's weird meltdown, I thought things wouldn't be the same between us again. Though I was still miffled at the way he did treat me.

"Breakfast?" asked Fili and I nod my head as we start walking towards the others.

We walk in silence for a while until I remembered what he had given me last night.

"Um, thank you for your gift," I shyly say to him, refusing to turn and face him "Your clasp is now on my charm bracelet, right next to the little mermaid charm."

"You are most welcome, Lexi," replied Fili and I finally looked over to him "Though, I was hoping that you would er-,"

"The clasp looks really important though," I interrupted him "It's a beautiful engraving."

"It's the family crest embalm." admitted Fili.

I look at him in shock before I glanced down at my charm bracelet, looking for the hair clasp that Fili had given me. When I spot it, my eyes go on the engraving. I wasn't certain, but I had the feeling this engraving was a little wording in Khuzdul.

I was about to ask him what this meant, when I heard a clinking sound and looked up. In front of Fili and I were Aragorn, The Doctor and Bilbo, around the table. Of course Bilbo was already tucking in to his breakfast.

"Ah, Alexandria, just the person I wanted to see." said The Doctor, as Fili and I walked up to the chairs and sat down.

I watch The Doctor as I grabbed hold of a bread roll, wondering what the mater was.

"Is something the matter?" I finally ask him, as I tore of a piece of the bread roll and placed it in my mouth.

"Perhaps we could speak in private?"

I shook my head vehemently, swallowing the bread that I had just comsumed.

"No, whatever you have to say," I glance at Fili, Aragorn and Bilbo, before returning my attention back at the amused looking Doctor "You can say what you need to say in front of these fine fellows."

The Doctor laughed causing me to roll my eyes.

"Very well," began The Doctor "I want you to look after this."

I watch as he delves inside his pocket and brought out this sonic screwdriver. He then extends his arm, waiting for me to retrieve his little gadget. I don't do anything, expect give The Doctor a baffled look.

"I don't understand," I finally say to him "Why are you handing over your screwdriver?"

I was completely lost that he would just hand over his trusty tool and it didn't make any sense to me. Then I looked at him and it all slotted into place.

"You're leaving again!" I submised, taking his screwdriver and looking at it.

It was light in my hand, which was surprising. When I have seen the Doctor use this, I had thought it was heavy. It didn't even look like a screwdriver, more like a writting pen.

It had a light grey body, though at the top was a blue head, which I had the feeling was where you point things with. The end of it was gray, well dark grey. It could even be classed as black, depending where the light hits it.

The body had a little slide in the middle where I guessed was how to operate this. I was a little miffed on why he would hand over his little weapon and it clearly showed on my face as the Doctor broke through my thoughts by saying,

"Yes, I'm departing, though I will be back. I did promise you that I would look for your friend and I intend to keep that promise."

I couldn't place it, but his voice sounded sad. I leaned forward slightly watching him intently, wondering what was going on in that head of his. His eyes were on the sonic screwdriver now and looked melancholy.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"Yep," He looked up and gave me a smile "I'm completely fine, moonbeam."

I heard Fili and Bilbo chuckle at what The Doctor had just called me. While I frowned, trying to work out why he called me that. I was about to ask him when he continued.

"This sonic screwdriver will be handy for you Alexandria. You've seen what I've done."

"You mean by deciphering that message in that cave?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes that's correct. It can do other things, which I'm sure you will soon found out." He grinned at me.

The sound of footsteps caused me to turn my head and I saw Thorin, Dwalin and Balin heading towards us. As they settled in their seats, grabbing cheese, bread and fresh fruit on their plates, I returned my attention back on The Doctor.

"Why are you really lending me your weapon? This is really not making any sense at all."

"Alexandria, you never know what lies ahead. That writting on that cave wall has already changed key elements and because I can not be with you for a while, this is all I can do to help you along the way."

"Doctor," I hesitated on how to say this "I can not accept this, you need this for your-,"

"Oh don't worry my dear, I do have a spare," interrupted The Doctor "though I have to warn you, it does have a weakness to one thing."

I tilt my head, waiting for him to continue, as he stopped and took a sip of drink. I knew all eyes were on The Doctor and I, though they never uttered a sound, especially when the rest of the company descended towards us.

"What is this weakness?" I finally ask him.

The Doctor never answered me. He appeared to be in deep thought. By now, I was getting a little concerned for him. Even though we hadn't known each other long, I have grown to like him and his quirkiness.

I was even more surprised that the dwarves around us, were still not saying anything. I knew there hated eating greens and yet, most of them, expert for Fili, Kili and Thorin who was watching me with concern, were munching on chopped fruit.

"Doctor," I began, trying to snap him out of his strange mood "Doctor!"

I caught Aragon's gaze and could tell even he was a little off at the way The Doctor was acting. Something was clearly troubling him as he frowned slightly, while I was getting confused with his sudden standoffishness.

"Oh for crying out loud, snap out of it, professor!" I more or less shouted out.

This was getting ridiculous now.

"I haven't been called that for a while!" grinned The Doctor, looking and watching me.

"I'm sorry?"

"You called me professor. It's been a long time since I have heard someone say that. Why did you?"

Placing the breadroll on my plate, which I had barely touched, my eyes went back on The Doctor who was waiting for his answer.

"It just poped in my head! Why? Has that title any meaning to you?"

I saw his mouth slowly turn into a smile.

"I go by many names!" remarked The Doctor.

"Much like Gandalf!" I muttered under my breath before adding "But never you're real name?"

I arched my eyebrows and The Doctor's smile broadened as I took a sip of drink.

"John Smith."

I frowned, not believing what I was hearing.

"John Smith," I repeated, seeing him nod his head "Are you pulling my leg?"

The Doctor leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, watching me with a bemused look on his face. At least he didn't look sad for the moment.

"Nope, I go by that name sometimes."

"Is that not your real name either?" asked Bilbo, pouring out a glass of water in his goblet.

"It is part of who I am," remarked The Doctor "Now about this weakness of my sonic screwdriver."

I was even more confused by him now. The way he acted before, being all sad, now cheerful again was not normal. Now he quickly changed the subject again. I was even more convinced that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"The weakness is, wood, unfortunately."

I look at him dumbfounded which caused a few chuckles around the table once more.

"Your telling me this screwdriver is rubbish against wood?"

"Yep and I have no idea why it is ineffective against wood. It just is. Has been for eons. Which is very annoying but other than that, this," He points to the sonic screwdriver in my right hand "will be very helpful to you."

It felt weird holding onto his weapon and I knew that he was trying to help me, but glancing at the screwdriver, I only hoped I would know how to use this correctly when the time came.

o0o

About an hour later I was back in my room. I had finally managed to ask Thorin for my bag and I was so relieved to wear my usual clothes of a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans with a beige belt and black boots that have always been comfortable.

I had just finished braiding my hair when there was a knock at the door. I went towards the door and opened it, seeing The Doctor.

"Everyone is leaving." He whispered.

I was a little confused as in the book, the dwarves stay in Rivendell for a fortnight. As if reading my mind, The Doctor informed,

"Film version again!"

Sighing, I went towards the bed and grabbed my bag before heading out of the room. We walked in silence until we reached some steps.

"Alexandria, you know the next bit is going to be very dangerous," I just nodded my head "That is part of the reason why I gave you my sonic screwdriver. Do not hesitate in using it, when you see something that looks suspicious."

"That will be many times then!" I remark with a smile.

"Yes, quite. Please keep an eye on Bilbo. You are all about to enter enemy terrain."

I nod my head again.

"I know, I will look out for Bilbo." I reassure him.

I saw the others at the end of the pathway and noticed both Fili and Kili were heading towards me.

"Take care of yourself, Alexandria!"

The Doctor surprised me by hugging me and again that feeling I had earlier came back to the core. That something was not quite right with him.

"Hey, we'll see each other soon!" I say to him, gently pulling away from him.

"Quite right, though things will be diff-,"

"We're ready to leave now Alexandria!" interrupted Kili, grabbing hold of my arm and tugging me towards himself and Fili.

"Kili, how rude of you!" I snapped at him, before glancing at a smiling Doctor.

"It's alright Alexandria," said The Doctor "You all need to leave before Lord Elrond cottons on that you are leaving without his knowledge. We will meet again!"

Before I could reply, Fili grabbed my other arm and more or less frog marched me towards the rest of the group. If I wasn't concerned for the Doctor, I would have been very embarrassed by this.

I managed to turn my head and saw The Doctor wave at me, to which I waved back. All the while, noticing the way his body sagged at the end. I only hoped he was alright.

o0o

We had been traveling for a few hours now and everyone was in a joyful mood. There was a lot of greenery around us at first, before I noticed we were now walking on a pathway leading upwards. I sighed, knowing trouble was about to hit us soon.

I was walking alongside Fili and Aragorn but I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, I was more concerned about those dark clouds in front of us. As we carried on walking up the moutain, it was strangely quiet and I found that eerie.

"Something is wrong here!" I mutter, again looking upwards at the clouds and at the top of the mountain.

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

I should have guessed that he had perfect hearing. I caught him staring at me.

"There is something off about this mountain." I informed him.

"It is the only way!" remarked Balin, who had clearly overheard what was being said.

I nod my head.

"I know that Master Balin, but there is something not quite right with this area!"

Thorin who had been in the front, backtracked and walked up to me.

"Go on!"

"There should be sounds of thunder for one thing, yet there is no sound of it."

Again I glanced up at the mountain, realising what was missing.

"The Stone Giants are not here!"

"Stone Giants?" queried Bofur, clearly interested in this.

"Yes. Around about here is where the trouble starts."

I then inform them all of the other timeline, where Stone Giants are fighting amonst themselves, causing mass destruction for the dwarves as they try and find shelter. How Bilbo hung on to dear life when another Stone Giant came up when many dwarves were standing on its back.

"It seems that message has played a part in this yet again." I submised, scratcing my forehead in confusion.

"It is a good thing, is it not?" asked Dwalin "These Stone Giants are not here."

"I suppose, though I would still be extra careful. Just in case they do suddenly turn up." I reply.

I heard a lot of grumbling from the others as they slowly made their way up the mountain. This was getting a little out of hand. How could time just change fate? I thought London was a strange place, but not as strange as Middle-earth.

I felt a hand go in mine and I glance down, seeing and feeling the fingers gently stroke my own.

"It will be fine Lexi," I look at him, seeing him smile back at me "For one thing, you have that strange stick with you now. That will come in handy won't it?"

I furrow my eyebrows.

"Stick?"

"Aye, what that Doctor gave you."

Despite myself, I found that funny and laughed.

"It is a sonic screwdriver," I explain to him "Stick!"

For a second, my mind went back on The Doctor. I did not like the way he acted. The way he hugged me felt weird too. That hug, felt more like a goodbye than just a normal hug. I gulped back my fears, not liking where my thoughts were taking me.

Brushing them aside, I carried on walking, with Fili still holding my hand, I might add, looking up at the mountain, in case those Stone Giants did decide to come around here and play their rock game . For once though, I relaxed knowing that Bilbo was safe for the time being.

 


	13. Never Trust A Dodgy Floor!

As we walk up the mountain, I was still glancing around me. In truth, there should be Stone Giants here and yet, nothing. Even though this should be a good thing, I knew this was not right.

I knew we were heading towards that cave and a bad feeling caused through my body, causing me to shiver. For I know what was below that cave floor and yet, I had no idea what I could do.

I was still shocked that The Doctor had given me his sonic screwdriver and knew I had to figure out how to use it. I hadn't put his weapon in my bag, I had placed it in my back pocket, where it would come in handy when that time came.

We were really high up now and the clouds above us, looked ominous. The whole area was really eerie and I was beginning to get anxious, as I knew very soon, we would be arriving where trouble awaits us.

It was when Thorin suddenly stopped, I knew we were here, as he was inspecting the cave thoroughly, along with Dwalin who had stepped inside.

"We shall stay here tonight." Thorin informed us, seeing Dwalin nod his head.

"Right, I will start a fire be-,"

"No, there will be no fires here tonight. We will leave at dawn. Get some sleep."

I watch Thorin and the rest enter the cave, but I just couldn't step inside there. Knowing what was about to happen, made me feel sick to my stomach. For the first time since being here, I felt the same familiar feeling that I used to get, back at home.

Fear!

I felt an icy feeling coursing throughout my body and I knew my breathing was uneven. I was aware, I was clenching my fists together. I just couldn't shake this horrible feeling over me. In my mind's eye, all I saw was the floor sloping downward towards enemy terrain and I had no idea what to do.

"Lexi!"

I faintly heard my name being called but my eyes just stayed where they were. The floor of doom, yes, that was what it should be called. To anyone looking around, no one would think otherwise, that this floor was really a trap and unfortunately everyone here was the bait.

I felt someone take my hand and I slightly relaxed at the touch of his hand, though my eyes stayed glued on that floor.

"Lexi, you're shivering. Let's get you inside."

I somehow managed to shake my head, refusing to look at Fili.

"I know you don't like dark places," carried on Fili softly "but I'll never leave your side. You are safe."

Again I shook my head.

"You're wrong!" I whispered, my eyes refused to leave the floor of the cave "This area is not safe at all."

"Lexi, your not making any sense," Fili sighed, grabbing hold of my other hand and rubbing them gently "There is nothing here, we are completely safe. No harm wil-,"

"That's just it!" I shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at me "This cave is far from safe!"

I never meant to raise my voice but, I knew my instints were kicking in. I knew that danger was about to descend. Thinking that though, I knew it was also the start of Bilbo's destiny. He was about to get that accursed ring that many others are already seeking out for their own goals.

It was when my eyes went on Bilbo, that I felt like a traitor. I really wanted to protect him and yet, he had to go down the chasm to play that riddle game with Gollum. Though since seeing that message, things had changed and I wasn't certain if Gollum would be there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced to the source, seeing Aragorn with a worried expression on his face.

"Tell us what is troubling you?" He asked softly.

My eyes went back on the floor, looking for clues as to how to stop the inevitable but unfortunately, I could not see any clues.

"What is the matter?" asked Thorin, walking back towards me, he too had a worried expression on his face.

I knew I had to explain my outburst. Taking a deep breath, I began.

"This very cave, is the start of what is to come," I took another breath, before continuing "This floor will soon move, causing everything in it, to slide downwards."

"But Dwalin has just checked this cave out, there is nothing out of the ordinary." exclaimed Gloin.

I shook my head.

"Believe me, this very cave has some sort of mechanism on the other side of this very floor, which opens up to a bigger problem."

"And what is this problem?" asked Bofur, gently.

I really didn't know how to explain what was down there. All those creatures lying in wait for their next victims. I was pulled back from my thoughts when I heard Fili once more saying my name.

"Sorry, I was just thinking on how to explain what is really down there." I admitted to them.

"What is down there?" asked Thorin.

"Right beneath us, are billions of goblins, waiting for their chance to strike a fight. That and their leader!"

Thorin stepped a little closer to me and whispered,

"Is this from that book?"

I didn't say anything, only nodding my head.

"It is just a cave," I heard Gloin mutter and I frowned "there is nothing to worry about. The lass is obviously tired!"

I tut, knowing I wasn't that tired and that I was speaking the truth. With my left hand, I let go Fili's hand and placed my hand on my back pocket, retrieving The Doctor's weapon. I had seen what he had done and I only hoped I could too.

"Well, let's see if I'm making this up then, shall we!" I remark, stepping a little closer to the entrance of the cave of doom.

"I did not say that lass. I said you are perhaps tired." defended Gloin, huffing a little.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the sonic screwdriver and gently slid the slidebar up, noticing the light up top, turn a light blue colour. I was shocked when a hologram of The Doctor appeared out of it.

_'Talk about a do a scene out of Star Wars!'_ I thought to myself, my eyes going wide at this strange turn of events.

"What on earth is that?" exclaimed Bilbo, stepping a little closer to the image of The Doctor.

No one answers him as I instinctively slid my index finger on the slide and gently slid it up a little. This made The Doctor appear more lifelike and not transparent.

"Alexandria," The image of The Doctor began "I've changed the layout of my sonic screwdriver, so that it will be easier for you to use. As you have already seen me scan, I have modified it, so that you will instantly undertstand what it reads.

As I mentioned to you eariler, it does do other things, but I will leave that up to you to work out what that is. If I don't see you on the ledge of a massive boulder," he winked at me when he said that bit "I will see you in a massive hall. Take care of yourself Alexandria and let those that are near you, in your heart."

With that, The Doctor slowly disintegrated, leaving in wake, very shocked dwarves faces. I momentarily glanced down at the sonic screwdriver, before I bent down. I held The Doctor's tool on the cave floor and waited to see what would happen. It made a little noise, which I assumed was a good thing. At least, I hoped that was the case.

"Um, What are you doing Alexandria?" asked Bilbo, looking slightly confused.

Glancing up, I met Bilbo's concerned gaze and gave him a sheepish smile causing both Fili and Kili to chuckle at my reaction.

"At the moment, no idea!" I admitted to him, hearing several groans around me "But I've noticed The Doctor do this, so please bare with me."

When I was sure the sonic screwdriver had enough information, I raised it up and looked at it. The little screen confirmed my fears. It read that it was not really a floor, but was really a trap door, which proves that I was speaking the truth.

"Well?" asked Thorin, steping closer to me, as I straightened myself up.

"It confirms what I've just said," I reply "according to the sonic screwdriver, this floor is really a trap door. We can not stay here, it is not safe."

I could see the hesitation in the company's eyes and I was about to saw something else, when I spotted Bilbo's little sword. It was now a blue hue and remembering from the films, knew that trouble was about to appear much sooner than I first thought.

"Quickly, we need to leave now!" I demanded, my eyes were still on Bilbo's sword.

"What's that?" asked Bofur, pointing at Bilbo's sword.

Bilbo glanced at his sword and unsheathed it. His sword was really glowing brightly now. Before anyone could say anything, we all felt something vibrate beneath us. I knew what was about to happen, the floor was about to reveal itself to all that was on it.

"We need to leave now!" I shouted, stepping out of the cave backwards.

Thorin, Aragorn, Fili, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin managed to run up to where I was, before the floor started shaking and slowly sloping downward.

"Oh shit!" I whispered, knowing that Bilbo and the rest were about to meet the goblins.

From the outside, we watch in horror as the floor opened up more, swallowing up the dwarves and hobbit that were now classed as friends to me. They slid down the chute into the lair of the goblins.

For a second I closed my eyes, wishing what I had just witnessed was just a bad dream. When I reopened them however, the floor was back in place, minus the rest of the company. I could feel my heart beating fast and willed myself to calm down and think of what to do.

"If my brother is hurt," spat Dwalin, coming towards me with an anger that I haven't seen in him before "I will never, ever forgive you!"

The way he was looking at me, I swallowed hard. When he grabbed hold of his axe in his frustration, I flinched, thinking he was about to strike me and my eyes grew wide in fear, wondering what he was about to do.

"Dwalin," cried out a frantic Fili, running up to me "It is not Lexi's fault."

"I agree," I faintly heard Aragorn say "It is not Alexandria's fault that your brother and the others, were not quick enough to reach us. She was the one that warned us about that floor."

For a second Dwalin watched me with a grim face, then turned on his heel and walked to where Thorin and Oin were. I knew we had to get help and knew that Gandalf was just the wizard to rescue them. Though I was shocked at Dwalin's sudden outburst, I slowly made my way downward, heading back towards Rivendell.

"Lexi," I heard Fili say, running up to me "Where are you going?"

Without stoping, I replied with a shaky voice,

"We need all the help we can get. I'm going back to Rivendell. We need Gandalf's help in rescuing everyone."

"Alexandria, Lord Elrond will not be to amused with us walking back on his land." remarked Thorin.

"Well, perhaps if you had listened to me in the first place, all this could have been avoided!" I hiss back "I don't give a damn what Lord Elrond will think. My aim is to rescue Kili and Co and by doing that, we need Gandalf...Any objections?"

I was quite surprised that no one uttered a sound. I took a deep breath and quickened my walking. The sooner we were back at Imladris, the sooner we could all help our fallen conrades.

o0o

The night was drawing in but I was hoping we could carry on somehow. I wanted to help out. Redeem my failure for not being thorough enough, to the danger that was below them. I was so deep in my own thoughts when I jumped when a hand went on my shoulder.

I turn my head and faced who had made me jump and saw Thorin. I turned and faced him, wondering what the matter was.

"It is getting to dark to see our way. We will continue at first light."

I knew he was right, but I really wanted to get help as soon as possible.

"Alexandria!"

"Fine." was all I said and momentary watched Thorin and the others place their weapons down and setting up camp for the night.

We were in the open and knew that if he had a fire going, it could attract unwanted threats, so we went without. Kneeling on the slightly wet grass, I opened my bag and searched for anything, to keep me warm.

I managed to find a towel of all things and decided to use that, to wrap around my shoulders. It was better than nothing, after all. Closing up my bag, I deliberately stayed where I was. Partly because of Dawlin's mood and partly because, I knew they would judge my actions.

I rearranged the bag, before leaning my head on it, knowing it was going to be a long night.

~~Fili's POV~~

Ever since Dwalin's outburst, Lexi has been so distant towards us. I knew it was not her fault that floor opened up, taking my brother and the others but, I had this strange feeling, she was blaming herself.

I saw my Uncle and Dwalin walk of a little further than where we were, but my eyes stayed on Lexi as she laid, a little further away from us.

"Don't take it to heart Fili," I turned my head, noticing Oin also watching Lexi "She tried to warn us and yet it still happened. Now she is blaming herself."

"I know." I replied, sighing as my eyes returned on Lexi's form.

"Alexandria tried telling us to leave, but none of us did," carried on Oin "Now look at her lying away from us. It is not right."

No it was not. It was like the first night outside, when we all started out on this quest. The way she singled herself out from the rest of us. No, this would not be like that again.

"Did you see the way she reacted when Dwalin shouted at her and the way she was watching his weapon, it was too strange."

I wasn't really listening as I slowly walked up to Lexi, noticing her shivering form. I silently took my cloak of me and draped it around her, before laying besides her. I gingerly wrapped my arm around her middle, trying to stop her shivering.

She never acknowledged my presence as I gently found her cold hand and entwined my own hand with hers. I hated seeing her like this and wished to Mahal that everything would sort itself out once more.

I wanted to protect her from the dangers out there, shield her away from whatever is chasing her. For that is what you do, when you love someone, is it not? I was head over heels in love with Lexi and still she had no idea.

I aimed to change that, I decided. Just as soon as Kili and the others were back with us. Until that time comes, I'll still act like a friend to her, even though it was killing me in not revealing the truth to her. Taking a chance, I gently kissed the back of her head, whispering endearments to her, before trying to get to sleep.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke to the sun shining on my face. I instinctively try and shield my eyes from the rays of the sun, but realised my left hand was holding something warm. Trying not to be alarmed, I turned my head and saw a sleeping Fili besides me.

How could he be this close to me, after I failed to help his brother? This made no sense to me. I gently tried to retrieve my hand, only for Fili to tighten his hold on it. I was about to try again, when I felt him shift a little.

"Lexi!"

I don't say anything. All I could see in my mind's eye was half of the company slide down from the opening floor. I prayed that they were alright, especially Bilbo. I was hoping nothing had changed and Gollum would be there, doing his riddle game with Bilbo.

"Lexi, I know you are awake, please talk to me!"

Again, I felt him shift and felt him pull me gently towards him. I was now on my back, while Fili was hovering over me, watching me intently.

"What happened yesterday, was not your fault Lexi. You have to believe me on that."

"But your brother, Bilbo, Balin, the others the-,"

"Lexi," interuppted Fili "from my personal experiences, Kili can handle any trouble that comes his way. He may act a little reckless at times but, when pressed with a difficult situation," Fili paused when we both heard someone yawn rather loudly "he watches and listens closely waiting for any opening before he acts on his instints."

"Kili and the others could have got hurt though!" I whispered, still feeling like crap.

"Naw, not Kili. I personally think, he had a soft landing," I watch him, with one eyebrow raised "he probably landed on Bombur. It wouldn't the first time."

Despite myself, I found myself laughing at that, visualising Kili landing on Bombur's belly.

"That's what I like to hear."

"What?" I reply, trying to get my bearings again.

"Your laugh."

I was a little taken aback by that, but I was even more surprised by the way Fili was watching me. There was no talking between us as we watched one enough. Slowly, Fili edged closer, now watching my mouth.

He slowly raised his hand and for a moment, I flinched not sure what he was up to. I watched his hand, as it slowly cupped my left cheek. I clenched my fist until I felt his thumb gently stroke my cheek.

"Lexi." I heard him murmur.

I watched transfixed as Fili came closer to me and his little braids tickled me, causing me to smirk as he was now mere millimeters from my lips. I hesitantly raised my right hand and shyly touched his cheek, noticing Fili close his eyes and lean in to my touch.

I had no idea where this came from, but for the first time, I could feel a warmth spread throughout my body. Something to which I have never felt before. Fili's eyes remained closed as we were about to share a kiss. Just as we were about to brush lips, a loud noise broke this sacred moment.

Fili shot back up, clearly not happy at being disturbed. I too, sat up and surveyed the area, noticing Dwalin walking up to us with something in his hands.

"Rabbits," He said with a grin on his face "Aragorn and I caught them for our breakfast."

I watch as Aragorn walked past Fili and I. True he had a bow and arrow, but would that have made that loud noise?

"So it was you that made that noise just now, was it?" asked Fili watching Dwalin skin the rabbits with a small knife.

"Um..you could say that." remarked Dwalin, pulling the fur of the rabbits body.

"What happened?" I asked.

Dwalin looked at me and remembering our last encounter, I was a little afraid of him now. I was surprised however, when he smiled and winked at me before replying.

"I misjudged my walking and fell over a hidden log from the overgrown grass."

"Are you alright?" I asked, clearly concerened for his well being.

"Oh aye, I'm fine. It'll teach me to look where I am going...Listen Alexandria I wish to apologise for my outburst yesterday."

"It's okay," I reassure him "You have every reason to be angry at me."

"Lexi." said Fili, placing his hand over mine again.

"But it is the truth!" I point out.

Thorin, Gloin and Oin who had clearly heard what had been said, walked up to us, watching me with sad faces.

"It could have been a lot worse," remarked Thorin "We could have all been caught in that trap. We should have listened to you, to which we are deeply sorry for. Now, please explain how Gandalf can help our little problem here."

By now, Gloin had chanced lighting a fire to cook the rabbit on. Everyone was now sitting around Fili and I. I slowly explain that Gandalf will be really helpful, especially when his legendary sword Glamdring, will really hurt the goblin king, in more ways than one anyway.

"As the goblin king hasn't seen you," I look at Thorin as I continue "he might not call upon his minion to summon Azog. If he has however, he and many wargs will chase all of us to many trees. He will slowly come forward, riding a white warg."

Thorin never uttered a sound. He just watched me.

"Do not even think about fighting Azog yourself Thorin!" I reprimanded him, noticing him arch an eyebrow "That warg will really hurt you if you try and play hero."

"Alexandria, he murdered my grandfather."

I nod my head, knowing he wanted Azog dead. I was still not certain if it would be Azog following us or his son Bolg or quite possibly both. I only knew that Thorin should keep himself safe, no matter what.

"I completely understand Thorin. You want revenge, but if you do encounter him when we reach the other side of the mountain, you will be badly hurt by that god awful white warg and that is something no one wants to see!"

I stayed silent for a few minutes, hoping what I was saying, would get through to him.

"I can't promise anything Alexandria," I inwardly groan and rolled my eyes at Thorin "though I will take on board what you have said to me."

Thorin was such a stubbon dwarf. Why could he not listen to reason straight away? I was actually praying Azog was dead and would just leave us randon wargs and orcs chasing after us.

"Thank you, for at least listening to me." I reply to him.

"Alexandria," Dwalin stopped chopping a leg of a rabbit and looked up at me "after what happened yesterday, I will never doubt you again and I think everyone will agree with me on that front."

"Aye!" I heard a chorus of voices say together.

I found myself blushing once more, as I was not expecting Dwalin to say that. Nothing much was said after that. After breakfast, we would finally arrive back at Rivendell. I prayed that Gandalf would not be angry with me for asking for help.

I knew in the film, he causes a massive white light to appear from his sword and I only hoped we would get back in time and help our missing friends. Truth be told, we needed all the help we could get.

 


	14. Traveling Back Towards The Truth!

Judging from where the sun was residing, it was now midday, we had been walking for several hours now and my thoughts always stayed with our lost companions. I only hoped that Gandalf wouldn't be to cross at our sudden reappearance.

After what happened yesterday, I was a little surprised that everyone around me was in a better mood than what they originally were. Maybe it was because I explained Gandalf's role to play that put their mind at rest, I don't know. Though the atmosphere was quite pleasant. Glancing at Dwalin, I still was very wary of him.

His words did hurt me but really, it was his axe that he was holding onto, that freaked me out. I really thought he would have used it on me. After all, I was used to being a pin cushion, thanks to my dear old mother!

I was shocked when Dwalin apologised to me, even though, it was my fault his brother and the others were now down in that cave, being held captive by those goblins. I prayed they were going to be okay, especially Bilbo.

After everything that has happened, I really had no idea if Bilbo would encounter Gollum. For once in my life. I actually hoped that he would find that ring. For without that ring, I had a feeling, things would be ten times worse than what they are now.

Trying to think of something else, I began to hum a melody from a film that Maddie insisted on watching none stop. The song had always been a favourite of mine before seeing the film, wish I could say the same for the film, however.

I used to like the film, but after seeing this every day during every school hoilday, it drove me a little barmy. Maddie said she loved the story. I wasn't convinced, the actor was attractive and I remembered thinking that she always went googly eyes whenever he appeared on scene. God, I really missed Maddie and hoped that she was safe, wherever she was.

As I continued humming to myself, I became aware that the chattering around me, had ceased to exist. I thought that rather strange and turned my head and saw that Fili and Co were watching me with bemused looks on their faces. This caused me to stop my humming, noticing the frown on Fili's face.

"Why did you stop?" Fili asked "It was nice."

"Um...yeah!" I mumbled, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Oh, please don't stop, lass," said Gloin "that is a sweet tune you hummed."

Again I felt my face flush a little and returned my attention back at the front.

"No," I shook my head, feeling the blush deepen "I think I'll pass."

"Tis a shame, lass," replied Dwalin "You hum like an angel."

I turned and looked at him.

"Have you ever met an angel Dwalin?" I ask him, with a slight smile. now hearing a few laughs behind me.

"Well, no, lass. I haven't." He admitted with a light chuckle "but I'd imagine they would sound like you."

I returned my attention at the front, knowing full well I did not sing like an angel. Truth of the matter was, I was tuneless. I remember when I was little, I had to sing a solo piece during school assembly and I thought I sounded terrible. I vowed then, that I would never sing in front of people again.

Yet here I was, in a new world, humming a song, without a worry in the world. Just what the hell was the matter with me? I never sing pronto. It was Maddie who had the voice of an angel. After all she was the one that wanted to be on stage and be in a musical.

That was before she went missing. Since being here, I have been looking everywhere for a clue or a sign that she is all right, but so far, nothing. I had this strange feeling that every time I was on the right track in finding her, something always pulled me back. Which was so frustrating and I hated the fact that at this precise moment, I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Lexi!"

My head instantly turned around when my name was called, knowing full well it was Fili. He was the only one that called me 'Lexi', everyone else called me by my full name.

"Are you okay?" Fili asked, walking in step with me.

"So-so!" I confessed.

"Lexi, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. We'll get them back." reassured Fili.

"Though getting everyone back is my priority," I began, returning my attention to what was in front of me "I was actually thinking about Maddie!"

"Lexi I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"It's fine," I reply, gracing Fili with a smile "I know The Doctor is searching for her, which I'm thankful for. Even though he did appear to be off with everything around him."

"Off?" asked Thorin "What does that mean?"

"It means he seemed distant," I reply to him, turning my head and acknowledging Thorin before turning back "The Doctor seemed.....distracted by something. Didn't you all notice?"

"No, I was looking at something else entirely." admitted Fili, sheepishly, causing me to blush.

"I did not notice," replied Thorin "I thought he was always like that."

A smile formed on my lips at his answer.

"He's normally optimistic and full of life. Yet seeing him around the table, he looked...."

I just couldn't think of a word to describe what the matter was.

"Lost!" suggested Aragorn.

"Exactly!" I glance at Aragorn and nodded "It was like, his body was there but his soul was millions of miles away."

Thinking back, The Doctor really looked sad and I knew I should have pressed on for an answer to what the matter really was. I just hoped that this was not an omen for things to come. A Doctor spacing out when danger is nearby, is not the best solution to anyone.

When we last met, he was still a little quiet for my liking. Though he appeared like his usual self, again I had this feeling he was hiding something. The Doctor's eyes were sad. I prayed that he was still in Imladris but something told me, he would not be there.

Then my thoughts went back to Gandalf, I had no idea how I could reach him when we returned. I knew he was in the Council meeting with Lord Elrond but, there had to be a way to see him. Glancing at Aragorn, I decided to ask him. After all, he has lived there for most of his life.

"Do you have any idea on how I could reach Gandalf?" Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows and I quickly added "At this second, Gandalf is at a meeting with Lord Elrond. Do you know the whereabouts to where that is?"

A smile slowly descends from his mouth as he looks at me and I wonder what the reason was.

"Though I've lived there for most of my life Alexandria," began Aragorn "even I do not know everything about Lord Elrond."

I frowned in defeat, knowing what he had just said was true.

_'Bang goes that idea!' I thought._

I knew that no one in Rivendell would tell me the whereabouts of The Council, which is understandable, but how could I reach Gandalf, without causing a scene?

"When we reach Imladris, you should ask Lindir."

I arch my eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but who is that?"

"He was the one that greeted us, when we first arrived." replied Thorin, a litte gruffly for my liking.

Then it dawned on me, I knew who they were referring to. A dark haired elf that will one day hear Bilbo's poem when he would return to Rivendell many, many years later.

"Oh I know who he is, though I have never met him." I admitted to them.

"No, you were currently unconscious when we came to Rivendell the first time round." points out Oin.

"Oin!" spat Fili and Thorin together, causing me to glance at them both, glaring at Oin.

I then looked at Oin and could see that he regreted what he had said. Gracing him with a smile when he finally looked at me, he said,

"Forgive me Alexandria, that was rather thoughtless of me to say that."

"Think nothing of it," I chuckled "I know you meant well."

I return my attention to where we were heading. I glanced up at the sky, praying we would return to Imladris before it got dark. The longer we left our comrades in that ghasty cave, the longer I was getting more anxious.

"What were you humming? asked Fili, causing me to look back at him "I've never heard that tune before."

I grace him with a smile, noticing his eyes went on my lips, which made my cheeks feel warm once again. I've only known him a short while and yet, he is the only one that makes me blush like this.

"It's just a song from the world I used to be a part of," I admitted to him "it's always been a favourite of mine."

"I would like to hear the words," said Fili, quietly "to the tune we heard you hum."

I shook my head.

"Never going to happen!"

I could tell that Fili was about to counter my answer but the sudden sound of horses hooves heading towards us made everyone including myself, stop walking. Glancing at everyone, I could see Thorin and the others, preparing to use their sword and axes as their eyes narrowed to what lay in wait for us.

Just as I had a horrible feeling of fighting off whatever was on the horses, Aragorn stepped forward raising up his hand. Whoever was heading our way, seemed to be very eagar to edge nearer to us.

While Aragorn walked on ahead, the others were now preparing to attack at any given moment. My eyes stayed on Aragorn however, wondering what he was about to do. One of the horses, slowed down and I somehow knew that whoever was riding those horses, was not an enemy.

For a few minutes we all waited as Aragorn appeared to be having a deep conversation. While that was going on, the rest of my companions were becoming very agitated. Glancing at Thorin, I could see his blue narrowed eyes watching Aragorn closely.

Turning back I saw one of the riders dismount and head towards us. Of course I knew this would get a reaction and sure enough, I heard many weapons get ready to strike out, should this lone figure in gold and silver armour mean any harm to us. Judging by the way he was walking, I had a feeling he was an ally and not a threat at all.

"It is good to see you all again."

Thorin brushed past Fili and I, holding his sword very tightly in his right hand.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Have you already forgotten me, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror?"

The person in front of us, proceeded to take his helmet off and a smile came across my face, as I saw one of Lord Elrond's sons smiling back at us.

"Allow me to reacquaint myself, I am Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond."

My smile broadens, while I could hear many grunts behind me. I wondered why Elrohir and his troop were out here in the first place, but then remembered, that many Orcs roam around the outskirts of Rivendell and were probably knocking them back to keep them at bay.

Thorin lowered his weapon, but I could see that he was still very wary of Elrohir. Glancing behind me, I saw the others do the same, but when I caught sight of Fili. He was glaring at Elrohir.

It reminded me when he was hostile towards me in the training grounds and I didn't like it. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his arm to reassure him that he was one of the good guys. His eyes met mine and his face softened.

"He might know where Gandalf is!" I point out to him, as all but Fili and myself walked forward "Or Elrohir could bring Gandalf to us. Either way, it's a win win situation."

"What would happen if Gandalf is unattainable and can not be found," replied Fili, facing me fully now "He does have a tendency to walk of without anyone realising, until much later on!"

I frowned, knowing what Fili said was the truth. For someone very tall, (he was even taller than me) he had his nack for walking into the unknown. I knew that he always had a valid reason for walking of to the unknown, but he could at least inform everyone that he would be leaving for a while.

On the other hand, he does explain to Thorin and Co a little later on, that he will be leaving them for a short while, but that wouldn't happen just yet. After what has happened so far, I wasn't certain if things would go according to plan and that was a worrying thought indeed.

"Well, let's just pray Gandalf is still there, I'll worry about the what would happen scenarios if I come to it."

"No," whispered Fili, startling me by cupping my cheek with his right hand "you won't worry. You can stop with the 'I'll worry' motto right this second. We're figure something out together."

"Fili." I started to say, but his blue eyes bore into mine, rendering me speechless.

He stepped closer and pressed his forehead on mine.

"We'll worry about it together." Fili whispered.

For a split second, it felt like there was no one there, except Fili and I. His warmth radiated around me and I found myself wrapping my arms around his middle. He made a soft contented sigh, causing me to look up into the blue pools of his eyes.

"Lexi," He breathed "I lo-,"

"Will you two hurry up," shouted Gloin "We need to hurry!"

Stepping back a little, I turned my head to where Gloin was situated, noticing him frown and huff, before turning his back to me. I could see where Gimli got his temper from. I scanned the others and saw Aragorn, Elrohir and Thorin smile back at myself and Fili.

"Fili and Alexandria," I heard Oin say, shaking his head in shock "are they courting?"

I felt my face burn even more, while Fili just laughed softly, taking hold of my hand.

"Seems like it," replied Dwalin "when we find the others, remind me to get my winnings."

I frowned and was about to reply when Dwalin walked off, knowing full well that he and probably the rest of the company, had placed bets on us. Fili more or less nudged me, which snapped me back to the present.

We walked to where Thorin was, who still had a small smile upon his face, before he himself turned around and started walking beside Elrohir which shocked me a little, but a smile of my own slowly came from my lips at seeing these turn of events.

_'Time can be written.'_ popped into my subconscious mind and for once I hoped that message had a positive outcome.

Maybe, just maybe, the dwarves and the elves will heal their rift with each other, sooner, rather than later.

o0o

It was nearly dark now and while Elrohir's troop had galloped of ahead, Elrohir had decided to stay with us and was now holding the reins of his brown horse, while now walking besides Aragorn, right at the front.

While Dwalin, Gloin and Oin were in front us, I was sandwiched between Thorin and Fili, though I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking on what to say to Gandalf. I hoped to god, he wouldn't give me his stern look, I was nervous enough as it was.

"Are you alright Alexandria?" asked Thorin, breaking me out of my thoughts "You've been very quiet."

I felt Fili brush his thumb on the back of my hand as I turned my head in Thorin's direction.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

Judging by the way he was looking at me, I knew he was not buying my answer.

"What is troubling you?"

It must be a family thing, I surmised. First Fili and now Thorin can read me like an open book. I wasn't sure if I liked that notion. I try really hard to hide my true emotions and yet since being here, that just isn't the case.

"I just don't want Gandalf to be to disappointed that we have returned."

"Lady Alexandria," I turned my attention to the voice who called me, who happened to be Elrohir with a gentle smile on his face "Gandalf already knows."

I furrow my eyebrows, completely lost with this news. How on earth did he know we were returning for his help? Elrohir chuckled softly and my frown increased.

"My father informed us of your return. Though he never said anything more. Only where you were now situated," carried on Elrohir, glancing at everyone now "but judging from the small group here, I have a feeling that all is not what it seems. Where are all the other dwarves and that hobbit?"

"Why do you want to know?" demanded Thorin and I groaned inwardly.

Elrohir only graced him with a smile, which told me that he didn't take it to heart that Thorin was being standoffish yet again.

"I was just curious. I do hope your men are alright."

Glancing at Thorin, I could see a glimmer of a smile appear on his face while he nodded his head slightly, but said nothing. Well at least he didn't have a frown on his face anymore, that was a promising start.

o0o

We walked for a while, in silence when both Aragorn and Elrohir stopped walking. I wondered why we had stopped when I realised we had finally returned to Imladris. Sighing in relief, we picked up our speed whch spurred Aragorn and Elrohir to walk again.

As we slowly reenter, I saw a dark haired elf and knew at once that this must be Lindir. He walked up to Aragorn and welcomed him. He then turned and glanced at the rest of us and gave a nod when he met my gaze.

"Follow me." was all Lindir said and without much ado, we followed the elf to wherever he was taking us.

We walked on a high bridge, which I had no idea existed. I look at the sky and saw tiny white stars gleaming above our heads. It was beautiful to look at and I only wished I could stop and admire them but, I knew time was not on my side.

As we followed Lindir, we are now approaching a stairway and I somehow knew someone was waiting for us up there. Again I felt a little apprehensive, to what lay ahead of us. Even though Ganfalf now knew we were back, I was still cautious of everything.

I knew I was being stupid for thinking these thoughts in the first place, but I just couldn't help it. I think it started when I lived with my mother. When I finally got away from my mother, it had taken me a long time to build the shattered confidence that she kept gnawing away with her constant digs at me. If it wasn't for Maddie and her family, I think something bad would have happened to me.

It was when I shivered from that thought, I felt Fili let go of my hand and instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His warmth soon made that shiver I had disappear.

Finally we reached the top and I saw Lord Elrond and Gandalf approach us and I found myself swallowing hard.

"I would say it is a pleasure to see you all, but," began Lord Elrond "I can tell at once that you wish to return to your men Thorin. However, before you leave with Gandalf, could I have a private word with Alexandria?"

I was dumbfounded. Why did Lord Elrond want to speak to me? Unless of course, he had news on Maddie. My green eyes went on his, who was quietly watching me and I bit my lip, hoping it was good news.

"What do you want with her?" asked Thorin, looking at Lord Elrond with suspicion.

"We have to get back to the others," I say to Lord Elrond.

"It will not take long." He reassured me.

I was not convinced and as I turned my head in Thorin's direction, I knew he thought it too. Again I had that anxious feeling hitting me hard in the pit of my stomach and I swallowed hard, willing it to just disappear.

"I know you mean well but," Thorin began, who caught me watching him and realised I had a somber expression on my face "I'd rather Alexandria be with someone, should she need any guidance."

Lord Elrond watched Thorin, before he acknowledged Thorin's request with a nod.

"Very well," replied Lord Elrond, noticing Fili hold me protectively "perhaps yourself, Alexandria and your nephew would like to accompany Gandalf and myself."

With that, Lord Elrond turned around and walked to a wooden door that had little carvings around the edge of the door. I was transfixed on them and wanted to see them closer but Gandalf coughed a 'Hmm hm' causing me to look at him.

He smiled at me and gestured for Thorin, Fili and I to follow him through the door. For a second, I hesitated before Fili coaxed me to move and led me towards the door that was Lord Elrond's room.

When we entered his study, I noticed Thorin was by my side as I waited for what was about to happen. Why did I feel so nervous? Lord Elrond was a kind elf and yet I was worried. He was now sitting by his desk and he gestured with his hand for all of us to sit and we quietly sat down, waiting.

"Relax Alexandria," smiled Lord Elrond "I just want to talk and give you this."

I watch him as he opens his drawer and pulls a black cloth out. He then returns his attention back to me and hands it over to me. For a second, I just look at the satin cloth wondering why Lord Elrond gave me this.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I gently unwrapped the cloth and my eyes went wide when I saw what was staring back at me. On my lap, was Maddie's necklace and I found myself frowning, as I clearly remembered placing this necklace in my bag.

"I must have dropped this." I whispered more to myself, than to anyone.

"I do not understand Alexandria. What did you drop?"

I look up and return my attention towards Lord Elrond.

"Well," I began, glancing again at the green jewel encased with little diamonds on the outside "this was originally in my bag. I must of knocked this out while searching for clean clothes."

"That is not possible."

I looked up again, meeting his grey eyes.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I have looked after this very necklace for a very long time."

I was getting confused and I found myself gently place the necklace on the table, while I went for my bag. While I was unbuckling my bag, I vaguely saw Gandalf nod his head but I was more concerned about Maddie's necklace.

I delved deep in there and my hand found something cold and I slowly pulled it out and looked at it. There in my palm, was Maddie's exact same necklace to what was on the table.

"I don't understand. Why is there a duplicate necklace?"

I heard Lord Elrond sigh and he now had his eyes on Gandalf with a somber expression on his face.

"You clearly haven't told her, have you?"

I watched them both as Gandalf shifted somewhat in his seat.

"The Doctor had told her that her father is here in Middle-earth, but that is all."

"And not about her mother?"

My ears were ringing. Why were they now talking about my evil mother? It made no sense to me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I demanded to know what my mother had to do with these necklace.

"Alexandria, seeing as Gandalf has failed to tell you your heritage, I will tell you about your mother."

I swallowed hard, I didn't want to know about my mother. For nearly all my life, I have lived with the knowledge that my dear mother is a nasty, cruel woman. I didn't need to be told about her life story.

"Your mother," I closed my eyes, trying to block out what was about to be said, feeling Fili grab my hand trying to reassure me in his own way, that nothing can hurt me now "died in childbirth while giving birth to you."

My eyes snapped open, shock clearly etched on my face.

"I- don't," I found myself stuttering "That can not be right!"

"Oh but it is. The mother you knew, is _not_ your real mother." informed Lord Elrond, gently.

My head was buzzing with all this new infomation and I felt a little lightheaded. I needed to get my bearings. I stood up, surprising everyone as I gently took my hand away from Fili's, before facing the door, before walking towards it.

"Alexandria, where are you going?" asked Gandalf.

For a second, I stopped, but I didn't turn.

"I'm going to try and save Bilbo and everyone else in that cave." I reply, opening the door and stepped out of the room.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turn and saw Fili watching me with a concerned look on his face. Without any warning, he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me, holding me, while Lord Elrond's words ring out in my ears.

~~Gandalf's POV~~

I had no idea on how Alexandria would take the news that her earth mother was not her real mother. I waited with a little apprehension, as Lord Elrond informed her of her real mother. I watched her as she silently listened and was not at all surprised with her reaction.

I knew she would be shocked, but I had no idea she would walk out like that. I gently took the black cloth and wrapped Alexandria's necklace inside the cloth and decided to hold on to it, until she was ready to talk about her mother.

"You should have told her the truth," scorned Lord Elrond "Alexandria couldn't get out of this room fast enough."

"Aye, for once I agree," remarked Thorin, causing me to roll my eyes "She has been through so much and yet you knew all this time about her real parentage. I wouldn't be surprised if she ever speaks to you again Gandalf!"

Thorin got up from his chair, bowed his head at Lord Elrond, then slipped out the door, leaving us alone.

"I do understand why you never told her Gandalf, considering her past, but you should have told her about her mother. When she finally asks about her, tell her, because the way I see it, if you keep withholding secrets about her own heritage, it could cause her to lose her way. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not! I will speak to her when everything is settled down again, regarding that cave," I reply standing up "A woman scorned is not what I want."

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

We were back on the road and like before, I was sandwiched between Thorin and Fili who refused to leave my side, especially as Fili took it in himself, to hold my hand, as if I would run away, if he let go. Gandalf was in the front speaking to Aragorn, but my head was all over the place, with the knowledge that my mother on earth was not even related to me.

I knew Gandalf kept secrets but when it revolved around me I didn't like it one bit. I actually felt hurt that he never told me himself. I sighed, as my eyes watch Gandalf closely. I had a feeling there was more to come and I only hoped I would be prepared for it, when the time came.

 


	15. Coming Back Together

It was getting really hard to see where we were going, so it was decided, that we would resume the rescue for our fallen comrades at first light. I could tell that someone was watching me and despite my better judgement, I turned my head to my right and saw Gandalf watching me with a pained look on his face.

I return my attention to the small fire that Thorin agreed to. Since we now have Gandalf, Thorin had insisted on the campfire to warm everyone up. Both Dwalin and Aragorn were absent, which meant they were searching for our supper tonight.

I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite directon to where Gandalf was. I could feel his blue eyes watch my retreating form as I sat by the fire, staring into it. My mind was all over the place.

To find out that the mother who I thought was my real mother, was not really related to me, should have elated me, but the more I looked into it, I was even more confused. All these thoughts kept flashing in my head. Thoughts to what Lord Elrond had said.

_"Your mother died in childbirth while giving birth to you."_

Glancing down at my hand, I slowly open my fingers, revealing the necklace that was still in my palm. In my haste to leave Lord Elrond's study, I had forgotten to place this jewelry back in my bag.

I gently touch the green gem with my index finger trying to figure out why it felt like people were keeping secrets from me. Grabbing hold of my bag, I opened it and gently placed the necklace back in there.

I quickly rebuckled my bag, before placing it next to me, then decided to try and get to sleep. I really wasn't hungry and hoped that everyone would leave me be. I just wanted to forget about everything for a few hours. I stretched then lay down opposite from everyone and laid my head on my bag willing sleep to come to me sooner rather than later.

o0o

My eyes snapped open, when I felt something go around my shoulders, I instinctively held the cloak tight around me, feeling the fur around the edges. Just as I was about to close my eyes once more, I felt someone stroking my hair. I raised my eyebrows and turned my head a little, noticing Fili kneeing behind me, while he continued stroking my hair.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

All Fili did was smile down at me.

"Helping you to relax," He finally replied to me "my mother used to do this when either Kili or I were stressed about something. I thought it would help you. Should I stop?"

I shifted a little, noticing Fili momentarily stop his gentle caresses. When I shook my head, he continued. Glancing at the camp, I saw the others on the other side, eating whatever Aragorn and Dwalin had caught. Judging by the smell, it was definitely meat.

My eyes momentarily went on Gandalf who was at this second having a conversation with Thorin and I forced my eyes to look elsewhere, knowing I wasn't ready for his explanations about who my real mother was. Fili who had been silently watching me turned his head towards his uncle and Gandalf before returning his attention back on me.

"I think Gandalf was trying to protect you." whispered Fili.

"Protect me from what?" I spat out, causing several eyes on me, though my eyes stayed on Fili "I don't need protecting. I never have."

~~Fili's POV~~

I watch Lexi, seeing the hurt in her eyes and I found myself frowning. I was repulsed by what that mother of hers did to her. Though she was very good at hiding her anger and her fears, somehow I could see right through them. Without really thinking about it, I stopped stroking her soft hair and grabbed her hand. She tried to snatch her hand way from me, but I held on firmly, giving her a stern look.

"Come with me." I whispered to her, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as I picked up two swords with my free hand.

I caught my uncle watching me and I stalled for a second, wondering what he would do.

"Not to far." was all he said and I nod my head.

I held her hand more gently as we walked past the others. I was searching for a clearing where we would not be disturbed. I was thankful there was half a moon out that was surprisingly bright. Looking ahead of me, I found the perfect place. It was still close to the camp and yet it was completely sealed off by lots of trees and shrubbery.

"I'll ask again, where are we going?"

I turn and look at Lexi, the way the moon was situated high in the sky, made her dark hair gleam in the moonlight and her green eyes twinkled as she watched me back with a bemused look on her face. She really was breathtaking. I reluctantly let go of her hand and offered her a sword. Lexi looked at the weapon, then back at me with a frown.

"You need to let all that tension out of you Lexi," I remark to her "this is the only thing I can think of."

"Fili."

"No," I reply, noticing my tone of voice sounded a little harsher than what it should have "as I said earlier, you need to start trustings others. Your bottling things up, I can clearly see the pain in your eyes from whatever it is your hiding."

Of course I knew, Gandalf had explained about her home life, though I will stay quiet on that front, until she is ready to open up to me.

"I don't bottle things up," I gave her a look "I work things out in my own way."

"Yes," I nod my head agreeing with her "and that's going to stop."

"By sword fighting?"

"Well, you won't tell me your troubles so..this is the next best thing," I stepped closer, placing the sword in her hand "Just pretend I'm the bad person."

Lexi promptly dropped the sword on the ground. Her face was contorted with anger.

"Lexi!"

"No, I will not treat you as a baddie," She snapped "This sword game may work on your brother, but it will never work on me!"

While picking up the sword, Lexi was heading back to the camp.

"It's either this or-,"

I watch Lexi turn around, her green eyes narrowed now.

"Or what?"

"Tell me about your past?"

The words just came out of my mouth and I inwardly flinched, knowing this was really going to hurt her.

"What about my past? I thought Gandalf filled you all in about my loving mother!"

I was right, I could hear the hurt in her voice. I walked up to her, noticing her avert her eyes from me.

"Gandalf only told us a few things about your past life regarding your mother," I step closer, thankful that she stayed where she was "Lexi, you don't need to tell me, it's just that if you do decide to talk about your past, you might find the weight of the world lifting of you."

Lexi turned away from me and sighed. I really wanted to reassure her that everything has changed now, but something told me to wait.

"What do you want to know?...That my mother ridiculed me with her constant insults. Blamed me for my father's disappearance saying it's my fault he left. She also blamed me for her drink problem."

"Lexi!"

"Oh and let's not forget the beatings!" She spat, trying very hard to control her breathing.

When she said that, I dropped the swords to the ground and placed my arms around her middle, from behind. I wanted Lexi to know that not everyone was out to get her.

"You know every day while I was with her," She began softly "I used to stay right away from her, for as long as I could. I could never tell what mood she would be in...To the outside world, she was lovely, but behind closed doors she showed her true colours."

I placed my chin on her shoulder, to encourage her to continue.

"If it wasn't for Maddie's family, I don't think I would have survived for much longer."

I felt Lexi tremble against me and I slowly turn her around, before embracing her once more.

"I think you would have been fine Lexi," I murmur to her, again stroking her hair "you're a lot stronger than what you give yourself credit for."

She shook her head.

"No, I disagree. My mother lashed out several times. I even have the scars to prove it."

Her trembling increased and I found myself holding her a little tighter.

"Lexi, she can never hurt you again and the good thing about all this is, is that she is not your biological mother. That has to account for something, doesn't it?"

Lexi pulled away from me slightly, her green eyes look back at me. Slowly her frown disappeared as my words sink in.

"But I have no idea who my real mother was!"

"Gandalf has the answers," I whispered "and that Doctor would know as well."

"At the moment, I don't want to talk to Gandalf. He knew all this time and yet, never uttered a word about her."

"He may of had his reasons."

Lexi frowned again but never said anything. I placed my forehead on hers, feeling her own hands hold on to my back. I close my eyes at the proximity of being this close to her.

"Somewhere out there," carried on Lexi "my father is out here and again, I have no idea who he is now. He probably doesn't know I even exist."

I open my eyes and watch her. Lexi had a faraway look on her face and I gently pulled back. I hesitantly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and deliberately left my hand around her cheek and jawline. She then looked back at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me? It is partly my fault Kili and the others-,"

"Stop that this instinct," I interrupted "As I said before, it is not your fault. My brother, Balin and everyone else will be alright," I stepped closer to her "As to why I'm nice to you well, I don't have any words for that, but perhaps actions speaks louder than words!"

I look at Lexi and my eyes slowly trailed down to her mouth. My thumb gently stroked her cheek and traced the outline of her lips as my face came closer to her. At first we watch one another before I slowly lean forward with a smile and brushed my lips against hers, noticing her smile a little when my braids of my mustache brush against her skin.

My free arm pulled her closer to me as we shared our first kiss. At first it was slow, like testing the water then slowly, I let her know exactly how I truly feel about her.

~~Lexi's POV~~

They say first kisses can be magical and this, being this close to Fili, definitely felt magical. I could feel the passion and something else in this amazing kiss. I felt his hand gently play with my hair once more as I felt him nibble my bottom lip asking for permission to which I granted.

I placed my arms around Fili's neck which deepened the kiss, as I felt his hand gently rub the small of my back in a circular motion. For a few minutes, there was only Fili and I but with great reluctance, we parted lips but I kept my eyes closed savouring the memory.

Again I felt Fili's forehead against mine. His warmth radiates through me as I hear his soft chuckle, which causes me to open my eyes. His blue eyes watch me with a twinkle in them.

"Does that answer your question?" murmured Fili.

I nod my head.

"It does...Does this mean we are courting now?" I asked with a serious expression on my face.

Fili slightly tilted his head, now with a lopsided grin on his face, so I carried on.

"It's just I overhead the others say we were courting and I wondered where-,"

Fili silenced me by kissing me again and I lost all train of thought as he held me tight.

"We should get back," said Fili breaking the kiss "or uncle will have another reason to be angry."

"Thorin's not so bad," I replied "He's very different from the book."

"Is he indeed?" smirked Fili, pulling away from me, though taking my hand.

"Yes, in the book, he's a little one dimensional," I replied, watching Fili pick up the two swords on the ground "although the story is about Bilbo so, that could explain things."

"Our burglar?" enquired Fili, straighting himself up, watching me once more.

"Yep, our burglar." I replied, smiling sheepishly at him.

We were now heading back to camp and for the first time in a long while, I did feel a little better, which I knew was thanks to Fili. Most of the company were settling down, except Thorin of course. He was currently watching out for any trouble that could come from nowhere.

When he spotted us, I nearly missed the faint smile on his lips as we walked past him, until I realised he must have seen our entwined hands. I could feel my cheeks burn as Fili lead me towards my bedroll.

He let go of my hand and walked away and I didn't think anything of it, as I laid down next to my bag. I closed my eyes only for them to snap open again, when I felt an arm drape around me, holding me protectively.

"Lexi." whispered Fili.

"Hmm."

"I would like to court you," Fili began "if I may?"

Turning my head slightly, I smile at him.

"You may," I whispered, feeling his arm hold me a little tighter "though I wish to apologise for my rudeness earlier. I know you were-,"

"Lexi," butted in Fili, I felt him shift a little, so that he was leaning over me "you were never rude. You were just letting go of the tension that was building up inside of you."

"Even so, I should never have snapped at you i-,"

Fili silenced me with a quick kiss on the lips.

"You worry to much." grinned Fili.

"I have every reason to worry," I replied "Maddie is somewhere out there. I will always worry about her."

"Not anymore, you have me now," smiled Fili "and my uncle and company. We will all look together."

"Not forgetting those strange messages that could turn up from time to time."

Fili gently nuzzled my nose with his.

"Aye, we will look for those too. Try and get some sleep, we have a cave to venture in at first light."

All I did was nod as Fili moved behind me once more, holding me protectivily as sleep soon came to me.

o0o

Dwalin had insisted that I eat the rabbit he and Aragorn had hunted for, the previous night, as he knew I had not eaten. Even though I was still not hungry, I managed to eat most of the rabbit and potatoes, before we set of again.

I was currently walking with Fili and Aragorn. Gandalf was at the front with Thorin. Though from time to time, Gandalf looked over to me before looking in front again. I wasn't angry with him anymore, though I was still hurt that he would keep the truth about my real mother a secret. I will get answers, as soon as everyone was back.

Even though there was banter around me, I stayed quiet, keeping an eye on anything suspicious. In truth, I was looking out for any more anagrams, but so far, nothing. I just wanted to keep my wits about me, I knew danger was just around the corner and I only hoped that I could defend myself when that time came.

We walked for a long time until I spotted the familiar sighting of the mountain base where the trouble started. Glancing at the sky, the clouds was as dark as can be but still, there was no sign of any Stone Giants.

"Still no sign of the Stone Giants." I remark, now looking at the mountain itself.

This made Gandalf stop, turn around and walk towards me.

"Stone Giants?"

I knew this was not the time for any hostility between Gandalf and I, so I replied.

"Yes, there should have been Stone Giants when we first arrived here, only it is like it is now. In the original timeline, three of them, cause a bit of bother towards Thorin's company only," again I look up at the ominous clouds above me and swallow hard "just like now, there are no Stone Giants."

"Interesting." remarked Gandalf, before turning around and walking in front again, acting like we never said anything betwen us.

"Wizards," I mutter, "I will never understand them."

I heard a chuckle and I instinctively turn my head watching Aragorn, who now had a small smile, though he never said a word. Returning my attention to the front, I hoped everyone was bearing up well with those goblins.

"They will be fine." reassured Fili.

I snap my head a little, taken aback.

"How do you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Know what I'm thinking." I asked him, wanting to know the answer.

"That would be telling."

"Spoilsport."

All Fili did was smile at me, as we continued walking up the mountain. For a while, we slowly made our way to where the cave entrance was and again I noticed Gandalf stop.

He was looking around the cave, using the light from the top of his staff to look around the area. I made my way to the front, waiting for Gandalf to stop looking around. Finally he turned around, though his eyes were on the ground floor now.

"This is where they fell, yes."

"Yes," replied Thorin "Alexandria did warn us beforehand but unfortunately, most of my men and the burglar were too late."

"Bilbo is down there as well," frowned Gandalf, looking up "We have to go another way."

Of course there are many caves in mountains but I had no idea where to go next. I was fairly certain Gandalf knew where to go next though. He turned of his light and walked out of the cave, continuing his walk upwards to a higher level.

Quietly, we all followed his lead climbing up the mountain to help our fallen friends. As we walked, I kept praying everyone would be alright, my thoughts went on Bilbo once more.

Would he find that accursed ring that Gollum currently held onto? I hoped to god Bilbo would find that evil ring or I dread to think what could happen if someone or something, had a hold of that ring.

I found myself shivering at that thought and I try and block that image from my mind. Again Gandalf stopped which caused everyone else to stop. He was looking at another cave entrance. I watched as he stepped inside before coming out with a faint smile on his face.

"This will do nicely," Gandalf began "if my hunch is correct, we should be meeting the others in a little while."

"And if your hunch is wrong?" asked Gloin, sounding a little gruff.

"Then we are back to square one again," snapped Gandalf "have some faith Master Gloin..Now let us hurry."

Taking a deep breath, we followed Gandalf, I noticed that the cave had an opening in the far right corner, which is where we were headed. I walked in step with Thorin, though I did not say anything to him. My eyes were firmly on Gandalf's back as he slowly lead us deeper inside the cave. I truly hated walking in dark places but I knew, this was the only way to help out.

There were many twists and turns and several times, Gandalf stopped and sniffed the air. I vaguely remember him saying to Merry in 'The Lord Of The Rings' films to _'always follow your nose',_ so to me, this was a good start that we were on the right path.

We come to a very darkened area and I could hear strange noises coming from below. At first I thought it was bats, until I heard a loud booming voice,

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

Taking a chance, I looked down and sighed in relief when I spotted the other half of our company. My eyes then went a little further and my eyes went wide. Standing up near a chair which I supposed looked like a throne, was a massive ugly looking cretin.

"Oh my god," I whispered, watching the goblin king look at some sort of torture devices "it's Jubba The Hut."

"You know it's name?" asked Thorin, watching me intently.

"No, I do not," I reply to him, meeting Thorin's blue eyes "it's just that he reminds me of a film I saw from my own world, many years ago...I do know that he is the goblin king."

"Is there anything else I should know about this vile being?" asked Thorin, who was now watching the goblin king with narrowed eyes.

"Just stay away from him," Thorin looked back at me with wide eyes "if he sees you, he could get one of his minions to send word that you are around for Azog to come forward and that is the last thing I want to see happen...Please trust me on this!" I more or less pleaded with him then.

At first Thorin didn't say anything. It was like he was contemplating what I had just said. My eyes found themself going on Fili who smiled at me, before Thorin spoke again.

"I'll try my best and not go near that goblin king. However, if he taunts me, I will not hesitate in killing him. Understood?"

I nod, though I do not say anything more. As the gobin king seems interested in pulling Bombur out from where he was standing. This seemed to be Gandalf's cue as I spotted him raise both his sword and staff up before an explosion with dazzling light came from his weapons.

I had to shield my eyes, it was like staring at the sun for to long, plus it was now quite warm from where we were standing. When everything was calm once more, Gandalf lowered his weapons looking at everyone from below shouting,

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

I looked down and saw Kili, Bofur and everyone else pick up their weapons and fight back. We slowly made our way down and remembering Fili's sword, I held on tight to the handle, hoping I would know what to do.

The goblin king was lying flat on his back and was now watching Gandalf holding his sword in his hand. The goblin king points a fat finger at him in disgust, shouting to his followers,

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Now the fight begins. Strangely enough, both Aragorn and Fili never left my side as I found myself fighting many gobbins swarming around us. Without further ado, I block, parry and attack any gobbin that dare get in my way.

This went on for a while until Nori runs into the gobin king. My blood was boiling by this point and I found myself quickly pushing him away, while at the same time, I deflect the gobin king's own weapon with my own sword, as that could have really hurt Nori.

Again the gobin king falls off the edge of a platform, which I didn't even know existed. I didn't really care if I hurt him or not, instead, I quickly regained my bearings and ran towards Kili and Bofur who were dealing with a lot of goblins between them.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" shouted Gandalf.

Catching sight of Gandalf, we made our way towards a pathway, running away from that smelly throne room. We ran through many passageways, knowing full well we were being followed by the advancing gobins.

"Quickly!" I heard Gandalf shout.

"Faster!" I heard someone say behind me.

I was running alongside Dwalin and Balin when we all spot gobins come towards us at the front.

"Post!" shouted Dwalin.

I saw what he meant and saw Bofur, Dwalin, Aragorn and Fili cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and then they all hold it in front of them like a massive weapon.

"Charge!" shouted Dwalin once more.

I quickly move out of the way as they charge forward to the gobins that were getting a tad closer to us. They sweep them away from the long rail, before Dwalin grabbed his axes and started knocking back more advancing goblins.

Again I start thrusting my sword to any gobin that would get close to me. I spotted Gloin hit one goblin who then falls and land on another path, thus breaking the path and dropping many gobins on it in the darkness below us. I caught Thorin's eyes as he looks at several ropes around a platform.

"Cut the ropes!" He shouts, before cutting one himself.

Many of the others were now cutting the ropes holding the platform in place. Of course, this set the platform outward, causing the gobins that were on the ropes to get entangled with one another.

Arrows come from nowhere and narrowly missed me, as Kili managed to deflect them away from us. I gave a curt nod at him and quickly turn in time and use my sword on an unsuspecting goblin that was slowly heading towards me.

I watch Kili with the corner of my eye as he grabs a ladder and promptly drops it on several gobins. Doing this causes several more dwarves to run forward pushing the ladder and the gobins to be trapped in front of them, creating another pathway in the process.

I watched in stunned silence as many gobins fall off the ladder to there deaths. Strangely enough, the ladder is now part of our escape and we take this chance by crossing on it to get to the rest of the pathway. Just to be on the safe side, I saw Dwalin break the ladder with his axe, to stop anymore gobins following us from our escape route.

"Quickly!" shouted Gandalf from far ahead of me.

We continue running and again there were many twists and turns as we ran further in. Suddenly, I stop as I saw many ropes suspended from above and I had no idea what do do now. Though it seemed that most of the others did. I watch in fascination as Thorin and Co slice some ropes opening up another pathway.

"Jump!" demanded Thorin.

He didn't have to tell me twice, as me Aragorn and sevearl dwarves jump to the other pathway. Though before more of our comrades could jump to safety, the suspended path decided to swing back to where it was originally was, causing many gobins to climb on.

The path we were on comes swinging back and I was thankful when Gandalf and the others managed to jump to where Thorin, Balin, Aragorn and I were. As they landed, Fili and Kili cut the ropes, which made the swinging path that had many gobins on it to fall into the dark chasm below us.

Again we started running down the long tunnels, slaying any gobin that tried to stop us from escaping. I heard a loud noise and looked up and saw a rock falling on many, many gobins. I knew Gandalf was responsible for that and despite myself, a small smile came from nowhere.

For a while we run down the tunnel until there was a bridge right in front of us. As we were about to cross it, the goblin king came from nowhere from underneath the bridge and starts pulling his fat form up onto the bridge, blocking our escape. Of course, this also brought more goblins around us, from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" gloated the goblin king.

"Give me a break!" I mutter under my breath, shaking my head at these new turn of events.

The Jubba The Hut clone starts swinging his weapon at Gandalf and I watch in horror as the wizard nearly falls over. I knew he would be fine, but seeing him stumble like that, shocked me to the core.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" sneered the goblin king, watching Gandalf with a evil grin on his ugly face.

Without any warning, I watch Gandalf as he suddenly leaps forward and stabs the gobin king in the eye with his staff. I had to look away, as it wasn't a pretty picture. I heard a clunk and I glanced down, seeing the gobin kings weapon lying on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow!" cried out the gobin king.

Again Gandalf had the upper hand and used his sword and stabbed the gobin king in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees holding onto his belly.

"That'll do it." remarked the gobin king.

Gandalf then swung his sword and decapitated the Jubba clone's head, killing him instantly.

Because the dead goblin was now dead, this caused the bridge to start shaking violently. We were holding on to dear life as part of the bridge gives way and starts sliding down the side of the cavern.

The broken bridge gains in speed and we all hold on tightly, hoping this will stop soon. Thankfully the bridge does slow down and lands at the base of the cavern, burying us in timber and wood.

With help from Aragorn and Gandalf, I manage to get up and I instinctively help those that are still stuck from the remains of the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." exclaimed Bofur before something else happened.

The dead body of the gobin king lands on the wreckage, causing the still trapped dwarves even further. I think I even heard them swear out words in their own tongue, but I wasn't certain.

"You've got to be joking!" scoffed Dwalin.

With great care, the company that was trapped, managed to free themselves and I knew we were still not in the clear just yet. I could hear many gobins and I spotted Kili glance up which causes me to do the same and we both saw thousands of them coming towards us.

"Gandalf!" shouted Kili. still looking at our adversary.

"We need to leave now!" I shouted at everyone "There are too many to fight."

I saw Gandalf nod his head.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" replied Gandalf.

Those that were still on the ground, quickly got up, helping each other out of the rubble and then we began running away from the advancing gobins, following Gandalf to wherever the exit was.

What seemed like an eternity, we finally saw daylight and without much thought, we ran towards it. As soon as we were out of that cave, I fell to my knees, taking in the fresh air that the cave clearly had lacked.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that's thirteen...Aragorn and Alexandria that makes fifthteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?" demanded Gandalf.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" scorned Dwalin.

I frowned, not liking the way Bilbo is still being treated.

"Is he really lost?" I surmised, still taking deep breaths.

I heard footsteps then a thump, before someone pulling me towards them and I knew at once it was Fili. He held me tightly, slowly rocking me.

"If I lost you," whispered Fili "I don't know what I would do."

I turn my head, meeting his blue eyes. He placed his forehead on mine, holding me even tighter. For a second, it was just the two of us, until I heard Thorin say,

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

I was livid and gently pulled away from Fili, getting up and confronting Thorin who was now pacing around.

"You can stop with that attitude for one thing Thorin," Thorin stopped his pacing and watched me, though didn't say anything "if my hunch is correct, Bilbo will turn up in around..."

I turn my head, to where the tree is and waited patiently for Bilbo's sudden reappearance. Of course this caused a few snickers as I waited for our burglar.

"Just what are you looking at?" asked Thorin, sounding annoyed.

"You'll see." was all I said, as my eyes continue to watch for Bilbo.

For a few seconds more, there was no sign of Bilbo and I was getting a little worried now. Just as I was about to inform Gandalf that Bilbo had indeed disappeared, I spotted Bilbo as he finally steps out from behind the tree. I heard many gasps as he walked casually towards us.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" laughed Gandalf, clearly relieved to see him.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" remarked Kili, smiling at Bilbo.

"Not all of us!" I mutter under my breath, catching Aragorn's small smile as he silently watched me.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?!" asked Fili, wrapping his arm around my middle.

"How, indeed?" questioned Dwalin.

I watched Bilbo carefully. He was fiddling around his jacket pocket and I found myself narrowing my eyes, wondering if he has the ring that will one day, cause another war to happen.

The way he was watching us, made him laugh as he stops touching his pocket. My eyes went on Gandalf who was also watching him suspiciously, though he tried to act like he was just watching Bilbo and not his pocket now.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" smiled Gandalf.

"It matters! I want to know, why did you come back?" demanded Thorin, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

I smile at Bilbo's very honest speech and it seemed everyone else was impressed with this now confident hobbit. I turn slightly, feeling Fili's other arm wrap around me. We watch one another, before he leaned towards me, brushing his lips with mine.

Of course the wolf whistles soon started but to be honest, I didn't really care. I was just relieved everyone was safe and sound for the moment. Though I did find it strange that there was no noise coming from the cave.

I knew in the film, that Azog was lying in wait, but at the moment, all there was, was silence and I was't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Fili brought me back to the present, by taking me a little further from the others. When we stopped walking, I caught Fili's expression. He was watching me with a smile on his face.

"Ever since I first saw you Lexi, I knew you were my one," I arch an eyebrow but never interrupt him, he stepped closer, cupping my left cheek "I love you," his blue eyes never leave mine as he leans in closer to me "and I know your scared, facing the unknown, but I would like to share this experience with you. That is, if you will let me."

I couldn't say anything, I was a little stunned with Fili's words. The only thing I could think of doing was leaning forward and giving my answer in another way, through a kiss to which he reciprocated by deepening the kiss, pulling me to him.

"I will try my hardest by protecting you from harm, help you look for your friend and try and solve any of those strange words that may crop up from anywhere," whispered Fili against my lips "Lexi you deserve to be loved and Mahal help me, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." I finally managed to say, hearing 'awww' behind us.

Suddenly a noise came from behind us and again I knew trouble was heading straight for us.

"Out of the frying pan..." laments Thorin.

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" shouts Gandalf.

Taking Fili's hand, we ran yet again and I only prayed Azog was not the one coming towards us. Time will tell if it was just orcs on there own or with Thorin's nemesis, Azog!


	16. The Wizard And I

We all ran down a very steep mountain as fast as we could. Turning my head, I saw many wild looking dogs chase after us and I realised they must be Wargs. One of these savage Wargs had got to close to Bilbo so without any warning, I tugged Fili's arm as I was trying to get to Bilbo in time.

Thankfully, Fili was on my wavelength and followed my lead as we ran towards Bilbo. Grabbing my sword with my left hand, I watch as this Warg snap as it missed Bilbo by a fraction, but I knew that this Warg would not give up.

As I finally managed to grab onto Bilbo, startling him, The lone Warg decided to jump right in front of us. At first it started growling then without any warning, the Warg was charging towards us.

I was most surprised when I spotted Bilbo holding his sword that Gandalf had found for him and both Fili and I watch on as Bilbo managed to free himself from my hold and charge forward and uses his sword on this Warg.

My eyes went wide as I saw the sword embedded in the Wargs head. It died instantly. Bilbo hesitantly pulled his sword out, which took several attempts, before turning to face us once more. The look on his face was priceless. He had the look of surprise and shock on his face.

I was really proud of him and would have said something, when we all heard more Wargs heading our way. It was time to run. We run to where the rest of the Company was and I quickly glance at our surroundings.

It was just like the film, a massive land full of tress that were slighty swaying from the breeze that was around us. I also knew we were on top of a mountain, so there was no chance at this present time that we could not escape.

Turning towards the tress, I knew we would have to climb them and judging by Gandalf's expression, he thought the same.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" shouted Gandalf, confirming my suspicions.

Fili gently pulled me towards a tree and for a moment, it was my turn to hesitate. Glancing at the tree in front of me, I knew what would happen next and I was dreading it.

"You're not frightened of heights, are you Lexi?" asked Fili, softly.

Gracing him with a smile I shook my head.

"Just thinking." was all I said, as I started climbing the tree, unaware that Fili had a concerned look on his face.

As I got to the top of the tree, I glanced down and saw many more Wargs. My eyes then darted everywhere, in search of Azog. Sudden moment caught my eye at the far left to where we were, my eyes go wide in shock.

There was thousands of goblins swarming towards us, looking up at each of us with hate etched on their ugly faces. The strange thing was, there was still no sign of Azog anyway. Whether this was a good thing I wasn't sure, but if it kept Thorin up in the trees and not trying to kill his nemesis with that white Warg he rode on, then that was indeed a good thing.

Many Wargs were jumping on the trees. Their brute strength made the trees sway and I knew where this was leading.

"Be prepared!" I shouted to everyone, still looking at the jumping Wargs and the goblins who were now waiting for us.

"W-What do you mean?" stammered Bilbo from another tree.

"These Wargs are using all their strength to uproot the trees," I explained, noticing my voice sounded strained "meaning the trees will soon tilt. When that happens, quickly jump to the next tree!"

"That is an excellent idea," I heard Gandalf say "in the meantime, hold out your hands everyone."

We all did what we were told and I watch Gandalf utter a spell on a pinecone, causing it to go on fire, he then threw it in Thorin's direction. He kept repeating the same pattern, so that everyone had a fiery pinecone and when Gandalf throw one at me, I knew what was about to happen.

Everyone started throwing the pinecones at the Wargs and the goblins, a fire instantly went around the trees, causing the Wargs and goblins to yelp out in pain as they came away from the fire.

As we throw more fiery pinecones at them, I noticed the fire was slowly heading towards the tree I was on. I watch as the waves of fire was spreading at an alarming rate. My eyes caught Aragon's and it was as if he knew what I was about to do.

"We need to jump to the next tree." He pointed out.

All I did was nod and turned towards Fili, who had silently been watching the scene unfold, nodding his head in understanding.

"Make room for us!" shouted Aragorn, at Bofur, Balin and Ori, who was in the middle of throwing pinecones at the enemy below.

They complied and moved up several branches as Aragorn climbed a little higher, before jumping swiftly to the next tree. I hesitated for a second, before I slowly got my bearings and jumped to the other tree with Aragorn supporting me when I thought I was about to tumble backwards. Fili jumped a few seconds after I did, again watching me with concern on his face.

Again I grace him with a smile before I look downward watching the Wargs and goblins trying to get around the fire that was now burning strongly against the tree we just vacated. It was while I was watching this, when I saw something that looked really out of place.

Standing behind the goblins and Wargs was black smoke. At first I thought it had something to do with the fire, but when I narrowed my eyes, I realised, this black smoke was nowhere near the fire.

It was when it moved, I gasped out loud, causing both Aragorn and Fili to glance at me, before they looked to where I was still looking at. Again the black smoke moved and by now, I was a little disturbed with this new encounter.

"Alexandria!"

I managed to drag my eyes away from this black smoke and glance at Gandalf who was on the farthest tree. from us. I noticed he was also watching this strange black mass.

"I know it is going to be hard," carried on Gandalf "but please do not watch that dark shadow."

"What the hell is that though?" I found myself asking.

"Something that shouldn't be here!" remarked Gandalf "In fact, this shadow should never have come back to Middle-earth, yet here it is. Something has tipped the scales."

I just watch Gandalf, not understanding what he was talking about. I felt an arm go around my middle which made me jump.

"Sorry, Lexi," murmurs Fili, tightening his hold on me "I didn't mean to make you jump."

Gandalf momentarily rested his eyes on both Aragon and Fili, then at me, before speaking again.

"Perhaps if Aragorn and Fili keep you occupied, that should stop you from looking down at that shadow.Yes?"

I furrowed my brows. Just why couldn't I look back at that strange thing. I knew it was not the necromancer, even he wasn't that stupid in revealing himself so soon. Though the question was, just what was that black shadow that can move on its own accord? For the first time in a while, I was a little spooked by it.

_'Could this black shadow be the cause to what has happened so far?'_ I wondered to myself _'Didn't The Doctor say I was being followed back in London?'_

"Lexi, stay focused." whispered Fili, bringing me back to the present.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to work out something in my head." I admitted to him.

"I do understand, but maybe you could wait until we are in a safer setting!"

I glance at Fili, seeing a lopsided grin on his face, before the tree we were on started to sway. Glancing down I saw two Wargs that must have got separated from the others, using their brute strength once more.

Why were they attacking this tree and not the others? It made no sense. Unless of course it was connected to that black shadow. For a second, I closed my eyes, wondering what to do now. Aragorn snapped me back to the present with his words once more.

"We need to jump again!"

I heard Ori groan but what choice did we have? Again, Aragorn prepared himself before jumping onto the tree that had Thorin, Kili Dwalin and Bombur on it. I felt Fili loosen his hold on me and again I braced myself, before jumping. Just as I landed on the next tree, I stumbled forward and wacked my head on the bark of the tree.

"Lexi!" I vaguely heard Fili say, but my head was now throbbing to answer back.

I suddenly felt very disorientated and felt myself falling backwards out of the tree, but all I could think about was Fili, Maddie, the black shadow, The Doctor, before darkness comsumed me.

~~Fili's POV~~

I watch in horror as Lexi begins falling down the tree. I quickly jump over and try and grab her, but I miss. She was now bent over a branch that had broken her fall and I knew she would soon feel that.

I noticed both Uncle and Aragon quickly climb down the tree and that Aragorn was reaching out to her. Slowly, Aragorn gently pulled Lexi towards him and with Uncle's help, holstered her up the tree where Dwalin grabbed hold of her.

I could see blood drip from her forehead and again my heart went all over the place. We had to get out of here. Away from those Wargs, goblins and that strange black mass. I looked up at Gandalf and I could see the pain in his eyes.

A sudden noise made me glance at the sky and I saw many eagles heading towards us. Looking back at Gandalf, I knew this had something to do with him and I silently thanked him.

The eagles swoop down towards the Wargs, goblins and that strange dark shadow and begain using their wings, causing the fire to rise upwards towards our enemies direction.

Slowly more eagles come toward us and pick up Kili, Bofur, Uncle and I was about to edge nearer Lexi when an eagle grabbed hold of me and flew me away to wherever. I frown and turn my head, seeing Lexi and Aragorn being picked up and all I could do was wait until I could be by her side.

o0o

Finally, I could tell we were about to land and I instinctively braced myself just in case the landing would be bumpy. The eagle gently let me go and flew back high in the air. Now I just had to wait for Lexi. I looked at the place around me and saw that we were on another mountain. I just hoped we were safe for now.

Several more eagles come and go and saw that Kili, Bofur, Gandalf, Uncle and Balin were on this mountain. Another eagle descends and I thanked Mahal when I saw both Aragorn and Lexi head towards us.

I instantly ran when the eagle gently placed her on the ground. Aragorn by her side, placing her bag that he had in his hand, behind her head. She was still unconsious and I placed my hand in hers, willing her to wake up.

Gandalf quickly walked towards us and Aragorn moved out of the way as Gandalf bent over her. I watch as he placed his large hands over her forehead before he started saying a spell to her.

While this went on, a strange noise could be heard and I glanced up and saw the retreating forms of eagles leave. One eagle stayed behind and was waiting patienly for something. I felt movement in my hand and I turn around, seeing Lexi coming to.

"She will be alright, won't she Gandalf?" I finally ask him.

Gandalf turned and looked over to me and smiled.

"Yes Fili, Alexandria will be fine. She may have a little headache for a while but other than that, she'll be back to normal."

I sighed in relief and gently placed my hand on her cheek, noticing her turn and open her eyes. I saw her frown, which caused her to flinch and she momentarily closed her eyes again.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" asked Uncle, sounding a little on edge now.

"Yes, Alexandria will be alright. Have some faith Thorin. She is tougher than you think." replied Gandalf with a chuckle.

Lexi took several deep breaths before she opened her eyes once more. I was relieved to see that her green eyes were more focused this time. Though she was still taking in deep breath.

"W-Why am I on the ground?" She finally asked, looking at each of us.

"My dear girl," replied Gandalf "you somehow managed to fall out of the tree."

"Well, that was clumsy of me!" said Lexi, now looking at Uncle "I do apologise."

"Why are you apologising?" replied Uncle, his blue eyes showing concern "Accidents happen. I'm just relieved to see that you shall be alright."

Slowly Lexi sat up with help from Aragorn and myself before she returned her attention back on Uncle.

"Even still, I should have prepared myself, before leaping towards the next tree. Admittedly my mind was elsewhere."

"Alexandria!"

Uncle now had a somber expression on his face and Lexi looked away, waiting for what he had to say to her.

"It is alright for you to have things on your mind, we all do. Now please let us turn to the future. You are now safe now."

With that, Uncle walked away while Lexi just watched his retreating form.

"That's where you're wrong, we are not completely safe." muttered Lexi, momentarily closing her eyes.

I never pressed her on what she meant, it was up to her to fill me in with what she meant. My only thought was to protect her with every fibre I could muster and I vowed then, that was exactly what I was going to do.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

Though my head did hurt as well as my ribs I might add, I was relieved to see that we were high up on a moutain. I knew we were on the carrock that had something to do with the next person we (hopefully) shall meet, Beorn. Though my thoughts again went on that black shadow from before. Just what was that? That was clearly bugging me.

Standing up, I look for Gandalf, noticing he was near the edge of the mountain, smoking his pipe. He seemed to be observing something, though I could not be certain. Above him on a ledge was a beautiful eagle and I knew this was the lord of the eagles.

Out of respect, I bowed my head to him and I was a little stunned when he did the same. The eagle then turned around as if he had something better to do. I took this as a sign that I should speak to Gandalf.

"Ahem!"

Gandalf turned around and a puff of smoke from his pipe billowed out towards the sky. My eyes then went back on Gandalf who had a smile on his face.

"You wish to know what that dark matter was, don't you child?" He asked me, causing me to widen my eyes.

"Well, yes that is what is on my mind. H-How did you know that was-,"

"You are always observant Alexandria," smiled Gandalf "though I can not explain what that dark matter was, not out in the open anyhow. There could be ears around the open. Not a good idea to tell you what we all saw."

I opened my mouth to protest, before shutting it, knowing what he just said, is the truth.

"In the film Azog would have been in that strange shadows place," I finally say, hearing a little gasp and then footsteps behind me, though I never turn around "I'm guessing he already died from the wounds Thorin inflicted on him in the battle of Azanulbizar. I hope that to be the case anyway."

"Hmm, that is quite possible child, but time has been rewritten and unfortunately, Azog could turn up somewhere else," I frown, knowing he was again right on this matter "let us all hope that we won't see him....Now then Alexandria, I believe we should talk about these necklaces."

Again I frown. I wasn't expecting him to mention the necklaces, though instead I whisper,

"The necklace in my bag, really belongs to Maddie. I am just looking-,"

I trail of when I saw Gandalf shake his head.

"No that is wrong. The necklace was always yours Alexandria."

"But, I saw Maddie's mum Martha entrust Maddie with it for her birthday."

"To shield you," replied Gandalf "you were coming of age yourself and I knew that trouble would follow you soon enough. So with a little of my power, I slowed the enemies whereabouts by using the necklace to confuse them and it worked for a while."

I just listen in complete shock to what I was being told.

"As Maddie would have turned eighteen before you, I knew nothing would happen to her. Though when you placed it around your own neck that one time," Gandalf raised an eyebrow "the necklace knew at once it had found its rightful owner."

"You are not making any sense!" I remark a little loudly, causing the eagle next to me, to turn his head and watch me and Gandalf with concern "The way you mention this, it sounds like the necklace has a life of its own!"

Again Gandalf shook his head.

"Not a life of its own, no," muttered Gandalf "your father made this when he found out your mother was expecting you. I think even he knew you were about to disappear for a while. This necklace shall protect you from harm, should you decide to wear it."

The way Gandalf looked at me, made me realise he wanted me to wear this necklace. I wasn't so sure, especially as it seems to me that this necklace was somehow enchanted, no matter what Gandalf said.

"I don't really want to wear this necklace Gandalf," I explain to him slowly "to me, this is really Maddie's necklace, not mine."

"It is yours Alexandria. If it was truly Maddie's necklace, then please explain why your late mother has the exact same necklace as the one in your bag?" He fumed, causing me to backtrack a little "It is your necklace child, not your friends."

Gandalf turned around and looked back at the surroundings around us all. I was still in a little shock that Gandalf had raised his voice at me.

"Deep down, even you know this necklace is yours Alexandria," said Gandalf more gently this time "trust in your instints."

"On a necklace?" I replied, with a small smile.

Gandalf turned his head and smiled back at me.

"Yes, my dear. Your necklace has a special meaning to you, which in due course, you will understand."

I clearly didn't have a clue and I saw Gandalf turn completely around again.

"When you are ready Alexandria, wear that necklace. It will soon become clearer to you."

With that, Gandalf left me with the eagle to think what he said. Well, I try to as someone who I wasn't expecting suddenly said,

"He's right you know," I instantly spun around and saw a strange man smiling back at me "that necklace of yours will come in handy a little later on."

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out, causing Thorin, Aragorn Fili, Kili and Bilbo to walk towards us.

"Oh come now Alexandria, is that anyway to speak to the person that saved you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" I was not in the mood for stupid banter from a complete stranger "I don't remember you saving my life. Just who are you?"

The man grinned at me.

"Ha ha ha, Still have that temper Alexandria, I thought that might have mellowed out, obviously not. Still not to worry 'moonbeam.' I guess that's part of your charm."

I furrowed my brows together, noticing Fili edge nearer to me. I've heard the word 'moonbeam' before but that was back in Rivendell. In fact it was what The Doctor called me, which at the time I thought was strange.

Staring at the man in front of me, I take in his appearance. He was wearing a tweed jacket, with a white shirt on underneath, a dark red bow tie and dark trousers. His eyes were blue and he had short dark hair. He was quite tall and when I went to his mouth, I saw him smile once more.

"Only one person called me 'moonbeam." I remark seeing his smile broaden.

"Indeed you did!" He replied "Are we on the same wavelength now?"

My eyes went wide causing me to gasp out loud.

"Are you alright Lexi?" asked Fili, watching this strange man and myself with unease.

I nodded.

"I think so Fili," I reply, though my eyes stay on this newcomer "it can't be though."

"Oh but it is Alexandria. It is most definitely me."

"B-But if it is you, you've changed!"

The man nods his head. I caught sight of Gandalf who looked like he already knew who he was. Come to think of it, everyone else seemed completely at ease with him too. All except Fili of course.

"You know who I am." said the man.

"It is madness to even say this, but if I'm very much mistaken," I began, licking my lips "you are the man that brought me here in the first place," again he nodded with another smile "Doctor!"

"Yes." was all he said.

"Okay, now I'm very confused!" I informed him causing a few snickers from around me "How can you change your face and shrink a few inchs?"

"Hey? I haven't shrunk!" objected The Doctor "I'm still tallish. As for my appearance, regeneration is the key to my life."

"Come again?" asked Balin, tilting his head at The Doctor.

"Perhaps I should explain from the start." replied The Doctor.

This new Doctor before me, completely threw me. Why couldn't he stay as he was? One thing for sure, it will take me a little getting used to this Doctor, as he seemed more zany than The Doctor I knew. I had no idea if that a good thing or bad thing!

 


	17. New Face, Same Doctor

"I think it would be wise if we climb down the carrock," informed Gandalf before glancing back at me "that is, if you are up to it, Alexandria."

"I'm alright with that," I replied to him before turning around and facing The Doctor once more "and while we climb down, perhaps you could explain on why you have changed," my eyes glance up and down his frame "your appearance?"

The Doctor straightened up his bowtie grinning back at me.

"Yeah, I could do that." He finally replied.

I walked away from him to retrieve my bag, before bending down to make sure everything was still in place. My hand found Maddie's necklace and I gently pulled it out and looked at the pretty necklace.

Even though Gandalf explained that this was really my necklace and not Maddie's, to me this was still my friends. I wasn't ready to wear this, it didn't feel right, it felt like I was dishonouring Maddie and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Are you really alright, Lexi?" asked Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Placing the necklace back in my bag, I got up and faced Fili. I could see the concern on his face.

"I'm fine Fee, a little headache but other than," I stopped speaking when I noticed his smirk "What's with that look?"

Fili stepped closer, cupping my face, now with a grin on his face.

"You called me Fee."

I felt my cheeks go red and lowered my gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, that just slipped out. I won't-,"

My gabbling seized to exist when Fili leaned forward and brushed his lips with my own.

"Relax Lexi," He murmured against my mouth "I like it. Kili calls me Fee but when you just said it," Fili stops and looks into my eyes, while he gently stroked my red cheek "it felt right."

"So, you're not....angry."

"Angry?" questioned Fili, his blue eyes widened by what I just said "Why would I be angry?"

Again I averted my eyes. I was still getting used to showing Fili my feelings for him, considering I have never experienced this before.

"Well, because this is Kili's nickname for you. I don't want to cause any friction between the pai-,"

"Stop that now!" scorns Fili, tilting my chin, making me look back at him "I would like you to call me Fee and any other endearments that come out of that lovely mouth of yours, alright?"

"As you wish."

Fili smiled as he kissed me once more, but got interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. We broke the kiss and looked at Thorin who had a somber expression on his face.

"We ,uh, hmm, we are all ready to get of this mountain," He began catching my startled expression "you're romantic moments will have to wait."

Thorin sighed before walking off. I heard some snickering around us and even I was trying hard not to laugh.

"That was awkward." remarked Fili, turning to face me again.

"Hmm," I replied now with a small smile "we should make tracks."

Fili grinned at me and kissed my forehead. It was time to climb down a mountain. I placed my rucksack around my shoulders and glanced over to where Gandalf was residing. He appeared to be talking to the eagle and I did wonder why the eagle was still here.

I continue watching, noticing the lord of the eagles go near Gandalf's ear. I watched Gandalf's expression carefully, noticing it changed to surprise then to a somber look. I knew whatever it was being said, was not good news.

"What are you up to?" came a voice behind me.

I spun around and faced a smirking Aragorn.

"Nothing."

Aragorn looked ahead of him and I knew he was now watching Gandalf and the eagle.

"You were watching Gandalf," Aragorn returned his attention back on me "can I ask why that was?"

"I'm just surprised that the eagle is still around. In the original timeline, once they rescue everyone, they fly of to wherever, until-," I trail of as my eyes went on Thorin.

"Until?" enquired Aragorn, bringing my attention back to him.

I grace him with a small smile, shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter."

I wasn't going to go in to detail about the battle of the five armies. Mainly because, I had no idea what will transpire now. I glanced at Thorin and the rest of the company, hoping that the battle will never take place in the first place.

"Alexandria, are you alright?"

Thorin walks up to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Is something about to happen?"

"No, we should be safe for a while." I replied to him with a nod.

Thorin stepped closer and came closer to my ear.

"I know you are hiding something," He whispered "but when you are ready, I will listen."

He surprised me by kissing my temple before turning around and walking away from me, leaving me stunned. I try and compose myself and walked to where the others were, completely unaware of the anxious expression on Aragorn's face.

o0o

We were slowly climbing down the carrock and like he had promised, The Doctor explained why he had changed so much.

"So, what your saying is," I jump down from the ledge of the mountain and face The Doctor "is that this Master manipulated every single person on the planet by becoming a clone of himself!"

As The Doctor was about to respond, Kili jumped down and nearly collided into Bilbo, who was in the process of climbing down the steep ledge of the mountain. I glared at him, while helping Bilbo down, making sure he was alright.

"I-I'm fine Alexandria," said Bilbo, breathing a little to fast for my liking "no damage done."

"That is not the point! Kili should never have jumped near you. You could have fallen," I inform him, glaring at Kili once more, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bilbo graced me with a smile and nodded. My eyes went back on The Doctor who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" I asked him, while we were waiting for Bombur and Ori to climb down to where we were.

"Oh nothing, Alexandria. Except to say, that for someone who wasn't happy being in Middle-earth, you certainly have changed your outlook on things."

"Well," I paused looking around me "things happen for a reason," I surmised, returning my attention back on The Doctor "maybe this quest is also a life lesson for me."

The Doctor stepped nearer me and smiled.

"I was wrong before," I arch my eyebrows, not understanding "you have mellowed, you're more approachable then when I first met you."

"That's because you kidnapped me!" I retort, though I did grace him with a playful smile.

"Alexandria, I did not kid-,"

"Pffft. Now tell me more about this Master and his clones. How did you get away from him?"

As we slowly walked down the slope to the next ledge, The Doctor told us some more of what he did to change everything about himself. He explained that The Master had opened a gateway which could bring anything that was missing back into the fray of things.

The gateway was bringing back a planet that was no more. It was his homeland Gallifrey. I noticed the sadness in The Doctor's blue eyes, but never pressed him about that. He did explain that what The Master had done was not a good idea, as when the Time Lords came back, it would be a disaster.

"What do you mean?" asked Balin, frowning "Aren't they like you?"

The Doctor sighed before turning to face Balin.

"At first the Time Lords were like me, but then they all went of to war, which lasted for a long, long time. That war changed them. They all turned into warmongers, they would not stop at nothing to get what they wanted. I had to do something."

"What happened?" I asked him.

At first The Doctor had a far away look on his face and it reminded me of him in Rivendell.

"Professor!" I say to him and The Doctor looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"He will knock four times," He whispered more to himself "that's what she said and she was right."

"Doctor, are you alright?" I asked him, walking towards him.

"Of course I'm alright moonbeam." smiled The Doctor.

I rolled my eyes not liking this new nickname. I decided to leave him alone to his own thoughts, as we started climbing down another ledge. One thing I did realise however, was that The Doctor was still secretive in revealing things to others.

o0o

We were finally on the ground and I sighed in relief. Taking my rucksack off my shoulders, I sat on the ground while Bombur started preparing a meal for us. I watch Dwalin, Bofur and Aragorn venture out into the wilderness in search for more food.

"There is a lake a little further up, should anyone want to get clean." informed Gandalf.

I thought that was an excellent idea. It had been a while since I had a wash. I got up and retrieved my bag and headed to where Gandalf had mentioned the lake. I walked along the trees until I heard the sound of water running and I knew I had found the lake.

Bending down, I opened my bag and pulled out all my clothes and stuff, before I found what I was searching for. A bar of soap and my citrus fruits shampoo. I quickly placed them aside, while putting everything else bag in the bag.

I glanced around, making sure no one had followed me, before I quickly striped out of my clothing, before picking up my soap. I slowly waded through the cold water until I was in the middle of the lake. From there, I quickly washed away all the dirt, slowly feeling clean again.

I wadded back to the grass and placed my soap on top of my bag, before grabbing hold of my shampoo. I then quickly went back in the now cool water of the lake, dunking my head in the water, before washing my hair.

I lean backwards in the water and the smell of the shampoo brought back memories of my friend Maddie and I back on Earth, getting ready for a night out in the town. Thinking back, she had looked so happy and carefree. I knew she was going to try and audition for parts in musicals but had I known the danger that awaited her, I would have made her see reason.

_'But would she listen?'_ I thought bitterly.

Shaking my head in the water, I knew Maddie was as stubborn as a mule. She would just do things her way and suffer the circumstances later, which is just what she has always done.

My relaxed state slowly evaporated thinking of where Maddie could be. I knew I shouldn't be relaxing. I should be out there, searching for more clues for hidden messages, I quickly cleaned my hair thoroughly, before I made my way back to my belongings.

When I stepped out of the lake, I grabbed my bag and rummaged for my towel and some clean clothes, before wrapping the towel around myself. I sat against the tree trying to process where Maddie could be.

Truth of the matter was, I was clearly worried. What with that strange dark shadow, those stone giants missing, Aragorn not finding love with Arwen now that she was gone, something or someone has _really_ messed with the timeline.

At first, I did think it was because I was here, but when The Doctor, mentioned that Arwen had gone to the Gray Havens long before I arrived on the scene, I knew there was a bigger picture here. A picture that now included Maddie and myself. 

"Lexi."

I jumped and glanced to my left side, holding onto my chest. Fili was watching me back and I noticed he was holding my bag in his right hand and had my clothes in the other.

"I was getting worried," began Fili "you've been gone for a while."

I instinctively held onto my towel and lowered my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Just taking in the beauty of this place."

I heard Fili walk towards me and I try and shield my scars on my arms from what my mother did, but I kind of guessed that Fili had already noticed.

"Lexi, you're shivering." whispered Fili, now bending down and placing his coat around me.

"I'm fine." I lied, catching Fili's blue eyes.

"Liar!" He replied, sitting besides me "You should get dressed. I don't want you to get ill."

I turn my head, gracing him with a smile.

"I won't get ill Fee. It's not that cold."

"Then why are you shivering?"

I return my attention towards the lake. I really had no answer for that. Fili placed his arm around my middle, gently pulling me towards him. My head rested against his shoulder, as my own hand rested against his toned physique.

"Won't you tell me what's really bothering you?" murmured Fili, kissing my temple.

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Then why are you clamming up again?" asked Fili, squeezing me a little tighter.

Since meeting Fili, I've noticed he is the only one who can tell when I am not myself. I have no idea how he does it, but for the first time ever, I welcomed his general concern.

"Not clamming up, just thinking." I reply, knowing that was the truth.

"About that strange dark smoky thing?"

Despite myself, I chuckle.

"Partly, but mainly about Maddie and the missing link that keep showing themselves."

"Missing link?" queried Fili "I don't understand."

I then decided to tell him what The Doctor had told me about Arwen. Fili never uttered a word as I explained that Aragorn wouldn't find love, like he would have if he ever saw Arwen.

"I don't know about that," breathed Fili, after I had stopped speaking "maybe things happen for a reason."

"Much like those stone giants. They were supposed to be there but there was no sign of them," I shift a little again feeling Fili tighten his hold of me "I just wish I could piece the jigsaw together. That way, I could get the answer."

With his free hand, Fili cupped my face and leaned towards me, brushing his lips on mine.

"Have faith," He murmured against my lips "you'll get your answer when you least expect it."

"Fili, I-," I started to say, but Fili soon shut me up by kissing me again and for a while, I let my worried mind have a rest.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew soon enough that Gandalf would up and leave for his own little quest, in search for more clues about the necromancer in Dol Guldur, but that would be a little later. If things went according to plan, Gandalf would lead the company to Beorn, before the danger in the forest, Mirkwood beckoned.

Walking up to Gandalf who was sitting on the ground, smoking his pipe. I sat down next to him, wanting some answers of my own.

"How much does Alexandria know?" I ask him.

I was well aware that Aragorn was nearby, but I knew he could be trusted in keeping quiet for a while at least.

"She knows her real mother died in childbirth while giving birth to her," began Gandalf, puffing the smoke from his pipe that was slowly rising up to the sky "she now knows about her necklace, which you know about!"

I nodded.

"Does she know about her father?" I whispered, as Gloin and Ori walked past us.

"Hmm, I haven't said much about him, other than the fact that he made both necklaces from his own hands."

I frowned, not liking this one bit.

"Gandalf, you have got to tell her!" I hissed "You can not expect her to stay in the dark for much longer." I gave him a long hard look "Soon, she'll meet her father and if you don't say anything, she'll talk to him without battering an eyelid without realising he is her father."

I stood up, dusting myself off, not liking the way Gandalf was acting.

"How did you change your appearance?" asked Gandalf with a knowing smile.

I caught Aragorn's concerned face, before I returned my attention back on Gandalf.

"You said, 'he'll knock four time', what does that even mean?" carried on Gandalf, puffing his pipe again.

I sighed, straightening my tweed jacket.

"We were high in the air in a ship. I managed to repair the ship, but Addams, who is an Vinvocci."

"What is a Vinvocal?" asked Kili, walking up to us.

Glancing around, I saw several of the company head our way and again, I sighed.

"The Vinvocci are aliens from another planet," was all I said about them "anyway Addams refused to return us to Earth, so I took matters in my own hands. I seized control of the ship and speed towards Earth. Of course doing this, brought missiles The Master launched at us, but with Wilf and Rossiter, they took charge of that by blasting away the missiles that were hurling towards us."

"Um, what are missiles?" asked Bilbo.

"A missile is an object which is forcibly propelled at a target, either by hand or from a mechanical weapon. Very nasty weapon in fact," I scorned "Addams sets a course for the mansion The Master was in and I jump out from the ship, crashing through the skylight and into the room where everyone was in. I was too late of course."

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The Master had brought back the Time Lords. They more or less belittle The Master by saying they have been saved by Gallifrey's most infamous child. The Master retorted saying that he did not call the Time Lords to Earth to save them, he wanted to clone them so that everything would be in his control forever.

The Time Lord was not impressed by this and he showed The Master his real power by raising his gauntlet forward, which radiated with a blue light and everyone that was cloned, turned back to themselves once more. Of course, this makes The Master act all cagey as he knows that was his way forward and now it had been quashed."

I stay quiet for a moment. It was still quite recent for me and explaining my story, was a little unnerving.

"The Time Lord more or less told all the humans present to kneel before him. The Master meanwhile, tries to bargain with them by reminding them that he brought them back. Pretty soon, the whole planet shakes, which meant that the planet Gallifrey, was about to reappear.

Gallifrey has always been bigger than Earth and to see it once more, it was casting a shadow over the other planets which was not a good thing. To cut a long story short, Wilf returned helping others to escape, while I grabbed hold of Wilf's gun and point it at The Master and the Time Lords."

There was complete silence from everyone when I had said that and I looked around, seeing the wide eyes from all of the company.

"From time to time," I began again "I spun around, looking at The Master to the Time Lords. The Master kept mocking me, urging me to kill the head of the Time Lords and claim Gallifrey for myself.

This made me spin back to The Master. It was his fault all this had happened. He had a strange drum noise in his head and if I killed him, the link would be severed."

Again I stop speaking when I remember what I saw next. I saw a lady that had her hands over her eyes slowly. Then she slowly took them away from her face and I instantly recognised her.

"I um, spun around again, aiming the gun at The Master and I told him to get out of the way. He does so, as I shoot the White Point Star that was in the middle of the room. This finally broke the link and started pulled the Time Lords back into the Time War that they wanted to be free from."

"What happened next?" asked Kili, clearly excited with my story.

"Well, as Gallifrey vanishes, the Time Lord refuses to die alone and tries to kill me."

I heard many gasps and despite myself I smirk at that.

"Is that how you changed your face?" asked Balin.

"No, though I was fairly certain I was about to die then though. Only The Master ordered me out of the way and attacks the Time Lord himself, using his life force as his power. His blasts occupy the Time Lord long enough for a bright flash of light to send them all back to the last day of the last great time war. I remember thinking, that I was lucky to see another day. Only then did I hear four knocks."

"He'll knock four times." informed Gandalf once more.

I nodded my head.

"Wilf had refused to leave when the others went and went in a nuclear booth when the trouble started. He now wanted to get out. I was a little rude to him, which I regret as it really wasn't his fault that he couldn't get out. You see, the booth had a lethal dose of radiation in there and was slowly coming out. I couldn't even use my sonic screwdriver, as that would set it off.

The only way to get Wilf out was for me to walk in the adjoining door, which would open up Wilf's side but trap me. I did that and quickly push a button to release Wilf, knowing that my old life was about to end."

Again I sigh, turning around, away from them.

"Anyway, I'm still me. I might be different but its still me."

"Aye," replied Dwalin "You're still a little skinny as well."

I turn around and face him with a smile on my face.

"Well, that maybe," I laughed "though I do wish I had ginger hair."

"Why?" asked Ori.

"I've always liked ginger hair and I think it would suit me. Oh well, too late now."

My eyes went back on Gandalf, knowing he changed the subject on propose.

"Gandalf," Gandalf looked over to me, still smoking his pipe "You need to tell Alexandria the truth or I'll shall."

With that, I walked away from the startled looks from Thorin and his men.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

The kiss was getting heated as Fili gently pushed me down on the ground. I could feel his hand roaming over my towel and at first it felt right, but as the kiss deepened, his hand went up my thigh and I instinctively flinched causing me to push him away.

I huddled my knees together, holding onto them, willing myself to calm myself down again. Unshed tears came from nowhere and I hide my face in Fili's coat.

"Lexi."

I felt his arm go around my shoulder and was relieved when I did not flinch at his touch this time.

"Was I coming on to strong? I am so sorry my sweet butterfly."

I tilt my head in Fili's direction, with an arched eyebrow.

"You're crying," remarked Fili, brushing the fallen tears of my check with his thumb "I am so sor-,"

"It's not your fault Fee," I butted in "I thought I was ready. It is my fault entirely."

I could see the colour drain from Fili's face as he realised something.

"Never ever say that," He whispered "It is not your fault. Lexi you don't have to answer this but, did someone hurt you?"

I took in a shaky breath before I slowly nod my head.

"Someone hurt you by forcing themselves on you," Fili whispered and again I found myself nodding my head "I should have realised."

"Why? I never told a sole so why should you have realised?" I asked him.

"It explains your distrust in others," replied Fili, stroking my cheek lovingly "but I promise you this butterfly, no one will ever hurt you again. I shall protect you with my life."

"Fili."

"I mean it, Lexi," He hesitated for a split second before he kissed me once more "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Fili, breaking the kiss.

I shook my head. I had help back on Earth over the ordeal that was inflicted upon me and I was slowly heading back to normal, well before I was dragged into a Tardis into Middle-earth that is.

"I had counseling back on Earth."

"Counseling?"

"Hmm, talking to someone about what happened." I informed him.

"Did it help?"

"Sort of. I'm not so withdrawn anymore," I looked at Fili, seeing the worry etched on his face "You're right about something though."

"I am?"

I nod my head.

"I do find it hard to trust others."

"Lexi, I think I'm beginning to understand you more," all I did was stare into his blue eyes "when you first came here, you kept to yourself. Sleeping away from the others, only speaking when spoken too."

"I wasn't that bad Fee." I counter.

Fili brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"You were a little butterfly, but I meant what I said. I will cherish you for the rest of my life by protecting you from any obstacle that may come from time to time. For I love you with all my heart."

Another tear came out of my eye and Fili brushed it aside. I have never felt like this before.

"And if you have any worries, please tell me my _Azyungal,_ I will always listen."

"So protective." I murmur, placing my forehead on his " _Azyungal_ what does that mean?"

Fili smiled and brushed his lips on mine once more.

"My love and lover."

"And butterfly?" I ask him.

"Another endearment. You have a grace like a butterfly. The way you float from person to person, helping or talking to them," smiled Fili "I don't think you realise how beautiful you truly are, for being you."

I felt my cheeks go red, seeing Fili's smile widen.

"Especially when you blush."

"I love you." I whispered against his mouth.

"And I love you, for all eternity. Best get dressed, we have been gone a while."

I nod my head, though I suddenly felt self conscious.

"You're not upset that we...um...er...I mean that we didn't-," I trail of, not looking at him.

"That we didn't make love?" I forced myself to look at Fili and his blue eyes shone brightly "Not in the slightest. When we are both ready, we will know and believe me," Fili kissed me once more "we will know."

Fili then let go of me and turned around, giving me some privacy while I quickly got dressed.. My hair was still damp so I left it along for a while. Placing my shoes on and tying my laces up, I glanced at Fili once more.

Other than Maddie and her family, I had never had a protective person help me out. In time, I wanted to explain my past to him, now knowing he wouldn't judge me. Though I was still a little scared to get intimate with him.

Picking up my bag, I walked up to Fili, holding my damp towel in my right hand. Fili turned and grinned at me, before kissing my temple.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we slowly made our way back to camp. I wanted to know more about The Doctor's new appearance. Even though I kind of liked the old face more, I knew in my heart he was still there.

I wondered if The Doctor had any news about Maddie or anything of those anagrams. I kind of guessed he was hiding something, much like Gandalf was, but I was beginning to think it was about me and deep inside my soul, I didn't like that at all.

 


	18. In The Blue

 

Sitting next to Fili who had his arm around my middle, I glanced at The Doctor who was finishing of a bowl of stew that Bombur had prepared.

"Doctor?"

He looked in my direction and smiled.

"Yes moonbeam."

I rolled my eyes, especially when I heard a few chuckles around the camp fire.

"Any news on Maddie?"

The Doctor's smile vanished.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry Alexandria," He frowned then grinned again "I did however, find another anagram."

My eyes went wide as I watch The Doctor who was smiling broadly now. For a while, he said nothing and it was getting on my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I finally asked him,

"Well, what did the anagram say?"

The Doctor delved into his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. I noticed it was different to the one he had given me and wondered if they would always change when the regeneration kicks in. He got up and pointed his screwdriver to the rock wall and I watched in stunned silence as words came out of his device.

"It's just a projector," informed The Doctor "go on, try and decipher it."

"Have you already-," I trail of when I saw his lopsided grin.

Getting up, I walked towards the wall and looked at the words. I could see I now had an audience, with Thorin on my left side and Fili on my right, looking at the strange wording on the wall. Everyone else was behind us.

"Please forgive me, if I sound weird reciting this out loud, but I find it helps me to concentrate. Well, it worked the last time." I mumble, again hearing a few laughs behind me.

At first I just look at the words, trying to make sense of them.

_" _A pheasant ripens foghorn. Be levee founts iris july. Ale noise noon._ "_

"Did someone mention ale?" I heard Dwalin say and I graced him with a smile before I returned my attention back on the aragram, hearing the company laugh behind me.

I sighed.

"More gobbledigook."

"Is it really Alexandria?" asked The Doctor "You can do it."

Again I repeat the words and close my eyes trying to understand what the words really meant. Just as I was about to admit defeat and ask The Doctor, I opened my eyes and looked at the words again. A smile broke out on my face. I knew what the answer was.

"Well, do you have any idea on what this really is saying?" asked Thorin and I nod my head.

"I think so."

"Mind telling us the answer?"

I looked at Thorin and graced him with a smile.

"Sure," I return my attention to the words again "It means, Things happen for a reason. Just believe in yourself. No one is alone."

"Interesting." I heard Gandalf say and I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

Gandalf stepped forward, leaning on his staff.

"It means that whoever is writing this, is not an enemy," Gandalf was looking directly at me now "the person doing this, knows you very well."

"Or," I counter "it could also mean that someone is pretending to be helpful but in reality, is out to cause trouble!"

Gandalf shook his head.

"No, I believe this is an honest person, trying to help out."

I frowned not convinced. A thought stuck me then and I tilt my head, watching Gandalf carefully.

"So, it could be Maddie that is writing these aragrams then?" I asked him.

"Hmm, that is possible but I doubt it," my frown increased "I think in time, we will know who is writing this."

I turned around and faced The Doctor.

"Can you analyse the lettering?" I asked him.

It was The Doctor's turn to frown before he answered.

"I already analysed the words, it was written over a week ago," The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver to the wall and a faint noise could be heard from it, causing the aragram to disappear "I still have no clue as to who wrote it. Which is really annoying."

"You can say that again!" I mumbled, walking away from everyone.

I went to my bedroll and sat down, grabbing hold of my bag and opened it up. I looked for nothing in particular. Why was nothing ever straight forward anymore? Yes I am intrigued with finding more aragrams, but without a sign that this person writting all these words was really on our side, how could I tell if that was true or not? For all I knew, this person was either a friend or foe and that was what was bothering me.

All I really wanted, was for Maddie to be safe and sound. Why couldn't there be a message about her whereabouts? Was she even safe? For all I knew, she could be with Azog. I closed my eyes and shook that thought out my mind.

_'Please powers upstairs,'_ I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky _'don't let my friend Maddie be with an enemy. I don't know what I'll-,"_

"Are you alright?"

I look to the source of the voice and saw Aragorn watching me with a concerned look his face.

"How's your head?"

I placed my hand on my forehead, flinching a little from where the tree had decided to hit me.

"Sore, but I've been through worse."

Aragorn's frown increased and I had a feeling he too knew some of my past. I pretended to look in my bag once more. I did not want any sympathy vote. My hand brushed against the necklace and despite myself, I pulled it out, looking at it.

Gandalf informed me that my father had made it but who in the world was he? My fingers gently trace the jewel and I somehow knew that he must be a jewellery maker. The detail on this necklace was beautiful.

"What's troubling you?" asked Aragorn, breaking me out of my thoughts once more.

I glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Everything." I admitted, returning my attention back on the necklace.

"Alexandria, I know we haven't known each other for long, but if you ever feel the need to talk, I'll listen."

I was clearly touched. I alway knew that Aragorn was a kind compasionate man. Always finding time to help others.

"Thank you," I graced him with a smile "that means a lot to me."

I look back at the necklace, knowing it held many secrets.

"May I?"

Again I glanced at Aragorn, he was now looking at my necklace. I held out my hand and gave him the necklace. It was at that point when a thought stuck me, could Aragorn know who my father was/is?

"It looks very important."

"I wouldn't know. Until recently, I thought that necklace belonged to Maddie." I admitted to him.

"What belonged to Maddie?" asked Fili walking up to us.

"The necklace," I replied though my eyes stayed on Aragorn "Have you seen this type of necklace before?"

Aragorn looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"I have never seen this before in my life." admitted Aragorn and I sighed, leaning back a little on the bedroll.

"So, you don't know who my father is?" I asked him, fearing the answer would not be what I wanted to hear.

"Alexandria," Aragorn knelt down to my level and I noticed the depths of his blue/grey eyes staring back at me "I have already asked The Doctor and he has not told me anything. I don't really like secrets and if I knew who your father was, I would tell you."

I watch as Aragorn gently pulled out my hand and placed my necklace on my palm before closing my fingers around the cool gemstone.

"I believe you would find your answer if you wore this necklace," informed Aragorn, my eyes went back to his "that necklace is very unusual. It would be interesting to see what the reaction would be to any outsider who happens to glance at it."

"Especially if that outsider is not really an outsider." remarked Fili.

"Exactly my point." smiled Aragorn.

I knew they was right, but I still felt like this necklace really belonged to Maddie and guilt was eating away at me for even thinking of wearing this. Fili sat beside me as I once again look at the necklace.

"I don't think I'm ready." I whispered.

"I think you are ready Alexandria," said Aragorn softly "but you're trying to fight your inner troubles. Believe in yourself more."

"Easier said than done." I mumbled, but I knew that both of them, had heard me.

"Lexi."

Aragorn watched Fili and I, before getting up.

"I'll leave you two alone, but please think of what I've said Alexandria. I believe that necklace will open up more clues for you to follow through."

With that, Aragorn turned around and walked towards the campfire, leaving Fili and I alone. My eyes went back on the necklace. I knew Aragorn and even Gandalf were right. I should wear this but again, guilt played a massive part in my heart and I was in two minds on whether to place this necklace around my neck or not.

"Lexi." I heard Fili say as he placed his arm around my middle.

He pulled me gently towards him, laying a tender kiss on my temple.

"I think you should wear the necklace."

"To me, this is Maddie's necklace and it feels wrong to wear this." I admitted to him.

"Maybe she would understand," whispered Fili "by placing the necklace on, it could ease your mind a little."

I glanced at Fili, noticing he had a small smile on his face.

"I'll think about it," I finally say to him, placing my hand on his cheek "though it does feel wrong."

Fili gently shook his head.

"Don't feel like that butterfly."

Fili leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine.

"Trust your own judgement." Fili whispered against my mouth, before kissing me again.

For a while, all thoughts I had of the necklace were laid to rest as once again, Fili relaxed me. We were completely oblivious that we were being watched as I started to stroke his cheek as the kiss deepened.

o0o

I woke with a start, feeling an arm tighten around me. I could hear birds singing high up in the trees and I cursed quietly, thinking their singing was too loud. A low chuckle from behind me, caused me to turn slightly. Fili had his eyes closed but he had a smile on his face.

Moving slightly to get more comfortable, I leaned on my elbow watching him. My eyes stayed on his face, glancing at the two braids on his mustache. Tentatively, I gently touched one, hearing Fili make a little noise as I tenderly traced my fingertips on his soft facial hair.

I wondered how long it had taken to grow. I felt Fili slide his hand up and down my back as I continued touching his braid. The smile on his face grew as I let go of his braid and my fingers now traced his lips. I had no idea what I was doing, but I just wanted to touch him.

It was while I was tracing his bottom lip when I felt Fili kiss my fingers. I glanced at him, noticing he was now watching me. Being a little self conscious, I stopped what I was doing, pulling my hand away from him, only Fili stopped me and placed my hand on his cheek once more. I could feel my cheeks go crimson from the way Fili was watching me.

"Butterfly," whispered Fili "why did you stop?"

I didn't say anything as I had no answer for that. Fili leaned towards me, closing his eyes as he leaned against my hand. His beard tickled against my palm causing me to smile.

"Lexi, you have every right to touch me," murmurs Fili opening his eyes, looking at me "do not be ashamed."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine.

"I love you." Fili said, aganst my lips, before he kissed me again.

The kiss was slow and tender and I felt him pull me towards him, feeling his tongue lick my bottom lip to which I opened up, giving him complete access. He then coaxed my tongue to dance with his own. Fili gently pushed me down as the kiss deepened.

"Lexi." He breathed, breaking the kiss.

Fili started kissing my earlobe, before trailing his lips against my neck.

"Lexi, you complete me."

I sighed as I felt his hot breath on my neck, my breathing hitched a little when I felt his mouth suck my throat and I knew he was about to leave a mark. I moved my hand in his hair and tangled my fingers in it, hearing Fili groan.

"Will you two ever come up for air?" came a voice that was trying hard not to laugh.

With a final kiss to my neck, Fili and I glanced up and saw a grinning Bofur and Kili. I quickly place my head on Fili's shoulder, feeling my cheeks go red. While Fili, quietly cleared his throat before asking,

"Did you want something?"

"Aye," chuckled Bofur "seeing as you didn't eat earlier, we thought you both might be hungry now."

"I think Fee's already eaten," laughed Kili.

"Kili, be quiet." hissed Fili, holding me protectively "we'll be around the camp, in a few minutes."

Kili continued to laugh as he walked back towards the others.

"You both make a cute couple," smiled Bofur walking away "imagine what your babies would look like."

I groan into Fili's shoulder, hearing Fili's soft chuckle.

"Please tell me, I didn't hear that?" I whispered.

Fili kissed my forehead.

"You don't want children?" asked Fili.

I pulled away from him a little and we watch one other. Fili now had a serious look on his face that I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Not at this present time, no." I finally reply.

"But in the future."

I smiled.

"Oh yes, of course. Though I think I will a rubbish mother."

My smile slowly fades when I admitted that to him. Fili cups my face and he presses his lips against mine.

"Lexi, that won't be true," He said softly "you are completely different to that despicable woman that treated you like an Orc. The way you help us out, proves to me that in the future, you will carry my child and love him or her, as a mother should."

Unshed tears slowly roll down my cheeks and Fili gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, butterfly, you'll set me off."

Despite myself, I chuckle at that, bringing a smile on Fili's handsome face.

"I do love you, you know." I say to him.

"Aye, I know," grinned Fili brushing his lips on mine "and I love you. Now, let's get something to eat, before Bombur eats everything."

Reluctlantly Fili let go of me and I quickly sat up, finding the necklace beside my bag. Picking it up, I decided then to wear it, but just for a little while. Moving my hair to the side, I placed the necklace around my neck and was about to fasten it, when I felt warm fingers go over mine.

"Allow me."whispered Fili, taking the necklace away from my hands.

I felt him pull the necklace a little, until he released it. Glancing down I touch the green jewel with my finger, still feeling guilty for even wearing this. Fili brought me out of my thoughts when he placed his chin on my shoulder and placed his arms around my waist.

"It looks beautiful on you Lexi, it matches your eyes."

I roll my eyes and swot his arm.

"The gem is a little darker than my eyes, Fee."

"It still matches your eyes," He smiled and kissed my cheek "let's get something to eat."

Letting go of me for a second, I quickly grab my bag before Fili placed his hand in mine, as we walked towards the rest of the camp. I sat next to Bilbo while Fili went towards Bombur who was dishing out food.

"How are you feeling Alexandria?" asked Bilbo.

I grace him with a smile.

"My head's still sore but other than that, I'm fine."

Bilbo looked at me aghast.

"Do you need Oin?"

"No," I shook my head "I'll just let nature take care of it."

"But, you could have something wrong with you."

I gave Bilbo a hug. He really was a loving hobbit and I was glad I had him as a friend.

"Thank you for being concerned Bilbo but honestly, I'm fine."

I could tell that he was still worried but he slowly nodded his head before Bombur handed him a bowl of stew.

"This is the third you've had some of this meal Master Baggins," remarked Bombur, causing me to snicker "please slow down a little, yes?"

Bilbo didn't say anything as he slowly ate his stew. I knew that hobbits have a massive appetite but I never said a word. Fili came back holding two bowls and handed me one. I took it of him and tucked in.

"Ah, everyone is here," I heard Gandalf say "there is something I have to say."

I look up, noticing Gandalf was standing up. I knew what he was about to say and my eyes went on Thorin, knowing he won't like this. From what I remember in the book, Gandalf was about to leave the group for a while.

"I didn't think I would be still here," began Gandalf, looking at each of us "after all, this is not really my adventure now, is it?"

Gandalf started pacing before he continued.

"I think it is time for you to go on without me for a while," I caught The Doctor's gaze, knowing he knew what I knew "I have to leave for a while."

There were several moans of protest and I closed my eyes for a second, knowing that danger would soon show itself when Gandalf left. I opened my eyes swallowing hard, knowing that we would soon be heading towards Greenwood the Great or as its now known, Mirkwood. I knew what was in there and I shivered.

"Lexi, are you alright?" asked Fili, softly.

I turned my head and gave Fili a weak smile.

"For the moment, I am fine." I replied.

I could see that he was worried, but I didn't say anything more. Just as I was about to look back at Gandalf, Fili wrapped his arm around me as Gandalf continued speaking.

"Now, now, settle down everyone, it is not my attention to leave right away. After all, we are running out of food and I think our host can be of help in that regard."

"Host?" asked Thorin "What host?"

"Well, he more or less keeps to himself and can have a bit of a temper," Gandalf looked at Thorin then "for you see, he is a skin changer."

Thorin caught me staring at him and he asked.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes I knew," I admitted to him, Thorin glared at me "but given that things haven't gone according to plan," I add "you can not expect me to tell you every single thing."

With that, I placed my bowl down and got up and walked away from the camp. The way Thorin looked at me actually hurt a little. Time had been rewritten alright and I had no idea what the next step would be. I heard footsteps behind me, but I refuse to turn around.

"I wish to apologise Alexandria."

I turn around and faced Thorin. He looked remorseful and I instantly felt bad for walking away.

"I just wasn't expecting Gandalf to say all this."

"Thorin, I should have told you."

"No, you are right Alexandria, you do not have to tell me every single thing that you know."

Thorin smiled at me and tilted his head and I had a feeling he did want to know something.

"Go on," I say to him, smiling back at him "I can tell you want to ask me something."

"Gandalf," Thorin turned his head and looked at the wizard himself "do you know where he is going?"

I sighed.

"I do and it is not a nice place to visit." I paused as I too glanced at Gandalf.

He had Bilbo, Gloin, Nori and Dori around him and I nearly laughed at the way Gandalf was trying to walk away, only to be stopped by more of the company. Nobody wanted him to leave, but he would, with or without their permission.

"Gandalf is heading to Dol Guldur." I admitted, looking back at Thorin

Thorin's eyes widened.

"You are sure about this?"

I nodded.

"I did tell you earlier that Sauron will start up trouble," Thorin nodded his head "well, it has now begun. He is there you see, though trying to hide. His evil is slowly spreading. At the moment the dark lord is still the necromancer, but in time, he will grow stronger again."

I glanced back at Gandalf and I swallowed hard, knowing his own journey would be a challenge.

"Alexandria, are you alright?" asked Thorin, snapping me back to the present.

"Not really," I confessed "but I know I can't stop Gandalf from leaving. I just hope there will be someone watching out for him when he gets there."

"You should tell him this."

I shook my head.

"I don't really want to anger Gandalf now, do you?"

"Perhaps not," agreed Thorin "but I believe he will be fine Alexandria."

I knew Thorin was right but seeing as the timeline has changed significantly, I had no idea what was about to happen next and that scared the shit out of me. So far no Azog, which could mean he was already dead or was lying in wait, waiting to hurt Thorin and his nephews.

Glancing at Fili, who was quietly watching Thorin and I, I vowed to protect the line of Durin even if it killed me. There was no way I could see the three men that have now become dear friends and loved ones die, like they were nothing. I could feel my eyes well up with tears and I quickly turn my head a little, hoping that Thorin hadn't noticed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Thorin watching me intently "A-Are you crying?"

"I-I'm fine, dust went in my eyes is all." I lied, wiping my eyes.

With the corner of my eye, I saw Thorin raise his arm and I wondered what he was up too.

"I um, er, do not have anything to aid you with."

I turn my head not understanding and spotted Fili heading this way.

_'So that's why he was waving his arm.'_ I thought to myself.

"Fili, your sweetheart seems upset. Could you," Thorin glanced at me again "look after her?"

_'Sweetheart.'_ I thought, raising my eyebrow _'not a word I ever thought I would hear Thorin say.'_

"Will do." replied Fili, wrapping his arm around me.

"Alexandria," I looked back at Thorin "thank you for telling me. I won't tell anyone."

With that, Thorin walked away from us. I felt Fili pull me towards me, searching my face.

"Lexi, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Fili cupped my cheek, brushing a spray tear aside.

"It is not nothing _Azyungal,_ you are upset. Please tell me what has brought this on."

I could not tell Fili the real truth as to why I was upset. The way he was watching me caused more tears to descend and I tried to think happy thoughts but it was proving difficult.

"I can not bare to see you cry." Fili whispered.

"I'm fine," I lied "I'm just going to miss Gandalf."

Fili raised his eyebrow and then pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lexi. Is that the real reason why your upset?"

I nod my head, though my eyes were downcast. I had a feeling that Fili didn't really believe me but he didn't question me further. Instead he held me tighter, as though I would disappear if he let go of me and I found myself slowly relax in his embrace.

o0o

Gandalf had informed us that we would start travelling tomorrow to meet with this skin changer named Beorn. I was in the process of rearranging my clothes when The Doctor came up to me.

"Are you alight," I glanced up, noticing Aragorn was with him "only I saw that you were upset earlier. Was Thorin mean to you?"

Despite myself, I laugh softly at that.

"Thorin never upset me." I admitted to him, grabbing my black jeans and started folding them.

"Then what was the matter moonbeam?"

I narrowed my green eyes.

"Please stop calling me that, it's very annoying."

The Doctor grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you answer my question please?"

"Just thinking about the future," I placed my jeans in my bag and then grabbed my purple t-shirt "emotions got to me."

The Doctor knelt down to my level and placed his hand over mine, stopping me from folding the t-shirt in my left hand

"Don't think that far ahead Alexandria," I looked at him, his blue eyes penetrate my resolve and I swallow hard "things have already changed. Maybe what was in the original timeline is for the best. This new timeline could be a happy one instead. Have faith."

"I shall try." I replied, smiling at him.

The Doctor got up and dusted himself off, when I remembered something that belonged to him. I opened the pocket of my bag and took out the sonic screwdriver.

"I believe this is yours."

I held out my hand and offered his screwdriver back to him.

"Oh no Alexandria," He smiled "You will be needing that later on."

I frowned not understanding.

"I will?"

"Yep, just because I am staying with you for a while, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared."

"And I thought Gandalf was the only one who spoke in riddles. You are not making any sense."

The Doctor smiled at me.

"You will know when we get there."

I knew it had nothing to do with Beorn, which could only mean that we would soon have to trek into Mirkwood. Spiders roamed those parts and I knew they were very dangerous to come across. I placed the sonic screwdriver back in the pocket of my bag, buckling it up.

"Ah ha, You are wearing the necklace Alexandria," remarked The Doctor, grinning at me "it is very pretty."

I roll my eyes but don't say anything. I caught Aragorn's own smile and smile back, knowing his own words had an effect on me.. I placed my fingers around the gem, momentarily thinking about my real parents. Just who were they?

"It looks good on you," The Doctor carried on and I looked at him "has Gandalf spoken to you since?"

I shook my head.

"Why, should he have?" I asked him, placing the t-shirt in my bag.

"Well yes," He replied and frowns "I know he is leaving but he still has to talk to you about-,"

The Doctor trails of, shaking his head.

"About what?" I ask him, watching him carefully.

"It can wait. He still has time to speak to you."

I didn't like being in the dark and it clearly showed on my face. The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Gandalf knows more about your father than his letting on. I really think he should te-,"

"What?" I cried out, standing up.

The camp came to a standstill as I watched The Doctor wide eyed. I turn a little, searching for Gandalf. He was nowhere to be seen.

_'Where the hell has he wandered of too?'_ I thought to myself, feeling my anger course through me.

I walked towards the campfire, well aware everyone was now watching me. I was looking for Gandalf. He couldn't have left already, could he?

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked everyone.

"He wanted some time alone," replied Bilbo "are you alright Alexandria?"

I look at him and shook my head.

"Not really Bilbo."

"Oh dear, should I ask Oin to help you?"

"You do look pale." I heard Kili say and I frown at him.

"Well so would you," I answer back, turning to face him "with the news I've just had."

I knew Gandalf keeps secrets but when it revolved around me, I wanted to know why he felt it was necessary to hide anything that was connected to my father. I had a right to know who he was and yet, Gandalf was treating me like I was three years of age.

"Shall I get Oin?" asked Bilbo again.

I shook my head.

"No, I just want to speak to Gandalf."

Heavy footsteps caused me to turn around and I saw the concerned faces of Thorin and Fili standing opposite me.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing to worry about," I reply, trying to control my voice "I just need to talk to Gandalf."

"About what?" asked Thorin sounding suspicious now.

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"About a certain wizard that holds onto secrets that revolve around my father," I reply softly that only Thorin, Bilbo and Fili could hear "apparently he knows more than he's letting on."

"Lexi."

Fili walked up to me and placed his arms around me while I try and keep my temper in check. I have no idea how Fili does it, but with him being by my side, relaxes me once more.

"Gandalf seems to do that a lot," said Thorin and I nod my head in agreement "he'll be back soon."

"I hope so. I want to know what he knows about my father, even if it is bad news."

"Why would it be bad news?" asked Fili, rubbing my back with his hand.

"It could explain why he is reluctant to broach the subject." I reply.

"Or," counters Thorin "he could be protecting you."

I don't say anything as I process what Thorin has just said. Maybe that was the reason, but why would I need protecting? I knew something had to give and I wanted answers from Gandalf. The good and the bad.

 


	19. A Troubling Discovery

~~Lexi's POV~~

It had been an hour since I discovered that Gandalf had held onto secrets about who my father could be. Gandalf still wasn't around and by now, I felt like I could snap at any second. Getting up from the ground, I began to pace around the camp, my eyes watching for any movement towards a wizard that had a tendency to disappear from sight. I could feel eyes on me as I walked around but I try and block that out.

My counsellor at the time had suggested counting from twenty to one and I clearly remember laughing at that suggestion. I never did it then, but seeing as Gandalf was still missing, I realise I didn't want to stay angry to the rest of the company. It was not their fault at all. Taking a deep breath, I slowly exhaled as I walked past Bofur and Bifur, quietly counting to myself.

"Eighteen."I mutter to myself as I now walked past Nori, Gloin and Ori who I realised was sketching in his book.

"Seventeen."

"What's seventeen?" asked Kili, standing next to Dwalin.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him, catching his brown eyes.

"What's seventeen?" He asked again.

For a second I did not answer back as I watched him with wide eyes.

"Just counting backwards." I finally say to him.

"Why?" Kili asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Er, um, hmmm," I scratch my head trying to think of a plausible reason as to what I was really up too "something to do."

Kili frowned at me, then smiled.

"Are you that bored that you resort to counting backwards?"

I caught Dwalin trying to hold in his laughter and I look at the ground, not revealing my secrets. Though I knew Kili would only pester me until he was convinced I said something to please him.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, I looked back up at Kili and Dwalin "I was trying to count backwards to ease the anger that is slowly consuming me."

Kili's brown eyes softened and stepped towards me.

"Is it working?"

Sighing deeply, I shook my head.

"I had only just started when you interrupted me." I admitted to him.

"Seems a bit pointless to me lass," remarked Dwalin "you should only count when you can not sleep."

Despite myself, I burst out laughing. Was he admitting that he counts sheep when he is restless at night time?

"What's so funny?" asked Aragorn, placing logs on the camp fire.

"Something Dwalin said." I reply, as my smile slowly fades away once more.

"Well, at least you laughed," smiled Kili "has your anger gone?"

"Nope!"

Kili frowned at me, then placed his arm around my shoulder.

"I think I can help you with that."

Heavy footsteps came from behind me and I turn my head seeing Fili. He looked livid.

"Kili, would you mind taking your arm of _Amrâlimê_."

I glanced at Fili wondering what he had said and saw the death glare on his face. I roll my eyes and turn my attention on Aragon who had an amused look on his face.

"I was just about to help her with her anger issues!" informed Kili, taking his arm of me now.

"Anger issues?" I look at Kili with a raised eyebrow "Kili, I am only angry at one thing. I do not have....anger issues!"

"But you were counting," Kili's eyes were still staring at his brother "backwards. You said you were angry."

I nod my head.

"Yes that is true, but my anger is directed at one person, not the rest of you."

I had a feeling then, that things were about to get more complicated. I should have done something else, instead of counting out loud. Back in London, I had Maddie to speak to when things got to much for me. Now though, I was beginning to feel lost once more. I began to walk away from the scene that played in front of me but was stopped by Fili.

"Where are you going?" He asked me with concern etched in his voice.

"I'm going to that tree over there and knock my head on it. That way, I might feel better!" I replied, trying to walk away.

Fili walked in front of me, cupping my face.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, stroking my jawline "Don't do that. Talk to me."

I don't, instead I look at the ground.

"Lexi, what have I told you about clamming up?"

I could feel everyone stare at us but for the first time, I really wasn't bothered. Sighing, I looked into his blue eyes and replied.

"To not do it."

"Hmm," nodded Fili "and yet you are doing just that."

"I have my reasons." I remarked.

"Gandalf." Fili said, though I don't say anything, he was spot on.

"You can always try counting again." suggested Kili, causing me to look at him.

"For you to try and distract me again. I think not." I retort.

Kili grinned at me as I felt and saw Fili's hand stroke my cheek tenderly.

"Why were you counting?" asked Fili.

I briefly explained what I was told back on earth. How counting backwards would help my body calm itself down. I saw the worried look Fili gave me and I instantly regretted revealing this to him. I hated seeing him look worried for me. I knew Fili now knew the reason why I should count, though I was a little taken aback when he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him. I momentarily closed my eyes, feeling his hand stroke my back.

"When you feel like this," He whispered in my ear "come to me. You don't need to count."

"Fee I-,"

"Please?" interrupted Fili kissing my earlobe "I can't bare to see you like this."

I felt his warm breath on the shell of my ear and I found myself holding onto him. Being this close to him was doing something to my body. Was he doing this deliberate? I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could see so many emotions in his eyes.

"Would you two like a room or something?" I heard Kili say.

Fili rolled his eyes while I smirked, we both glanced at Kili, who had a smile on his face.

"What room?" I asked him "We are in the open, I don't see any towns or villagers anyway near us. Do you Fili?"

There were several chuckles as I turned and saw the amusement in Fili's eyes. He shook his head.

"No," He whispered "all I see is the lady in my arms, who I love with all my heart."

I could feel my cheeks go red and looked at the ground only to be stopped by Fili who cupped my chin watching me intently.

"What would cheer you up?" He asked me.

I had no idea, if I was honest with myself. Of course seeing Maddie would always make me happy once more but seeing as that wasn't happening, I had no idea.

"I don't know." I answered him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well there has to be something to make you smile again." said Fili, stroking my jawline.

"How about a song?" suggested Kili and I groan.

There was no way I was going to sing. I knew I had a shit singing voice and I did not want any random animals coming up to us, trying to determine if I was in pain or about to have some sort of fit.

"Aye," began Fili looking into my eyes "I want to know what that song you were humming when we backtracked to get Gandalf. I would like to hear it. It sounded nice."

"No way!" I shook my head "Absolutely not! There is no way I am singing to you and everyone else."

"Lexi."

"No!"

I pulled away from Fili and walked away, bumping into Thorin.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"That's quite alright," He smiled "have you finished counting?"

I look at him not understanding.

"Counting?" then it dawned on me "Yes, the counting was going nowhere."

Thorin watched me and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Does counting normally help you?" He finally asked and I shook my head.

"Not really, no. I just thought I would give it a try."

I turn my head, still searching for any sign that Gandalf was back but so far, nothing.

"Are you alright Alexandria?" I snapped my head back and watched Thorin before answering him.

"Still a little angry," Thorin's eyes went wide "which is not intended at you. I just don't like being kept in the dark."

"As I said earlier, perhaps Gandalf was just protecting you. Your best bet is to have a long chat with the wizard himself." replied Thorin walking off.

"I would," I agreed "if he was around. Though it seems he has wandered off."

I went towards my bedroll and sat down, taking no notice of what was around me. I knew this was going to be a long night. I could feel it in my bones.

o0o

A little later, I was now laying down. My eyes were closed but I was wide awake. From time to time I heard footsteps around me, but I try and ignore that. Turning slightly I felt an arm go around my middle, kissing my neck.

"Lexi," I heard Fili say, but I don't say anything "I know your awake. Your breathing is not relaxed for a start."

"Yes it is." I counter, trying to relax my breathing which only earned a chuckle from him.

"I'm sorry," I shift a little, watching Fili intently "for asking you to sing. I didn't mean to upset you."

I cupped his cheek, stroking his beard.

"It's okay," I replied "I should never have walked off."

Fili leaned towards me and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

I smile back at him.

"I love you too."

For a while, we stayed like that. Being close to him, relaxed me and all thoughts of who my father was, completely went out of my mind. I saw Fili close his eyes, leaning on my shoulder and I gently stroked his blonde hair. I felt him relax as I ran my fingers through his hair and without any warning, I did what I said I would never do. I began to sing.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope."  
_

 

I felt Fili shift a little, but I assumed he was falling asleep. I glanced down at him, he still had his eyes closed, so I continued.

 

_"Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope."_

By now I was gaining a little confidence and I sang a little louder, not realising I now had an audience watching me as I continue stroking Fili's hair.

_"I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope_

_Mmm_

_Hmmmmm_

_Oooooohh."_

I momentarily closed my eyes, trying to figure out why I had sung in the first place. Again I felt Fili shift a little, then felt his lips on mine, surprising me. Our lips melded together as the kiss deepened, feeling Fili's fingers run through my hair. A little breathless, I pulled away from him a little, though my eyes stay closed. Fili's hand caressed my face and I finally open my eyes, noticing his blue eyes held so many emotions in them.

"Lexi, that song was beautiful," He said softly to me and I averted my gaze to his braided moustache "you have a lovely singing voice."

I shook my head, not agreeing with him.

"I agree." came a voice I wasn't expecting.

Glancing to my right, my eyes slowly went wide as the entire company (minus Gandalf of course), smile down at me. Even The Doctor was grinning at me.

"That song has a meaning to you, doesn't it?" asked Thorin and I realised it was his voice that had spoken before.

Blushing slightly which Fili noted with a smile on his face, I nodded.

"You were humming that tune a few days ago," carried on Thorin, now with a smile of his own "at least now, I have heard the words to it."

"Aye." cried out several of the company and my cheeks were now crimson.

I shielded my face by leaning on Fili a little, feeling his arm tighten around my waist.

"Let's leave them in peace." I heard Thorin say walking away.

"At least she sang in the end." I had a funny feeling that was Kili that had said that, but I wasn't sure.

Fili kissed my temple and I bit on my lip as I gazed back at him I was still a little self conscious that everyone had heard me singing. Just because they said they liked my voice, it doesn't mean they meant it. Fili had a smile on his face as he watched me and leaned towards me, brushing his lips on mine.

"Why does that song have a meaning to you?" asked Fili.

I swallowed hard before answering.

"It's from a film Maddie and I saw all the time." I began, "it was Maddie who adored the film, while for me, it was the song that the actress sang."

I heard some rustling coming from somewhere and glanced at the source. It was Gandalf heading towards a tree to lean against. I felt Fili tighten his hold on me and I turned and watched him.

"Leave it for now," He whispered "you'll get you're chance to talk to him, when you are completely calm once more."

I knew what Fili had said was true and I nod my head, seeing him smile back at me.

"When did you get so smart?" I tease him with a lopsided grin on my face, Fili prodded my side playfully, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I've always been smart," Fili exclaimed placing his forehead against mine "I just don't show it."

Before I could say anything, I heard talking ahead of us something about our next destination. Fili now had his eyes closed but was nuzzling my nose.

" _Amrâlimê_." He whispered, stroking my back.

I moved a little, which made Fili open his eyes. I watched him, not understanding what he had just said. That was the second time I had heard him say that and I really wanted to know what it meant. He grinned at me and captured my lips with his before saying,

"It means my love."

I think I surprised him when I crashed my lips onto his, as he held onto me tighter as the kiss deepened. Breaking away from him, I placed my right hand on his cheek while we gazed at one another.

"You have got to teach me Khuzdul." I whispered.

Fili grinned back at me.

"It will be my pleasure."

For the remainder of the night, I stayed by Fili's side. I would have a few words with Gandalf in the morning. By then, I hope that my anger will have died down by then.

o0o

After finishing of my breakfast of left over stew, I took in a deep breath and headed towards Gandalf. I had calmed down and was ready to speak to Gandalf in a better frame of mind. He was standing by the tree and I noticed everyone had stayed away from him. Whether this had anything to do with me wanting a word with him, I had no idea. I sighed a little and Gandalf turned and faced me.

"You want to speak about your father?" asked Gandalf.

My eyes went wide. How on earth does he do that? I glanced at The Doctor who was eating an apple. He was watching the pair of us and a feeling went through me that he had discussed this matter with Gandalf.

"The Doctor mentioned that you knew more than you're letting on regarding who my father is," I replied, turning my attention back to Gandalf "I want to know who he is!"

We watched one another and at first, I had thought that he wasn't going to say anything. He tilted his head a little like he was in thought, before saying.

"Alexandria, it is too dangerous to reveal who your father is," I narrowed my green eyes "we are in the open therefore, spies could be listening in to what we are discussing. When we are in a safer environment, I will tell you all you need to know."

I crossed my arms over my chest not liking this answer. I knew it was possible there were spies around, considering the timeline has changed significantly. I could still see that black shadow in my mind and knew I would see this form again, but I really wanted to know who my father is.

"Just answer one question." I asked Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded his head once, indicating that I had permission to ask him my question. I had no idea if he would answer it but I had to know either way.

"Does my father know of my existence?"

For a long minute, Gandalf never said a word and I sighed in defeat and turned around, ready to get ready for our next destination.

"He didn't at first," I turned around wanting him to continue "your father thought you had gone for good. He now knows you are back and is awaiting you're arrival."

"No name?" I asked him.

"You said one question, my child," grinned Gandalf with a twinkle in his blue eyes "so I'll just pretend I didn't hear that last question. Patience is a virtue. Isn't that what you say back on earth?"

Even though I knew Gandalf was trying to lighten the mood, I really wasn't in any mood for being humoured. I just plastered a smile on my face and nodded my head. I could see in his eyes that he knew I wasn't happy with his replies but as soon as we were completely safe, I vowed I would get my answers one way or another.

o0o

We had been walking quite a while and though everyone seemed jolly and at ease with the walking, I kept quiet. My thoughts kept going back to what Gandalf had said.

_"Your father thought you had gone for good."_

I kept hearing Gandalf's words in my mind, trying to understand what that actually meant. If my father had thought me gone for good, then who was that man back on earth? All I remember was him being tall but as Fili had pointed out, everyone was tall when you were a little girl. I sighed, feeling a headache develop.

"Are you alright _Amrâlimê_?" asked Fili and I momentarily closed my eyes, hearing that word again.

"I'm fine." I replied, opening my eyes.

"Lexi, I know your lying. What's troubling you?"

I was well aware that Aragorn was to my left but I'm sure he didn't want to hear my ramblings to what was really on my mind. I felt Fili place his hand in mine as we continued walking.

"Lexi."

I turned my head and caught Fili staring back at me.

"It's not safe to talk about what's on my mind Fee." I remarked.

He frowned and I could clearly see his puzzled expression on his face.

"What's not safe?...I don't think I follow."

"She means that there could be something in the air, listening in to conversations."

I turn slightly seeing The Doctor behind us.

"Do you know what this 'something' is?" I asked him.

The Doctor glanced at the sky and sighed.

"It's too early to say, but judging by what has recently transpired, I think it would be wise to speak matters of the heart in a safer place."

The Doctor then walked around Fili and headed towards the front of the group. A sudden feeling went through my body that made me shiver. I stopped walking, taking no notice of Fili's protests and turned around. Fili yanked my arm, willing me to move but this feeling I had, was becoming stronger.

"What's wrong?" asked Aragorn.

"I'm not entirely sure," I admitted to him "but something feels wrong."

I looked straight ahead of me hoping this feeling was just my imagination. Sudden wind blew in my face causing my hair to go in my eyes. I quickly flick my hair out of my face and stop midway when I saw it. It was the same black smoke I had seen earlier. My breathing hitched a little as I turned around shouting,

"We need to run now!"

Of course no one did and I sigh in frustration as I turned around again, noticing the black smoke edge near us.

"I'm serious," I shouted "we are being followed."

This caught The Doctor's , Thorin's and Gandalf's attention as they walked to where Fili, Aragorn and I were standing. Gandalf saw the look on my face and glanced behind me.

"She's right," acknowledged Gandalf "we can not use weapons on that. We need to leave at once."

Suddenly it felt like I was in slow motion, while everything was moving quick as a speeding bullet, I felt my legs turn to rubber as I started running away from what was now chasing after us. A loud noise caused me to turn my head and I saw advancing Orcs. Just where did they come from? They were slightly faster than that black smoke and I had a feeling we may had to fight them if we didn't get to Berorn's house quick enough. Just to be on the safe side, I pulled out the sword that Fili had given me and carried on running.

A low growl caused most of us to look behind us again. Other than the Orcs and that black smoke, there was nothing there. The growl grew louder and I turned my head to my left and could have sworn I had seen something move in the trees. Something massive. I prayed it was just a trick of the mind and returned my attention to the front.

"We need to move faster." shouted Gandalf.

He didn't have to tell me twice. We ran down a hill knowing our pursuers were gaining on us. Again I head that growl which caught Gandalf's attention and I followed his gaze. Running towards the Orcs, was a massive black bear.

"You have got to be joking!" I groan.

"Move faster." cried out Gandalf.

I noticed the bear was attacking the Orcs which was alright with me, but when there was a clearing, the bear slowed down and sniffed the air. Watching where I was going, I caught the bear start running again and it was now heading towards us. I felt Fili hold my hand tighter as we continue to run. There was so many bushes as we passed that I realised this was where Beorn lived.

It quickly registers in my head that the bear chasing after us, was Beorn. We follow Gandalf as quickly as we could as we finally reach a gate. He opened the gate and we all sprinted into Beorn's private land. Just as we all get in the front or was it the back garden, the bear was just outside the gate, observing us. Gandalf and The Doctor tried to close the gate but the bear seemed to sense this and used his paw and pushed the gate inwards, leaving both Gandalf and The Doctor staggered.

We start running towards the house. I saw a lot of bees hovering in the air as well as many horses but right now, I was more concerned in everyone's safety. The house was right in front of us now but so was the bear. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed the bear quite closer to me, Aragorn and Fili and I didn't like that. I could also see the black smoke trying to get in, but it seemed to have a problem.

There was no time for a sigh of relief as the bear suddenly lunged forward. We managed to evade him that but he was very persistent. The bear opened his mouth and I saw very white teeth. Something was wrong with this bear. Glancing back at the black smoke, I had a funny feeling that this was connected to the bear's behaviour. Climbing up the stone steps the bear lunged again and had managed to push Fili and myself down. I landed hard on the steps, knowing a bruise would soon show itself. Fili quickly got up and went to me but was stopped by the bear.

"Gandalf!" shouted Fili but my eyes stayed firmly on the bear.

I managed to remain calm. The bear edged closer and I slowly moved backwards away from him, making sure that I watched his every movement. He growled again and I could actually smell his breath and I flinched at the smell of it. The bear stepped forward and began circling me. By now I was getting a little anxious. Just what was he up too? I faintly heard words being said by someone but I concentrated on Beorn.

Suddenly he stopped pacing and sniffed me before standing on his hind legs. That was my chance to escape. I quickly got on my feet and began to walk slowly away from him, backwards. The bear growled again before going on all fours. I continue walking away from him, never taking my eyes of him. A sudden snap of a twig made the bear plunge forward, landing right on top of me.

"Lexi!" cried out Fili.

Sudden pain went in my shoulder and ribs as the weight of this bear crashed against mine. His paw scratched my collarbone causing me to gasp out in pain. I could faintly hear a noise above my head but I just wanted this pain to end. All I could think about before I passed out, was that this bear was acting strange, but I had no idea what was causing that at this present time.

~~Fili's POV~~

I watch in horror as this vile bear was on top of Lexi. I unsheathed my weapons but was stopped by Aragorn. I give him a dirty look.

"This bear is not himself," points out Aragorn "that black smoke over there has something to do with it."

Uncle, Gandalf and The Doctor ran towards the bear and Gandalf raised his staff muttering under his breath. The Doctor held out his stick before aiming it at this bear. Sudden noise coming from the strange device he was holding made the bear move. That was my chance. I ran towards Lexi, noticing she was now unconscious. She had several scratches on her neck and I glared back at the bear for hurting her.

I really wanted to kill this bear but I could sense Gandalf's eyes on me and I glanced at him seeing him shake his head as he continued muttering something. I gently picked up Lexi and started running towards the house. Everyone, apart from Gandalf and The Doctor that is, ran up to the door. I prayed it was open as Dwalin twisted the knob on the door. Relief surged through me when the door opened.

"Get in everyone!" shouted Gandalf.

We made haste and entered the house hearing the growl of the bear closely behind us. I turned, holding Lexi protectively as I watched most of the company try and shut a bear out of the house.

"This bear's persistent," I heard Bilbo say "I grant you that."

"You would be the same," replied Gandalf finally closing the door behind him with help from the rest of the company "that was our host."

My eyes went wide, before they narrowed.

"That bear tried to kill Lexi." I spat out.

Both The Doctor and Gandalf went towards me and I watch in suspicion as Gandalf motions me to follow him to a low table.

"Place her here." said Gandalf and I reluctantly did.

Gandalf then said something that made no sense, before using his staff on Lexi. A light shone out of Gandalf's staff and I watch as the scratches on Lexi's neck, slowly disappear. The light dims and I watch as Lexi's complexion is slowly returning to normal, though she is still unconscious. Gandalf straightened himself out and sighed. Uncle stepped towards Lexi watching her with worry etched on his face. He then glanced at Gandalf and even The Doctor on her condition.

"Will she be alright?" asked Uncle.

The rest of the company crowded around the table looking at her.

"Oh she will be fine," replied Gandalf "a few bruises but other than that, she will fight another day."

"Fine!" I shouted "That mad bear out there," I pointed my finger towards the door "deliberately hurt Lexi. How can everything be fine?"

"Fili come down." Uncle said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You are wrong Master dwarf," I watched Gandalf with narrow eyes "that bear out there wasn't hurting her."

"Do what?" I snapped. "Beorn was actually shielding her from harm."

My eyes widen. By the way I remember, that bear was not acting like he was shielding her. It looked like he was ready to attack her.

"You saw that black smoke, did you not?" asked Gandalf, his eyes looked down at Lexi.

"Aye, I did," answered Thorin "I saw that black smoke before, when we were up those trees. What is that?"

Gandalf sighed and shook his head, walking towards the window.

"Something that should still be in the void." was all he said.

I was confused, what was he getting at?

"When you say void," my eyes went straight to Aragorn "do you mean what I think you mean?"

For a while Gandalf never said a word. Slowly he turned around and walked up to Lexi.

"At first," He finally began "I thought it was just some sort of trick of the light. When I saw it more closely, I knew this was connected to what we has recently transpired."

I heard a moan from Lexi and I quickly placed my hand in hers.

"I think it will be wise if Alexandria was in a more comfortable place." said Gandalf looking at her.

He looked at me and I knew he wanted me to follow him with Lexi. Picking her up, I followed Gandalf down a long hallway. I was a little surprised to see dogs walking on their hind legs opening the door for Gandalf with their teeth. There were two ropes for them to pull open the door. If I wasn't concerned for Lexi's safety, I would have found that amusing.

Gandalf nodded at them as he passed them and we walked through a massive room where there were several tables. I heard footsteps behind me and I turn my head, noticing my Uncle and everyone else follow through. I continue to follow Gandalf until he slowed down next to an open door.

"Place her in there, where she can get some rest," said Gandalf "then perhaps you can join the others. You must be hungry, yes?"

I shook my head. Food was the last thing I wanted right now. All I wanted was for Lexi to be back to normal.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where we are." smiled Gandalf, leaving me alone.

I stepped in the room and with my foot, I closed the door. I then place Lexi on the bed, wrapping the cover over her, before laying down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her, willing her to wake up, but she didn't. I gently kissed her temple, hoping that bear will stay well away from her.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I sat next to Dwalin watching the sheep and dogs help each other out. I have seen many things in my long life, but never in my lifetime, have I seen dogs and sheep place table cloths, get chairs and place plates on the table before. They even placed food on the table which I thought was rather clever. Leaning forward to grab two slices of bread, I spotted Gandalf walk up to us and saw his face. He looked completely troubled. I noticed some honey on the side of the table and grabbed it.

"You mentioned earlier that you had seen this black smoke." I said opening the jar of honey.

I looked at Thorin who was eating an apple which surprised me, but I never said a word about that.

"Yes, this is all connected." I nodded to myself.

Grabbing hold of a knife, I smeared some honey on the bread, then placed them together. Just as I was about to take a bite, I realised I now had an audience.

"What?" I asked them, putting the sandwich down.

"You know what Gandalf mentioned, don't you?" asked Thorin.

Catching Gandalf's worried eyes, I slowly nod my head.

"I believe I do."

I picked up my sandwich and took a bite, chewing slowly to allow me to think of explaining our new adversary.

The truth is, I had no idea on how to explain what that was, seeing as it should be impossible for the black smoke to reappear like that. Yet here it was. Yes, this had something to do with the new timeline and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing as of yet.

"It is not my place to say what that black smoke really is," I point out, breaking a piece of sandwich of before popping it inside my mouth "I think Gandalf is the man," I smile at him "sorry wizard, to tell you all."

I carried on eating my sandwich while the company turned their attention on Gandalf.

"Well!" I heard Thorin say.

"Our new adversary should not be here at all," I rolled my eyes, knowing we have already heard that "yet it is now apparent he has returned."

"Who has returned?" asked Thorin, sounding a little alarmed

"What are you hiding from us wizard? Spit it out!"

I watched Gandalf close his eyes and place two fingers on the bridge of his nose, gently rubbing it. He sighed before continuing.

"That black smoke is just one of his forms."

"Who is it?" asked Balin.

Gandalf turned his attention to Balin before saying,

"He goes by many names," replied Gandalf, now looking at each of us "but I will reveal his real name."

He paused and took a deep breath, then glanced at me to which I nodded for him to continue. It was completely in his corner on whether he would tell everyone what was currently happening.

"It is Melkor, though later that was changed to Morgoth. I have yet to figure out how he escaped from the void, but he has and that is quite worrying indeed."

There were several gasps around the tables and I knew it was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is called 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot, though in the film 'A Walk To Remember' it was sung beautifully by Mandy Moore.


	20. A Worthy Lion

~~Lexi's POV~~

To say I was surprised lying on a bed was an understatement. The last thing I rememeber was being outside, getting crushed by a massive black bear. Turning slightly, I felt an arm tighten around me while I contemplate why a bear would do that to me.

Shifting a little more, the arm pulls me towards him and I glanced at Fili. He appeared to be fast asleep and a small smile came on my face, before fading once more. Leaning back on the pillow, I found myself crying at these turn of events.

Seeing that black smoke should have shocked me but I knew it was completely evil. Did that smoke control the bear though? All of this had something to do with the timeline and I was begining to think I would never see Maddie again.

The bed shifted and I felt Fili place his chin on my shoulder while I look at nothing in particular. He kissed my earlobe and I absentmindly sniffed, causing him to turn me over. I refused to look at him, I just stared at the white ceiling.

"Butterfly," whispered Fili brushing a stray tear from my eye "we are safe now, don't cry."

I don't say anything as he tangled his legs between mine so he could see my face more clearly. He was more or less leaning on me and I was surprised to find that I didn't feel any pain from where Beorn had hurt me.

"Lexi."

Still I kept quiet, though we watched one another. He leaned forward and kissed my lips and was about to pull away when I stop him by pulling him back down. I felt Fili's smile as the kiss deepened, my hand goes in Fili's hair, hearing a groan coming from him.

A sudden growl seized our kiss and I reluctantly broke it, glancing at the window. Fili kissed the side of my mouth. I returned my attention on him, noticing his concern in his blue eyes.

"That bear will never hurt you again," He said softly, kissing the corner of my mouth again "though Gandalf claims the bear was shielding you from that black smoke. I'm not so sure."

"Shielding me?" I whispered completely shocked "I thought he was about to kill me."

Fili closed his eyes and I wished I had rephrased that.

"I have no idea what Gandalf meant. I'm just glad you're alright."

I didn't like to see him like this so I pull him towards me and captured his lips with mine. This kiss was surprisingly tender, his tongue instantly darted inside my mouth, meeting my own for a duelling round of who was the more dominant. It appears that Fili had gotten the upper hand, as his hands threw themselves down on my bottom and squeezed it, causing me to moan in his mouth.

"Fee!" I gasped. breaking the kiss.

"Was I coming on to strong?" asked Fili, his blue eyes looked back at me with remorse "It's just that all these scenes played out while you were unconscious. I really thought that bear would kill you."

"Fee," I cupped his cheek "I'm right here. Though Beorn did hurt me," Fili's eyes widen but I continue "I'm fine."

"I love you." He whispered, leaning towards me again.

I smiled and just before we kissed once more I whispered,

"I love you too."

A loud noise broke the kiss again and once more, I glanced at the window. What the hell was that?

"What's going on out there?" I ask Fili.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Fili shrug his shoulders.

I wanted to get up and investigate further and I glanced back at him.

"I want to see what's going on."

Fili frowned and shook his head.

"You are not leaving this room Lexi. You need to rest."

My eyes grew wide before I smile at him.

"I didn't mean leave this room. I meant, look at the window over there."

The relieve on his face was evident and my smile grew. Fili got of me and I climbed out of the bed, walking towards the window. It was now dark outside and if it wasn't for the moon shining down on the ground, I wouldn't have seen anything.

At first I saw nothing out of the ordinary, then I saw the bear on his hind legs by the gate of the entrance and wondered what he was up too. I then saw movement from the other side of the gate and my breath hitched, when I realised the black smoke was still around. It did became clear to me though, the bear Beorn was making sure the black smoke stay where it was.

I felt Fili's arm go around my middle from behind, placing his chin over my shoulder, so that he too could see what was happening outside. I leaned into him and placed my own hands over his, though my eyes never left Beorn's.

"What is that bear doing?" asked Fili, his breath on my neck causes me to shiver slightly "Are you alright?" He adds.

"I'm fine," I replied nodding my head a little "I believe Beorn is making sure that dark shadow doesn't enter his premises."

"Well, as long as he leaves you alone, I don't have any objections."

Again I felt his breath on me and I tilt my neck to my right, though my eyes stay on the bear. I heard and felt Fili's chuckle and he gently blew on my neck making me press my hand onto his. Just what was he playing at?

"Is this having an effect on you my lady?" He whispered against my ear before he kissed my earlobe.

I say nothing, knowing that he is having an effect on me. Again he chuckles as he starts kissing my neck.

"I think you like this." Fili said between kisses, before he stopped that and turned me around.

The moon shone in Fili's face and for a few moments we watch one another. He had a smile on his face as he looked in my eyes then at my lips. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his, while his hands start roaming my body. I found my own hands roam inside his coat, hearing a groan from Fili.

Fili passionately kissed me and I actually yearned for more. I really wanted to move on from my horrible past but was I really ready for this next phase? I was a little scared if I was honest with myself. I momentarily broke the kiss and glanced down, feeling tears come from nowhere.

I tried to will myself to stop crying but despite my better judgement, tears soon came out and I cursed myself for being such a wimp. I felt Fili cup my face and raise my head to meet his blue eyes.

"Lexi," Fili murmured, wiping my tears with his thumb "we don't have to do anything. I will never-,"

I shut him up by kissing him, which surprised him. He hesitantly responded back. The kiss was slow and tender. He gently caressed the side of my neck, pulling me even closer to him.

With his free hand, he took hold of my own and slowy walked backwards towards the bed. The kiss never stopped as he slowly lowered me onto the bed.

"Lexi," He began again "if your not ready, that's fine."

"Fee," I began, taking one hand out of his coat before cupping his cheek "I can't keep running away to what has happened to me."

"But are you completely sure?"

I nodded my head.

"I love you and I trust you completely." I whispered.

For the moment, we just watch one another, before he crashes his lips on mine. I hesitantly went towards his belt that was around Fili's middle and unbuckled it, never breaking the kiss as I undid his belt. He momentarily broke the kiss and watched me.

"I really thought that bear had-," Fili couldn't finish his sentence and again I cupped his cheek.

"Hey, I'm alright," I reassured him "I've been through worse things."

"Lexi, don't."

I saw the sadness in his eyes and I regretted what I had just said.

"I'm sorry. I sho-," Fili stopped my talking by kissing me once more.

I felt his hands start to roam my body and for the first time, I never flinched. I tried taking of his coat but that was proving difficult for me. Mainly because it was heavy. I felt and heard Fili's chuckle as he momentarily broke the kiss, taking his coat off and throwing it on the floor. He returned his attention on me once more by leaning towards me, kissing me tenderly.

Though I knew what to do in theory, never has anyone been so gentle to me. I shyly place my hands on his tunic tugging it. Again Fili broke the kiss and placed his hands over mine.

I had no idea what he was doing, but I didn't deter him. I just watched, as he and I pull up his tunic together and I swallowed hard when I was rewarded with his chiselled torso once more.

I found myself biting down on my lip remembering the last time I had seen his chest. There were pictures in my mind of Fili using his sword in the training ground back in Rivendell that I didn't notice him toss his tunic aside, smiling down at me.

Fili raised my hands towards his mouth and kissed them. This brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced up to his smiling face. I smile back, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"You're so beautiful," He acknowleded and I shook my head not believing him "Lexi, you are. You're not only beautiful on the inside, you're beautiful on the outside too."

Again I shook my head. Fili leaned towards me and brushed his lips over mine.

"I wish I had met you sooner," I raised my eyebrows at him "then I could have saved you from all the pain you have suffered."

I managed to take one of my hands from his and place it on his cheek.

"Fee," I whispered, stroking his beard "I'm stronger than I used to be. I had a better upbringing when I stayed with Maddie and her family."

"That's good to hear. Although I thank Mahal that you are here," said Fili softly "without you, I would just be existing."

"Stop exaggerating!" I exclaim pulling him by the neck, kissing the corner of his mouth "You would have been fine."

"No. I wouldn't. I know you are my one and the thought of-,"

I stopped his talking by kissing him. He responded back and wrapped his arms around my waist, as he slowly abandoned my lips and started trailing kisses along my jawline, then my neck.

I felt his hand slowly descend to my stomach and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. For a second, I felt uncomfortable. For one brief moment, I was back in the past, in that room where bad things happened to me and I willed myself to snap out of it. I took a deep breath, trying to shake that image out of my mind.

As if sensing my hesitation, Fili stopped and looked at me with worry etched on his face. He gently cupped my cheek as we watch one another.

"Lexi, we can stop," He whispered placing his forehead on mine "I'd be happy with just kissing and holding you. That would be enough for me."

I smile lovingly at him as I placed my hand in his blonde hair, playing with his long locks. His tender words sent messages to my heart and I knew then, that he would never hurt me in any way.

"I mean it, there is no rush," He smiled at me and brushed his lips over mine "however, there is something I wish to do."

"And what's that?" I asked, watching him close his eyes as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I would like to braid your hair."

I continue to play with his hair as I process what he has just said. I knew braids had a special meaning to dwarves. To hear Fili say he wanted to braid my hair, took me by surprise. He opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Are you any good at braiding hair?" I teased, noticing his eyes narrow at me.

"Are you insinuating that someone else braided my hair?"

I try not to laugh but the way he was looking at me, was comical. Though his eyes were narrowed, he was trying to be very serious with me, but I could see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Well, I know from experience that braiding hair can be fiddly."

"Fiddly?" smirked Fili "Is that even a real word?"

I nodded as I continued playing with his blonde locks.

"Yes, it means it can be complicated to do something that you haven't had much practice with."

"Like braiding hair."

"Exactly." I smiled.

"For your information, my butterfly," I noticed Fili's hands go to my sides "I can braid hair."

"And here I thought, Kili did it for you or Thorin."

"Why you little-,"

Fili starts tickling me causing me to shriek out. I tried to stop him, but he was very agile and moved his hand away to another part of my body, giving that the same treatment. I was actually surprised that the company didn't come barging in with all the noise I was making.

Eventually, Fili stopped and I momentarily closed my eyes trying to get my bearings from the tickling session from Fili. Without warning, his lips descend on mine and again I felt safe in his arms knowing that it is time to move on with my life now.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

"Morgoth?" I asked looking at Gandalf and The Doctor who was pulling his sandwich to bits "That is impossible."

"Is it? Seeing as you all now know," Gandalf looked at each of us with a somber expression on his face "the timeline has changed."

"With that in mind, it appears there was a crack in the void," The Doctor took over from Gandalf, placing his sandwich back on the plate "which would explain how Morgoth has returned to cause trouble."

I furrowed my brows together not understanding what he had meant.

"Crack? What Crack?" I asked him, wanting answers now.

The Doctor caught my eye and sighed and glanced back at his half eaten sandwich.

"Back on Earth, there was a crack on a little girl's bedroom wall. It went when I sorted that out. Of course it did leave an extra door on the landing but that's another story." said The Doctor, straightening his bowtie.

I frowned. I was not in the mood for his weird talk and it clearly showed when The Doctor glanced back at me.

"This crack is dangerous," The Doctor now looks at everyone as he continues "if you are near this crack, you will cease to exist. No one would even remember you."

"How do you know this crack has appeared here?" I asked him.

"Because I spotted one on my way back to you lot," He replied back with a somber expression on his face "I meant what I said, stay well away from any crack in walls."

A sudden growl caused me to look at the window. Just what was going on out there? Since seeing that bear attack Alexandria, I was even more concerned for everyone's well being. As Gandalf has just informed us that he is the skin changer he was speaking about, I only hoped his human part of him, was more approachable then when he is as a bear.

I wasn't certain that the black smoke was really Morgoth but glancing at Gandalf, I could see the worry in his eyes. If it was indeed Morgoth, then I knew trouble would keep following us until something had to give.

"For the time being, I think it would be wise if we keep this to ourselves," said Gandalf, breaking me out of my thoughts "Alexandria has had a lot happen to her. If she discovers Morgoth is back, it could upset her."

I shook my head.

"No. I refuse to do that!" I glare at Gandalf, not liking this on bit "Not only are you refusing to reveal her father to her. You are now asking us to hold on to information regarding Morgoth. It was Alexandria herself that first spotted that strange black smoke."

"I am only thinking of her well being." replied Gandalf.

Again I shook my head.

"No, you are trying to control her!"

I was a little surprised to see The Doctor nod his head in agreement.

"One of these days, Alexandria will snap and I will not stop her when her anger reaches boiling point."

"Thorin." I heard Balin say but I was past caring if I overstepped the mark.

I stood up wanting some breathing space. I started walking towards a double door, not caring where it will lead me. I stop and turn around watching Gandalf carefully.

"Alexandria doesn't need protecting Gandalf. She's proved to me and everyone else in this room on what a courageous lady she really is."

I took in a deep breath before I continued.

"If if wasn't for her quick thinking, her wit and her charm, we would probably be still be out there somewhere, debating on where to go next. Alexandria is a very smart lady and it won't take her long to realise who that black smoke thing really is!"

With that said, I turned once more and opened the double doors before I carried on walking. There was no doubt in my mind that Gandalf did care for Alexandria, but I did not like the way he was treating her.

She had every right to know who her real father was. So why was Gandalf so reluctant to reveal her real parentage? Remembering my vow that I would help Alexandria out as best I could, I decided to help her in any way I could. After all, she has helped us out many times. It was time to repay that debt.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

"Do you remember that gift I gave you back in Rivendell?" asked Fili against my lips.

I slowly nod my head.

"The hair bead."

"I would like to braid your hair using the bead I gave you."

Taking my hand away from Fili's hair, I looked at my wrist and looked at my charm bracelet in search of Fili's bead. Fili surprised me by holding my wrist looking at my charms.

"You have a lot on here. Is it heavy?"

"Not really, no."

"Do these charms have any meaning to you?"

"Some of these charms do have sentimental meaning," I admitted to him, looking at the ruby dog Martha had given me on my eighteenth birthday "while others are just random charms I bought in a jewellery store."

Twisting my wrist a little, I spotted the bead Fili had given me and started undoing the clasp of my bracelet.

"Here, allow me." said Fili smiling down at me.

He shifted a little and with surprisingly agile fingers, Fili undid my bracelet. He then handed it over to me and I quickly searched for Fili's bead. I remembered seeing the bead next to the little mermaid charm. Opening up the link that was holding the bead in place, I gently take out the bead before handing it over to Fili.

Fili surprised me by helping me redo my charm bracelet before kissing my wrist, then he looked down at my tattoo.

"What does this say again?"

I chuckled before replying,

" _Nosce te ipsum._ Which means 'Know Thyself'."

"Would you consider having more tattoos?"

I shook my head.

"No, one is another for me. Have you any tattoos?" I asked, noticing his blue eyes twinkle when I mentioned that.

"A few."

I arch my eyebrow wanting to know where.

"You will have to find them." He grinned at me.

"Will I indeed?

"Aye," Fili kissed my fingers "but let's see to your hair first. Have you got a comb?"

"There is a brush in my bag," I leaned forward, searching for my bag and frown "it appears it is not here."

"Ah, Dwalin took a hold of it when that bear attacked you," explained Fili tracing my cheek with his thumb "never mind, my fingers will soon untangle your hair. Come, turn around for me."

Before I moved however, another growl could be heard outside and I instinctively flinched, not liking that noise what so ever. Fili wrapped his arms around me and whispered endearments to me.

Before sitting up and maneuvering a little, I touch Fili's beard and placed my lips on his cheek, letting him know in my own way, that he means everything to me. I then let him touch my hair.

He gently pulls my hair band out of my hair and then his fingers went through my long hair. I found myself closing my eyes, Fili was surpringly gentle with my hair. There was no pulling. It was bliss.

"You really do have soft hair Lexi." He murmured after a while.

"It's amazing what shampoo can do to ones hair." I surmised, opening my eyes.

"It is a nice smell as well." remarked Fili and I could have sworn I heard him sniff my locks.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" I teased moving my head a fraction.

"Maybe," replied Fili "now stop moving, or you will have a lopsided braid."

I chuckled, nodding my head and returned my attention to what was in front of me. I could still hear Beorn outside and I vowed that I would try and stay out of his way when he reverts back to human form. I was a little scared of him, truth be told.

Fili brought me out of my thoughts when I felt him section my hair. Again his gentle touch relaxed me and I sighed in content. I heard Fili chuckle but didn't say a word, while he continued braiding my hair.

Again I closed my eyes knowing we were safe for a while. Fili stopped braiding my hair and wrapped his arms around my middle, kissing my neck, then my right earlobe.

"There, all done my butterfly." He whispered.

Opening my eyes, I turned my head a fraction and raised my hand, feeling for the braid. It was on my left side and I gently maneuvered it, so I could look at Fili's handiwork. It was neatly braided and a smile went on my face when I saw his bead at the end of it.

"What does this engraving mean?" I asked him, my fingers went over the curve of the beautiful lettering.

Again Fili kissed my earlobe and then whispered,

"It means beloved."

I was clearly touched. I had this bead on my charm bracelet without even realising its real meaning. Dropping my braid from my fingers, I turned slightly in Fili's arms and watched him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" grinned Fili rubbing his nose against mine "All I did was braid your hair and letting others know you are mine."

"It's not just that," I admitted, again hearing a growl from outside "you've been there for me since the beginning. Before arriving here, all I had was Martha and Maddie. I found it hard to trust newcomers."

"I know and I do understand, though I am not really a newcomer now, am I?"

I smile at him.

"Who is Martha?"

"Maddie's mother." I replied, thinking about her.

When I moved in with Maddie and Martha, I remember being very nervous and I had barely said a word for a few days. Martha had always treated me like a daughter. She never raised her voice when either Maddie or I were making to much noise, no, she just gave me one of her looks. A look that told me that I should stop what I was about to do look, though both Maddie and I would just laugh as Martha was a lovingly woman.

I was besides myself when she passed away, two years ago. I really thought she would be here for a long time. Even now, it was hard to process her death and I missed her wholeheartedly.

"Lexi are you alright?" asked Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I replied "just thinking."

"Careful," teased Fili "that could lead to trouble."

"Fee," I retort, shoving him a little "you're-,"

He stopped my talking by capturing my lips. His hands went up and down my back and I welcomed his touch.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"And I love you, my worthy lion." I replied softly.

When Fili cupped my cheek, I opened my eyes. He had a lopsided grin on his face and I raise my eyebrows at him, wondering what brought that on.

"What's with that look?"

"I'm you're worthy lion?"

I could feel my cheeks burning and glanced down. Only Fili stopped that by cupping my cheek and tilting my head back up.

"I like it." He grinned.

"You do?"

"Aye. It seems fitting, don't you think?"

I just watch him, not sure if he is being serious or not.

"Fee, you don't have to humour me."

Fili's smile falters and he tenderly caresses my cheek with his thumb.

"Lexi, I like your endearment for me," He pressed his forehead against mine, his smile returning "so I'm your lion am I?"

"Hmm mmm," I could feel my cheeks burn even more for even starting this up "Yes."

"Would you like me to roar for you?"

Despite myself, I burst out laughing. I know he was trying to cheer me up and strangely enough, it was working. My hands went on his chest and back while I try and contain my laughter.

I could feel his muscles as he slightly moved to wrap his arms around me and I found myself leaning forward and began kissing his neck, working down to his chest. I could feel and hear Fili's breathing quicken, which caused me to glance at him.

He was watching me with half hooded eyes which caused me to turn my face away from him, suddenly feeling a little shy from my sudden boldness from a few moments earlier. Fili had other ideas though. Loosening his hold of me, he placed his hand along my jawline and then pressed his lips on mine in a kiss so intense, it took my breath away.

"Lexi," He whispered against my lips "if you're not ready. I-,"

I stopped his talking by kissing him. This time the kiss was slow and tender as he gently pushed me back on the bed, abandoning my lips to kiss along my jawline and neck. My eyes stayed closed. Never have I felt so contented before. I knew Fili was taking his time and for that, I was thankful for that.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I was still irritated by Gandalf's strange mood. Alexandria had every right to know what was happening around her. Yet to see this wizard try and stop us from revealing what that black mass was outside, it completely angered me.

I thumped my fist on the wooden panel opposite me, knowing for a fact that I would tell her anything she wanted to know about. I was not a fool, I knew Gandalf likes his secrets, but when it revolved on other people, I was not amused.

"You speak the truth." came a voice behind me.

I slowly turn my head to the direction of the voice and saw Aragorn behind me. He had his arms crossed against his chest and was silently watching me.

"Aye," I grunted, returning my attention to the window in front of me "It needed to be said."

I heard Aragorn walk towards the window, glancing at the dark sky. Thankfully that bear was not around. Truth be told, I have not heard any growling for a while now. Whether that was a good thing, I do not know.

"Gandalf means well," began Aragorn "though this time, I too know he is wrong. Alexandria should be told on who her father is."

I glanced at him, as he stared at the window.

"You have no idea on who her father is?" I asked him.

"Alexandria more or less asked me that question herself and my answer was no. I do not know who her father is," Aragorn sighed "I would have told her if I had known. She has every right to know where her parentage lies."

"Gandalf is a meddling fool," I spat, not caring that I said that "he more or less told us not to reveal what that black smoke is to her. I intend to tell her, should she ever ask."

I saw a small smile appear on Aragorn's mouth, but I don't question it.

"I believe Alexandria's necklace is the key to all of this."

I furrow my brows, not understanding.

"I don't follow."

Aragorn glanced at me sideways before going on,

"Her father made the necklace. One for Alexandria, the other for her mother. As she is now wearing her necklace, it should become easier when she finally encounters her father."

I return to the window mullings things over. I wondered who Alexandria's father was and prayed to Mahal that when she finally did see him, he would not treat her the way her abusive mother from the other world inflicted upon her.

"Is it really possible for Morgoth to re-emerge here?" I finally ask him.

Aragorn sighed and tilted his head a little. He appeared to be in deep thought and I thought he would never answer me.

"I see no lie. Gandalf seems adamant that it is him. Even The Doctor thinks it is him."

"And what do you think about this new adversary that has shown itself?" I asked him, watching him carefully.

"Until we know for sure, I think we have to tread very carefully around this subject. After everything that has happened so far, I would not be surprised if Morgoth is the main antagonist." replied Aragorn with a somber expression on his face.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

They say time heals everything. Well in this case, I actually believe that. I never thought in my entire life that making love could be like this. For the first time, I really felt whole. Fili never rushed me and had even made me laugh when he couldn't undo my bra.

Now in the quiet of the room, all I could hear was my own heart beating as I gently trace my fingers on Fili's chest. Glancing up at him, I assumed he was fast asleep, though he did have a small smile on his face.

For once in my life, I wasn't ashamed of my bodies imperfections. The way Fili touched me so delicately, made me realise, that there were still some good men out there. He never once questioned my scars. All Fili did was kiss them tenderly. It was like he was kissing the pain behind the scars away. All that negatively that my mother had inflicted on me was replaced by his tickish kisses and I had welcomed it.

" _Amrâlimê,_ what's with that smile?" He whispered, watching me with one eye open "What have you done?"

"Who says I've done anything?" I counter, gracing him with a small smile.

"You are up to something," grinned Fili, pulling me up a little "you have the same look Kili gives me, when he is about to do something shifty."

"Shifty?" I playfully shove his side, only for him to grab my hand and entwine his fingers through mine "I have never been shifty in all my-,"

Fili cut me of by giving me a sensual kiss, to which I reciprocated. Though it was dark outside, I had a feeling dawn would soon be upon us. I hadn't heard any more of Beorn's growls to which I was grateful for, especially when I felt safe in Fili's embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked against my lips.

"I'm fine," I reassured him "I just like listening to the quiet."

"How can you listen to the quiet?" chuckled Fili, rubbing his free hand across my back "that is impossible."

"I should rephrase what I meant."

"And what did you mean?"

"There is no more growling coming from outside." I acknowledge to him.

"Maybe that bear got bored."

"Or maybe he's about to change back into human form."

Again, I was not looking forward on meeting with our host. After having a massive bear press his weight against me, it was not something I would like to repeat.

"Lexi, I will never let anyone hurt you," said Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts "that includes that strange skin changer."

"Thank you." I whispered, brushing my lips against his.

Fili's words did ease my mind, but I was also thinking about that black mass that had been following us. I had a feeling there was something off with that dark shadow and I didn't like it one it. Just what was it?

_'Had this anything to do with Maddie?'_ I wondered.

It would make sense, especially since her disappearance. I knew asking Gandalf would be a waste of time. Somehow, I would have to look for clues around this new adversary. Though I had no idea where to start.

"Would you like me to roar now?"

"Do you think that would be wise?" I tease "Everyone might come in here."

"It will give them something to talk about."

I looked at Fili, seeing mischief in his blue eyes. I smile at him, silently thanking The Doctor for taking me to this world. I knew Fili was my life now and I vowed to myself, that I would protect him from harm.

It was only fair. Just as he said he would protect me, I would do the same. There was no way I was letting go of this love that was flowing through my veins. Fili and his family meant everything to me and I'll be damned if I would let Azog or Bolg take them all away from me again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you too, _Amrâlimê."_

I shifted a little, feeling Fili's arm hold me a little tighter around my waist. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I could hear several voices coming from outside the door. The voices was a little muffled, to which I was thankful for. I wanted to get some sleep. However, just as I was dozing of, the voice said a name that snapped my eyes open.

"Morgoth!"


	21. Secrets And Words

_'Morgoth,' I thought to myself._

"Morgoth has returned," The voice behind the door said "how is that even possible?"

I gently uncoupled myself from Fili and tried to get out of bed, only for Fili to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

I shhhed him, as I gently grabbed anything I could find, which was Fili's coat and placed it around me as I tiptoed toward the door, trying to listen in to what was being said from outside the room.

"Believe me Beorn, it really is him," that sounded just like the Doctor "thankfully he can't enter your home, but that won't stop him from trying to influence your animal friends. You need to keep them well away from him. You can not be too careful."

I faintly heard footsteps recede from the door and I found myself slumping on the floor, not quite believing what I had just heard. I faintly heard rustling coming from the bed, but my mind was on other matters.

_'Morgoth!'_ I thought _'That name rings a bell.'_

An arm went around me and I instinctively leaned on Fili's shoulder as he pulled me towards him.

"What's wrong, butterfly?" He whispered, kissing my temple.

"I'm not sure," I admitted to him, glancing back at the door before shaking my head "just hearing whispers in the dark."

"I'm not sure I understand."

I turn a little facing Fili, noticing he had a worried look on his face. I sighed before explaining myself.

"I overheard The Doctor speaking to someone on the other side of this door."

"And?" asked Fili, squeezing my waist.

"The name Morgoth was mentioned several time."

"Morgoth?" I nodded my head "What did The Doctor say?"

"I heard him say that Morgoth could influence the animals around here. That is all I heard before The Doctor and Beorn, walked away from the door."

"Are you sure you heard the name right?" asked Fili "The Doctor could have said something else."

I shook my head.

"No, he definitely said Morgoth. Though I am trying to figure out why that name rings a bell."

Fili sighed and kissed my temple once again. It was while he was doing that, when I remembered.

"I know who he is! He is mentioned a great deal in the book 'The Silmarillion'." I began.

"The what?"

"Silmarillion," I explained to him "it is another book 'J.R.R Tolkien' wrote."

I could tell that Fili was still a little confused so I went on.

"The book explains how Melkor or Morgoth as he is now known was different from the others. He destroyed the two enormous lamps, murdered Finwë and stole the Silmarils. The way I see it, he hated everything good and wanted things to change. Well, it worked, which is why he was banished into the void."

I gave Fili a small smile before continuing,

"If it is him, then this is not good news. Though it could explain what's been happening lately."

I sighed not liking this theory. Morgoth was more dangerous than Sauron (if that was even possible,) and if it is indeed him, I fear what was going to happen now. I knew Sauron was still weak but in time, he too would grow stronger.

_'What if they join forces again? After all, Sauron used to be Morgoth's lieutenant!'_ I shook my head, not liking that thought.

I would have to ask someone on what the hell was going on here. It was apparent that Gandalf would stay mute on most things so he was out of the equation. No, I would ask The Doctor. After all, it was his voice I had recently heard, so he would be the best choice.

"Are you alright Lexi?" asked Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I reply, gracing him with a smile "just thinking of that book. Though I haven't read 'The Silmarillion' in a long time, I do remember what Morgoth did. I don't think he was well in the head."

Fili laughed.

"What?"

"Believe it or not, love," He grinned at me "we do have books here that explains all of Middle-earth's history."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling my cheeks burn a little "of course you would know. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, you are not an idiot," Fili cupped my cheek "you are a very smart lady."

"Fee-," I started to say but was stopped when he crashed his lips on mine.

"Let's get back to bed," murmured Fili against my lips "we'll worry about Morgoth or whoever tomorrow. Right now, I just want this."

"This?"

Fili smiled.

"You, me, in that bed," His smile broadened looking downwards "although my coat looks good on you."

I raised my eyebrows as I took in his appearance. While I was mostly covered up, Fili was not. He was completely naked which caused me to blush like mad. Which should be ridiculous after what we recently did.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, forcing myself to look back at his handsome face.

Fili chuckled and I wondered why that was.

"No, not really."

He wrapped his arms around me, brushing his lips over mine.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I adore your blush," He murmurs "you have no idea what it does to me."

"I think I do." I whisper, feeling my cheeks burn a little more, thinking of what I just saw.

"Come," chuckled Fili, letting go of my waist "let's get back into bed."

Fili got up and pulled me up before crashing his lips on mine once more, as he slowly lead me back towards the bed. Fili was right, I would question if Morgoth was back later, right now, Fili was all I cared about.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew Gandalf would try and hush away the problem that was facing us. By explaining to our host Beorn that Morgoth was back, was the right thing to do. I had waited until he was himself once more, then told him everything thus far.

I could tell Beorn was a wise person and could see that he had believed me, which I was thankful for. I had no idea at this present time what Morgoth was up too and that worried me a great deal.

It was definitely connected to that crack. I was sure of it. With Morgoth being set free, it would only be a matter of time before he joined forces with Sauron. Two evil presences in Middle-earth is not good news, in fact it was more dangerous now then what it used to be. My thoughts soon shifted to Alexandria as I slowly walked back to the hall.

I had agreed with what Thorin had said, Alexandria had every right to know what was transpiring around here. This concerned her as much as everyone else here. Yet Gandalf was insistent in shielding her.

Alexandria is not a child, she has proved her intelligence many times but still the wizard was treating her like she should be treated like a small child. This angered me. It was time to have a quiet word with Gandalf. He had to realise that she could take care of herself.

Entering the hall, I glanced around in search for Gandalf but unfortunately, he was not here. Aragorn, Balin and Dwalin were the only ones present. I walked up to them intent on finding the wizard.

"Have any of you seen Gandalf?" I asked them, looking at each of them in turn.

"He was here a short while ago," replied Balin "he then went outside. He looked angry."

"Why is that?" I ask him.

"He was speaking to that skin changer," said Dwalin, munching on a apple "our host was also looking a little hot tempered."

"Oops." I remark, sitting down on the chair.

"What do you mean, oops?" asked Aragorn, watching me suspiciously.

"I may have something to do with that."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing," I shrugged my shoulders "I just informed Beorn that Morgoth is the one that is outside his home. I also told him to keep his animal friends well away from the evil within. You can't be to careful."

I shudder to think what would happen if Morgoth did manage to get to Beorn's animals.

"Well," I stand up again "I better continue my search for Gandalf."

"Good luck," said Dwalin and I glanced at him "a wizard that is in a bad mood, is not where I would like to be."

"Yes well, I'm not bothered about his mood swings," I reply, walking away from the table "his secrets regarding Alexandria needs to chance and I intend to stop that."

Yes, it was time to say what was really on my mind. Gandalf may like keeping secrets but I did not. If he refused to see reason, I knew it would be up to me to tell Alexandria who her father really was. If she wanted to know about Morgoth as well, I would tell her. After all, she had every right to know what was going on with this world.

A sudden thought struck me then. Morgoth was targeting her, which means she needs to be with the company at all times. I had to look into this more but it did make sense. The assailant in London was following Alexandria and if I hadn't of intervened, god knows what would have happened. I quickened my pace, I needed to speak to Gandalf urgently.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I awoke to feel a warm arm across my waist, I moved a little, feeling his warmth against my back. I sighed in content when I felt Fili assaulting my neck with gentle kisses.

"Hmmm, that's nice." I murmur to him.

"I aim to please." chuckled Fili now trailing his lips on my shoulder blade.

For a few moments, we stayed like this, until I turned in his arms and graced him with a kiss to which he reciprocated. I threaded my fingers through his hair as I felt a warm feeling cause through my veins.

In all my years, I had never felt love like this before. I was used to being a punch bag or have verbal insults shouted at me, mainly both though and I was thankful when Martha had taken me away from my house of hell.

I felt love in Maddie's and Martha's home but being in Fili's arms, felt completely different. For the first time in forever, I felt whole. I had no idea where this had come from, but I welcomed it.

Breaking the kiss, I continued playing with his hair, hearing a low hum from him. Opening my eyes, I watch Fili who still had his eyes closed but was in the process of kissing my jawline. His own hands roam around my body and I felt completely at ease with this now.

"I love you." I whispered.

Fili opened his eyes with a massive grin on his face.

"And I love you _Amrâlimê._ "

"We do have to get up," I point out "everyone will be expecting us."

Fili made a face and held onto me a little tighter. I chuckle at this.

"I'd much rather stay here," He whispered "it's comfortable here."

"Well, you are leaning on my chest!" I grinned at him "we should get up and get dre-,"

Fili cut me off by kissing me and I knew it was going to be a while before we did see the rest of the company.

o0o

After more or less dragging Fili out of bed, we were now walking down a narrow hallway. I had no idea where we were going so I just followed Fili's lead and hoped he knew where we were heading.

While walking, my mind went back on what I had heard earlier. Morgoth, I could not understand how he could have escaped the void. It made no sense, but judging what has happened so far, I have to come to the conclusion that nothing is a coincidence anymore. Things had changed a lot and I was getting a little nervous to what the outcome will be.

The sound of voices brought me back to the present and after turning a corner, I saw several members of the company sitting around a large wooden table. Fili gently pulled me to him as we both walked up to our friends who all stopped speaking, I might add when they saw Fili and I arrive.

"Alexandria, how are you?" asked Nori, looking rather worried about me.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him, finding a chair to sit down "but thank you for asking."

As I sat down, I glanced around the table. Aragorn was sitting opposite me, as was Dwalin, Balin was a little further up talking to Bilbo in hushed whispers. Bofur and Kili were laughing about something while Ori was busy drawing in his sketch back. I had no idea where the others were though.

Sudden footsteps came from nowhere and I instinctively turned, seeing Thorin heading towards the table. His blue eyes were on me with a somber expression on his face. I knew something was wrong but realised it would be up to him to say anything to me.

"How are you feeling Alexandria?" He asked, as he pulled the chair out and sat down.

"As well as to be expected." I replied.

I saw his face soften and it struck me, he had been worried about me, so I added,

"Fili looked after me."

I felt Fili squeeze my hand with his, though my eyes stayed on Thorin's. He still looked troubled.

"That's how it should be." Thorin replied.

Before I could say anything, Bombur came up to me and placed a plate full of food in front of me and Fili.

"Here you go Fili, Alexandria," He smiled down at me "it's not what I would do, but its food nonetheless."

"Thank you Bombur. Much appreciated." I say to him, gracing him with a warm smile.

While Bombur walked away, whistling I might add, I glanced at my plate. There were an assortment of fruits chopped up. There were strawberries, apples and sliced mellon and a little pot of honey. I wasn't fond of honey but the fruit was a welcome pleasure so I tucked in.

While I concentrated on my breakfast/lunch, I could feel the tension in the air. It was rather off putting. Thorin looked angry which made me uncomfortable. While using my fork on a strawberry I finally asked,

"What's the matter?"

I glanced at Thorin when I said that. He looked back at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You look troubled," I admitted to him "which is why I asked my question."

I placed the strawberry in my mouth and chewed on it, waiting for Thorin's response.

"I'm fine, Alexandria."

Thorin smiled at me then, though it never quite reached his eyes. Sighing, I placed my fork down while my eyes stayed on Thorin.

"If you say so," I reply "though I know something's wrong."

I have seen anger many times in my life (thanks to my mother) and seeing Thorin with a hardened look on his face, meant only one thing, trouble was nearby. Thorin didn't have time to say anything as my direction went towards the double doors.

They swung open and a massive hulk of a man entered. I swallowed hard, knowing this was our host Beorn. Though he was now human, all I could see in my mind, was a bear on top of me, pinning me down.

I looked away, not wanting to draw any attention to him, though I could feel his eyes on me now and I willed myself not to look back at him. I really had no idea what he was doing in his bear form last night, but whatever it was, it freaked me out.

"Lexi," I heard Fili say "are you alright."

I nodded, now glancing at the fruit salad on my plate.

"Everything's Peachy." I replied, though I knew that was a lie.

"No," I heard Kili shout out "that looks like a strawberry."

I looked up and graced Kili with a smile.

"Can't you tell the difference?"

"It's a figure of speech from where I come from."

"That does not make sense!" pointed out Kili, getting up from his own chair and then walking towards Dwalin, watching me "A peach is a fruit."

"It's just an expression," I say to him, watching Kili sit next to Dwalin "which means, everything is fine."

"Why not say that then?" He asked.

I then explained to him and to everyone that was listening that it was a form of a slang word, to get the message across on how you were feeling. It was while I was saying this that I felt eyes on me once more and I looked up and caught Beorn watching me. It was when he walked towards the table, that I flinched a little, remembering what he had done.

"He won't harm you, Lexi," I heard Fili say "he wouldn't dare."

Beorn was now pulling out a chair, before he sat down grabbing hold of a pitcher. I just watched him as he poured the contents of water in a goblet, not knowing what else to do. Truth was, he kind of scared me a little.

"I wish to apologise for my actions last night," began Beorn, looking at each of us in turn, before his eyes went back on me "there was a danger out there and I didn't want that to hurt you or my friends."

"Was?" enquired Bilbo "Do you mean to say that black smoke has gone?"

"Black smoke?" Beorn asked, now looking at Bilbo with one raised eyebrow "I was told it was Morgoth?"

I could literally feel the tension in the room. I was surprised however, when I caught Thorin's wide eyes. He was glaring at Beorn, which meant I had heard the name Morgoth last night.

"How did he escape?" I finally asked, not liking this strange atmosphere.

Thorin was the one that broke the silence.

"Apparently there was a crack in the void."

I raised my eyebrows, taking on board to what he had just said. I was not expecting this reply.

"A crack?" Thorin nodded "What crack?"

"A crack that we are all to stay away from," remarked Dwalin, grabbing several bread rolls "The Doctor explained that we would cease to exist and that no one would remember you."

I tried to comprehend on what Dwalin had meant. How could a crack make you cease to exist and forget? I've seen many cracks in my life and yet, I was still around and could even remember many things, the good and the bad. Seeing as Dwalin had explained The Doctor saying all this, I realised he was the best person to ask about this as well.

"Where is The Doctor?" I asked around.

"He went in search for Gandalf," replied Aragorn watching me intently "you don't seem surprised by this development Alexandria, why is that?"

I watch Aragorn closely, though he was a very guarded man, I knew lying to him would not be wise. So I decided to tell him the truth.

"About what exactly?" I asked him, seeing him frown now "If it's about Morgoth, then I have to confess, I heard people talking from outside the bedroom Fili and I were in. I knew it was The Doctor speaking, he has a way with words."

I found myself glancing back at Beorn who was watching me back with a look of curiosity.

"I could hear The Doctor speaking about Morgoth and that the animals should stay well away from the entrance of our host's home or they could get influenced or something like that."

"Gandalf will not be happy that you know this Alexandria," smirked Bofur, causing me to look at him "he told us to stay silent about this matter."

"Did he indeed?" I replied, narrowing my eyes a little "Did he think I was about to break or something?"

"I don't know lass. He just thought you should be kept in the dark about this."

"This is getting ridiculous!" I spat, dropping my fork back on the plate, standing up "It's time I had a few words to say to him."

"Only a few words?" grinned Bofur and despite myself I smile back, though I was annoyed now.

I was getting fed up with Gandalf if I was honest with myself. First he refuses to discuss who my real father is, saying it is not safe to talk out in the open. Now this! This strange behaviour regarding this wizard had to stop, in fact, I was sick and tired of all this hush hush approach. Something had to give.

"Alexandria!"

My eyes went on Thorin who also stood up as did Fili.

"Don't try and stop me Thorin. I've had enough of this. I'm a grown woman, not a child. Who the hell does he think he is?"

I sounded angry and I instantly felt guilty for taking this out on Thorin and the company.

"He's a wizard!" points out Kili, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, not finding that to be at all funny.

"Kili, that's not helping matters," scorned Thorin, before he turned to me "I'm not going to stop you Alexandria, I'm going to accompany you."

My eyes went wide. Why would Thorin come with me? It made no sense.

"Morgoth is out there somewhere," carried on Thorin "I'd rather you be with someone at all times."

"She has me, uncle," Fili spoke up "I will protect her with my life."

"As will I," said Kili standing up "one day, Alexandria will be part of this family. I always protect those that are family and friends."

In fact most of the company were now agreeing with Kili and Thorin. I was a little shocked with these turn of events. I've have travelled with them for a while now, but I never expected them to defend my corner. I was genuinely touched by their kindness.

"Thank you," I say to each of them, feeling my cheeks go red "but I still want to have my say with Gandalf."

"I will take you," said Beorn "I believe I saw him enter my stable."

"She is not going alone!" said Thorin "I shall go with you."

"And so shall I!" demanded Fili.

' _Oh for god's sake!'_ I thought, shaking my head a little.

"It is not safe around here Alexandria," points out Thorin "we are only thinking about you."

"I shall go with Alexandria," said Aragorn standing up, looking at Thorin "you are clearly still angry Thorin. I will stay by her side while she speaks to Gandalf."

I could tell Thorin didn't like this at all, though he did sit down. I would rather have spoken to Gandalf on my own, but I knew this was not going to be the case. I had to face facts, danger was around us and I wasn't certain on what to do about it.

If Morgoth was indeed around, then this changed the story I knew, to a whole new story. This was bad news for me, as I had no idea on how to defend myself against him. What I don't understand is, why was Morgoth chasing after us? It made no sense....unless...

I glanced at Bilbo who was quietly taking a sip of water. Could Morgoth be after Bilbo? It would make perfect sense. After all, Bilbo did have the one ring that we wasn't supposed to know about.

I know Bilbo has the ring, he keeps fiddling about with his pocket. Though the ring was weak at the moment, thank god, it could explain why Morgoth was around. He could smell power from this ring.

"I am coming too," I heard Fili say, breaking me out of my thoughts "and don't even try and stop me Aragorn!"

"I wasn't going to," grinned Aragorn "but I suggest the rest of you stay here."

"Let's get this over with." came Beorn's voice.

He stood up holding a goblet which he took to his mouth and drank the water in one gulp. He then placed the goblet down and walked across the hallway towards the double doors.

"Are you coming?" Beorn asked, turning around and facing us.

"Y-Yes of course." I reply, pushing my chair away from me, before making my way towards him.

I fell in step with Aragorn and Fili and I sighed, knowing Gandalf would once again be very evasive, but I vowed to myself, that I would speak my mind. He had no right in not informing me about Morgoth.

Beorn was waiting by the pillar watching us approach him. Again he was watching me with a strange expression on his face.

"I am deeply sorry for my actions my lady. I hope I didn't hurt you."

I could see that he was deeply remorseful for what had happened so I graced him with a smile.

"Apology accepted." I replied.

Though I was still a little wary of him, I now knew that he was not to blame for what had happened before. Beorn pulled himself away from the pillar and turned around once more, heading towards the doors that were in front of us.

We walked outside and I found myself looking at the entrance where we had entered last night. There was no sign of Morgoth, but I knew we had not seen the last of him. Beorn stopped outside another building, which I suspected was the stable when I saw something out of the ordinary.

I walked past Beorn taking no notice of him as I walked up to the wooden stable. I was sure of it now. Someone had engraved an anagram on the right side of the stable. Ignoring the approaching footsteps I tried deciphering it, but for once in my life, I was finding this impossible.

" _Dartho velt."_ I whispered, tracing my fingers on the wording,

The lettering was different to the other anagrams. It was very detailed for one thing, like whoever carved this, had spent a while on this. This really looked like calligraphy but with strange symbols where the letter 'a' was, I realised that it wasn't calligraphy at all. Without really thinking about it, I placed my left hand in my back pocket and took out the sonic screwdriver, I had to know what this said.

"What's that?" asked Fili, looking at the strange anagram.

"I thought it was another anagram," I admitted, pointing the sonic screwdriver to the engraved wording "now I'm not to sure."

"Interesting." I heard Aragorn say, causing me to lower my hand and look back at him.

He had a look of wonder on his face as he walked up to the stable, looking at the strange words.

"Is it?" I retort "I can't decipher it."

By the way Aragorn was looking at the wording however, I had a funny feeling he knew more than he was letting on. Placing the sonic screwdriver on the words, I hoped this would work. I remembered what The Doctor had said, that this weapon is weak against wood. I prayed that this would work though.

Taking a deep breath, I did what I had done back at the cave and waited for results, praying in my head that the sonic screwdriver would do its job and not cause problems. When I was certain the sonic screwdriver was done, I looked down at it and sighed.

"What does it say?" asked Fili, glancing down at the gadget in my hand.

I was thankful the screwdriver seemed to have worked, though I was even more baffled to what it was revealing to me.

"No wonder I can not decipher it," I said softly, looking at the small message on the screwdriver "it's not an anagram."

"It isn't?"

I looked up shaking my head at Fili.

"No, it's not. According to this," I waved the sonic screwdriver a little with my hand "it's in elvish!"

"Elvish?" enquired Fili, looking down at the words carved into the wood.

"Strange," remarked Beorn, "I haven't seen any elves in a while. I tend to stay out of their way."

I turned around and looked at Beorn, gracing him with a smile, before it slowly fades as I try to explain what the sonic screwdriver revealed to me.

"Well, this screwdriver informs me that this was written last night! This elf was here while Morgoth was outside."

I turned around again and looked back at the elvish wording with worry etched on my face. This elf in particular must like being near danger or is clearly stupid and did not realise what was happening.

That made no sense to me, I knew elves had excellent hearing and could see for miles and deep down, I knew that elves could take care of themselves when faced with danger. No, this was now confusing me and I found myself hating that fact.

"Do you now know what this elvish wording says?" asked Fili.

I nodded.

"I think so," I glance down at the sonic screwdriver " _Dartho velt_ means Stay strong," I then look at Aragorn knowing for a fact he knew what had been written here "am I wrong?"

Aragorn shook his head, smiling at me.

"No my lady, you are correct. _Dartho velt_ does indeed say Stay strong."

"And you couldn't have just told me?" I asked, getting a little annoyed by this.

"You are a bright lady Alexandria," Aragorn began, glancing at the words again "I knew you would solve it one way or another."

I frowned, not really liking that answer, but I said nothing. What I wanted to know was if this was connected to the anagrams from before. Although thinking that, the last two messages were in english and not in elvish. Something was going on and I wanted to know what was going on. Beorn walked away from the side of the stable with a frown on his face.

"I don't like intruders in my home," I heard him mumble "unless they have a good story to say."

I just watch him as he walks towards the front of the stable. Since being in his company, I felt different to what I had a little while ago. I felt safe around him now. I had a feeling that when we depart, we would meet again. Placing the sonic screwdriver back in my back pocket, I followed Beorn, knowing that this elvish wording would have to wait.

"Lexi."

I turned my head and saw the concerned face of Fili.

"Are you-,"

"I'm fine," I interrupted, placing my hand on his "I'm hoping The Doctor can shed some light on this elvish wording, but until then, I will have to wait."

I returned my attention to the opening doors that Beorn was pushing. I sighed, knowing that this could end up in a nasty argument between Gandalf and myself and I didn't want that at all.

Slowly I followed Aragorn and Beorn, feeling Fili's thumb stroke the back of my hand as we walked inside the stable. I could see many horses eating grain and minding their own business.

As we continued walking in further, I could see Gandalf. His back was to me but I could tell at once that he was not alone. He was speaking quietly to The Doctor when Beorn made a noise, causing both Gandalf and The Doctor to look our way. While The Doctor didn't seem surprised to see us, Gandalf however had a startled look on his face.

"Doctor." I found myself saying before explaining what we had all seen a few moments ago.

"Ah, good. I will see it now." He grinned, walking away from us.

Though I was tempted to follow The Doctor, I knew speaking to Gandalf was the reason why I came here in the first place. My eyes went on Gandalf. Who refused to even look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. It was time to talk. I was sick and tired of this little game he was currently playing. This had to end now.

"Gandalf, I think it is time we have a chat, don't you think?"

Gandalf never said a word and this irritated me. Something had to give and Gandalf's stubbornness was driving me mad. One way or the other, I would have my say on what was really on my mind. I was past caring if I would hurt Gandalf's pride, this was getting ridiculous now and I aimed to stop it.


	22. The Fear

A horse neighs behind me as I wait for Gandalf to say something. All I had however, was the silent treatment.

"I'm waiting." I finally say to him, folding my arms around my chest.

"Not now child!"

"Yes now!" I demanded "I would like to know why you keep hiding secrets from me?"

"Alexandria!" warned Gandalf "Not now!"

I could tell that the wizard was trying to control his anger, but I was passed caring on his childish games he was playing against me.

"I already know one of the secrets that you are trying to shield me from," I carried on, noticing Gandalf finally look at me with a raised eyebrow.

_'Ah!'_ I thought to myself _'That caught your attention, hasn't it?!?'_

"I know about a crack in a void," I cryptically say to him "bringing someone out of there."

"Hmm, you are correct," Gandalf sighed, turning his attention to Fili who was watching me "Alexandria, I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting Gandalf," I reply rather harshly to him "I can look after myself. Have done for a long time. Though I do not like this game you are playing."

Gandalf looked back at me with a small smile on his face.

"I was wrong in keeping secrets from you and I apologise for that."

Gandalf glanced around the stable before setting his blue eyes back on me. His smile broadened a little, though it never quite reached his eyes.

"So, you know Morgoth is back do you?" He carried on.

I nodded my head.

"Who told you, Thorin I presume?"

I shook my head and quickly inform Gandalf of what I had heard the night before.

"You have good hearing." smiled Gandalf.

"No, I think The Doctor raised his voice without realising someone was on the other side of the door."

"Yes, it is definitely elvish!"

I turned my head, seeing The Doctor come back. He was holding onto his own sonic screwdriver.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he looked at each of us.

I return my attention back to Gandalf who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Why were you trying to keep this from me?" I asked Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed and walked away from me. I actually thought he was about to walk out of the stable. When he turned and faced me once more, I realised I was holding onto my breath.

"With what has been going on recently, I thought it best that you were spared the news of what is now chasing after us."

"I would have found out eventually!" I pointed out to him.

"Yes, that is true, though I thought I was helping. Forgive me for not revealing this to you."

"Why is he here?" I asked him "I thought it was impossible for anything to get out of the void."

"The cracks somehow managed to come here and weaken the void walls," explained The Doctor "making it easy for Morgoth to escape. Well, he has escaped and I can imagine he wants revenge."

"Yes, I've heard about these cracks," I admitted to him " Dwalin informed me that these cracks are dangerous."

The Doctor turned and faced me with a somber expression on his face.

"They are."

I was still finding this hard to believe. Cracks that had power within themselves, impossible. Though by the look on The Doctor's face, I could tell he was worried.

"These cracks are very dangerous Alexandria. If you step foot towards one, you will cease to exist, causing everyone that knew you to not ever remember you."

"Yeah, that's what Dwalin said as well," I replied, glancing at everyone "so, this crack is the reason Morgoth is back then, is it?"

"Yes, that is correct." replied Gandalf, watching The Doctor oddly.

This really made no sense to me. How could a crack have so much power? There had to be another reason why Morgoth was really here. I remember reading 'The Silmarillion' stating that when Morgoth reappears, there will be a massive battle between every living thing and himself. I found myself shivering at that thought.

If indeed the cracks are the cause of what has happened so far, that would explain why the stone giants were not on that mountain. Though judging what The Doctor has said, if that was the case, I would not remember a thing about the stone giants in the first place. Which means, someone or something was behind all this. That all to familiar feeling was coming back to me.

The fear.

The fear of not knowing what to do next. If the story of Morgoth was true, the prophecy is a certainty. No one was safe. I realised this world was just as dangerous as earth was. Morgoth was targeting us to which I am still trying to figure out why.

"Are you alright Alexandria?"

I turned to the direction of the voice that had spoken to me, noticing Aragorn watch me with concern.

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to reassure him, though I could tell he didn't really believe me.

I looked back at the Doctor and quickly changed the subject.

"So, what do you make of that elvish wording then?"

At the corner of my eye, I could tell Aragorn was still watching me. Which meant he was not happy that I had changed the topic. In truth, I had no idea on what to say. I knew I wasn't fine with this situation, but what could I do? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

"As you probably figured out, this was carved into the wood last night."

"While Morgoth was hovering around. Is this elf stupid or something?" I asked him.

The Doctor grinned at me, then glanced back at his sonic screwdriver, looking intently at it.

"Far from it. This elf was clever in not revealing himself to anyone."

"How do you know this?" I gave him a weird look "Has Beorn got security cameras around his premises?"

While The Doctor's grin broadened, Fili, Aragorn and even Beorn were giving me a puzzled look. Sighing, I quickly explain what a camera can do back on earth. By the way they were watching me however, maybe I should have said something else.

"Never mind!" I continued, knowing it was pointless going on about a camera that doesn't even exist in this world "Have you any idea on who this lone elf was?"

"Umm, no," replied The Doctor "but seeing as we are near Mirkwood, I would surmise that it is someone in that realm."

"Realm?" asked Fili.

I glanced at him, then at Beorn who suddenly looked troubled.

"That forest has bad things in there," Beorn said "that and the water should never be touched!"

Of course, I remember reading about the black water in Mirkwood in the book 'The Hobbit'. Should you even touch this water, not only would you fall asleep, but when you finally woke up, you would have no knowledge of who you were. You would not remember anything about yourself or your friends, what you did thus far. Nothing!

I would have to keep an extra eye on the company when we eventually went in that forest, especially Bombur! He was the one who fell in the water in the book after all. I do not want that to happen to him or anyone else here.

"I expect we will find out soon enough," said The Doctor, pulling me back to the present "well, I will be in The Tardis should anyone want me."

"Hmmm, that reminds me, I would like a quiet word with you Beorn," remarked Gandalf, walking towards our host "it is of most importance."

I frowned as I watched the wizard leave with Beorn in tow, closely followed by The Doctor. Even though Gandalf did apologise about our new threat following us around, I was still angry that he was holding onto secrets that concerned me.

I really wanted to know who my father was and yet Gandalf was being very evasive about that. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I completely snapped at him. Damn that wizard!

"Alexandria," I turned my head in Aragorn's direction, noticing the worry on his face "what's really on your mind?"

"Other than the fact that Gandalf has yet again walked away from me once more, there is nothing on my mind!" I replied.

"Do not mock me Alexandria. I can clearly see you are troubled," Aragorn stepped closer to me "what ails you?"

I look at the ground, wondering if I could explain what really was on my mind. In truth, I was getting worried as to where this story is now leading us. Everything had changed. There was no Arwen, no stone giants and so far no Azog. Morgoth it seems, had taken over Azog's role.

"Are you aware of the prophecy?" I finally asked Aragorn, looking at him once more.

"Prophecy?" He asked.

"Hmmm," I caught the puzzled expression on his face and sighed "It's about Morgoth."

"Ah! Go on."

Aragorn graced me with a small smile, glancing at Fili then back at me once more.

"What is this about?" asked Fili, clearly not understanding on what was going on here.

"Remember that book I told you about?" I asked Fili, turning my attention to him.

"The silmatterion or something like that!" He remarked, which caused me to chuckle a little.

"The Silmarillion," I corrected, seeing Fili nod his head "well the book states that should Morgoth return to Middle-earth, there will be an epic battle between himself and every living thing in this world."

"Really?" asked Fili, frowning a little when I nodded my head "Who wins, do you know?"

It suddenly occurred to me that Fili, Aragorn and everyone here should know about this prophecy and yet judging from my two companions faces, they were completely oblivious about this matter.

"Well, seeing as it has yet to happen," I reply with a heavy heart "no one knows."

I walked towards a black horse and raised my hand to stroke her, all the while thinking about this prophecy. Could this prophecy come true? Now that Morgoth has shown himself, it seemed very likely.

"The battle even has a name," I whispered, turning around once more, facing Aragorn and Fili " _Dagor Dagorath_ that is what its called. Which means 'Battle of battles.'."

"There must be a way to get him back in that void."

I watched Fili, noticing he looked shocked with what I had revealed to him.

"I agree, but how do we do that? The person who even has a chance of defeating him is not around, in fact I believe he is dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

I sighed and resumed stroking the horse, noticing the way she kept nuzzling me with her nose.

"There is great speculation as to who really kills Morgoth. Though it really points in the direction to Túrin Turambar."

"Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time." remarked Aragorn, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has more motive to defeat Morgoth," I carried on "after all, it was Morgoth himself that cursed Túrin and his family. Very good read, though very sad."

"You read a lot then?" asked Fili with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Hmm, yes. Reading was part of my escape when trouble flared up."

"I'm sorry," replied Fili walking up to me caressing my cheek "I didn't think."

"You wasn't to know." I whispered, placing my own hand over his.

"I er, I will leave you two alone," came Aragorn's response "thank you for your input Alexandria, it could help."

I turn to look at him with concern in my eyes as Fili took his hand away from my cheek, taking my own hand with him.

"Or it might not. I'm only going on from what I've read," I point out to Aragorn "after what has happened so far, I wouldn't be at all surprised if everything that I have read has now been erased, creating this new dilemma. Just keep that thought inside your mind, that's all I ask."

"Will do Alexandria." smiled Aragorn walking away from Fili and I, leaving us alone in the stable.

I continue staring at the stable door, mulling things over. Yes, it did seem likely that the story I had always cherished had indeed changed. With the arrival of Morgoth, I had no way of knowing on what what happen next. Everything was a mess.

"Lexi." I heard Fili say.

He gently pulled on my hand causing me to turn and look at him. No words were exchanged as he leans towards me, brushing his lips over mine. His other arm wrapped around my middle, pulling me towards him as I placed my hand on his chest.

"I am sorry if I upset you." murmured Fili against my lips.

"You haven't."

Fili watched me with worry in his blue eyes, causing me to sigh.

"The story I knew has been altered. There is no Arwen, no stone giants and I have no idea if Thorin's nemesis Azog is still among the living."

"Try not to worry about that, butterfly," whispered Fili "we just have to see where this will lead us."

"But I might not be able to help you or anyone out anymore," I admitted to him, feeling the fear cause through me once more.

I felt Fili's arm tighten around my waist as I shook my head a little.

"Everything has changed and not for the better either."

"There is nothing wrong with change Lexi," replied Fili, placing his forehead against mine "We will see where this new road will leads us."

I watch Fili, absorbing his words. He made it sound so easy but with Morgoth out there, who knows what tomorrow will bring.

"At the moment, I like where this road is headed," grinned Fili, his eyes full of mirth "if we were still in the original timeline, I would never have met you."

"Fee-," I began, but Fili cut me of with a kiss.

"I mean it, you complete me."

Again he kissed me, before watching me intently. Fili held me tight against him and I could tell he wanted to tell me something.

"Lexi will you-,"

"There you are!" came Kili's voice causing Fili to groan "Gandalf wants us back at the house, said he had something to say."

I continue to watch Fili who was now looking downward. He was slowly shaking his head and I could see he was now annoyed with Kili's sudden appearance. Just what did Fili want to say to me?

"Fee, are you even listening?" carried on Kili walking over to us "Alexandria what have you done to him, he's as red as a tomato?"

Before I could interject, Fili beat me to it.

"Kili, you sure pick your moments!"

All Kili did was laugh a little, watching the pair of us with amusement.

"Only because Gandalf was insistent that we all be there," points out Kili, his trademark grin beginning to show itself "what were you two doing?"

"That is none of your business!" I snapped, moving away from Fili a little to get my bearings once more.

"Did I interrupt on a lovey dovey moment?" laughed Kili.

"You wait until its your turn brother," snapped Fili, now glaring at him "then see who will be laughing."

With that, Fili held onto my hand tightly and more or less pulled me away from his laughing brother.

"Was it something I said?" I heard Kili say, as we leave the stable.

I didn't say anything as we walk back towards Beorn's house. I could tell Fili was in a mood and I didn't know what to say or do to get him to calm down. I was surprised however when Fili suddenly stopped and faced me, his fingers gently stroke my own.

"I know he is my brother but sometimes-," He trailed off, watching Kili step out of the stable.

"Shhh," I whispered, placing my free hand on his cheek "What were you about to say?"

Fili's blue eyes went back on me. All the anger in them went away but the way he was watching me, made my heart beat loudly in my chest.

"Marry me?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

Fili licked his lips and glanced down before repeating what he had just said.

"Marry me Lexi. When this quest is over, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

A shiver went down my spine. Did I hear right? Did Fili just ask me to marry him? All I could do was stare back at him with wide eyes. No words would escape my lips, I was completely speechless.

"Come on," I heard Kili say "Gandalf wants everyone back at the house. So all this romantic moments business will have to wait."

"Lexi?"

"We've," I began licking my lips, choosing my words carefully "we've not known each other long and already you talk of marriage?"

"Yes," replied Fili, watching me intently "what's so wrong with that?"

"It's to soon for one thing," I whispered, faintly hearing Kili walk up to us "we are still getting to know each other and already you want to marry me."

I sighed, now looking at the grass around my feet.

"This is moving to fast." I mumbled.

"Why?" asked Fili trying to cup my face, but I let go of him and walked backwards a little, trying to get my mind back in gear "Why is this moving to fast?"

I didn't answer him. What could I say? As this was indeed in the early stages of romance, marriage never crossed my thoughts at all. I suddenly felt very sick. I needed to get away from this...this mess.

Without looking at Fili, I began to turn in the direction of the house. I could feel the bile coming up my throat and I willed myself not to vomit as I began to walk away. I brushed past Kili who for once, looked downcast with these turn of events. Why did Fili have to ruin everything?

"Lexi, why is this moving to fast?" Fili asked once again.

Taking a deep breath as I walked back to the house I muttered,

"It is moving to fast, because I do not believe in marriage. I never have."

With that, I ran well away from Fili and Kili, knowing that they would soon follow me. I ran past the beehives and the sheep that were doing their own thing and quickly ran up the porch steps.

Just as I was about to pull the door open, the door swung open knocking me backwards on the floor. The pain on the left side of my temple was agonizing and I really did think I was about to be sick this time.

"Alexandria!"

I faintly heard my name being called, though it sounded very distant.

"I am so sorry lass, I didn't see you there."

"Lexi!"

By now my head was really pounding. I tried to get up, though I found that hard. Every time I moved, I felt really disoriented. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up by someone, though I really could not focus on who was carrying me.

"Take her inside my Tardis." I faintly heard someone say, before the darkness took over.

o0o

~~Fili's POV~~

I had wanted to step inside that weird blue box thing but that Doctor was adamant that Lexi be left alone, while he checked her injury. When I saw her fall, it felt like everything had disappeared around me. First that bear attacked her, now a door, all thanks to Dwalin.

Though it was an accident, I found myself frowning at the way my love fell backwards when that door wacked her right in the face. The fear I felt for her was instant and I ran to her as Aragorn had picked her up, carrying her to The Doctor's Tardis.

I shook my head, taking no notice to what Gandalf was talking about. All I wanted, was to be by Lexi's side. Her words rang out in my thoughts before this episode began and I sighed, looking at the empty goblet in front of me.

_"I do not believe in marriage. I never have."_

This had something to do with that vile woman that had abused her, I was sure of it. Even if she didn't want to marry me, I would never abandon her. She was my light, the other half of my soul. I would do anything for her in a heartbeat.

"I was going to suggest that we all move on tomorrow," I heard Gandalf say "but after Alexandria's accident, it may be wise if we stay here a little longer...If that is alright with you, Beorn."

I faintly heard a gruff voice from the head of the table. I could only imagine that it was our host agreeing with Gandalf, though I just did not care at this moment of time. I thumped the table in disgust, taking no notice of anyone staring back at me.

"Alexandria will be fine," whispered Kili "she's strong."

I did not say a word. From time to time, I looked at the door willing Lexi to reappear with a smile on her face walking towards me, but alas, that never happened.

"There has to be a plausible reason why she won't marry you, Fee," carried on my brother in hushed tones "I mean, even I can see that the pair of you are besotted with each other."

"Be quiet Kili." I replied, not in the mood for my brother's input on things.

Without saying another word, I got up and walked towards the door. I took no notice of my uncle's voice as I opened the very same doors that had hit Lexi and stepped outside, heading straight for the blue box. I wanted to see her.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

A bright light shone in my eyes causing me to hit whoever was shining a torch in my eyes.

"Ah, you're back with us I see. That's good," came a familiar voice "how are you feeling?"

I blinked several times, wondering where on earth I was now. My head still hurt but not as much as before. Staring back at me was The Doctor, holding onto his sonic screwdriver, to which he then placed back in his tweed jacket. The look of relief on his face was clear for me to see.

"Is the lass alright?"

"I'm..fine," I whispered, gingerly placing my left hand on my temple "j-just a headache."

"Here, these will do the trick." replied The Doctor, handing me two tablets and a glass of water.

I took them from him and placed the tablet in my mouth, hoping that the pain in my head would soon die out. As I took a sip of water, I realised I was inside The Tardis and I frowned, why was I inside The Doctor's home?

"What do you remember?" asked The Doctor watching me intently.

"Um let's see, speaking to Aragorn and Fili," I trailed off as I remembered what Fili had asked me "then I ran."

"Why did you run?" asked Aragorn.

I turned my head, surprised to see Aragorn and Dwalin staring back at me. Both of them had worry etched on their faces and I wondered why that was. Looking ahead once more, I took another sip of water, thinking of what Fili had said. He asked me to marry him and being a coward like I am, I ran away.

"Alexandria, Why did you run away?" asked Aragorn once more "Was Morgoth around?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head, flinching a little as the pain hit me once again "I just ran because of," I took in a deep breath before I continued "personal business."

"What did Fili do this time?" smirked Dwalin.

Before I could answer that question a voice broke through the room.

"I did nothing Dwalin!"

Turning my head, I saw Fili heading towards me. His eyes never left mine as he edged closer.

"I don't normally allow this, but I can sense the atmosphere that has come with you Fili. We will leave you two alone," said The Doctor looking at both of us "though I would appreciate that you don't touch anything."

I just rolled my eyes, as everyone left Fili and I alone. The way he was watching me, made me look away. By doing that however, caused Fili to dash towards me and cup my cheek.

"Fee-," I began but was cut of with his lips on mine, kissing me deeply.

"When I saw you fall, I-,"

"Shhh," I interrupt him, kissing the side of his mouth "I shouldn't have run. This is my own doing."

"No, you were clearly shaken when I asked you to marry me, I should have handled this better."

I didn't say anything, I knew he would want a reason as to why I did not believe in that holy matrimony claptrack. In truth, being married to someone, scared the life out of me.

"You say you don't believe in marriage," whispered Fili, then he sighed as his thumb gently stroked my cheek "that mother of yours should be hung out to dry."

"Fili-," I began, but Fili was insistent that he say what was on his mind.

"No Lexi, you will listen to me. I get the feeling that you see marriage as an obstacle rather than a loving find. That will never be the case with me."

Fili pressed his forehead against mine holding me gently, like I was about to break of something.

"I swear to you, that I will protect you, listen to you and most of all love you for the rest of my life," murmured Fili "you are my one Lexi. Without you by my side, I would be lost."

Despite my better judgement, I snorted out a laugh, causing Fili to grin back at me.

"It's true. You are mine like I am yours. Two souls entwined. I," Fili brushed his lips over mine once more "love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Then marry me," Fili could see the doubt in my eyes but he pressed on "let me show you how this marriage will be. It will be full of love and hope, that's all I ask. Marry me Lexi, make me the happiest dwarf ever."

Fili was right, this was my mother's fault. All the time she had accused me of letting my father get away from her, but really, when it came down to it, it was my mother's fault that he had left in the first place.

I had no idea why I still referred to her as my mother, seeing as Lord Elrond pointed out to me that my real mother had died while giving birth to me. The day of running away from my past would have to end. I had to look to the future, even if that did involve Morgoth.

Looking at Fili's blue eyes, I could see he was waiting for an answer. He watched me with apprehension, like he was afraid I would run away from him again. Biting my bottom lip which he noticed, I shyly nodded my head.

"I didn't quite catch that, butterfly," grinned Fili "what did you say?"

Rolling my eyes I nodded my head once more while saying,

"Yes, I'll marry you Fee-,"

Fili's lips went back on mine as he held me tight against him.

"But don't you think this is to soon?" I asked him against his lips.

"No my _Azyungal,_ dwarves only find love once and when they find their one," he brushed his lips against my own "everything seems right with the world. That is exactly what I feel when I see you Lexi."

"And here I thought you were a prankster." I mused, playing with his hair.

"Oh, that side of me will still be here," smiled Fili "but I can be serious when I have to be. Unlike my brother that is."

I smile back, still not believing that I was going to get married. I knew Fili loved me, I could plainly see that by the way he looked and acted around me but still, I was petrified to what the future would bring.

"Ahem!"

We both look to the source of the noise and saw Gandalf with a small smile on his face.

"I was about to ask on how you are Alexandria, but I can see that you are fine."

"I am fine Gandalf," I replied, feeling Fili's arm tighten around my middle "a little headache but that will soon pass, thanks to The Doctor."

"So, you would be willing to leave with us tomorrow morning then?"

My eyes went wide. I knew soon enough that Gandalf would leave the company and that is where the trouble would really start.

"Are you alright, child?" asked the wizard watching me intently "You look troubled."

"I was not expecting to leave so soon, is all," I replied carefully "though I will be much better tomorrow."

"Hmm, we shall see." remarked Gandalf, turning around and walking towards the Tardis door.

I watched him open the door and he suddenly turned his head and was watching me with a somber expression on his face. I had never seen Gandalf look at me like that before and for the first time since meeting him, I did not like that in the slightest. Just as suddenly as Gandalf arrived, he left without saying a word. I frowned wondering what had just happened.

"What was that about?" asked Fili, clearly confused with what had just happened.

"I have no idea," I admitted "I will never understand that wizard."

Fili chuckled, kissing my bruised temple with care.

"Come, let us return to the others. I expect they are keen to see you."

"Only if you open the door for me!" I point out with a grin.

"It's a deal," laughed Fili, grabbing hold of my hand "are you ready?"

I nodded my head as he tightened his hold of my hand.

"Then let us leave this strange room."

I laughed, this room was indeed strange. I had no idea what the technology was in this Tardis but I knew it was very advanced. As we opened the door, my thoughts went back to Gandalf.

I was still a little unnerved by the way Gandalf had been watching me. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. I hoped he would never do that again. It was bloody creepy to my liking.

My thoughts soon went to his eventual departure. I knew Gandalf was about to head out alone to Dol Guldur, but would the necromancer even be there? I actually prayed that he was there, as that would mean the timeline hadn't changed that part of the story. Time would tell if that were true or not.


	23. Surprising Discovery

"Are you okay. Lexi?"

I realised I was still looking at the vacant spot to where Gandalf was a few moments ago and I turn my head, looking back at a concerned Fili.

"I'm fine," I reassured him "just getting prepared to the next part of the quest."

"What do you mean?"

I took in a deep breath, debating whether to tell Fili about what is to come next. In the original timeline, I knew giant spiders lay in wait for any unsuspecting victims. Would there be any now though?

Then there was another matter entirely. Being imprisoned by Thranduil. Shaking my head. I knew Thorin and Thranduil just did not see eye to eye with each other, but for once, I hoped that they would both be civil with each other.

"Lexi?"

"Sorry."

"Your clamming up again."

I shook my head and decided to tell him about what was lurking in Mirkwood. I told Fili that in the original timeline, that there were giant spiders lying in wait to ambush anyone that dared came near them.

I then told him about that strange lake that I knew we would have to cross. That someone would undoubfully fall into this black water, causing him to fall asleep for awhile. Although with the way things were heading, this incident may not show itself. I prayed that to happen.

"Who is it?" asked Fili, clearly concerned to what may happen in the not to distant future "It isn't my brother is it?"

I instantly shook my head, seeing the relief on Fili's face.

"No, Kili is not the one that falls into the water," I took in a deep breath before continuing "it's Bombur that falls in."

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" was Fili's response and despite myself, I began laughing, noticing Fili look back at me with a bemused look on his face "What?"

"Nothing," I whispered, trying to get my breath back "its just the way you said that."

Fili's grin broadened as he watched me, which slowly went when he asked,

"He will be alright though, won't he?"

My mad moment of laughter seized when I heard that and I suddenly felt bad for laughing.

"Not really. When Bombur wakes up, he won't remember anything that has recently transpired. That water is enchanted you see and the longer you stay in that water, the more forgetful you become."

"Oh my," exclaimed Fili, now looking worried "we just have to make sure Bombur doesn't fall into that strange water then."

"I agree," I nodded "but it will be difficult, seeing as he is larger than life. Soon, I will inform Thorin of this little problem, though the spiders are also another concern as well."

"We will be fine." remarked Fili, holding me tight against him.

I just gave him a small smile, knowing that nothing was fine. I was really begin to worry about Maddie's safety, just where was she?

o0o

Walking back into the hall, Fili and I heard many voices, which stopped when the company realised I was in the room.

"Alexandria, are you alright?" asked Thorin raising from his chair.

"I'm fine," I graced him with a smile "just didn't look where I was going."

The truth was, I knew in my heart that Dwalin was feeling guilty for what happened to me. I knew it was not his fault that this had happened in the first place.

"It was my fault this accident happened," points out Dwalin, watching me intently "I can't apologise enough."

"It was an accident Dwalin, no harm done." I reassured him, sitting down.

Again the table had plenty of food on display, as well as drinks. I spotted a dark coloured jug, which I discovered had blackcurrant juice in it and I poured some into a goblet, taking a sip of it. Though it was a little sweet for my liking, it was nice.

I realised that Gandalf and our host Beorn was not here and wondered where they were. Taking no notice of the chatter that had slowly started up once more, I grabbed a few slices of bread, a knife and what looked like marmalade jam before smearing the contents on the bread.

"So, you and my dear brother have made up, have you?"

I glanced up while slicing the bread in half. Kili had a goofy looking grin on his face and I found myself rolling my eyes at him.

"Kili, leave her be." I heard Fili say.

"Awww, my brother's gone all red...again."

Before anymore uncomfortable situations raised up from nowhere, I turned my attention to Thorin, who looked deep in thought. Glancing around, I noticed all but Kili, The Doctor, Aragorn, Balin and Fili were around the table still, the others were spread around the hallway doing their own thing.

"Um, Thorin, might I have a word with you?"

"Just a word Alexandria?" grinned Kili playing with a cutlery knife "Won't that be hard?"

I just rolled my eyes. knowing speaking with Kili while in this mood, was pointless.

"What's on your mind, Alexandria?" came Thorin's voice.

Grabbing hold of my goblet and jam sandwich, I got up and walked to where Thorin and Aragorn were sitting, Balin was at the top of the table, drinking from his own goblet, minding his own business it would seem. Sitting opposite Thorin, I sighed before saying,

"It's about the next part of our quest."

"I'm listening." replied Thorin, watching me intently.

"Well, as Gandalf is going to depart soon," Thorin nodded "you will be the offical leader, yes?"

"I've always been the leader, but go on."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at him and took this chance in taking another sip of juice.

"When we leave Beorn's home and Gandalf is off to save the world or whatever wizard's do when on their own," I heard a few chuckles but I continued on "we will enter the forest Mirkwood."

I took this chance in popping some of my sandwich into my mouth, while the words I said swirled inside Thorin's head.

"And?" was his response, clearly not amused so far.

"And, you will all need to be extra careful that's what!" I replied, breaking another piece of bread and then eating it "Mirkwood is dangerous, not only is it dark, there is a lake in there that you must not touch, ever!"

I heard laughter coming from the doorway and I glanced in that direction, seeing Bilbo and Bofur having a conversation with one another. It was good seeing Bilbo happy and carefree, his confidence is slowly coming out now and that is just what he needs, especially when this quest will soon make him take centre stage.

"What's the matter with the lake?" asked Thorin, bringing me back to the present.

"If you touch the lake by any means," I glanced at Bombur who was currently standing besides his brother Bifur "you will turn into a sleeping beauty for a while, but when you wake up, you won't know who you are."

"Do what?" snapped Thorin, furrowing his eyebrows "Sleeping beauty. Just what are you talking about?"

"Alexandria is speaking the truth," The Doctor said, coming to my defence "there is a lake in Mirkwood that should be avoided at all costs."

"That unfortunately," I began, noticing Fili, sit besides me now "can not be the case. We will have to cross this very lake and in the original timeline, someone will fall in."

"Let me guess, Kili?" remarked Thorin.

"Hey, I am here you know." I heard Kili say, but my eyes stayed on Thorin's.

My eyebrows shot up. That was the second time I had heard that. I knew Kili was a little reckless, but I was surprised that both Fili and Thorin would even think that their own kin would fall into the lake.

"No, not Kili," I sighed, taking another sip of drink, before moving forward and whispering "it will be Bombur."

Thorin looked at me, then at Bombur and then started laughing. I didn't find this at all funny, not now. I knew what that water would do to him and that scared me and it clearly showed on my face as I heard Aragorn call out my name.

"Yes?" I replied, now turning my attention to Aragorn.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"No, not really," I admitted to him "it is no laughing matter. That water is cursed."

I then explained what I had told Fili a little while ago, what the lake really did. Watching Thorin's laughter die out when I told him about the memory loss, is no laughing matter. He had the grace to look at the plate in front of him and I knew he was finally taking on board to what I had just said.

"We will be careful," Thorin said at last "is there anything else we should be cautious about?

"Yes," I replied eating the last of my sandwich "I hope none of you have got arachnophobia."

"I beg your pardon?" exclaimed Balin, who up until then, had stayed silent "What did you say?"

I heard a chuckle and instantly my head darted in the direction of The Doctor. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing again, that this was not at all funny. Those spiders were dangerous. Taking a deep breath, I returned my attention to Balin who was waiting for my reply.

"Arachnophobia is a fear of spiders...Mirkwood will be full of them or I should say could be inside the forest. After what has been happening so far, nothing would surprise me if we get attacked by giant mice instead."

"Spiders?" grinned Kili "I love spiders."

"You will soon change that opinion!" I pointed out "You see these spiders are massive and will attack anyone that gets near them. They are poisonous too and will use their web to string you up high in the treetops."

I glanced back at Bilbo, hoping that he has had some practice using his dagger, Sting. It would be here that his bravery would start coming out to play after all.

"Right, lakes that wipe out memories, spiders that are massive," began Thorin watching me with a bemused look on his face "dare I say this, is there anything else we should be knowing?"

Glancing at The Doctor who was shaking his head, I frowned. I did want to mention about the elves and knew that was why The Doctor was shaking his head. Instead, I took another sip of drink, realising it was now empty.

"Um," I began, pouring myself another cup of blackcurrant juice "for the moment, lets just worry about those two obstacles shall we? That lake will be the biggest test of all."

"Very well, but when that is dealt with, I will ask that question again." informed Thorin standing up.

"Duly noted." I replied, noticing Fili walk of with his brother somewhere.

Balin too had decided to stand and walk away, leaving Aragorn and The Doctor who I glared at.

"Never put me in that position again!" I hissed at him, taking no notice of the raised eyebrows from Aragorn "Thorin has the right to know what is going to happen, especially when it concerns his nemesis."

"True, but if you had told him, he may refuse to enter Mirkwood at all." came The Doctor's reply.

"Bullshit! He would have to enter Mirkwood either way. How else would he be getting to Erebor?"

I looked down at my hands, noticing they felt a little funny. My hands felt like someone was tickling them, which was a ridiculous notion. It was a little off putting that was for sure.

"Next time Thorin asks that question, I will answer him as honestly as I can."

"Will you at least tell me?" asked Aragorn.

Before The Doctor said anything, I nodded and said,

"Later on in Mirkwood, Thorin and company will stumble upon elves. There is one particular elf that Thorin despises. Thranduil."

"Ah, that could cause a problem." replied Aragorn, now watching my hands.

"Exactly my point," whispered The Doctor "he will get angry and start mouthing off. Which is why, I've decided to tag along with you all."

"I thought that was what you were going to do anyway." I remarked, now rubbing my fingers, just what was the matter with them?

"No, originally, I was going to help out Gandalf. Though he will be with the others soon enough."

I knew who he was referring to. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Saruman the White would rally round Gandalf in getting rid of Sauron. Well not get rid of him exactly, just make him run away to hide for the next sixty years. When the trouble with the one ring will really come to play.

"Danger seems to follow everyone around," I surmised, taking no notice of the advancing footsteps that were heading this way "Gandalf himself is in danger, maybe you should warn him to be on his guard."

The Doctor grinned back at me and I wondered what set that off.

"You really have come along way. I mean," The Doctor's smile broadened "when we first met, you were a little flower, trying to blossom. You even told me off for no reason."

"No reason," I scoff, shaking my head "okay, have it your own way."

"Now you've befriended the entire company with ease. Helped out a great deal, even when danger is lurking nearby," carried on The Doctor " you know at first, I actually thought Thorin would refuse to acknowledge you."

"I did too, if I'm honest with myself. Though I've been through worse." I admitted, now looking at the half drunk drink in my hand.

"I know Alexandria, but you are a survivor who bounces right back. Never change. You stay exactly as you are."

I didn't know what to say to that. Never has anyone praised me before. I could even feel my cheeks go red to what The Doctor had just said.

"Aww, that was sweet," chimed Kili "now that's out of the way, why don't you sing a song for us."

I looked at The Doctor then at Kili, who was watching me with a massive grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sing another song for us. That song before really moved me."

There was something going on here. From time to time, Kili would turn his head and look towards Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori and even Bilbo. When I caught him doing it a third time, I was suspicious but decided to play along. A smile slowly formed on my face as we watch one another.

"Okay."

"You don't have to sing anything fan-," began Kili before he stopped and watched me "What?"

"I said okay. I'll sing one song."

"But you normally shy away from singing, what's changed?"

I slowly stood up and faced Kili. Gone was his trademark grin, in its place was pure panic.

"Life's too short, don't you think, Kili?" I replied, taking my goblet with me as I went towards the piano "According to Kili, everyone wants to hear me sing."

"Aye, that would relive the boredom." remarked Dwalin, causing me to chuckle at that.

I sat on a long log stall and placed my hands on the keys of the piano, thinking what song to play and sing. I had no idea where this sudden spark of confidence came from, but for once, I did not mind singing in front of everyone.

"Wait, I'll sing instead," demanded Kili as I looked at him suspiciously "um, er, erm. Hmmmmmm."

"What kind of tune is that?" I asked him, managing to keep a straight face.

"Hmmmm, um, er." carried on Kili, as both Thorin and Fili came towards the piano and the rest of the company came forward as well.

"Oh for Mahal's sake, someone put a sock inside Kili's mouth," I heard Dwalin shout out "then perhaps we can here the lass sing."

While Kili was still attempting to sing whatever it was he was trying to hum, a tune came to mind. I had always liked it and it had moved me. Probably because the words had been sung beautifully. Without any warning, my fingers gently pressed down on the keys as I started playing the intro.

"Kili, stop that revolting noise. I want to hear Alexandria." scorned Thorin.

"Aye." I heard the rest of the company shout out, as I ended the intro and then went into the song itself.

_'May it be an evening star_   
_Shines down upon you_   
_May it be when darkness falls_   
_Your heart will be true_   
_You walk a lonely road_   
_Oh! How far you are from home_

_**Mornie utulie** (Darkness has come)_   
_Believe and you will find your way_   
_**Mornie alantie** (Darkness has fallen)_   
_A promise lives within you now.'_

I caught several eyes look at me with stunned faces. Yes I knew this song had elvish words in there, but I found that once I had started singing this, I had to see it through to the end.

_'May it be the shadow's call_   
_Will fly away_   
_May it be you journey on_   
_To light the day_   
_When the night is overcome_   
_You may rise to find the sun_

_**Mornie utulie** (Darkness has come)_   
_Believe and you will find your way_

_**Mornie alantie** (Darkness has fallen)_   
_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now.'_

The silence that followed when I stopped my singing and the use of the piano was not what I was expecting. I knew this song came from the first film 'The Fellowship of The Ring' and I was still surprised myself, that I had sung this.

"Now that is a song that I haven't heard in a long time," came a voice and I turned to The Doctor thinking he had said that "thank you for singing that."

I realised that was not The Doctor that had said that and I slowly turned my head, to the direction of the real voice. My eyes widened a little when Beorn smiled back at me. This song had been written and sung by the Irish singer Enya. Hearing Beorn say he has not heard this very song in a long time, confused me.

"That is not possible," I finally say to him "this song is from Earth, where I originally come from. Therefore, you are clearly mistaken."

"No," Beorn sighed and walked towards me "that song means a great deal to those who remember the War of the Last Alliance."

I frowned, knowing this was completely wrong.

"Come again?"

"That song, plus many like that, used to boast morale on the soldiers that were heading towards Sauron. This is written in many books stating that fact."

My frown increased as I placed my hand on my forehead closing my eyes, not quite believing on what I had just heard. This was so wrong, the song 'May it Be' was written and composed by 'Enya' and 'Howard Shore' plus a few others for the first instalment of 'The Lord Of The Rings trilogy. Too hear Beorn say it really did belong in Middle-earth, was not what I was expecting.

"Lexi, are you alright?"

"Fine," I lied "just another timeline gone out the window."

"I don't follow you." I heard Fili say.

He then promptly sat down beside me on the log, placing his arm around my middle.

"What timeline?"

I knew this song had been written back on Earth and yet I still could not fathom what Beorn had said.

"It is strange that you had sung that song, lass," remarked Beorn "I do not think darkness will set over Middle-earth, like it did before."

Opening my eyes and glancing at Beorn, I gave him a sad look. True that nothing bad will happen for a long while yet, (except of course, the battle of the five armies, that is) but the ring I knew Bilbo was holding onto, was the start of the survival of all of Middle-earth.

"Okay cough up Kili, give us the coins."

I turned my head and saw Bofur grin back at Kili with glee.

"Alexandria sang, so you now owe me and everyone else your coins." carried on Bofur.

I smiled, knowing I was right, that Kili had been acting strange before I sung that song.

"I really thought she wouldn't though," moaned Kili, handing over his stash of coins to Bofur and the others that had placed bets on me "this is not fair."

"Perhaps it will teach you a lesson Kili," laughed Gandalf coming through the door "sometimes, life is not fair...Hmmm."

Taking another sip of drink, my mind went back on that song. If the song was indeed that old, then how did 'Enya' sing it? Could it be, she was part of this universe or was something else at hand here? I had to know the answer and the only person that would know, was The Doctor.

He was currently talking to Beorn in a quiet corner and I did not have the heart to interrupt him. I would have to wait. I felt Fili's hand gently squeeze my waist, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't know you could speak elvish." He points out when I caught him smiling at me.

"I don't," I admitted "those words are the only thing I do know. They are Quenya words, though still elvish."

"Whatever it was, you sung beautifully."

I shook my head, knowing for a fact I had a horrible singing voice. I was shocked that I had sung in the first place.

"I for one, will not be betting against Alexandria again or anyone or everything ever again." I heard Kili say.

"Could I have that in writing?" grinned Fili "Because _the_ Kili I know, loves betting."

There were several chuckles around the room while I gently play with my hands. The tickling sensation was not as bad as it was, but it did feel like someone was using a feather on my fingertips and palms.

The atmosphere was quite jolly, though I knew that tomorrow we would again be on the road again. I really wasn't looking forward to the next stage of our quest that was for sure. Again, I felt Fili squeeze my middle bringing me back to the present.

Taking a sip of my drink, I found I was slowly relaxing, especially when I saw Gandalf and even Thorin laugh at something that Beorn had said. A smile formed on my lips as I quietly watched each of the company in turn.

Before meeting them, my trust in any stranger was low, I just tried to keep to myself but since being here, my trust in others, had strengthened. I realised that there are kind people still, even though technically, I was in Middle-earth now, but the meaning was still the same.

The Doctor was right, I had changed, though truth of the matter was, I was still scared on what tomorrow would bring. My eyes went on Bilbo who was now leaning against the piano, fiddling with something in his hand.

I watched intently, wondering if he was bringing out the ring. I was shocked however when I caught what was in his palm. It was an acorn. My smile broadened knowing that Bilbo always did like the simplest things in the world.

"And why are you smiling like that?" asked Fili, kissing my temple.

"I'm just smiling at Bilbo." I admitted, feeling my cheeks go red for being caught out.

"Me, why?" asked Bilbo, turning his attention to me.

"The Doctor told me that I have changed but so have you. Before you were quite a shy hobbit, tending to your life in your own little way."

Bofur, Bifur and Aragorn, I realised, were listening in to what I was saying.

"But look at you now, you have gained confidence in yourself, formed friendships which will never end and yet, still finds the time in finding an acorn."

A chuckle escapes my lips when I saw the startled look from Bilbo's face, which then turned into a smile.

"Never lose your light Bilbo," I said to him as I watch him shift a little "you are a very unique hobbit."

_'That will rub onto Frodo, much later on.'_ I thought to myself.

"I d-don't know w-what t-to say," stammers Bilbo, with a bashful smile on his face "um, thank you, Alexandria."

"You are most welcome," I replied "where did you get that acorn anyway?"

"The garden outside. I liked the look of it, so, um, decided to-,"

"Steal it!" butted in Kili, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I never stole it, I found it."

I instinctively raised my hand and touched Bilbo's arm, letting him know that I believed him. He smiled at me before glaring back at Kili. Yes, Bilbo was not so shy any more.

"Like I said before, I liked the look of this acorn so, picked it up wanting to remember my time here."

I smiled at Bilbo's confession.

"You are a strange hobbit." remarked Kili, walking away from him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not strange at all," I whispered with a chuckle "Bilbo is one of a kind."

"Should I be worried?"

Just as I was about to tell Fili that he had nothing to worry about, I saw the grin on his face which made me shake my head with my own smile.

"No." was all I said.

Fili leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine.

"I was just teasing before, you know?"

"I know." I replied, gently playing with Fili's braided moustache.

For the first time since being here, I felt relaxed. I knew Morgoth was out there and that things had changed, but at this precise moment, I could forget about them. At least for a little while.

o0o

As the night went on, I found myself in a cheerful mood. Bofur was currently playing on his flute which was a lively little tune, while I spotted Ori sketching in his pad by the table.

Kili was still in a sulk because of that stupid bet he had placed on me and Dwalin, Gloin and even Thorin were teasing him about it. Fili, myself and Bilbo were still by the piano and from time to time, I caught Bilbo gazing at the acorn he had found with a small smile on his face.

_'At least it isn't the ring!'_ I thought to myself, with a little nod.

"Why are you nodding your head?" asked Kili, watching me with an odd expression on his face "What are you up to now?"

I sighed, feeling Fili's arm tighten around my waist as I raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I can nod my head if I want to, Kili. It is my head," I replied "and I'm not up to anything."

"Why are you looking at Bilbo then?" He demanded to know.

Bilbo turned his head and looked at both Kili and I with a raised eyebrow. I just shrug, not wanting to embarrass Bilbo or myself for that matter.

"Fee, I'd keep an eye on your sweetheart if I were you, she is watching our burglar with a tenderness that could question where her heart really lies."

"WHAT!" shouted, Bilbo, looking at me with wide blue eyes.

"Oh for gods sake!" I muttered, narrowing my eyes at Kili now "For your information, buddy, I was looking at his acorn."

"Is that what they call it, these days?" smirked Kili and even I chuckle at that "Yep, you've picked the right lady Fee, she even laughs at what I just said."

"That I have." I heard Fili say, kissing my cheek.

"You are very smiley tonight Alexandria," carried on Kili as Aragorn, Gloin and Thorin walked up to us "why is that?"

I took a moment to answer that question, wondering why he had said that. Was I normally grumpy all the time? I didn't think I was. I do smile when the need arises.

"I'm smiling because...because, I'm merry," I chuckled then "which is ridiculous, he doesn't come along for another sixty years."

By now, I was in fits of giggles, especially when I noticed the vacant faces around me, well except Aragorn that is, he was looking back at me with bemusement.

"Do what?" I heard Thorin say "What is she talking about?"

"Alexandria, are you alright?" asked The Doctor.

I had no idea where he had came from. Earlier he had walked of with Gandalf to discuss whatever, now here he was again, looking back at me with a concerned look on his face.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked me.

"I've just had two glasses of blackcurrant juice." I admitted, trying to hide my laughter in.

"Blackcurrant juice?"

I watched The Doctor take my near empty goblet drink away from me and smell it, causing me to laugh again.

"Wine."

"Not wine, juice!" I informed him.

"This is not good news. I gave Alexandria two tablets earlier and now she's drank this."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Again feeling the weird sensation in my hands yet again. I kept opening and shutting my hand, willing this feeling to go away now. This caused both Aragorn and the Doctor to look at them.

"Alexandria, please answer this question, alright?" I looked at the Doctor waiting for his question "What's the matter with your hands?"

I shrug again as Fili held me even tighter, if that was even possible.

"It's been like this for a while," I finally admitted to him "my hands are tingly."

I failed to see the look between Gandalf and The Doctor as I decided to get up. I was getting a little tired now and knew that tomorrow would be the start of venturing towards Mirkwood.

"I think I'll head of to bed," I said "its been a long day."

"I'll come with you." replied Fili, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of water!" I heard The Doctor say behind my back.

"Will do." responded Fili, leading me away.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I waited until both Alexandria and Fili were out of earshot before I walked up to Gandalf with narrowed eyes.

"Before you depart on your own adventure," I began "I think you need to explain to Alexandria about her heritage or someone else will...You know who I speak off."

"All in good time." came Gandalf's answer.

I was fed up with the way this wizard was treating people. I knew Alexandria was about to face the biggest challenge so far and I hoped for her sake, that she would be able to handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. ^_^


	24. More Questions Than Answers

~~Lexi's POV~~

_Running down a long passageway, I knew danger was nearby. I couldn't pinpoint why that was, but this feeling that something was wrong was growing stronger. As soon as I turned a corner, it felt like my heart had stopped beating. In fact, everything had stopped._

_I could not take my eyes of what I was seeing. In front of me was a massive white Orc who I knew at once was Azog and he had just wounded and pushed Fili out the window to his death, I could even smell the blood .It was when that murderer turned around I..._

I woke with a start when I felt my waist being squeezed.

"Relax Lexi, its just me." I heard Fili say.

A single tear came out of my eye and I found myself shivering at what this dream showed me. I knew this was going to happen, (well in the film it happened) but seeing that first hand, scared the living shit out of me.

"Hey, it's alright butterfly." I heard Fili say, but that dream was still playing inside my mind to say anything to him.

Though it was still dark outside, I could see faint outlines in the room. I manoeuvred myself so that I could face Fili, feeling his arms cocoon me as I rested my head on his chest.

"It was just a bad dream." whispered Fili, stroking my back in a circular motion.

"It was horrible, Fee, I saw yo-,"

"Shhh," Fili started rocking me "it was just a dream."

This should have reassured me, but it didn't. I knew that this very dream could happen and I did not like that one bit. Glancing up at him, I saw how the light reflected on his face. He really was a very handsome dwarf and I vowed then, that whatever happens, I would protect him and his family from any harm.

I managed to free my arm and I gently trace his jawline and cheek with my fingertips, noticing him close his eyes in content. His beard was really soft as I continue to trace my fingers through it. It was like I was getting an inprint for my mind, in case...

 _'No, stop that!'_ I scolded myself _'Nothing will happen. Keep saying that to yourself. Nothing will happen.'_

It was when I took a shaky breath, I felt Fili's lips go on mine and that was when I really broke down. Again I felt his arms hold me tight, while I sob into his chest. Fili never uttered a word, just kept giving me gentle kisses in my hair until all the tears went away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after a while.

"Never apologise. You have every right to cry. No matter what the reason is," replied Fili softly "better to let it all out than keep it buried inside of you or it would only get worse."

Once again, I glanced up at the man I loved seeing him stare back at me.

"When did you get so smart?" I mused, gracing him with a smile.

"Hey. I've always been smart," grinned Fili, wiping away a stray tear on my cheek "are you alright now?"

I sighed softly and nodded. Though that dream was actually a warning. I would keep my vow in protecting everyone that were dear to me.

"I love you." I breathed watching him.

"And I love you," He smiled, brushing his lips over mine "for always."

I have no idea where my boldness came from, but my lips found his, surprising him some what. Fili soon got over that and deepened the kiss while we both explore our bodies. That dream or vision slowly went out of my mind, to which I was thankful for.

o0o

A little while later, Fili and I were back in the hall and I spotted Bilbo by the big doors that had wacked me the previous day. While Fili was busy talking to Bofur and Gloin, I went up to him.

"Bilbo," the hobbit himself spun around when his name was called out watching me intently "I know you have it."

He looked at me with a baffled expression that I had to contain from laughing at him. Looking around before returning my attention to Bilbo I whisperered.

"I know you are carry that gold ring."

The look of horror crossed over Bilbo's face and I instantly felt bad for bringing it up but I had to for a reason.

"Your secret is safe," I reassurred him "but you have to be careful with it."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked me.

"I'm well aware that it makes you invisible," Bilbo's grey/blue eyes went wide but I quickly press on "and that's good. You will be needing this ring soon but please, keep it secret, keep it safe."

I inwardly groan knowing that was what Gandalf would say to Frodo sixty years from now.

"I-I-I will do just that Alexandria," stammers Bilbo "thank you."

"I don't believe I'm going to say this, but don't show this ring to anybody. Not even Gandalf."

 _'Though I have a hunch he already knows,'_ I thought to myself _'that wizard knows everything that is around him. He is not stupid, that's for sure.'_

"I won't...Are you alright, you look sad?"

I was surprised with Bilbo's question, but I quickly smiled back at him.

"I'm fine, just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." I lied.

Even though Fili did help me forget about that dream, it had somehow came back inside my thoughts. Truth was, all I could still see in my minds eye was Fili's death and that really unnerved me.

"Well if you're sure," again I graced him with a smile "better get ready. We are leaving today after all."

I just nodded as I watch Bilbo walk of towards the room he had been staying in. I hoped that ring would help him out when those spiders came out to play.

"What's really on your mind?" came a voice behind me, causing me to jump a little.

Turning around, I saw Aragorn lean on a wall watching me intently. I knew lying to him would be pointless. A thought stuck me then, how much did he actually hear?

"Um, how much did you listen in to my conversation?"

Aragorn straightened himself up and walked up to me.

"Only the tale end of it."

My eyes went wide, that told me a lot, not!

"Which part?"

"The part where Bilbo asked if you were alright."

"Well seeing as you already heard my answer, I do not have to repeat myself." I reasoned with him.

I was a little taken aback when Aragorn stepped forward and whispered in my ear.

"You may have fooled Bilbo and perhaps Fili himself, but you do not fool me. Something is clearly troubling you, perhaps I could ease your burden?"

Again I could see Fili fall to his death and I found myself closing my eyes, willing that dream to just piss off. I knew it was useless in reassuring Aragorn that I was alright, but I just didn't know how to open up to him about, well everything.

"I haven't fooled Fili," I finally reply, though not meeting Aragorn's gaze "there are no secrets between us."

"But with Bilbo, you lied."

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at Fili who was still speaking to Bofur, Gloin and now Nori before I returned my attention back to Aragorn who seemed to be studying me.

"Fine, you want to know what's really on my mind?" Aragorn only nodded his head "I will tell you then, though not here. I need to say this away from others...It's too soon for them to know."

With a heavy heart, I walked outside, knowing full well Aragorn was close behind me. I needed to say this in complete privacy. Stopping for a moment, I looked around and saw the Tardis nearby.

Taking a change, I headed towards this strange box and hoped the door would open. When I pushed the door open, I was a little surprised that it was unlocked, though I still walked inside.

"Doctor?" I shouted out.

No reply.

"Good, we can talk here." I remarked, watching Aragorn shut the door behind him.

Thinking on how I came here, it seemed strange that this Tardis could travel anywhere in the world. It must have seen an awful lot of stuff, the good and the bad.

"Alexandria."

My thoughts went when Aragorn said my name. Turning around, I faced him, knowing I was about to tell him about that battle that will take place. I refused to look at him as I slowly explain everything to him.

I went in great detail to what will eventually happen and when I went back to Fili's fate, I stalled knowing it was hard to get that bit out of me. It was like Aragorn knew what was going through my mind, he gently held onto my hands and said,

"He dies."

All I could do was nod.

"Things have been changed though," carried on Aragorn "do not lose your way now. Maybe this battle will not happen."

"It will unfortunately," I admitted, finally meeting Aragorn's gaze "nothing is set in stone Aragorn. Thorin could still get this gold sickness, taking no notice of what is right in front of him. He will only want that weird arkenstone, but he will never find it...because of what Bilbo does."

"Bilbo?"

I nod my head then explain the rest of the original timeline to him. How Thorin will soon discover the arkenstone has been in Bilbo's possession and nearly kill him for it. How Dain shows up, then those strange worms that have been under the earth for god knows how long. I told Aragorn everything about the battle, going full circle because of that dream I had.

"I refuse to watch any of the line of Durin die that day Aragorn. I would gladly take their place, knowing that I had saved their lives. My life is meaningless compared to theirs."

I was taken aback when Aragorn let go of my hands and gently cupped my face. However he was frowning back at me, which completely baffled me.

"Never say your life is meaningless. You have already left a mark on this world! Without that mark, Fili would never have found you, nor would anyone else...You are here for a reason, a good reason."

I was too shocked to say anything. Why would he say that? I knew I spoke the truth. Thorin and his kin should never have died in that book 'The Hobbit' and I had meant every word that I would die in their place.

A loud booming noise broke my thoughts and I wondered what had set that off. Aragorn took his hands of my face and looked just as baffled with this strange noise than I was. Just what was going on?

"Me thinks the Doctor should be informed of this!" I shouted over the deafening noise.

I couldn't tell if Aragorn had said anything, I was to busy opening the Tardis's door to realise. Whatever that noise was, it did not sound healthy, that was for sure. Stepping outside, the noise from the Tardis was just as loud, though I was more concerned in finding the Doctor to worry about the noise this box was making. I began running towards Beorn's house, nearly colliding into Balin and Oin.

"What is that awful noise?" asked Dwalin stepping outside.

"It's the Tardis," I replied "have any of you seen the Doctor?"

"He was inside, having a conversation with a one of those dogs of Beorn's." informed Dwalin, looking at the Tardis.

My eyebrows shot up, did I hear right?

"He was speaking to a dog!" I did not see that coming "What is he, Doctor Dolittle now or something?"

"Oh, you've found out his surname, have you lass?" smiled Balin.

"What?...No..I was just being sarcastic." I admitted, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Lexi."

I turned when my name was called, noticing Fili had a frown on his face.

"Where did you and Aragorn go off too?" He asked, when he had reached me.

"We were just talking in private."

"About what?"

The way he was watching me, it suddenly felt like that day in Rivendell and I did not like it one bit.

"Stuff." was all I said, brushing past him.

I had to find the Doctor, that noise was doing my head in now, only Fili stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"What stuff Lexi?"

"Oh for gods sake, not now Fili, I need to find the Doctor," I reasoned yanking my arm away from him watching him carefully "stop being jealous Fee, we were just talking, nothing more."

"About what?"

I sighed, knowing he would not drop this.

"About that dream."

"It was just a nightmare, nothing more."

"If only that were true," I admitted, trying to block out that image of Fili's death "now. if you would excuse me, I really need to inform the Doctor that his box, I mean, Tardis is making a strange noise."

I could tell that Fili was in that strange mood like before. I really did not want to see that side to Fili again, it seemed however, that my wish would not be granted.

"For the record Lexi," I heard Fili say as I began walking towards the doors "I am not jealous. I am just guarding the lady I love."

I turned around and faced him, clearly shocked by these words.

"It is what we dwarves do," carried on Fili, walking up to me "we guard and protect what is rightfully ours."

"I er, I had no idea."

It was a relief when I saw Fili smile back at me and a relief when that bloody noise from the Tardis finally died down.

"Thank you I-," Fili cut me of by kissing me.

"Remember, you can tell me anything," He whispered, against my lips "no clamming up, right?"

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless from what Fili had revealed to me.

"Right?" repeated Fili, bringing me back to the present.

"Right," I whispered, feeling my cheeks go red "I ur, still have to find the Doctor."

"Would you like some company?" grinned Fili, again brushing his lips on mine.

"Sure," I smiled back, feeling his hand go over mine "apparently he is speaking to a dog."

"Do what?" smirked Fili, as we began to walk towards the hallway.

"Exactly, the Doctor is full of surprises."

Walking down the hallway, I noticed the sheep were acting a little weird. For one thing, they kept bumping into walls and making strange noises. I had a feeling there was more to it than that. The dogs however, seemed to be all right as much as I could gather anyway.

Fili and I finally located the Doctor who was leaning against the wall looking at his sonic screwdriver. He had a frown on his face. He glanced up when he knew we were heading towards him.

"Up until recently, your Tardis was making a loud noise," I say to him "it has appeared to have stopped, thank god."

"That's because I turned it off," He remarked, placing his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket "someone was trying to break into my Tardis."

I felt very bad as I knew Aragorn and I were recently in there.

"I'm sorry," I began, noticing the Doctor look at me with wide eyes "Aragorn and I were talking inside your Tardis and-,"

"No," butted in the Doctor "the Tardis knows a friend and would always welcome them inside. The noise was triggered when someone was trying to force the doors open."

No need to guess who that was, though I did say it.

"Morgoth."

"Yes, think of what could happen if Morgoth had managed to get inside my Tardis," explained the Doctor "it would probably set of a paradox...No, he must never get inside the Tardis."

"What are you going to do?" asked Fili.

"At this present time, no idea," I found myself rolling my eyes "but I will think of something, don't you fret."

"Um, not to change the subject or anything," I began, turning around slightly as I watched another sheep walk into a now closed door "but the sheep seem a little distracted."

"Yes, I did notice that, which is why I used my screwdriver on one of them."

When the Doctor didn't say anything more, I tutted.

"Doctor, what is the matter with the sheep?" I finally asked him.

"It seems Morgoth has gotten to some of the sheep via a means of mind control...Thankfully it seems not to have worked out. Though, they are a little confused, which will wear off when we leave this place."

"Why is that?" I asked him, before I figured it out "the Tardis is connnected somehow isn't it."

"Hmm, well yes, you could say that. For one thing, the Tardis know every known language."

"Really?" I asked him, clearly surprised "So if I start spouting gibberish, the Tardis would still know what I said."

Both the Doctor and Fili chuckled not realising I was serious.

"No, it doesn't work out like that. The Tardis is unique which is why Morgoth should never go near her again." explained the Doctor, now playing with his bow tie.

"And how are you going to do that?" I watched him intently as he looked around the place "Make it invisible or something?"

"Ha ha," grinned the Doctor pointing his finger at me "You are a very clever lady. Fili hold onto her, her mind is a powerful tool."

Before I could counter him, the Doctor walked away from us, leaving me a little confused.

"What the hell just happened there?" I finally asked Fili.

"Who knows what goes through that man's mind...He acts just like Gandalf and I have no idea if that is a good or bad thing."

Despite myself, I snorted out a laugh which went just as suddenly when I spotted a sheep wacking his/her head on the wall. My heart went out to all of them. I wished there was something I could do to stop this torment on these lovely sheep.

"I can't stand cruelty," I admitted "just what is Morgoth up too?"

"The Doctor said they will return to normal once we leave."

"I know, it's just I hate seeing what these sheep are doing to themselves. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Fili gently pulled my arm causing me to break my eye contact with the poor sheep and look at the man I loved.

"Come, let us prepare to leave. The sooner we leave, the sooner the sheep will be back to normal."

I didn't say anything as Fili lead me towards the room that we both stayed in. Letting go of Fili's hand, I walked up to the bed and bent over and retrieved my bag making sure my items and clothing were still inside.

When I was sure everything was done, I grabbed hold of my brush and went up to the mirror at the far end of the bedroom and brushed my hair. I knew my hair needed a wash soon but with what had happened so far, I knew that was not a good idea.

With a little patience, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, making sure Fili's braid was still noticeable on the side of my head. The dwarf himself silently went behind me when he knew I had finished with my hair and placed his arms around my middle, kissing my neck in the process.

"Ready?" He whispered now nibbling my earlobe.

"Not really," I admitted "though we must press on."

I was still thinking about that dream, knowing we were slowly edgeing closer to danger. It was true that things had not gone the way it should have, though the thought of that battle was beginning to scare me and through it all, Maddie was still out there somewhere.

I just hoped that she was safe and stayed hidden from sight. After all, Morgoth was now among us and that was not good news. I closed my eyes, praying that Maddie would be wise enough to stay away from any trouble near her.

"Lexi?"

My eyes reopened and I found myself taking a deep breath, willing myself that everything would be okay in the end. It was like Fili knew what was going through my mind, as he gently turned me around cupping my face with his hand.

"Think positive," He whispered when I looked at him "that's all I can say."

I smiled, thinking of Martha with her quotes. She too had said to be more positive with life's little mysteries, though I always used to brush them off, thinking it was nonsense.

"I shall try." I replied to Fili, brushing my lips against his.

"Good, now let's go."

Fili took hold of my bag much to my dismay, then held onto my hand with his free hand. I sighed as I opened the door and walked alongside Fili to where the others were. The company were by the table. As my eyes roamed around the hall, I noticed Bilbo eating a sandwich, while the others were making sure their weapons were in its rightful place.

 _'Think positive.'_ I thought to myself.

"*Find a place inside where there's joy and the joy will burn out the pain." I muttered to myself.

"Sorry, what was that lass?" asked Balin who was standing besides Aragorn.

I cleared my throat and repeated what I had said moments earlier a little louder than before.

"My foster mother used to say that to me, when things got to much to me."

"Foster mother?" asked Kili "What's a foster mother?"

"A substitute mother. One that take the place of your original mother. Well, in my case anyhow," I swallowed hard before continuing "Martha, Maddie's mother looked after me and she used to love saying quotes out loud...That one just came to me."

"Well," Balin edged closer to me "it was lovely for you to share that with us. Thank you Alexandria."

I just smiled at him not knowing what to say. if I had looked at Aragorn however, I would have spotted the worry on his face.

o0o

Beorn had lent us some of his horses for us, though we had to leave them when the forest was in sight. Even though I could have had my own horse, I stayed with Fili. I had gottten used to sharing a pony with him and judging by his face, he was relieved when I had walked up to him and the horse.

Now as we travel onwards, I glanced at Gandalf who was in the front. I knew he was about to leave us for a while. The next time anyone would see him, would be when that blasted battle took place.

"I have to warn him." I whispered to myself.

"Warn who?" asked Fili.

"Gandalf," I admitted "Fee, could we ride up to him, please?"

"As you wish."

Without any warning, Fili galloped to the front where Gandalf and Thorin were. Looking around, I realised the Doctor was nowhere in sight and that baffled me. He said he would stay with us and yet, there was no sign of him.

"Fili what are you doing?" demanded Thorin, making me turn my attention to what I had to say.

"It's my fault...I need to speak to Gandalf."

The wizard himself turned and looked at me. I had no idea what was going through his mind, but the way he was watching me, made me freeze on the spot. He was looking at me like before, when Fili and I were both in the Tardis. It was a little unnerving.

"Go on." Gandalf finally said.

"It's where you are heading," I began in a whisper, that only Thorin and Fili could hear my voice "you are in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"Well, you know about the necromancer being Sauron," Gandalf nodded "you are about to travel to Dol Guldur, where he is waiting for you."

I then explain that in the film, he will eventually be trapped inside a cage with no hope of ever getting out. However, help does come through with help from the lady of white herself, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond.

I purposely left out a few things, Gandalf had to work them out himself. By the time I had finished, my eyes were looking at nothing in particular. I didn't want to see what Gandalf was doing.

"I still have to go there, child," Gandalf finally replied and I forced myself to look at him "but I will leave with the knowledge that hope is around the corner...Thank you for informing me."

I just grace him with a sad smile, knowing that he should have someone come with him. Knowing Gandalf though, he would point out refuse. I hoped that things had changed for his own quest too. I did not want to see him get hurt by any means.

I heard Fili 'tut' and the horse slowed down so that we could be in our original position, the back. When everyone had passed, Fili gently kicked the horse causing her to move once more.

"Are you alright?" Fili finally asked, after a while.

"Not really, no!" I admitted "I really worry for Gandalf's safety. Sauron may be weak, but there could be someone else there to greet him."

"Who?"

I swallowed hard before whispering,

"Azog."

"He was slain," Fili gently points out "he never showed up from that mountain, did he?"

"Well no but-,"

"Try and stay positive butterfly. Gandalf knows what he is doing."

I don't say anything. True Azog never revealed himself but that didn't mean he was dead. I was certain that he was very much alive and that worried me even more, especially because of that dream I had.

o0o

Watching Gandalf leave us was painful to watch. Without the wizard's input on things, it made everything more scary. I knew the Doctor would be helpful, (wherever he was) but I actually felt at peace when Gandalf was nearby.

Now he was heading towards danger and even though in the end, he would fight another day, it didn't ease my mind to what awaited him in Dol Guldur. As I watched Gandalf leave, the horses slowly head back towards Beorn's home and I sighed, knowing the next part of the quest was going to be challenging. I turned around when I knew it was time to enter the dreaded forest.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" I lamented to myself as I began to follow the others towards the forest.

"What's that about bears?" asked Gloin, turning his head to look back at me "Are there bears in this forest lass?"

"Not to my knowledge." I admitted.

"Then why mention bears then? You are a very strange lady."

"Leave Lexi alone Gloin!" defended Fili, taking hold my my hand.

"I'm not strange," I whispered "just anxious."

Thankfully, nothing more was said between Gloin. I could definitely tell where Gimli got his traits from. Despite myself that brought out a smile, knowing that Gloin raised his son with love and care.

We walked for a while in this forest and so far, there was nothing to worry about. Though there was banter around the company, I stayed silent, not knowing what was about to happen next.

So far Thorin had not strayed from the path as Gandalf had rightly pointed out, to which I was thankful for. Though something was really bugging me. Since entering this forest, I have had the strange feeling that we were being followed.

I knew it was not the Doctor as he turns up randomly. No, this was new. Though I could not hear nothing, the feeling was unnerving. Several times I had found myself glancing back, seeing if I could catch out whatever was out there. I hope to god it was not Morgoth.

"What is the matter?" asked Nori "You look nervous."

"I'm fine," I lied "just don't like woods."

Again that was a lie. I just did not want to alarm anyone that there could be someone following our movements. At least, not until I was completely sure. If it was Morgoth though, wouldn't he be showing himself by now?

A snapped twig made me stop walking and turn around. That was prove enough that we _were_ being followed. Of course Fili tried to make me continue walking but I wasn't having it. My eyes were darting around this strange forest. Even though I could hear birds singing, this place really gave me a bad vibe.

"Lexi come on," I heard Fili say "we need to move on."

"No!" was my reply, causing the rest of the company to stop and watch me and Fili "We are being followed."

"Don't be stupid," I heard Gloin say "there is nothing out here except the odd squirrel and annoying birds."

"Do not call me stupid!" I snapped back, turning my head to glare at Gloin "When I say we are being followed, I mean, we are being followed."

"Well who is following us?" asked Bofur, clearly concerned.

"How the hell would I know!"

I was beginning to get angry and it cleary showed when Fili pulled me to him trying to calm me down in his own way.

"Is it Morgoth?"

That was Thorin's voice who was know heading towards me as was Aragorn, Balin and Dwalin.

"At first I did think that," I admitted, knowing that Fili's gentle caresses were now working "but I think he would just show himself. This feels like the time I was being followed before, back on Earth."

Once again I glanced in the direction to where I knew our pursuer was, looking around everywhere once again.

"What are you doing?" came a voice behind me.

Of course I jumped out of my skin before I spun around and faced the Doctor who had a grin on his face.

"Do you have to do that?" I scorned him, holding my chest with my free hand.

"It keeps you on your toes," replied the Doctor watching me intently "why have you stopped?"

Before I could explain, Balin, bless him beat me to it. The smile on the Doctor's face went and he instinctively got out his sonic screwdriver and walked towards the trees. A low zapping noise came out of his weapon while we waited for his return.

"This is interesting," I heard the Doctor mumble "very interesting indeed."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see this is interesting for you Doctor!" I retort "But there was someone out there, following us."

"Oh yes," the Doctor turned and walked up to us "that much is true."

"Morgoth?" queried Fili, noticing me flinch a little.

"Hmm, Oh no noooooo not Morgoth. This is um, interesting!"

I rolled my eyes. Though I was relieved the Doctor had returned, at present, he was acting just like Gandalf. Speaking in bloody riddles.

"Is it-," began Bilbo but the Doctor interrupted him.

"Let's keep moving yes. There is still some light, so lets make haste yes."

We all watched him as he placed his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and brushed past many of the company. Something was going on here and I wanted answers! Though I decided I would speak to him later regarding this matter.

Feeling Fili pull me once more, I begrudgingly follow him. From time to time however, I did keep glancing over my shoulder though. I was not convinced this person or whatever it was, had left us alone.

o0o

We had been walking for a while now and it was only when I realised that, was when Thorin had stopped walking and said,

"What is the meaning of this?"

This caught my attention and I let go of Fili's hand and walked up to Thorin who had a shocked look on his face. Slowly I turned my attentiom to what Thorin was currently looking at and my eyes went wide. In the original timeline, the company had to use a boat and get across the enchanted lake, but there was a problem now.

There was no lake.

Where the lake should have been, there were many skeletons and animals that had recently died or were killed. The smell was disgusting and I had to place my hand over my nose to cover the odor. This was all wrong.

"It seems the timeline has changed once again," remarked the Doctor "at least no one will fall into the lake."

"What lake?" I replied taking my hand away from my nose "What exactly happened here?"

"I do not know," admitted the Doctor "it seems these skeletons could hold the key here."

Again he used his screwdriver and then came up to Thorin and I.

"Those poor souls. Murdered!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"By what?"

"I would imagine poison. Which would explain that horrid smell," the Doctor turned and faced everyone "do not touch anything around here. We do have to cross what used to be a lake. Kili, I have my eye on you!"

"Thanks a bunch!" I heard Kili mutter to himself.

I was reluctant to travel on, but the smell was really getting to me. Just as we were about to travel through this graveyard, a red headed elf came from nowhere, holding up a bow and arrow in Thorin's face. I actually heard Thorin curse in his native tongue

"You do not belong here!" said the elf, glaring at each of us.

I knew at once this was Tauriel and normally I would have smiled at that, knowing that in time, she would help out, well in the film anyway. In the book, she never existed. Coming to Thorin's defence I automatically responded right back, by saying,

" ****** What about my...Dear me!" I purposely looked around, catching the eye of Fili who was looking at me with a bemussed look on his face before I returned my attention to Tauriel "Where did my self-righteousness and pointy ears go?"

This caused several sniggers from behind me but my eyes stayed on this elf.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" sneered Tauriel.

"Oh I dare!" I hissed back.

"Stop this at once!" came the Doctor's voice "Tauriel lower your weapon this instant!"

Tauriel did not, though her eyes did go on the Doctor's.

"Tauriel, lower your weapon!"

" _Man cerig? (_ What are you doing?) _"_ came another voice.

I found myself slowly turning around and seeing another elf step towards us. I had to blink several times to what I was seeing. This elf was none other than Legolas Greenleaf who was now in the process of taking away Tauriel's weapon.

"You should know better!" Legolas said in english "Go inform my father, we have guests visiting us."

"This is not the way this should happen!" I muttered to myself, unaware that Legolas was now watching me.

I began to walk a little still rambling.

"In the original timeline, this lake is very much watery," I heard a few chuckles but I continued "someone falls in and then goes in a deep asleep. They wake up with no knowedge to what day, month, year it is, which means he can not remember what has recently transpired."

"Is she alright?" I heard Balin say "She seems to be talking to herself."

"Alexandria?"

"Then later those spiders do-,"

"Alexandria?" interrupted Thorin brushing past Legolas to reach to me "Snap out of it!"

For a second I didn't say anything. My eyes went to Legolas then to Thorin's then to the Doctor's.

"Time certainly has changed again, hasn't it?" I asked him.

"Yep, it sure seems that way moonbeam."

"Stop calling me that!" I huffed.

My eyes went back to Legolas who seemed to be observing me. A sudden thought came to me then. He came from behind us which means...

"You were following us!"

All Legolas did was smile back at me, confirming my suspicions.

"All will be explained when we reach my home." Legolas finally said.

"We are not traveling with any elves!" sneered Thorin.

"Here we go!" I muttered.

"You have no choice Master dwarf," replied Legolas "you are now in the realm of Mirkwood, meaning this forest is private property."

"I didn't see a sign stating that fact!" pointed out Bofur, which earned several chuckles.

"I suggest we go with him," remarked the Doctor "it is far safer that way."

I watched him look back at those dead animals and skeletons and caught the somber expression on his face. Something was wrong, yet now was not the time in asking what was on his mind.

"I told you, I am not traveling with any elf." snapped Thorin.

"Thorin," I spoke up "the Doctor is right. Something terrible has clearly happened here and I do not want to stay in this stinky place a moment longer..So until we know what to do next, I suggest we follow Leg I mean this kind elf to his realm."

My answer from Thorin was a growl.

"Let's go." said Legolas.

For a while, I thought Thorin was rooted to the spot. He just would not move, but with patience from the Doctor, Thorin finally stepped forward. As we followed Legolas, I kept catching Legolas's glances. This was rather strange. Why was he watching me?

To keep myself from going round the bend from all this, I glanced around, looking at my companions. Fili as always was right besides me and on my other side was Aragorn. The Doctor was making sure Thorin kept walking, while the others were silent as they walked on.

My eyes went on each of my friends and that was when I realised that someone was missing.

Bilbo.

I knew I couldn't say anything as least not yet anyhow, as I knew Bilbo did indeed go missing when Thorin and his kin encountered the elves in the original timeline. This was different though, for one thing Legolas seemed content with us, which made no sense either. I prayed that wherever Bilbo was, he was safe and sound. Feeling Fili's hand go over mine, I tried to focus to what would happen now...Meeting Legolas's father, Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *The quote is taken from Joseph Campbell  
> ** The other quote is taken from the game Dragon Age 2. I've always found that line funny and wanted to add it. ^_^


	25. Unexpected Surprises

"Where are we going?" asked Thorin, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I have already told you," replied Legolas looking at Thorin "we are on our way to my home. You will all meet my father."

"Another elf!" spat Thorin, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

I watch them both with concern. I did not want any fighting here. I really had no idea why elves and dwarves could not get along in this day and age. There was already a lot of conflict in this world as it was.

Looking at Legolas as we followed him towards his realm, I was a little nervous. From time to time, I kept catching him glance back at me and that made me feel very uneasy. I knew he was really a kind elf but I have always hated being stared at.

Thankfully I had Fili by my side, as well as Aragorn. Come to think of it, Aragorn has always been by my side, ever since leaving Rivendell. Shaking my head with a smile, I have a sneaky feeling that The Doctor had something to do with that. My smile fades when my thoughts go on a certain hobbit. Just where was he?

I really hoped Bilbo was alright. Was he following us using that evil ring? I turn my head, looking for any clue that he was silently following us. Nothing. Sighing, I then turned around and looked at the trees.

There were a lot of spider webs, but so far no spiders themselves. Whether that was a good thing, I had no idea, but the thought that those spiders were here, caused me to shudder a little.

Looking at the tress themselves, one of them looked really out of place. The tree I was staring at had a carved face. There was even moss at the top, making it look like hair. The branches on the tree looked like arms with bony fingers at the end of it, ready to pick you up at any moment's notice. Was it possible the Ents were here?

"Excuse me."

I turned my attention to Legolas, I knew he was very knowledgeable about many things and I wanted his honest reply. Legolas turned his head and graced me with a smile.

"My lady."

"Do the Ents reside in this forest as well?"

"You know about the Ents?" asked Legolas, smiling at me.

"A little. Eru Ilúvatar created the Ents to help protect the forest from any hostility from others, you know, elves, dwarves and men that would take great delight in destroying trees. That is how the Ents came into this world," I gave him a sheepish smile "am I right?"

All Legolas did was continue smiling at me, so I hastily added,

"I do know that the Ents lost their wives in the Second Age. To this day, no one knows what became of the Entwives."

"Now I have heard everything," chuckled Kili, who was walking behind me "a tree that comes alive, then gets married, then these female trees decide to walk away from the male trees. I would have loved to have seen that."

Some of the company found what Kili had said to be very funny. Swallowing hard, I frowned, I have always hated being laughed at. It brought up painful memories. Why did Kili have to act like a child sometimes?

"Lexi."

I sighed and looked at the ground, not noticing the death glare Fili was giving to his brother and I was unaware of the concerned faces from Aragorn and even Legolas as they both watched me.

"Take no notice of others my lady," said Legolas, causing me to look back at him "it is not your fault there are ignorant people out here. Especially when what is right in front of them."

I turned my attention to the tree once more. Was this really a sleeping Ent?

"Unfortunately, Ents have not graced this forest for a very long time," carried on Legolas "I am sorry."

"That's a shame. I know Treebeard is somewhere out there. It would have been nice to have seen an Ent for myself."

A snort of laughter from behind me, caused me to roll my eyes.

"You name a tree, Treebeard?"

I don't say anything, wishing I had kept my mouth shut. I know Kili meant well, but his constant snickering was beginning to grat on me. A hand went over mine and stroked my fingers, though I don't look at Fili.

"For the record Kili," began The Doctor "Treebeard the Ent, will one day help out when it is needed. So stop acting like a naughty little school boy and shut up!...Lead the way Legolas, I believe your father is now expecting our arrival?"

Looking at The Doctor, I mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He winked at me with a grin, before returning his attention to the front.

"Lexi, are you alright?" asked Fili, sounding concerned.

I knew lying to him would not work on him, so I decided to be truthful with him.

"Maybe I should have said nothing."

"Hey, I was really interested in hearing about these ants."

I turned my head and watched Fili, before roaring with laughter, releasing my hand from Fili's as I try and control myself. I tried to visualise an ant carrying Merry and Pippin who from many years from now would help the Ents out. It was impossible to see how an ant could carry two hobbits, which only made me laugh even more.

"Oh god," I managed to say, holding onto my chest "too funny."

"What is she laughing at?" asked Bofur, smiling himself "Is it a dirty joke?"

"Well, she should laugh more often." I heard Dori say.

"Why have we stopped?" I heard Thorin say, as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Alexandria's having some sort of laughing fit." chuckled Kili.

Taking deep breaths, I somehow managed to control my laughter. I looked back at Fili who was watching me with his own lopsided smile. He took hold of my hand once more, holding it quite tightly.

"What set that off?"

"You said ants. When you should have said Ents."

I heard a snort of laughter coming from Aragorn, though my eyes stayed firmly on Fili.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He replied, again stroking my fingers with his own.

"For cheering me up."

While the others began walking again, Fili and I stayed rooted to the spot watching one another.

"I know you said ants deliberately Fee, knowing full well the I said Ents earlier."

"Is that so?" grinned Fili.

"Yes, you always seem to know when I'm down."

"That's because you are my one," Fili gently tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear "I can always sense when your upset, which I don't like seeing. So-,"

"Hurry up back there!" shouted Thorin "The elf here is getting annoyed... Actually, take your time."

I smile at Thorin's words. It was nice to hear that Thorin was showing others his sense of humour, even if it was at the expense of Legolas. Just as we were about to start walking again, a noise from above me caused me to look up.

Coming towards Fili and I was a massive spider. Without any warning, I pushed Fili out of the way as I grabbed onto anything that was currently in my pocket. I frowned when I realised I picked up the sonic screwdriver as apart from using it to decipher anagrams, I had no idea on what else this did.

With no choice, I pointed the screwdriver at the spider and pressed all the buttons at once. A shrill noise coming from the spider was then heard as the spider lost its balance and fell on top of me...dead.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I remarked, under this heavy spider.

"Lexi?" cried out Fili, running towards me.

I could vaguely hear other footsteps heading towards me, but all I wanted was this smelly spider to get off me. I tried pushing it off, but it was pointless. This spider was just to damn heavy.

"Help me get this off her." I heard someone say.

I was relieved when the weight of this spider was finally removed of me. I took in a deep breath, as fresh air returned to me. Arms then went around me, pulling me against his chest.

"Why do you keep placing yourself in danger?" asked Fili, as he held me tighter "If anything happened to you I'll-,"

"Your life is more precious then mine will ever be Fili," I interrupted him "I'm just a normal woman who came here accidentally."

Even though we both had an audience, Fili cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my cheekbone.

"You are not a _normal_ woman," He whispered "you are smart, beautiful and most of all completely cherished by me. This was never an accident. We were meant to find each other, never forget that."

No words would come out of my mouth, I was clearly touched by Fili's words. As we watched one another, I gently trace my fingers against his soft beard, grateful that I had indeed found a man or I should say dwarf, who loved me wholeheartedly.

"Not that I don't like a good romantic story, but perhaps it is time we left," said The Doctor "after all, it won't be long before more of these spiders come out to play."

Fili loosened his hold on me and got up, then pulled me up. Looking back at the dead spider, I shuddered. Never have I ever seen a big spider before. I was used to seeing the little critters at home, though they were smaller.

The Doctor was right, we had to move on. I found it very strange that they was only one spider around here. Something did not feel right here. I felt very uneasy. Looking around, I couldn't see any more spiders but I was now on high alert.

"Let's go." I heard Legolas say and I felt my hand being tugged, willing me to move.

Just as he had said that, swarms of spiders paid us a visit.

"Oh this can't be good." I muttered, placing the sonic screwdriver back in my pocket.

I knew using the screwdriver was just luck before. Before I really thought about it, I grabbed hold of the sword that Fili had given me back when I had first discovered those aragrams. I held onto the handle tightly, to prepare to what was about to happen.

Sure enough, the spiders came forward and without any warning, I stabbed any spider that were near me. Everyone did the same thing and I was actually surprised that I could kill a spider this way.

Back in London, I would willingly safe a spider that was near a plug hole and set it free elsewhere. Here, these spiders had one thing on their minds, to kill us. I was well aware this spiders had poison fangs and that propelled me to hit out when they came near me.

"Quickly move forward!" shouted Legolas, aiming his bow and arrow to an unsuspecting spider.

For a while all was heard was the noise the spiders made as their drew in their last breaths. A spider went near me and just as I was about to defend myself, a stray arrow pierced the skin of this critter.

Looking directly at Legolas, I was shocked when he was currently fighting of a spider of his own with two swords in his hands now. My eyes then darted to Kili, knowing he was excellent with the use of his bows and arrows, but he was busy firing his bow at any suspecting spiders with his back to me.

Plunging my sword inside another spider, another arrow went inside the spider that I was currently slaying. Turning my attention to where the arrow had fired, my eyes went wide.

Standing at the far side of the trees, the sun behind him was none other then Legolas's father, King Thranduil. He was wearing a sliver robe, dark trousers and had a sliver circlet on his blonde head.

I knew Thorin would soon notice our newest arrival and I didn't want any friction between the pair of them. Though the spiders kept coming, somehow we managed deal with any that dared get in anyone's way.

" _Ada_!" I heard Legolas say.

"You were taking your time, so I took it upon myself to see what the hold up was." came Thranduil's response.

My eyes instantly went on Thorin's and I groaned, seeing his eyes narrow at the elf he hated with a passion was nearby. By now most of the spiders had retreated back in the forest, which made me realise, these spider were quite intelligent.

"Ahh, Thranduil, always a pleasure seeing you." smiled The Doctor.

Thranduil did not say anything, he had a bored expression on his face, causing me to smirk. Nothing it seemed, fazed him. As I watched him place his weapons away, he caught me staring a him and I quickly look away, knowing it was rude to stare at people, yet alone a King.

"Well, shall we enter yor realm, Thranduil?" asked The Doctor, looking around the forest.

I took a chance and looked back at Thranduil, surprised he was still watching me. However something was different. He now had a small smile on his face as he continued looking at me.

"We are not going any further!" sneered Thorin, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Oh give me a break." I muttered under my breath, rolling my green eyes at Thorin.

Sighing, I walked up to Thorin, hoping that what I said, would hit home to him.

"Look, I've already had a spider fall on top of me, so if you think for one second that I will stay here waiting for the spiders to come back and finish us off, you are sadly mistaken."

"Alexandria!"

"Do not Alexandria me, Mister Big Shot!" I was actually getting angry now "Now, you can either walk with us towards King Thranduil's realm where it is safe or you can stay here by yourself with dozens of those poisonous spiders....it's completely your choice."

I copied him by crossing my arms around my chest watching him intently.

"If however, you do decide to stay here," I carried on, unaware that Thranduil's smile had broadened "not only will the spiders cause you problems, but so will the hallucinations that could appear when it is dark."

"Hallucinations?" Thorin asked, arching his right eyebrow at me.

"Hmmm, See in the original timeline, you all walk in this forest but stray from the path."

Thorin rolled his eyes at me, causing me to smirk at him, knowing his sense of direction was a lot to be desired.

"Meanwhile it is getting darker and darker where you can not see anything. The darkness fades for a while, but you and your company would walk aimlessly for gods know how long. That is where the hallucinations come to play."

I really did not like speaking to Thorin like this, after all, he has been like a father to me. Though he had to see reason that staying inside this forest was dangerous, especially when the light did fade for the day.

"What sort of hallucinations?" asked Balin, sounding a little nervous.

"Well, I think it is different for everyone." I replied, not knowing if that was true "I believe it has something to do with this very forest. Something evil is residing here. The spiders are only part of the problem."

This forest did have a life of its own and I knew it was connected to Sauron. I knew from the book that some of the company would see elves having some sort of festival deep in the forest but I didn't really want to mention that in front of King Thranduil and Legolas, so I lied.

"Think of what you are scared of and that is how your hallucination starts out."

"Is there a cure?" asked Kili.

I turned my head noticing Thranduil had a bemused look on his face, before I looked at Kili.

"Yeah there is a cure." I replied.

"What is it?"

"The cure is to travel with King Thranduil now, then this sorry mess will never be created." I remarked, giving Kili a sheepish smile.

I spotted Aragorn trying to hold his laughter in, even Fili had a smile on his lips. The others however, (except of course The Doctor, Legolas and Thranduil) were thinking to what I had just said.

"We need to speak, Doctor." I heard Thranduil say, now looking at the man himself.

"What now?" He replied.

Thranduil just gave The Doctor a cold stare, before turning around.

"Once we reach my realm, I would like to speak to the leader of this group, The Doctor and the fair companion here."

I didn't like the sound of that. Did that mean we would be placed in his cells? God I hope not. I hated being in confined spaces. I could actually felt the bile come up my throat and my heart started beating faster than it should, plus my breathing was laboured now.

"Lexi, are you alright?"

I knew that Thranduil did indeed place Thorin and his men in the prison cells but I'd hoped that would not be the case now.

"Lexi, take deep breaths." I heard Fili say, but I wasn't really listening.

I close my eyes remembering my own past, being forced inside a dark celler, while my mother entertained herself as she locked the door on me. I hated being in there. The smell of damp, no light, no nothing. Just a dark cold celler with nothing to do, but wait for freedom.

"Lexi, listen to me," I felt Fili take hold of my hand "take deep breaths."

I tried to take deep breaths but it only made me panic more. I really found it hard to breath at all.

"What is the matter with her?"

I just could not breath proberly. It felt like everything was closing in on me. All I could see, was the darkness swiming around me, remembering that celler.

"Lexi, it's going to be alright."

"It appears Alexandria is having a panic attack." replied The Doctor, sounding quite close now.

I felt another hand touch my forehead, gently rubbing my temple. My eyes snap open and met Thranduil's as he continued rubbing my head. It was like he knew what the matter was as he then stopped, before cupping my face with his slender hands.

The way he was watching me, baffled me. Thranduil graced me a smile, as he gently stroked my cheek. Strangly enough, he was calming me down, though why was he acting this way? It made no sense to me. Even Legolas was the same.

In the film, Legolas was rather rude to the company, especially to Gloin when he had remarked on his picture of Gimli. Now though, there wasn't any nasty little digs from either party, well aside from Thorin's little outburst earlier that is.

"I have no idea what is going through that head of yours little one," said Thranduil softly "but I will not harm you."

"Pfft. A likely story," spat out Thorin "do not trust him Alexandria he is a coward!"

"Show some respect to who you are speaking too, dwarf!" countered Legolas, causing me to close my eyes again.

While Fili was holding onto one of my hands, Thranduil was still caressing my cheek.

"Respect? I will never show respect to this-,"

"Shut up." I whispered, but both Thorin and Legolas were shouting at each other.

"I will never trust-,"

"Will you both please SHUT UP!" I shouted, noticing Thranduil look at me with a bemused look on his face.

Both parties stopped quarreling and looked at me, though I suddenly felt embarrassed, especially as Thranduil was this close to me. With my eyes looking at the ground now, my breathing slowly returning to normal I added,

"King Thranduil is not a coward. There are two sides to every story. Always remember that."

I took a chance and glanced at Thranduil. I was that certain he would have a frown on his face. However, I was shocked to discover that he had small smile on his face as his thumb tenderly stroked my cheek.

"You are too trusting, lass!" I heard Dwalin say, causing me to look back at the ground.

This was not what I wanted to hear.

"That's where you are wrong." I whispered, not seeing the frown on Thranduil's face.

"Lexi-," began Fili but Thranduil interrupted him.

"When we are in my kingdom, I would like to talk to you little one."

I arch my eyebrow as I looked back at him. Why was he calling me little one? Thranduil then let go of my face and stepped backwards, before turning around. He was not what I was expecting. As I was about to follow the Elven King, Fili stopped me, though he was looking at Thorin.

"We'll catch up with you in a moment, I just want a private word with Lexi."

"Do not take too long." replied Thorin, walking away from us.

Just as I was about to say something to him, he surprised me by pulling me towards him, then leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling back watching me.

"What happened back there?"

"Well, it started when I pushed you out of the way-,"

"No butterfly, not that," butted in Fili "you were having some trouble breathing, what caused that?"

"It matters not." was my reply.

Truth was, I didn't want to remember any of that.

"Of course it matters _amrâlimê_. You are clamming up on me," Fili placed his forehead on mine and sighed "tell me what is troubling you."

Even though I did not want to go say anything, I could see that Fili was really concerned for my well being. Taking a deep breath, I slowly explained about the celler.

"That explains why you hate venturing inside caves," surmised Fili "but what did bring this on?"

"Prison cells," I admitted and sighed when I caught his confused expression "in the other timeline, you would have been caught by elves, then get placed in cells. Though seeing The Elven King in person...outside his kingdom is very strange indeed."

I felt Fili snake his left arm around me holding me protectively.

"I will never leave your side," He whispered "I really wish I could have met that vile mother of yours. Do everything she did to you."

"Then you would be just like her," I reasoned "you are a good man Fee, never change."

We watch one another, his nose nudged my own before I kissed him. Telling him in my own way on what he means to me.

"Come, we better catch up to the others," said Fili, taking hold of my hand "just remember something."

"What's that?"

"That you tell me anything that is bothering you. I really don't like seeing you clam up on me like this."

"I understand and I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be sorry," replied Fili, leading me towards the rest of the company "you are my future. Whatever happens, we will help each other out, deal?"

Despite myself, I chuckled.

"Deal."

o0o

It felt weird being inside Thranduil's kingdom. Everything was made of wood. The stairs we were currently on were curved, making everything look like we were going in circles. The whole structure was amazing to look at.

I wished I had more time to look around, but I knew that was not possible at present. We were currently following Legolas to who knows where. I also wondered where Thranduil had disappeared off too. As we climbed up the last stair, Legolas opened a door on the left side.

"This is where you shall stay for a while," explained Legolas. looking at each of us "all except, the leader, The Doctor and of course this enchanting lady here. _Ada_ would like to speak to you three."

Again I could feel my heart beating at an alarming rate. Why did King Thranduil want to speak to me? I was getting nervous again, thinking about those cells once more. Fili's fingers gently stroked my knuckles, while I swallowed hard, feeling sick again.

"Help yourself to the spread of food and drink," carried on Legolas, "I'm sure you must be hun-,"

"I'm not leaving Lexi's side!" interrupted Fili.

"But she will have The Doctor and-,"

"I said, I'm not leaving her side!" hissed Fili, narrowing his blue eyes at the elf in question.

Legolas turned and faced Fili and I, his blue eyes watched the both of us. He had a frown on his face, which went when he noticed how I was reacting.

"Very well, though the rest of you will stay here."

"Hey! What about me?" remarked Kili "He's my brother."

"No, you stay here." replied Legolas.

"But that's not-,"

"The subject is closed." scorned Legolas, glaring at Kili.

Legolas brushed past me and Fili gently tugged me to follow him, Thorin and The Doctor."

"Relax Alexandria," said The Doctor, softly "you really do have a vivid imagination."

"No," I whispered "no I don't. I have bad memories playing inside my head, which I'm trying to erase."

While we follow Legolas out, The Doctor made a sound which caused me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Alexandria, I should have realised that anything could trigger a bad memory. Nothing will happen Moonbeam, I'll make damn sure that stays that way too."

I graced him with a smile.

"And that goes for me too," I turned my head, noticing Thorin watch me with tender eyes "you mean a lot to all of us. Do not let this _King_ , intimidate you. He is not to be trusted."

Somehow I knew that to be untrue. Thorin really hated him, I could plainly see that, but there was a reason why Thranduil never got involved when Smaug took Erebor for himself.

It had something to do with another dragon, though again, the timeline could have changed and I had no idea what was about to happen. I just nodded to Thorin, hoping to god that things would turn out alright.

We walked down a long hallway, though my eyes stayed firmly on the floor. I was still shocked by the way Thranduil had treated me. I really thought he was very standoffish, well in the film versions he acted like that.

Along with Fili, he had helped me and that was really bugging me. Was it because I wasn't a dwarf? Or had this something to do with The Doctor? All these questions raked my brain as I finally glanced up seeing two elves opening a double door.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect next. I only hoped that Thorin will keep his temper at bay. I felt Fili's hand tighten around my hand as we were now lead through another long hallway which lead to stairs.

It was here that I realised, this was Thranduil's throne room. Slowly, I climbed up the stairs, suddenly feeling a little unsure of myself, especially when the Elven King spoke.

"Tell me something, did you really think I would not know on who you are. Thorin Oakenshield?"

Legolas stood besides his father while my eyes instantly went on Thorin, while Thranduil slowly approached us. I expected him to retaliate, but only his eyes gave it away, by narrowing as he watched the Elven King closely.

"I would also like to know why there is an extra guest in my throne room, when I just requested you, The Doctor and...this young lady. Why is he here?"

Thranduil pointed his finger at Fili, glaring down at him and I swallowed hard before whispering,

"He's here because of me."

Thranduil turned and looked at me. His face softened as he tilted his head, observing me. While Fili brushed his thumb against my hand, trying to calm my beating heart, which Thrandul noticed. He now had a faint smile on his face as if he just discovered one of lives little secrets.

"Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk." carried on Thranduil, though his blue eyes were still watching me.

I frowned, knowing part of his speech to Thorin was missing. Why didn't he mention about the gems? Something was clearly wrong here. Glancing at Thorin and then at Thranduil, I knew it would only be a matter of time before the nasty exchange between the two would start up.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that."

Placing my free hand on my forehead, feeling a headache coming on, I frowned. I really didn't want to hear this anymore, yet alone watch it.

"I am listening." I heard Thorin say, causing me to look at Thorin once again.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." replied Thranduil.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One King to another."

Thranduil then surprised me by bowing his head at Thorin. This was confusing me. In the film, Thranduil wanted the stones that Thorin's grandfather had in the treasury back in Erebor. I had never understood why Thranduil's jewels were in Erebor in the first place. Yet, Thranduil has never mentioned these jem stones and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!" sneered Thorin "You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

"Stop it!" I shouted.

Just as Thorin was about to say something nasty in his native tongue, I shouted.

"Don't even think about it!" I hissed at Thorin, who looked back at me with startled eyes

The Doctor snickered while I looked at Thorin then at Thranduil, I really hated seeing anyone fight.

"This dwarf has something that belongs to me!" said Thranduil.

"I'm well aware of that my leige," I replied to him, hearing Thorin tut "but this will not solve anything."

Thranduil surprised me by smiling back at me.

"Oh but it has already been solved."

"Thranduil not now!"

I turned my head now looking at The Doctor.

"Not like this!"

"What's going on here?" I asked, my eyes looking at the two of them.

"A very good question!" points out Thorin.

Thranduil surprised me by walking right up to me. He had his arms behind his back while he observed me. I didn't like being stared at like this, though I knew it was rude to break eye contact. I swallowed hard, feeling Fili gently stroke my knuckle, trying to reassure me that nothing would happen.

"How did you come here little one?" asked Thranduil, his eyes never left my own.

"Well," I finally broke the eye contact to glance back at The Doctor "he kidnapped me in a city called London."

"Alexandria, for the last time, I never kidnapped you!" remarked The Doctor, shaking his head.

"Let her finish!" snapped Thranduil, turning his attention to The Doctor in question.

I quickly explain how I ended up in Middle-earth. How I was still searching for Maddie, those strange anagrams that keep appearing. I was very vague about the quest though. I did not want to upset Thorin by betraying his trust. I also left out the return of Morgoth, that was not my place to say anything about that. That was either The Doctor or Gandalf hinself, to inform Thranduil to this new threat. So far, Morgoth had not followed us and I was glad about that.

"When you showed me that," began the Elven King "what was it called again?"

"Photograph." answered The Doctor.

"Yes I remember you saying that."

Thranduil moved around gracefully while he continued speaking.

"It wasn't until when you had left, that I could vividly remember seeing her face once more. That photograph brought it all back."

I was really getting confused. What photograph?

"Doctor, what is he talking about? What photo?"

I watch The Doctor carefully, looking for any clue in the way he was acting.

"I came here before, asking Thranduil if he had seen your friend Madeline."

"And did you?" I asked Thranduil, looking back at him.

"I'm afraid not little one," He replied "though my guards are still searching."

"Thank you."

I graced him with a small smile, surprised he returned it. There was something going on here and I didn't like it one bit.

"The photograph is of you and Madeline and I had a feeling that Thranduil would somehow, connect the dots."

My eyes studied The Doctor, he was looking at the floor with a frown on his face. I actually hated seeing him like this. I was used to the smiling know it all Doctor. My stomach churned uncomfortably knowing that something was indeed wrong.

"It's about Maddie, isn't it?" I realised "Something has happened to her, hasn't it?"

"What? No!" The Doctor's head shot up and looked at me "Not to my acknowledgement."

"Then what the hell is going on here?"

"Lexi, try to relax." I heard Fili say, though how could I relax when something was going on here.

I really hated all this secrecy. It was bad enough that Gandalf was refusing to tell me on who my real father was. Now The Doctor seemed be following in the wizard's game.

"You haven't told her!" scorned Thranduil, glaring at The Doctor.

"Well, things have been happening and Gandalf-,"

"Mithrandir? What has he got to do with all of this?"

"He thought it best to explain everything later. When she was completely safe."

_'When who was safe?'_ I thought to myself _'Was Maddie in danger?'_

I was getting really confused here as Thranduil stepped closer to The Doctor and I really thought a fight was about to start.

"You didn't think to tell this young lady yourself?" asked Thranduil, glancing back at me.

"Tell me what?"

My eyes darted to Thranduil then at The Doctor. Both of them were strangely quiet now.

"Great, just like Gandalf," I sneered, turning my body away from them both "keep your stupid secrets, I'm out of here."

Just as soon as I turned pulling Fili with me, I heard Thranduil laugh. My eyes narrowed but I refused to be part of this now. I knew there was a chance I would now be thrown in the prison cells and though I hated that thought, it was better then staying here listening and watching another stupid mind game.

"You have such a temper," I heard Thranduil say "you really remind me of her."

This caught my attention and I slowly turned around once more, noticing Legolas had a smile on his face as he watched me.

"I remind you of who?" I asked, knowing I was very curious now.

The Elven King approached me, taking no notice of the way Fili was now holding onto me. He had let go of my hand and was now placing his arm around my waist while he watched the scene unfold.

"You are so like her," carried on Thranduil, his eyes bore into mine "your mother."

Thranduil shocked me even further by placing his left hand on my chin, gently holding it as he carried on speaking.

"My sister."


	26. Don't Worry About Me

All I did was watch Thranduil dumbfounded, trying to process what he had just said. This was all wrong, never have I read about Thranduil having a sister. In truth, there was no sister. Thranduil was an only child to Oropher. No the timeline was obviously playing a major part here.

"You are clearly mistaken," I finally say to him "for one thing you don't have a sister."

"Alexandria, Thranduil is-," The Doctor tried to say but I went on.

"It was just your father Oropher and yourself...You are an only child."

I watch Thranduil, his eyes now narrowed. Though he still caresses my chin. He turned his attention at The Doctor, giving him a stare that woud make even Medusa cower in fear.

"What have you been saying to her?"

"Nothing and that is why Alexandria is acting this way," explained The Doctor, looking guilty as he watched Thranduil "Ganadlf should have told her some of her family history, but he never did."

The Doctor then looked at me and his face softened.

"Thranduil speaks the truth, moonbeam, he is part of your family. You know I would never lie to you. Thranduil is your uncle."

"Do you mean to tell me, we have been traveling with an elf this entire time?" I heard Thorin say, hs voice sounded angry.

I now refused to look at either The Doctor or Thranduil as he takes his hand away from my chin. It suddenly felt like I was in water. Everything around me was now muffled, I just couldn't take in the news, that I was related to Thranduil and Legolas.

~~Fili's POV~~

I should have been surprised, but strangely I realised I wasn't. There had been many clues that there was more to Lexi than she realised.. For one thing, she always seemed to know when something was out of place.

Lexi knew we were being followed when Morgoth was around. That was near Beorn's home. No one else would have noticed that, she did. She had refused to move while she looked to the source.

She had also noticed when Thranduil's son was nearby. Again we had no idea we were being followed by this elf Legolas as well. Yet my one, clearly did. I knew the Elven King was speaking the truth, even The Doctor had a relieved look on his face. Though I found myself frowning when I heard uncle's little remark.

"How dare you speak to Alexandria that way!" hissed Legolas "You have no right by insulting her!"

"That is enough Legolas." scorned Thranduil as I returned my attention to him.

"I have every reason to despise elves," my uncle countered "they are cowards."

Just as he had said that, I felt Lexi tremble against me. Without saying a word, I turned a little and wrapped my other arm around her middle. She then stumbled against me, taking me with her. I held on tight to her, as I repositioned myself and gently rocked her, trying to reassure Lexi that everything would be alright.

"Are you saying Alexandria is a coward?" The Doctor asked, sounding angry.

"Well, no," replied Uncle "but you should know-,"

"I should know," interrupted The Doctor "that you are a very ignorant fool. Alexandria is right, there are two sides to every story."

"You know nothing!" sneered uncle, while Lexi continued to tremble in my arms.

"I know everything Thorin and you do well to remember that!"

"Will you both stop arguing," I had finally had it with the pair of them "there is something wrong with Lexi!"

Both Thranduil and The Doctor bent down to our level and looked at her. Though Lexi had her eyes open, I could tell she was in her own world and that worried me. Thranduil gently carresed her cheek while The Doctor simply said,

"Alexandria is clearly shocked with this latest development. Perhaps she can rest for a while."

"Yes," said Thranduil, his eyes then turned to me "Legolas, please inform Lashul that he may be needed."

"Of course _Ada_."

"I suppose you will want to stay with Alexandria?" asked Thranduil as Legolas quickly walked away from us.

"Of course, she means the world to me."

"Indeed!" smiled Thanduil.

Hearing a growl, I looked up at uncle. He was watching Thranduil with narrowed eyes.

"He is not going anywhere," He seethed "he belongs with me!"

Thranduil tenderly tucked a piece of hair behind Lexi's ear, then stroked her cheek once more.

"It is up to you, is it not?" He asked, returning his attention to me.

"Aye it is," I agreed "Lexi is all that matters to me."

"Fili, come here now!"

"I will not uncle!"

I held onto Lexi as I maneuvered myself, while I slowly got back up, now cradling my butterfly in my arms. Both Thranduil and The Doctor also straighten themselves up.

"I have no misgivings towards any elf uncle, it is only you that despises them. So I will not come with you. I will follow my own directions, just as long as Lexi is with me."

"Are you forgetting that you are next in line to the throne?"

"I care not for that," I replied right back to uncle, startled a little that I had meant that "as long as there is a future with Lexi, I will happily walk by her side. She means everything to me."

While uncle was glaring at me, I noticed Thranduil had a smile on his face.

"I can sympathise with you, Master Fili. Treat Alexandria with respect and you have my blessings," said Thranduil, his smile broadening.

I had no idea why, but the way he was smiling down at my butterfly made me suddenly feel uneasy. I had a feeling he was holding something back, a secret that could cause even more anguish between us all.

"Considering you are part of the family now!" He carried on.

"DO WHAT?!?" shouted Thorin, causing the Elven King to roll his blue eyes "See, this is one of the reasons why I loathe all elves. They like playing little mind games."

I watch uncle as he stepped nearer to me.

"It pains me to say this, but, Alexandria obviously belongs here with _him_. You on the other hand, will come with me. That is an order!"

Though I have seen uncle angry before, it was very rare for him to direct his anger at me. The last time he was this angry with me and of course Kili, was when we were a lot younger. When we pranked everything and everyone using anything we could get our hands on.

I instinctive stepped back, knowing Lexi needed me more than ever. I knew when she got her bearings back, she would need support and love and nothing would stand between the lady I loved with all my heart.

"No!" was my reply "Lexi has had a lot of knockbacks throughout her life. I will never abandon her. She is my moon and the sun. How can you easily turn your back on her, after everything she has gone through?"

I shook my head in disgust.

"If it wasn't for Lexi's input on things, we would have been in serious trouble. You know that to be true!"

"Enough!" snapped uncle "Hand her over to the vain King here, then we shall be on our way."

"This is getting ridiculous," I heard The Doctor say "Alexandria is still the same person Thorin. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"It appears she is part elf! Therefore she is no longer welcome." remarked uncle, causing me to turn my head away from him, in disdain.

"Where do I take Lexi?" I asked the Elven King.

"Come, I'll will show you the way," Thranduil said, who then looked back at Thorin "and as for you, I think it wise that you tame that temper of yours."

With a nod to his head, several elvish guards headed straight for uncle. I turned away, knowing he was about to be taken somewhere to calm himself down. I really hated seeing all this friction.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uncle demanded to know.

"I already told you," explained Thranduil "it is for your own good. Guards, take him away, until he realises that not everything will go his way."

At the corner of my eye, I saw the guards grab hold of uncle and I hated seeing him being dragged away like he was a common thief.

"You have no right to treat me like this _elf_!"

I closed my eyes, burying my head in Lexi's hair, feeling her trembling increase. I reopened my eyes and looked at her. She had tears running down her cheeks while she quietly watched uncle being pulled away by the guards. My heart clenched seeing Lexi like this. I wish there was a way to help in any way, but I just couldn't think of anything.

"I have every right to be angry." I heard uncle shout out.

"Then you will stay for a long while," remarked Thranduil now sounding bored "I have all the time in the world. Do you?"

Sudden struggling from Lexi automatically made me release her. She then quickly ran up to uncle, pushing the guards away. Then surprised everyone in the room by clinging onto uncle.

"Please leave him be!" begged Lexi, new tears appearing in her eyes "I do not want anyone in a....a....cell. Please leave him be!"

Having heard her explain earlier to what her vile mother did to her, I knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Lexi, nothing will happen to uncle."

My uncle who until this second had a startled expression on his face, gently wrapped one of his arms around her waist, while the other, stroked her hair, shhing her while she cried hard against his chest.

"I think it wise if we all return to the others," suggested The Doctor "you can speak to Alexandria later Thranduil, when she has calmed down."

"But this exiled King was rude to-," began Thranduil, but The Doctor stopped him.

"No, leave Thorin alone. I know he has acted like an idiot, but as you can clearly see, he does care for her."

"He has a funny way of showing it." sneered Thranduil, watching Lexi and uncle intently.

"That is also true. However let's return to the others," carried on The Doctor "when I'm sure Alexandria is ready, I'll bring her back to you. Is that fair?"

I was amazed when uncle scooped up Lexi, holding her tightly against his chest. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell that she was still with us. However, her breathing had quickened once more and I thought she was having another panic attack.

"Very well," Thranduil said "but if Thorin does or says anything nasty to any of my guards or even upset my niece, I will take him away. Do I make myself clear, Doctor?"

"Crystal clear," grinned The Doctor, rubbing his hands together "right, let's head back then."

As I followed uncle carrying my butterfly away, I turned my head looking back at Thranduil. He too was watching her and I could see the sadness in his blue eyes. I had no idea why that was, but I expect that was for Lexi to find out when her mind was not all over the place.

Just as we headed towards the door that had the rest of the company in, The Doctor stopped me and motioned me to stay behind. I frowned, wanting to be with Lexi, but the way The Doctor was watching me, I knew he had something on his mind.

"Fili, we need to talk."

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I was completely aware of my surroundings, though my body was trembling at an alarming rate. I felt so ashamed for showing my weakness towards others, though I could not let Thranduil place Thorin in a prison cell.

Though my actions even surprised myself, I knew from my personal past, that cells were bad. Even though I had heard every word Thorin said about hating elves, I found I could not blame him.

In his eyes, I could see how it had looked, that Thranduil had refused to help Thorin and his kin when that dragon stole Erebor. To Thorin, that was a deep blow to his gut when Thranduil refused to help save his kinsmen.

I could understand why Thorin sneered at every elf, but even Thranduil had his own side of the story. There was a reason why he did nothing that day. He was remembering his own loss many centuries earlier.

I was brought back to the present when I felt myself being lifted up. I assumed it was Fili that had picked me back up so I just closed my eyes, willing my breathing to return to normal.

All I could hear was the footsteps on the wooden floor. I could feel Fili, holding me tightly against his chest while we walked away from the throne room. My shivering just would not abate even though Fili's warmth was coursing through me.

"What in Mahal's name?" I heard someone say "What has happened to the lass?"

"Not now Balin! Oin get over here."

That did not sound like Fili's voice, as I felt myself being lifted once more.

"Did she fall?"

"No, it's er, it's a personal matter."

I knew that was Thorin speaking then, but I had no energy to open my eyes to check.

"My father meant what he says," remarked Legolas "you start any trouble dwarf, the guards will-,"

"N-Now, now L-Legolas," I managed to say "be nice."

"Alexandria?"

"Hmm." I murmured, feeling myself now be placed down on something soft and comfy.

I felt someone start proding me but I could feel everything ebb away, as I slipped into sleep.

o0o

There were many whisperings going on when I awoke. I deliberately kept my eyes closed, trying to catch out what was being said. I guessed that Thorin had explained what had happened. It was even hard for me to understand what had happened.

" _Your mother,"_ I heard Thranduil's voice floating inside my head _"my sister."_

I shake my head, not believing for a second that I was related to Thranduil. This timeline had clearly messed up the original story. There was no way, I was related to _the_ Elven King.

"Lexi?"

I felt fingers stroke my hair while I try and block out what had recently happened. Pictures in my mind saw me watch Thorin suddenly turn on me when he had said that he would rather me stay here with Legolas and his father.

That remark more or less slapped me hard across the face but even then, I could not stop caring for him. It was when the guards grabbed hold of Thorin that I finally sprinted into action.

In the original timeline, everyone was in a prison cell This time however, it would only be Thorin and I hated the fact that he would be all alone. Thoughts had swarmed me of my own troubled past and even though I knew Thorin would be completely safe, the thought of that dark, damp cellar from my past, kept coming back to me like a bad smell.

I ran towards Thorin, knocking those guards of him, before holding onto him, crying my eyes out. I haven't known him long, but up until now, he had never treated me badly. I had felt his arms encase around my middle, murmuring something in my ear. I knew not what he was saying, but his voice did have a calming effect on me.

"Lexi?" I heard my name being called again, but still I refuse to open my eyes.

It was embarrassment that was causing me to act like I was still asleep. Showing my weakness to everyone in that throne room was not the wisest thing to do. I vowed that it would be the only time anyone saw me in that state. However, in a few weeks from now, my vow would come undone again, yet I was not to know that.

"Lexi?" I heard Fili chuckle while he continued stroking my hair "I know you are awake."

I felt him lean over to me, feeling his warmth radiate through me. His arm that was holding my middle, gently pulled me towards him. This caused me to gasp out in surprise, hearing Fili's chuckle as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"If you were asleep, you would not have done that." He mused.

With a resigned sigh, I opened my eyes and instinctively placed my own arm around Fili's waist feeling him laugh softly.

"That tickles."

That did not sound like Fili. Turning my head a fraction, I glanced up to the playful smirk of Kili.

"Hey there." came his response.

"Oh my!"

I felt my cheeks burn. What the hell was happening here?

"Relax butterfly, you were really shivering," began Fili, as I turned my head and looked at him "and as there wasn't any blankets, my brother and I decided to warm you up by another means."

I never said a word. I had two brothers on either side of me cocooning me, leaving me even more baffled with these turn of events.

"At least you're not trembling anymore," points out Kili "what caused that?"

I shifted a little not wanting to answer that question. I already showed the Elven King my weakness earlier, I did not want to relive that scene once more.

"Not now Kee!" scorned Fili, pulling me towards him.

"S-Sorry, I didn't think."

Whatever I was laying on suddenly shifted as Kili uncoupled himself from me, surprising me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Know that we all love you, right?" said Kili, now getting up "Whatever happened Alexandria, things have a way of settling down again."

_'Not this time.' I thought bitterly to myself as I buried my head in Fili's coat._

"I'll leave you too alone."

I momentarily close my eyes, knowing Fili would want to talk about earlier. The truth was, I really did not want to talk about the fact that I was somehow related to Thranduil. I just could not get my head around that.

For one thing, I did not look elvish. I knew I was absolutely rubbish at firing a bow and arrow. Elves were agile and graceful and could use many weapons in combat, including bows and arrows.

"Are you hungry Lexi?" Fili asked me gently, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, food was the last thing I wanted. I was a little stunned when Fili didn't say anything else. Instead, he held onto tight, while I tried to think of what to do next.

o0o

A little while later, I knew it was stupid by hiding away from the rest of the company. I knew now that Fili and I were in a bedroom but I was past caring to how big the room was or what not. It was time to go back to the others.

I had been thinking on what to do and I knew I had to speak to Thorin about it. Without saying a word, I uncoupled Fili's arm from around my waist hearing a tut in response. Then I gingerly got out of the bed, noticing that we had been lying down on blankets. I gave Fili a knowing look who only grinned back at me.

"We didn't have the heart to move you, which is why Kili and I sandwiched ourselves to you," said Fili, getting off the bed "we dwarves have a lot of heat and it only seemed fitting that we share that heat with you."

"Right."

"It will not be a habit," carried on Fili, now walking towards me "after all you are my one. Kili will have to find his own lady to cherish. I don't normally share like that."

"I'm flattered." I replied, gracing him with a small smile.

"So you should be, my dear," Fili cupped my cheek before brushing his lips over mine "come, I believe everyone will be relieved to see that you are all right."

With a heavy heart, I placed my hand in his as we headed towards the rest of the company. Looking at Fili, I knew I was about to break his heart but this had to be done.

Thorin had made it perfectly clear that I was not welcome anymore. Well, he was about to get his wish, even though my own heart hurt, knowing that I could not be with Fili anymore.

o0o

Fili opened the doors and I took a deep breath before venturing inside. Before the door had been open, I could hear voices, but now that they were open...silence.

"Alexandria, am I glad to see you." chimed in Nori heading towards me "we were quite worried about you, you know?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as the others headed towards me hugging me.

"No need to apologise lass," smiled Dwalin, "we are just relieved to see you, is all."

"Aye, that is true." agreed Balin with a smile on his face.

My eyes scanned the room, noticing every eye was on me. I was a little shocked to see Legolas here as well, though my green eyes stopped when I spotted Thorin. He was leaning against the wall at the furthest corner and he was the only one not to meet my gaze. Excusing myself, from everyone, I headed straight for him, noticing him stiffen a little as I approached him.

"We need to talk," I began, now looking for another room and finding another door to my left "in private."

"Alexandria-," began Thorin but Legolas stepped in.

"Out of the question. You know what happened before?" Legolas glared at Thorin while he continued "I will never allow him to be alone with you."

"You are being ridiculous!" I snapped at him, taking no notice of the faint smile on Thorin's face "I have known him a lot longer than you. I have spoken to him on several occasions on my own. So who gives you the right to stop me from speaking to Thorin?"

It was my turn to get a death glare from Legolas. Was I bothered? No I was not. He may be my cousin but I barely knew him.

"I have every right, we are rela-,"

"Oh for gods sake!" I was getting angry and it clearly showed.

"Alexandria won't be alone," came The Doctor's voice "Aragorn will also be present."

"Oh my days!" I turned and faced The Doctor.

"Why Aragorn?" asked Thorin, making me wonder that as well.

"Because he never judges anyone and would listen to both parties. Does that seem reasonable Legolas?" asked The Doctor, now turning his attention to the elf in question.

"I am not happy with this but as long as Alexandria has this man here, I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" asked Legolas, clearly not liking this new arrangement "He never leaves Alexandria's side."

"Understood," grinned The Doctor, rubbing his hands together "I like it when a plan comes together."

I was not happy with this new situation. I had hoped in speaking to Thorin in private. Though I knew Aragorn would never judge me, it was the fact that he would know that I was part elf. I was still coming to terms with that myself, I did not want any more problems to arise.

"Well, seeing as my original plan has been blown away," I began, returning my attention to Thorin "could I speak to you in private?" I then looked at Aragorn gracing him with a small smile "with Aragorn of course."

"Alexandria there is nothing to discuss." came Thorin's reply.

"Oh but there is."

Thorin and I look at one another. I don't know why, but something was clearly off. Maybe it was the fact that we were in a realm full of elves, but my hunch was because Erebor was near now and the gold sickness was calling out to him.

"Very well, I will listen to what you have to say."

That was all I needed. The Doctor happily opened the door for Thorin, Aragorn and myself to walk into. Again my heart felt really heavy, knowing that nothing would be the same anymore.

Sighing, I began walking towards the room, deliberately not meeting Fili's gaze, knowing that I would never feel love like the way Fili has shown me ever again. I knew he would be better off without me even though it was killing me to admit that. Once inside the room, the door closed behind us and I suddenly felt very self conscious.

 _'What would Maddie do?'_ I thought to myself, while absently looking at the many pictures on the wall _'She would straighten herself up, be bold, head held up and say anything that would come out of her mouth. God, I miss you Maddie.'_

I did what I was thinking, trying to calm my nerve in the process. It was a losing battle.

"Are you alright Alexandria?" came Aragorn's concerned voice "You are acting strangely."

My cheeks went crimson as I realised he was indeed right. I relaxed my head and body and graced Aragorn with a smile, before turning my attention to Thorin. He was looking at the wooden floor and I took in a deep breath, then spoke to him.

"What you said before, saying I was no longer welcome because of what I am, did hurt me, Thorin."

Thorin remained silent though Aragorn now had a frown upon his face as he watched the both of us.

"Where I come from," I carried on "the saying, 'sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me' comes to play here. Though that is true in theory, it still hurt that you acted like a pompous moron!"

This caught Thorin's attention, as he looked up and glared at me.

"You dare insult-,"

"Ahh, Don't like it, do you?" I smirked "Do you know what I think?"

I slowly walked around the room, my heart was beating at an alarming rate though I had to see this through.

"I think you are racist."

"A what?" snapped Thorin.

"Racist."

"What does that even mean?"

"It is when a person believes they are above everyone else. They take great delight in degrading others, whether it has to do with the colour of their skin, their origin or in your case, elves."

"That is not me!" scorned Thorin.

"Isn't it? You have this very petty feud with Thranduil."

Thorin shocked me a little by rushing towards me. Both hands were clenched together as if he was about to attack.

"It is not petty!" He hissed in my face "That blasted elf refused to help when Erebor was taken over by that dragon. He just sat on his elk watching us while we had nowhere else to go. So don't you dare say it is petty!"

Aragorn stepped in, shielding me from Thorin's anger.

"As I said a little while ago, if you heard Thranduil's side of the story, you would come to the realisation that he had his own reasons for not stepping in."

"I would never listen to his story," sneered Thorin "he is only concerned about the trees and his golden hair."

"Oh my god," I sighed, shaking my head in disdain "and this is how history repeats itself."

It was pointless in speaking to Thorin. Something was clearly wrong here and I did not like it at all. Was it possible the gold sickness _had_ started? That made no sense though. I thought that started when Thorin went in the treasury room, staring at the jems and gold.

No, I had a strange feeling it was something else entirely. Maybe The Doctor would know what was wrong with Thorin. While I was bracing myself to tell Thorin what I had decided to do next, the door was slowly opening while Aragorn continued to shield me. I licked my lips and whispered,

"Your wish is about to be granted. I will not be traveling with you any longer. I shall stay here for the time being. At least I'll be welcome here. Though promise me something."

I watched Thorin closely, seeing if he was even listening to me. He caught my gaze and gave me a nod to the head.

"I'm listening."

"Take good care of Fili for me."

"You have my word." replied Thorin.

"Lexi no!"

Seeing as Aragorn was practically hugging me know. I had a hard time in understanding another's voice in the room. It was when Aragorn let go of me before I was once again held by a frantic Fili, did I realise what had happened. Before I could say anything, Fili beat me to it.

"Lexi, if you think for one second I will leave your side, you are clearly mistaken."

I took in a shaky breath as I shook my head.

"It's for the best." I replied softly.

"For who? Him?" Fili turned his face and glared at his own uncle.

"He's your kin," I tried reasoning with him "Thorin needs all the help he can get."

I was stunned when I realised that all the company including The Doctor and Legolas were now inside the room. Fili shook his head, looking past me, like he was debating something in his head.

"You belong to him," I continued, trying to free myself from his grasp but to no avail "he's your-,"

"And you are my WIFE!" shouted Fili, holding me tight against him.

Everything slowed down then. I just stared at Fili not quite understanding to what he had just shouted back at me.

"It's true," carried on Fili, his voice now sounding gentle "we are man and wife."

No words could come out of my mouth. For one brief moment, I thought Fili said we were married. It was strange, no one was saying anything. This had to be some kind of joke. The way Fili was watching me however, told me he was speaking the truth.

"It's true," He repeated, cupping my cheek "so whatever you were about to do, stop it this instinct."

Finally breaking eye contact, a single tear escaped down my cheek as I whispered,

"I am not welcome in this company anymore."

I heard a lot of grunts in the room, while Fili gently brushed my tear away with his thumb.

"Then that means I'm not welcome either!" He replied "I'll not leave your side Lexi. You mean everything to me."

"I forbid it," came Thorin's voice "you will leave with me Fili and that is an order!"

I felt Fili hold onto me tightly as he looked back at his uncle, anger in his blue eyes.

"I will not! What happened to the uncle that would stop and listen? Since being in this forest, you have acted oddly."

So I wasn't the only one to notice that. That was good to know.

"The uncle I know would never act like this. True you hate Thranduil, but why turn on Lexi? It makes no sense at all." carried on Fili.

I really hated all this negativity, it was again bringing up bad memories.

"As Fili is not going, neither am I," said Kili "Alexandria _is_ part of this company and it seems part of our family."

Kili then slapped Fili's back, before kissing my cheek once more, winking at me in the process.

"That goes for me too!" chimed in Bofur "Without the lass, we would have been in serious trouble."

"We would have managed!" replied Thorin, causing me to shake my head at him.

"Maybe so, but with that new threat out there, we would have been none the wiser." pointed out Bofur, now heading towards Kili.

Without saying anything, I watch Aragorn walk up to Bofur making me realise he was also staying behind. What the hell was going on here?

"It shames me to admit this," I turned my attention to Dwalin as he looked at Thorin "after all, we have been through so much together. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to the lass. She risked her life by saving my brother and everyone else from those goblins and Orcs and for that, she will have my aid."

My eyes went wide as Dwalin joined Kili, Bofur and Aragorn. Dwalin was Thorin's best friend and with him offering to stay behind, made me feel bad. This was all wrong.

"Anyone else want to leave my company?" sneered Thorin watching everyone.

Bombur then made his way towards the now split company causing me to roll my eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous!" I finally managed to say.

Even though I was stunned by the news that I was now married to Fili, my eyes went on Thorin. Fili was right, since entering the forest, Thorin had slowly changed. I found myself frowning as a thought came to me. Why didn't I think of it before? With my free hand, I went to my back pocket and brought out the sonic screwdriver. Fili seemed to know what I was about to do and let go of me.

As I held the sonic screwdriver in my right hand, I caught Thranduil watch me while he rested his body against the wall. How long had he been there, I had no idea? He graced me with a smile before I returned my attention to Thorin.

Swapping the sonic screwdriver to my left hand, I held it against Thorin, taking no notice of the mutterings around me and hoped that one of these buttons would determine what was the cause of Thorin's sudden change of personality.

"Try the middle button moonbean." I heard The Doctor say.

I did as instructed and before Thorin could say anything, the screwdriver made a little noise as I slowly scanned his body. I worked The Doctor's device from head to toe, walking behind Thorin while the sonic screwdriver continued making that strange little noise.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Thorin, his blue eyes blazing with anger while I continued analysing him.

"All in good time!" The Doctor replied "Though I should have thought of this myself, but with what's been happening so far, it completely left my mind."

At last the noise from the sonic screwdriver stopped making that strange sound and I instinctively looked down at the screwdriver, hoping there was an answer. I frowned as I read what was shown to me out loud,

"80% poison detected," I looked back at Thorin with concern "it's from that dried up lake."

I turned my attention to The Doctor who now had a grim look on his face.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

The Doctor sighed as he he walked towards Thorin and myself.

"I will see on what I can do. With luck, the poison will work its way out of Thorin."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked him, not liking this one bit.

"It would mean treking back towards that lake and scooping up some of that poison, then analysing it."

"Do that instead," I insisted, "I want Thorin to be in full health once more."

"I am still here," moaned Thorin "and there is nothing wrong with me."

"Bullshit! You are not yourself Thorin. I only wish I'd realised it sooner."

We watched on another while The Doctor was doing something behind Thorin's back.

"If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." I admitted to Thorin, knowing that was true.

"You are too soft."

"Only to my friends." I replied shyly, looking at the floor.

"Friends," remarked Thorin "aye, I like the sound of that!"

He had said that same sentence when we were dealing with those trolls. I looked back at him, startled to see him smile back at me.

"Alexandria I-,"

"I think it would be wise if Thorin recuperates here while I go and examine this poison more thoroughly." The Doctor butted in now looking at Thranduil, placing something in his pocket.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at The Doctor as he calmly walked up to him, then he said,

"The last I checked, I was in charge of this kingdom, not you Doctor."

"Please."

I really hated begging but I did not want anything to happen to Thorin. Though he has acted like a nasty person, I now knew it was the poison making him act this way. Thranduil tilted his head as he turned his attenion to me.

"After the way he treated you, you would still defend and honour him?"

"Yes, despite this little set back, Thorin has treated me with kindness."

I turn my head looking at Thorin and the rest of the company before my eyes went on Fili who now had a smile on his face.

"Well, all of them have been kind." I added.

"Though one in particular has become closer to you," mused Thranduil, making my cheeks go red "very well little one, I will help the exiled dwarven king, but on one condition."

"There is always a catch!" hissed Thorin though I chose to ignore that as I returned my attention to Thranduil.

"That would be?" I asked him, feeling a little anxious once again.

"For you and I to get to know one another," Thranduil stepped closer to me, his blue eyes never leaving my own eyes "surely there are some questions that you would like to ask me as well."

He did have a point. Though the thought of talking to the Elven King on my own terrified me. So far, he seemed fair but I knew in the film versions, he was rather cold to anyone that wasn't an elf. Reading the book version of him, made him more friendlier towards the dwarves when they arrived in Mirkwood.

 _'Which Thranduil is he though?'_ I thought to myself, biting the inside of my cheek while I obseved him _'Film Thranduil or book Thranduil!'_

"Do we have an agreement?"

If it meant that Thorin would get some rest while The Doctor looked into the antidote of the poison, so be it. My eyes went on Thorin as I slowly nodded my head.

"I accept." I replied, turning my attention back to Thranduil, taken aback when he smiled at me.

"Excellent," Thranduil then turned to a guard who walked up to him "please inform Lashul that he will be needed straight away."

"Of course my lord." came the guard's voice, who then hurried away to wherever this Lashul was.

"I will escort you to your room," said Thranduil, now looking directly at Thorin "do not try anything, my patience is wearing thin."

Though Thorin glared back at the Elven King, he did not utter a single word. Instead, I watched in silence while Thranduil waked out of the room, then Thorin and several of the company followed.

"Right, I'll be in my Tardis should anyone need me," remarked The Doctor "let's hope I come up with something."

 _'You better had,'_ I thought watching him leave the room, closely followed by Aragorn ' _Thorin does mean a lot to me, even though his words towards me, were hurtful.'_

Sighing I was about to follow suit, when a hand grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me backwards.

"Walking out on your husband Lexi, not a good start to our marriage."

I managed to yank my arm from Fili's hold before turning to face him. The door closed behind us, causing me to glance at it. It was the perfect time in asking Fili on this marriage.

"How?" I licked my lips, returning my attention to the man I loved "How are we married? I know I did wack my head on the door that was opening back at Beorn's, which could explain the amnesia I could be having. I do not recall walking down the aisle."

"Lexi," Fili stepped closer to me and once again wrapped his arms around my middle "I'm going to explain what The Doctor told me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was The Doctor involved in this?

"A little while ago, The Doctor wanted a quiet word with me even though I wanted to be with you," began Fili, softly "he explained that when we first consummated our love, we were secretly getting married."

"Consummated our love?" I whispered, not quite believing what I was hearing.

A sudden thought hit then. I once read that when elves find their soulmate, they get married by making love. My cheeks burn now knowing that I was indeed part elf.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Fili once again cupped my face, gently stroking my cheek "we were going to get married anyway. We just ended up doing that in the wrong order."

"You mean making love before marriage?"

I just watched him noticing he now had a smile on his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

Before I could say anything Fili crashed his lips against mine, which gradually became tender as the kiss deepened. My arms went around his neck, holding him protectively. For a few blissful moments everything was once again calm.

I couldn't believe that I was about to leave behind Fili. I realise now that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I really thought it would have been for the best, how wrong was I?

"I'm sorry for everything," I whispered against his lips, my eyes stayed closed, feeling him tighten his hold on me, while his other hand gently caresses my cheek "I thought staying behind would ease the te-."

"Though you had your reasons, I'm glad I stepped in," Fili interrupted me, nudging his nose against my own "I will always be there for you."

I reopened my eyes clearly touched by his words.

"Even after finding out about-,"

"Lexi, just because you have elvish blood inside of you, it does not make one bit of difference. I love you for you, nothing more."

I found myself frowning, glancing down. I could still remember Thorin's anger and that really unnerved me. I was still confused about the absense of those jems Thranduil should have mentioned. Why was it forgotten about?

"Uncle will just have to get used to Thranduil being part of your family," carried on Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts "sorry, I should rephrase that, 'our family.' I do not have a problem with elves."

Though I was relieved to hear Fili say that, I was still wary about speaking to Thranduil. I was still confused about everything, yet I knew Thranduil would have some answers to any of my questions I could ask him, especially regarding my real mother and father.

I was also worried about Bilbo, just where was he? Morgoth was out there somewhere and so were those spiders. If something has happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

 _'Bilbo, please be safe,'_ I thought to myself, suddenly feeling scared for the hobbit I have grown to love _'let him be inside this realm, waiting to help out when it is needed.'_

Without saying a word, I uncoupled from Fili, though he did take hold of my hand and walked toward the door opening it. I hoped Thorin was also going to be alright and not cause any more friction with Thranduil. There was enough drama as it was.


	27. Nerves And Poison

For a few hours, I had refused to leave Thorin's side while he was being treated for this strange poisoning. The Doctor was currently back in his Tardis after making Thorin as comfortable as possible. So far, it was working.

I hoped The Doctor was having luck with the antidote. Fili had at first refused to leave me alone with Thorin, knowing what had happened before. I was having none of it though, I more or less pushed him out of the door explaining that there would not be any shouting towards Thorin and myself. Now here I was, watching the healer, tend to Thorin.

_'Please hurry up Doctor,'_ I thought to myself, now fidgeting on the chair I was sitting _on 'I really don't want anything to happen to him.'_

When the healer elf left the room, I got up and walked up to Thorin, who was watching me approach him. I had to admire him, however, since being in bed, Thorin never said a bad word against anyone or go on to what he was currently wearing. A long silken night shirt that was a little big for him.

The Doctor had picked up Thorin's normal attire and had left once more, taking the clothes Thorin had worn with him. Still, it did suit Thorin wearing this shirt, if I was honest with myself.

"You don't have to stay Alexandria. I am fine."

"You are not fine," I scorned him, now frowning at him "you are ill. I just wish I realised that sooner."

"You did, with that strange long thing you have," smiled Thorin which went as he continued "I know why you are really here. Your nervous because of the integration you will receive from that blasted smug elf."

"That is not true."

"Isn't it?"

Damn, Thorin was beginning to know me too well. I sighed as I sat on the bed, knowing Thorin was watching my every movement.

"It's just a lot to take in," I admitted "I was not expecting-,"

"To be related to Thranduil." Thorin finished for me.

All I could do was nod my head.

"I do not envy you," He grinned, causing me to snort out a laugh "though I am slowly realising that not all elves are bad."

Thorin surprised me then, by placing his hands over mine.

"After my actions earlier, I am surprised you are even near me Alexandria."

"I've been through worse," I whispered, now looking at the silver bed covers "nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" repeated Thorin, sounding angry once again "I was rude to you about your heritage and I know I don't say this often, but I am deeply sorry for my outbursts earlier."

I looked up seeing the remorse in his blue eyes. I gently squeezed his hands, letting him know that all was well again."

"I'm not stupid Thorin, I know either Gandalf or The Doctor has filled you in about my past."

He had the grace to look away when I had said that, which made me smile despite myself. That went as I slowly told him about my past. As I went on, Thorin clenched his jaw, though said nothing. It was surprising on how easy it was to explain what my dear mother did to me back on Earth.

"I got used to all the name callings, beatings, the-,"

"No!" interrupted Thorin, holding onto my hands a little tighter, as he returned his attention to me "You will never have the chance to get used to all of that, for that will never happen again. Until my breath leaves my body, I swear to you that I shall protect you from any harm that could come to you."

I just look at him, not quite believing he was actually saying this. Though I could tell at once, that he meant every word.

"You mean everything to me Alexandria," carried on Thorin, his eyes never left my own "you are like a daughter to me. Fili chose well when he met you. I am proud to have you in my family."

Once again, I felt tears in my eyes as I watched Thorin and yet I did not want to appear weak like I had been a little while ago.

"You're not, er...crying again are you?" asked Thorin, causing myself to blush in the process at being caught out.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, again averting my eyes away from his "I just wasn't expecting that. I didn't expect to fall in love with Fili, that came from nowhere."

"You find that is usually the case."

Despite myself, I found that funny and laughed, noticing Thorin only grin back at me when I glanced back at him.

"Have you ever been in love Thorin?" I found myself asking him.

Thorin's grin went and I instantly regretted asking.

"Forgive me, it is none of my business."

"Her name was Grañia," began Thorin softly "we met by accident. It was going to be my sister's Dis birthday. My father had ordered a selection of cakes and sweets, only they never arrived."

"What happened?"

"I took it upon myself to go to the city of Dale and retrieve them. With help from Dwalin and Balin of course. When we arrived there, there was a huge crowd of people demanding answers as to why their orders were not on time. They soon went quiet when I approached them."

I shifted a little on the bed while Thorin continued speaking.

"The owner was nowhere to be seen but just as I was about to demand what was happening, a woman's voice soon stopped me in my tracks."

"What did she say?"

"I remember what she said, she said 'I am very sorry for the delay,'" Thorin said, closing his eyes "'but my uncle had a fall last night, so you will have to make do with me for the duration'. When my eyes went on the lady that had spoken, I knew things would never be the same again."

As Thorin reopened his eyes I watched him, noticing his smile a little in the process.

"Her red hair was tied up that day in a braid. She was quite tall, well for me at least," chuckled Thorin "when I finally did speak to her, I realised she had hazel eyes that had seen a lot of things in life.

I ended up helping her, thankful that the cakes and sweets had already been made. We chatted and from there, things changed between us. After six months of getting to know Grañia, I was willing myself up to ask her for her hand in marriage, but fate had other ideas."

"Smaug." I surmised, seeing Thorin nod his head.

"Yes, that blasted dragon ruined everything, my home, the city of Dale and even Grañia. I never found her again, meaning that dragon killed my one."

"I'm sorry Thorin," again I squeezed his hands "I should never have brought this-,"

"You know, Grañia was a Dúnedain," butted in Thorin, causing me to raise my brows at him "she told me that she was really a ranger though kept a close eye on her uncle. They were close."

I looked at the bed covers once more, thinking of the Dúnedain. I knew Aragorn was one as well and a strange feeling came to me then, that maybe Thorin's fair maiden indeed survived Smaug's destruction.

"Is it possible Grañia could still be alive?" I asked him, only Thorin shook his head.

"No, she died that day, along with many others."

A silence then fell between us, both in our own thoughts. I caught Thorin looking ahead and sigh.

"My lady," a voice behind me said, causing me to turn my head looking at Legolas " _Ada_ wishes to see you now."

"Go," reassured Thorin, gracing me with a smile when I turn back to look at him "though just be yourself Alexandria and don't let him bully you."

"I can take care of myself." I defended myself, hearing Thorin laugh.

"Never doubted that for a second. Now go."

Letting go of his hands, I got up but surprised Thorin by leaning down, kissing his cheek in the process.

"Thank you." I whispered, standing up.

"No, thank you. You have opened my eyes a little. Things will be different now."

I never said anything, believing him. Things had changed, that was true, but the question was, would Thorin still get the gold sickness when he finally reached Erebor?

o0o

Walking down a long hallway with Legolas by my side, I was still thinking about Thorin. I really hoped The Doctor would make him well again. So far, Thorin was back to his usual self, but whatever The Doctor had done to Thorin, I knew it was temporary. Glancing at Legolas, I felt bad for the way I had treated him as well.

"I wish to apologise for earlier. I'm not normally like that. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You don't have to explain yourself," smiled Legolas, looking at me "you are very loyal to your companions, I understand that."

"Even still, Prince Legolas, I am sorry."

"There is no need to be formal, Legolas will do."

All I did was smile shyly at him.

"I was rude to Tauriel as well." I went on.

Legolas opened the door for me while he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Tauriel?"

"Well, not personally no," I admitted, sighing "I just remembered The Doctor calling out her name earlier," I found myself swallowing hard "in the forest."

"Oh yes of course." He replied as I went through the door.

_'That was a close one.'_ I thought to myself, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

I could hardly explain that Tauriel shouldn't really exist in the first place, only in the film. As we walked on, I heard voices ahead of me and smiled, Most of my friends were here with a drink in their hand, They did look relaxed for once, which was good.

"Lexi."

My smile broadened when Fili more or less ran up to me, who quickly grabbed hold of both of my hands.

"Are you alright? Uncle didn't-,"

"All is well." I interrupted him "we just had a nice chat."

"Really?" asked Fili, arching his eyebrows at me.

I snorted out a laugh.

"Yes really...I see things are well here."

"Aye, though I haven't touched a drop of the wine."

"Why?"

"Because I want to keep a clear head," Fili glanced at Legolas before returning his attention to me once more "where are you going?"

"King Thranduil wishes to speak to me."

"I would like to know why?" asked Kili, after he downed what appeared to be wine from a gold goblet, before finding another goblet on the table ,which he picked up with his other hand.

He then placed the empty goblet back on the table. My eyes went back on Fili who had a frown on his face as he watched his brother.

"You haven't told then?"

"It is not my place to say anything," confessed Fili, looking back at me, stroking my fingers "not without your consent."

I was clearly touched that he never revealed the revelation that I was related to Thranduil and Legolas.

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Wouldn't have minded what?" I heard Kili say, causing me to roll my eyes.

Letting go of Fili's hands, I looked at everyone else, realising that Bilbo was still missing. Just where was he? I really hoped he was alright.

"Seeing as Fili hasn't informed you about myself, I guess it is up to me to say this."

"You are pregnant!" exclaimed Kili and then I heard the 'Ohhhhs' around me.

I just look back at him in shock. Where did that come from? I was thankful when Aragorn whacked the back of his head.

"No Kili, I am not with child," I replied to him, as he rubbed his head while glaring at Aragorn "I've just recently discovered, that I am related to King Thranduil and Legolas."

Everyone except Aragorn, Fili and of course Legolas, looked baffled to what I had just said. The way they were watching me, it felt like I suddenly had two heads.

"Are you sure?" asked Nori "The King could be mistaken."

"Lady Alexandria looks exactly like my _Tîrana_ ," defended Legolas "there is no mistake...Are you ready? _Ada_ doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I just nodded my head, though I felt very nervous all of a sudden. This was Thranduil I was about to converse with. I did not what to anger him in any way.

"What does _Tîrana_ mean? asked Ori rather shyly.

"It means aunt." replied Aragorn, though I wasn't really listening.

_'I can do this,'_ I thought, bracing myself _'Thranduil could have the answers I need to know, especially on who my father really is.'_

"Would you like me to come with you?" asked Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I bite on my lip pondering if that is a good idea before I shook my head.

"No, I have to do this on my own," I replied, placing my left hand on Fili's cheek, as we watched one another "I'll be okay."

"Shall we?" I heard Legolas say and once again, I nodded my head.

Before letting go of Fili, he surprised me by crashing his lips against my own then whispering,

"Know that I am always here for you _Amrâlimê_."

"I know," I whispered back as I let go of him "and the same goes for you too."

Taking a deep breath, I followed Legolas through another door that leads outside. What I was seeing, completely threw me a little. I was now in a massive garden that was really taken care off.

While I walked on the cobbled pathway, my eyes scanned the many flowers that were blooming. There were many of them that I did not recognise, though there were others that I have seen before. There were different coloured roses, purple bellflowers, daffodils. There were many trees as well.

"I trust Thorin has calmed down now?" came a voice behind me.

Spinning around, I came face to face with Thranduil, while he watched me.

"Yes, he was fine. Though I will be relieved when he is healthy once more."

While replying to him, I noticed Thranduil was wearing a dark green robe which had sliver swirls all around the robe. Under his robe, he was wearing black trousers. His long golden hair gently blew a little when the breeze picked up.

"Indeed!" Thranduil remarked "And how about yourself? A little while ago, you were upset."

I know it was quite rude, but I looked away. The truth was, I was really ashamed of my weakness back then and I inwardly cringe at what I did.

"I-I'm sorry."

Thranduil surprised me, by placing his finger under my chin, lifting my head up.

"I can tell that you have had many setbacks," He tilts his head as he went on "you have been hurt many times."

"Please don't," I whispered, averting his gaze upon me "Thorin and the others have never hurt me."

"Oh, that I do not doubt Beriâdânwen," I heard him say, causing me to look back at him with confusion "there is no need for concern. I will never hurt you."

His long fingers tilt my chin up a little more as he graced me with a smile.

"I can sense your anguish, though you are completely safe here," Thranduil carried on, though he was now looking ahead "you do not mind Legolas being here with us, do you?"

"No," I replied "I'm fine with that."

I watched Thranduil's every movement as he removed his hand from my chin. His blue eyes looked back at me then at the necklace that was around my neck. I suddenly felt very nervous. The silence between us was really making me very uncomfortable.

"You're not going to place us all in your prison cells are you?" I blurted out.

The look I received made me flinch. Thranduil now had a scowl on his face. Once again, the silence played a major part here.

"Forgive me," I began, averting my gaze from the King "I don't mean to of-,"

"Why would you think that?" interrupted Thranduil, once again cupping my chin "Just what is going through that mind of yours?"

I frowned, though said nothing, clearly embarrassed by my outburst just now.

"Come walk with me."

Thranduil stepped back and held out his left arm waiting for me to place my hand on his arm. taking a deep breath, I did just that as we began to walk around the garden. Legolas walked beside me, though never said a word.

"This garden was your mother's pride and joy." said Thranduil after a while.

I could clearly hear the pride in Thranduil's voice when he had said that. My eyes roamed around the garden, again looking at the many flowers. There were several benches around the garden and as we continued walking, I could now see a beautiful waterfall. The water was flowing out onto a stream. A smile came from nowhere. This whole place was so calm and tranquil.

"It is a magnificent garden," I replied, still looking at the waterfall "I wish I had green fingers. I could never do anything like this."

"Green fingers?" enquired Legolas, finally breaking his silence "What does that mean?"

"It means the person that tends to plant life, have a natural talent in growing them," I explained, gracing Legolas with a smile "I believe I would be rather rubbish at gardening."

"What can you do?" asked Thranduil.

"While on Earth, where I was before," I began, now turning my attention to Thranduil "I used to make and sell jewellery...Maddie and I even had our own market pitch."

"Are you good at making jewellery?"

I nodded at Thranduil and momentarily stopped walking. I raised my left arm out and letting go of his arm, I pulled my coat sleeve up, revealing my charm bracelet.

"Though I have bought many charms on here as well," I admitted, as Thranduil gently took hold of my wrist and looked at the charms "many of them are animals."

I watch him as hr tenderly looks at the little Scottish dog I made when my troubles were at its worse. A smile came on his face and I wondered what set that off.

"Did you make this as well?" Thranduil asked.

Looking down, I saw what he was now looking at. It was of an elk that I had done after seeing the first 'Hobbit' film. I did wonder at the time why I would craft this kind of animal, but that thought soon got lost somewhere in my mind.

"Yes," I whispered "like I said before, I have made many animals."

"It looks like my elk." I heard him say, a smile now playing on his lips.

Thranduil's eyes then went on my tattoo and he tilted his head in confusion.

"And what is this?"

"I-It's a tattoo." I replied, again averting my eyes away from his piercing stare.

"I'm well aware what a tattoo is Beriâdânwen, I'm just curious as to why you have one."

Without any warning, I shivered. Thranduil's tone of voice had changed. It had become demanding, which really reminded me of Thorin and himself from before and that troubled me.

"I had this tattoo done after-," I paused, trying to find the right words "after everything that had happened to me. This tattoo represents on who I am now. That I'm not a punch bag to get kicks and verbal abuse with. That I will continue to move forward with my head held high. I know I am stronger than I was."

I failed to notice the concerned looks from Thranduil and Legolas as I remembered the ink going into my wrist that day, as the lettering of the words, slowly became permanent. The needle did hurt me but it was nothing compared to what I had suffered from my dear mother.

I was brought back to the present when strong arms went around me. Glancing at who was holding me, I was stunned to discover that it was Thranduil himself. I had always thought elves were reserved, never letting on with their emotions. Yet Thranduil was looking down at me, holding me in a very protective way. You could say I was mystified.

"Tell me little one, what does your tattoo say? It is not elvish, that I do know." asked Thranduil, now stroking my back.

"No, it's Latin, another language from Earth. It says _Nosce te ipsum_ , meaning 'Know Thyself'."

I was surprised when a small smile descended from Thranduil's lips.

"It seems fitting," He said, his blue eyes watching me "I did not mean to upset you, that was not my attention. Though you should look to the future Beriâdânwen."

Once again I frowned as I watched Thranduil. That was the third time that I had heard that name and it was now bothering me.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I finally asked him, as Thranduil let go of me.

"Because it is your name." He simply said.

I shook my head, not liking this answer.

"No, that is not true, it is Alexandria or Lexi for short. The name you keep saying is not my name."

"Oh but it is," grinned Thranduil, placing his arms behind his back, while he watched me "your father gave you the given name Beriâdânwen as in the Westron tongue it would be...."

My eyes went wide as I pieced together the meaning.

"Alexandria." I whispered.

"You are correct."

I had no idea that I too, had an elven name. I was even more surprised that it was my father that had named me.

"Who is my father?" I found myself asking.

As I said that, I could clearly see the shock on Thranduil's face.

"Are you telling me that you have yet to meet him?"

"That is correct. I have asked Gandalf regarding this matter but so far," I sigh, looking away, remembering the wizards weird replies "he keeps being evasive."

"Mithrandir," seethed Thranduil, though my eyes had now caught sight of something that I was not expecting "I will be having words with that wizard."

"That won't help," I replied, still staring at the trees "Gandalf is one stubborn wizard. He only told me that my father is now aware of who I am."

I could actually hear Thranduil groan in distaste, but my green eyes refused to leave the trees, for I was staring straight at Bilbo Baggins. He knew I had spotted him as he gave me a shy wave.

The relief to see the hobbit made my heart soar. I had been so worried that something could have happened to him. Those spiders were still in the forest. Then I remembered, he was carrying that evil ring with him, so of course, he could just disappear.

"Is there something you find fascinating, little one?" asked Thranduil, now with mirth in his voice.

"No, I er...I was just admiring the trees."

I really hated lying, but I did not want Bilbo to get caught. After all, in the original timeline, it was the hobbit himself that would help Thorin and Co to escape from here. So far, things were different around here, but who could tell if things take a dark turn around here.

"Who is-," Legolas remarked and I turned my head in his direction, looking back at him with worry on my face.

"Who is what?" asked Thranduil.

I watched Legolas, knowing that he too had spotted Bilbo. I pleaded him with my eyes and I could see the confusion in his gaze as he looked back at me.

"It matters not," replied Legolas, though he was still looking at me "it was nothing."

"So," I began, returning my attention to the Elven King "will you tell me more about my mother?"

"Certainly," smiled Thranduil "what would you like to know about her?"

"Well, first off, I would like to know what her name was." I replied, gracing him with a small smile of my own

"Of course. My sister and your mother's name was Mëldainël."

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

Well, it was certainly a poison that I had never come across before. The colour was as black as night. The smell was something else entirely as well. This was not done by men, this poison had magic in this. Question was, who was responsible?

Very carefully, I took a little of this black substance and placed this in a vial, making sure not to touch any in the process. It was time to head back to that dried up lake once more. I was certain I had missed something.

As I opened the Tardis door, I heard a lot of laughter and banter ahead of me. It was nice to see the dwarves enjoy themselves, knowing where they were. As I made my way towards the double wooden doors, Aragorn stopped me.

"Do you need any assistance?"

My eyes went wide as I thought I would be left alone to deal with Thorin's antidote. Yet here was the future king of Gondor, asking to help out.

"Oh I'm sure I can manage," came my response "I'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure. There are those spiders out there and with Morgoth's return."

I sighed, knowing Aragorn was coming with me no matter what.

"Very well, but let us hurry. I need to look at that lake once more," I said, opening the doors "something doesn't add up and I want to solve it."

"Lead the way." replied Aragorn, following me out towards the forest.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

We were now sitting on a bench near the waterfall. From time to time, my eyes went back towards the trees, but Bilbo was nowhere to be seen.

"You look exactly like her," grinned Thranduil, "except for the hair and eyes."

"I don't know how you can say that," I said quietly "I look nothing like an elf."

"Ahhh, I believe that is because of where you have been," replied Thranduil gently "you had to blend in with the others in that other world, over wise..."

"I would be a laughing stock." I lamented, looking away.

Thranduil frowned at me and once again tenderly held my face, making me look back at him.

"No one is laughing at you Beriâdânwen, trust me on that."

Here I was speaking to Thranduil seeing him serene and content, while in my mind, all I could see was a stern Thranduil through the film. I was thankful in seeing this side to him. All I could do was nod my head, silently agreeing with him, that no one in this land would laugh at my expense.

"As I told you earlier, Mëldainël enjoyed gardening, though she was very good at archery."

"Archery?" I asked him, seeing Thranduil nod this head "Well, I tried that on our travels and I must admit, I am rather rubbish at that."

"Nonsense, I'm sure with enough practice, you will get better at archery."

I pulled a face.

"I'm not so sure about that."

I then explained what had happened. That my attempt at aiming an arrow then firing it at a tree which missed completely was not my proudest moment.

"I swear the trees were moving out of the way," I carried on, hearing a chuckle from Legolas "perhaps they were Ents."

"I could help, if you like?" asked Legolas.

"You would soon tire of me because I am not good."

"You just need the right teacher." grinned Legolas.

I just smile at him, remembering Kili trying to teach me on how to use a bow and arrow. He was not bad in teaching me, Kili had the skill. Whereas me, naw! I knew I was always going to be rubbish at archery. Although I really did not want to upset Legolas's feelings either.

"I would like that. Although you will soon realise I am speaking the truth. I am hopeless at this sort of thing."

"You will soon get the hang of it." replied Legolas, smiling back at me.

"Indeed!" agreed Thranduil "Though there are other ways to defend yourself."

"I have used a sword. In fact this one," I point at my resheathed sword Fili had given me "Fili gave this to me."

Once again Thranduil tilts his head as he looked at the sword in question.

"May I?" He asked.

I just nod my head as I took out the sword, then handed it over to him. I watch him as he inspected my weapon. He now at a weird look on his face as his long fingers gently touched my sword. Looking at the detail of my sword, Thranduil never took his eyes off it.

"Where did you find this?" He finally asked.

I didn't like seeing him like this, so I simply said,

"It was inside a cave. Three trolls had placed many swords and other trinkets in there. Why do you ask?"

"I've seen this sword before," Thranduil's blue eyes finally looked back at me "it belonged to your father."

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

So far, no spiders or any other obstacle stopping Aragorn and I as we headed back towards the lake. I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. I do not like surprises and if a spider should come from nowhere while I was researching the dried up lake, I would not be impressed.

"How long have you known about Alexandria's heritage?" asked Aragorn, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What? That she is related to Thranduil?"

I turned my head, noticing Aragorn give me a little nod.

"From day one."

I sighed as I returned my attention to what lay ahead of me.

"When I showed Thranduil that photo, I was kind of hoping something would trigger a memory of Alexandria. After all, she does look exactly like her mother."

"How is it possible. She looks human?"

"Ahhh! I believe that has something to do with a certain wizard. He had to change her appearance for the world she would live in," again I looked back at Aragorn as I continued "if she had stayed the same as an elf, she would have been teased. Although her past does leave a nasty taste in my mouth."

I was glad when Gandalf had intervened and had secretly placed Alexandria in Martha's care. Without his help, I had a feeling that she would have given up the fight. Stepping over a fallen branch, we walk in silence. Until we come across the lake that is.

The smell was still so strong as we walked closer to the lake. I had to know how this came about. Was this done on purpose? Or did nature play a part here? Taking out my sonic screwdriver, I knelt down, careful not to touch anything.

While I waited for the results, I could faintly hear strange noises coming from afar. I had a vague idea it was other animals roaming around this forest. I only hoped they were not infected from this lake.

Finally, my sonic screwdriver was ready and I looked at the results. I frowned when I read them. This was as I feared. Standing up, I looked at nothing in particular, thinking about what to do next.

"Well?" Asked Aragorn, breaking me out of my thoughts "Did you find your answer?"

"Yep," I replied, turning my attention toward the future king of Gondor "this was done by magic."

"Morgoth?"

Slowly, I nodded my head.

"It would appear that way," I surmised "he wants to tarnish every living thing, make everything tainted with his malice. This won't do at all."

"Will Thorin be alright?"

"Oh yes, thankfully I caught it in time," I turned looking back at the dried up lake "well I should say Alexandria caught it in time. Very smart lady."

"That she is." agreed Aragorn.

Bending down once more, I found a twig on the ground and grabbed hold of it. Then dipped the end of it to the poisoned lake. Very carefully, I then took out a bottle that I found in the Tardis, placing the twig inside the jar.

"Let's head back," I said, standing up "it's time to heal Thorin."

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

Looking at the sword, then back at Thranduil, I was speechless. I mean, how was it possible that I had been holding onto my father's sword? Something strange was going on here, I was sure of it.

"You are pulling my chain, aren't you?" I finally asked him.

"Pulling your...what?" remarked Thranduil with raised eyebrows.

"You must be mistaken. That sword came from a cave that had many other swords and such, long forgotten about," I swallowed hard, looking back at the sword "are you telling me that something happened to my father?"

The silence that came, made me feel sick to my stomach. I watched the elven king look at the sword with wonder. Just what was going through that mind of his?

"No," Thranduil said after while "your father is fine, as far as I'm concerned. In fact, he should be arriving here in the next few days for the festival of the stars."

I knew there was going to be a festival, having read the book and seen the film. However, once again I felt a little giddy.

_'Did he just say my father is attending this festival?'_ I thought to myself.

"Your father would never leave this sword," carried on Thranduil, unaware that I was now feeling very nervous about what may happen "it is not like him at all. Unless-,"

"Unless what?" I found myself asking him.

I watched Thranduil as he continued looking at my sword. He had a look of puzzlement on his face and I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Unless of course you were meant to find this."

Frowning at him, I shook my head.

"No, it was Fili that found this not I. I..I-,"

I took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I refused to go inside that cave at first. I just don't like dark combined places. He just handed that sword over to me and I've held onto this sword ever since."

"At first?" asked Thranduil handing my sword back to me "What made you venture in there?"

Taking another deep breath, I explained more about the strange anagrams that have been spotted. I also included Legolas's elvish one, noticing a small smile on his face when my eyes went on his.

"And you say these anagrams are helping you out?"

I returned my attention to Thranduil and nodded my head.

"I like to think it's Maddie that is doing this. It's my way in thinking she is okay."

Thranduil, however, didn't like that idea, he furrowed his brows and shook his head in disdain.

"How do you know it is not a trap?"

"I did think that at first," I replied "but Gandalf is adamant that whoever is doing these anagrams, is a friend, not a foe. Though I am keeping my guard up, just in case it is indeed a trap."

"Good, keep that guard up Beriâdânwen," said Thranduil watching me intently "only trust whose you know."

I nod my head, letting him know that I agree with him. Though there was another matter entirely, Morgoth. Now knowing that I was related to Thranduil, I knew he had every right to know what was outside this very forest.

"There is something you should know." I began, before slowly explaining Morgoth's return.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

"What in Mahal name is this?" I asked, looking at the dark green liquid in the glass I was holding.

"It is the antidote to the poison that is currently residing inside of you," explained the Doctor, sitting on the chair in front of me "now be a good dwarf and drink it all, then you will feel like your old self once more."

"More like vomit this back up!" I muttered, still looking at the contents of this glass.

"Nonsense! I've added a special ingredient that will make this taste much better. Now drink it."

"Special ingredient?"

"Yep," He grinned at me "strawberries. Now drink up."

Glaring at the Doctor, I knew I had no choice but to drink this.......swamp water. Taking a deep breath, I placed the glass to my lips and did what the Doctor suggested. As soon as the first drop hit the back of my throat, I nearly gagged.

Just as I was about to smash the rest of this yuk at the wall, The Doctor pinned the glass to my lips, making me swallow the rest of this vileness down me. When he finally returned to his seat, holding the now empty glass, I was coughing, trying to get my bearings.

"There, all done," smiled the Doctor watching me closely "you should be back to normal very soon."

"By," I coughed again "making me drink swamp water?"

"Not swamp water, the antidote. You can thank me later."

"I can what?!?" I was now livid "I'm not thanking you! That vileness you made me drink, did not taste of strawberries."

All the Doctor did was smile at me, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"The nastier it tastes," He states "the better you will be. So quit complaining."

The Doctor then got up and headed toward the double doors, then stopped and looked back at me.

"I suggest you get some rest, these next few days are going to be very eventful."

With that, he pulled open the doors and then walked out, leaving me to wonder what he was getting at. Just what was going to happen next? It wasn't long before Durin's day came. I knew we had to reach Erebor before then. I just hoped that Elven King was not going to hold us all prisoner here.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

At first, when I started, I could see the sly smile on Thranduil's face but as I went on, his expression turned into concern. I explained what Morgoth did to Beorn's animals and of course the Doctor's Tardis.

"I wouldn't be at all be surprised if that dried up lake had something to do with him as well."

"What of the spiders?" asked Legolas, clearly shocked to what I had said,

I shook my head, knowing that both Legolas and Thranduil had every right to know that there was another nuisance around. Though at the moment he was weak, thank god.

"No, that is someone else causing all those spiders to attack. You see in Dol Guldur there lives a necromancer who really is a weak Sauron."

"He was defeated!" exclaimed Legolas.

"Yet Beriâdânwen speaks the truth," whispered Thranduil, his blue eyes watching me "has either Morgoth or this weakened Sauron hurt you?"

"Not that I'm aware off, although-," I trailed off, now looking at a red rose bush.

"Although what?" asked Thranduil.

"Well, I don't know if you are aware of Beorn but he's a skin changer. It was while he was a black bear that it appeared he was attacking me, knocking me on the ground."

Thranduil's eyes widened though I quickly went on.

"I believe, however, that this had something to do with Morgoth. You see, before Beorn came along, I had this feeling we were being followed. It was a black mist behind us and even Gandalf was wise not to fight it.

That black mist is Morgoth....Beorn later apologised to what he did to me and I accept that. I can tell he cares greatly for others, especially animals. If you need answers, I suggest speaking to The Doctor, he seems to know a great deal more than I do. I just thought you needed to know what was really happening in your forest and all over Middle-earth."

Once more there was silence as Thranduil and I watched one another. He then stepped forward and surprised me by sighing.

"And you still wish to travel with these dwarves?" He finally asked me.

"Of course I do. Thorin and his men have been so kind to me. It is the least I could do in helping them reclaim their home. That and the fact it now appears I am married to Fili, it just wouldn't be right in not helping them."

All Thranduil did was nod his head, as if he was weighing up the options around him.

"Very well, I can accept that, you can travel with them."

I raised my eyebrows at him, knowing that whatever happens, I would always leave with Fili, Thorin and his kin. Thranduil then looked at Legolas then back at me.

"On the condition that Legolas will also be traveling with you. I already lost a sister, I don't wish history to repeat itself."

"You would have to ask Thorin about that," I replied, gracing Legolas with a smile "although I have no objections for Legolas to accompany us."

"I will do no such thing. My son will travel with you, with or without Thorin's consent."

Despite myself, I snorted out a laugh much to the amusement to Thranduil.

"You find this amusing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that reply. It appears you have a dry sense of humor."

"I was actually being serious!" remarked Thranduil, though he did grace me with a smile.

"I know you were, but Thorin will not like this one bit."

"I can take care of myself, Alexandria," said Legolas "I will try and ignore him at all times."

"If you can," I replied "he does have a temper as you have already seen."

I had a feeling Thorin would not be too happy that Legolas was now accompanying us but with all this trouble in this very land, I knew we needed all the help we can get.

o0o

As soon as I returned to the rest of the company, Fili came running up to me making sure I was really alright. I could clearly see the relief on his face when I returned, god knows what was going through his mind.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, placing his arms around my middle.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Watching Fili I smiled at him, though I shook my head.

"When we are alone, I'll fill you in."

"Fill me in?" mused Fili with a twinkle in his blue eyes "I'll look forward to that."

"Fee-," was all I said as he captured my lips with his.

Ignoring the whistles from across the room, I was past caring. I was just glad to be back with the dwarf I loved. Though I had enjoyed spending time with Thranduil and Legolas, I was happy being back with the company that had accepted me, for me.

"Fee," Kili shouted from across the room "come here for a minute."

Of course Fili was having none of it as he held me a little tighter. That was until I told him that I wasn't leaving this room.

"Go," I informed him "I'll be fine."

"But-,"

"Go," I interrupted him "go see what your brother wants."

Brushing his lips against mine again, I then watched Fili as he walked toward Kili, though I could see that he really wasn't in the mood for whatever his brother had to say or do. Sighing, I took hold of a drink, thankful that it was just water. After what happened the last time I had drunk something, I was going to be more careful on what went down my throat.

My thoughts then went on Thorin and how he was now. Although The Doctor did inform me that he had given the antidote to him and should see an improvement in the next few days. To say I was relieved about that was an understatement.

I then thought back to what Thranduil had said. That my father was heading in this realm for the festival of the stars. No matter what, it appears I will finally meet my father and yet, I find myself getting nervous about that. I have no idea on who he really is. Have I met him already, without even realising he is my father?

"You seem troubled?" came a voice to my left.

Turning my head a little, I saw Aragorn quietly observing me. He was by himself in the corner of the room with a drink in his hand.

"I fine," I replied, noticing Aragorn frown at me "really I am."

"Your not clamming up on me are you?"

I shook my head smirking at him.

"Now you sound like Fili," my grin broadened "I'm just working things out in my head....Though there is something I wish to ask you if you don't mind?"

I smiled at Balin as he walked past me as I made my way to where Aragorn was.

"What's on your mind?" asked Aragorn.

"You are a ranger, correct?"

Aragorn nods his head, watching me with a small smile on his face.

"Have you ever come across any female rangers on your travels?"

"A few," admitted Aragorn "but I haven't for a while. Why do want to know?"

Closing the distance a little, I quietly explained about Thorin's lady friend Grañia. I left out on how Thorin had met her. I just concentrated on the way Thorin had described her.

"There were a few red haired ladies on my travels, Alexandria," said Aragorn after I had finished "and even if I had spoken to them, they would rarely give me their real name."

"Of course," I replied, sighing "I hadn't thought of that."

"Was she just a friend of Thorin's or someone special?" asked Aragorn.

"Someone special. I just have this feeling she is alive. It would be nice if we could somehow find her and bring Grañia to Thorin."

"You're a romantic?" smiled Aragorn, causing me to blush a little.

"Not really," I admitted to him, noticing his smile grow a little "anyway on a lighter note, I saw Bilbo."

"I did wonder where he was."

"He is currently in the garden. Well, he was when I last saw him."

I knew I had to be careful with what I said. Bilbo was safe for now that was true but I couldn't rise explaining on how no one has spotted him so far.

"How did he get in the garden without being seen?"

"Trees." was my reply and I inwardly cringe at that.

"Trees?" asked Aragorn watching me closely.

I had this strange feeling that the future king of Gondor knew I was lying and in truth, I did hate that. Aragorn is a kind person and in lying to him and everyone else for that matter, was not my intention.

"There are many trees in Thranduil's garden. He can easily stay out of sight from any guards on duty. After all, to an elf, he would look like a small child."

"What aren't you telling me?"

My green eyes went wide and I knew then that I would have to explain the real reason why Bilbo wasn't with us.

"If I tell you," I whispered "please keep this to yourself for a while."

"You have my word."

"You know where that cave where that very dodgy floor was," Aragorn nodded "well when they reached the bottom, goblins were lying in wait. Of course the company fought them, including Bilbo himself."

Laughter from the other side of the room caused me to glance in that direction. On the floor were Kili, Bofur, Gloin and even Ori sitting on the floor clearly enjoying themselves. There were lots of empty goblets around them. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to Aragorn.

"Bilbo did well, using his little blade that Gandalf found for him, only when he attacked the nearby goblin, they both fell into the chasm. Bilbo, as you know, was fine, but it here that his story really comes out to play."

Aragorn never interrupted me as I went on about Bilbo picking up a strange ring that used to belong to Gollum. That in order for Bilbo to leave the strange cave he was in, he agreed with Gollum to play a riddle game.

"He won of course, though Gollum did not like that one bit. From what I've read and seen of Gollum, it appears he has a split personality disorder."

I could tell at once that Aragorn was puzzled with what I just said.

"I don't understand."

"No, either do I!" came a voice behind me.

Spinning around, I saw a bemused looking Fili staring back at me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him, getting worried regarding Thorin's past.

"I've been here since you started speaking about our burglar. So _Azyungal_ , would you kindly explain what a split personality disorder is?"

Turning a little so that I was once again facing Aragorn, I began once again.

"It is a condition where a person's identity is fragmented into two or more personality traits. I believe the cause of this is trauma in their lives and it is their way of coping with their problems."

"By creating another person inside themselves?" asked Aragorn.

I nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Gollum is like that and it is because of that ring."

I knew I now had to explain what that ring really was. I just hoped Aragorn would understand that Bilbo had to hold on to this very ring, in order for Frodo to start his own quest sixty years from now.

"The ring Gollum used to have, is really the one ring." I whispered, now looking at the floor.

"That can't be possible," said Fili "that ring was destroyed."

"No," I shook my head "the ring is still around. It has a new owner."

I looked up, watching both Fili and Aragorn.

"Bilbo picked up this ring and will never know what it really is. You see to him, this ring when worn, will make him invisible. Which is the real reason no one here has detected him."

"That ring must be destroyed." exclaimed Aragorn.

"It will be if things stay as they are." I replied, watching him closely.

I could tell Aragorn was not happy with these turn of events and to be honest, either was I. I still wasn't sure if we would go back to the original timeline or see where this new story takes us. I hated not knowing what was going to happen.

"For now, you must let Bilbo use this ring, especially to what the future may hold."

I sort of gave a cryptic clue to Aragorn, hoping he would understand what I told him about the battle of the five armies. He watched me with worry in his grey eyes, then nodded his head.

"At least inform Gandalf about this?"

Despite myself, I chuckled as I scratched my forehead looking at Aragon and Fili.

"Here's the thing, I have this strange feeling that he already knows, but he is waiting to see what happens."

"Is Bilbo safe from this ring?" asked Fili.

I could clearly see that he was worried about him as well, which was comforting to know. At long last, Bilbo was part of this company.

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head "no harm will come to him. He may get a little paranoid but that's because of the ring."

With the return of Morgoth, I hoped that whatever happens, Bilbo used that ring sensibly. If Morgoth found out about this very ring, then who knows what could happen. There had to be a way to defeat him, though at this present time, I was bang out of ideas and that terrified me.


	28. Sword And Astonished

With Legolas's insistence, I was now inside a bedroom that was fit for a king. This very room was gigantic in comparison to what I was used to. Looking around, I noticed two chairs and a table by the oval window. There were a few books on the table and surprisingly a chess board, but my eyes went on the next thing in this room.

There were two massive pillars holding the ceiling up. Walking up to one of them, I gingerly touched it, marvelling at the detail it was showing me. There were tiny carvings of animals and elvish words which I knew I could not decipher. Whoever made these two pillars, was very gifted indeed. My eyes once again went around the room, taking no notice of the noise behind me. The bed itself had little engravings on the bed board and the four posters. The sheets were in two colours, silver and gold as was the many pillows lying on the bed, ready for someone to disturb them.

Two strong arms wrapped around my middle from behind me and I instantly leaned my body against Fili's body while still looking at the room we were currently in, completely in awe in being in this room.

"Nice room." said Fili, who then surprised me by whistling.

"Well, it does beat a prison cell." I remarked quietly.

"What?"

I close my eyes and groaned. Damn me for speaking before thinking. Fili momentarily let me go while I turned around, before placing his arms around me once more.

"In the original timeline, everyone of you and your kin would be in a prison cell while Thorin and Thranduil would speak," I began, noticing Fili's lip twitch a little "I'm serious. Thorin would lose his cool and swear in Khuzdul. The only thing that hasn't changed, is the fact that Bilbo is missing in action."

"But you said you saw him!"

"I did indeed. Though at this present time, I have no idea where his role will play out. Seeing as we are not in a cell."

Just what will happen now? Will we still somehow end up in a prison cell? That would help Bilbo out, especially when he will work out the way to get out of here via the barrels in the wine cellar. I just hoped we would all stay out of the prison. The thought of being in a dark place was not what I wanted. For the moment, Thranduil was very friendly toward me and made him more approachable. I only hoped it stayed that way and that Thorin's anger would not ruin anything.

"Hey," I heard Fili's voice, bringing me back to the present "stop clamming up on me butterfly."

"Sorry, just thinking the what if scenarios."

"Think positive, it might surprise you," whispered Fili, brushing his lips against mine "whatever happens, know that I will be always here for you."

I pulled back a little, watching him. Since being in Middle-earth, Fili has indeed been by my side. Other than Maddie and Martha, there wasn't any other person watching out for me. I vowed to do the same with Fili and his kin. Watch out for them and pray that, that dream of seeing Fili die, will never come true.

"Have I got something on my face?"

"No," I whispered, "I'm just grateful that things turned out well, considering."

I momentarily closed my eyes, remembering what I could have done. If Fili hadn't have stopped me, I would have gone through with my plan in leaving the company and staying here with Thranduil and Legolas. I'm just glad that path has now been blocked.

"I would have stayed here with you," admitted Fili, holding me a little tighter "after all, you are my wife and you will always come first."

"Wife?"

I shook my head in disdain as I reopened my eyes, looking at Fili.

"I'm still getting my head around that."

"As am I," chuckled Fili "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fili turned his head toward the bed then back at me with a glint in his eye.

"Seeing as we are married, isn't it customed to bliss-."  
Before he carried on, I stopped him by kissing him, letting him know that we were on the same wavelength once more.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~  
It was a relief to see that Alexandria was alright. Which meant that the rest of the company were being treated well too. Glancing down at my right hand, I looked at this strange ring in my palm. wondering what else this ring could do. 

Was it just a ring that made you invisible or was there something else hidden in the depths of this magical gold band? I still have no idea why I didn't take of the ring when those elves took away my friends. Truth is, maybe I'm still a coward for not helping them out.

"I should be with them," I said to myself, now placing the ring back inside my pocket "not hide away in a massive garden."

"Oh I don't know," came a voice from behind me "this garden is one of a kind."

Spinning around with wide eyes and horror, I looked to the source to who had just spoken to me. My shocked expression went away when I saw The Doctor casually walking up to me with a massive grin on his face.

"You p-probably think I'm being a coward, don't you?"

The Doctor's grin vanished, replaced with a frown. He then placed his hand on my left shoulder blade, gently squeezing it.

"You are anything but a coward Bilbo Baggins. I know what you did back in that cave. You used your mind on that other hob---creature Gollum. That my dear friend took great courage in escaping him."

I furrowed my brows, knowing for a fact that when I was playing that riddle game, I was on my own. Just how much did this Doctor know?

"What's the matter?" The Doctor simply asked me, watching my hand go toward the pocket "Aha, I see. The ring you have."

My eyes went wide.

"How do you know I have a ring?"

Once again, The Doctor's grin returned.

"I know everything. Though I'll keep your secret of you using that magic ring. Just don't let anyone else know you have this."

"Alexandria already knows," I replied"she more or less told me the same thing."

"Alexandria! I should have realised. Well, other than Alexandria and myself, don't let anyone else know about this ring."

The Doctor took his hand off my shoulder and turned around, shaking his head in the process.

"Trouble is coming and without Gandalf's aid, I have no idea what will happen next."

I frowned as I processed what The Doctor had said.

_'Trouble!'_

"Will the elves start something to my friends?" I finally asked him.

I hoped that would not be the case, given the way I saw how Alexandria was with that elf earlier. The Doctor turned and graced me with a small smile.

"Thranduil and his kin have a role to play as well, though they will help us. Considering with what's been happening. Let's just say, things will have to get worse before things settle down once more." 

All I could do was watch him, again wondering how things could get any worse.

"Come Bilbo, I think you should come with me for a little while. Nothing will happen to the others."

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as I followed him toward his blue box.

"Let's just say, I'm speeding things up a little," remarked The Doctor, surprising me with a wink "though it will be a one-off, that I can tell you. I don't want to change too much, even if the original timeline has already changed things."

"Doctor, you really are not any making sense!" I point out to him "First you change your clothing, now you want me to go with you?"

The Doctor just chuckled as he opened the blue door, letting me in first. My eyes went around the interior of this strange box. I knew I would never understand how it was possible for everything on the inside to be bigger than the outside. 

It was a strange box that I knew and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Before I could say anything, The Doctor pulled something, then with a noise, I felt the box we were in, move. Just where were we going?

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~  
I sigh, feeling content in Fili's arms. That was until I remembered that very soon I would finally meet my father. I shiver at the thought that with one look, my father could take a look at me, then turn around in complete disgust, then walk away never to be seen again.

_'No stop that!'_ I told my inner me _'You know deep down that your father would never do that, so why even think of that disturbing image?'_

"Lexi, are you okay?"

Fili's voice snapped me back to the present, though the thought of my father doing that to me, actually filled me with dread.

"I'm fine." I lied, licking my dry lips, trying to get these thoughts out of my head.

"Liar! Spill."

Taking a deep breath, I finally reveal to Fili to what Thranduil had said to me. I explained a little about my mother, then went on about my father.

"Apparently my father is coming to the festival of the stars. True be told, I'm nervous about meeting him."

"That my dear butterfly, is completely normal. You've never met him before, but that will soon chance when you have met and spoken to him."

"What if he takes one look at me, then takes his leave?" I blurted out, cringing at revealing that to Fili.

I felt Fili's fingers gently carress my back, while he spoke,

"If he did that, then that is his own fault at not seeing a beautiful, bright lady, but what makes you think he would even do that to you?

"Elves sense when bad things happen," I whispered, keeping my eyes firmly on Fili's broad chest "he could pick up on my past like Thranduil has done and realise I'm not the daughter he should be seeing. That I'm kinda broken and-,"

"Stop that!" interrupted Fili, shifting a little in the bed "You are not broken Lexi. Since I've known you, you have grown in confidence, helped out many times and fallen for the most handsome dwarf ever."

I looked up at Fili then, noticing him have a huge grin on his face. Rolling my eyes, I gently shoved him, only for him to catch hold of my hands and go on top of me, trapping me.

"It would be your father's lose not yours if he did walk away from you." whispered Fili, his face edging closer to mine "know that you already have a family now Lexi. Nothing will change that fact."

"Fee I-,"

I was shut up when Fili's lips went on mine, giving me a searing kiss. The kiss lasted for a while and by the end of this amazing kiss, you could say I was a little breathless.

"On the plus side," went on Fili, "Thranduil seems to have taken you under his arm. That has to account for something, doesn't it?"

"It's wing." I point out, smirking a little at the expression he was now giving me.

"I'm sorry, what about wing?"

"You said Thranduil will take me under his arm. You should have said wing instead of arm."

"Smart arse."

"I learn from the best." 

I managed to pull my right hand away from Fili's grip and place it in his hair, gently playing with his locks.

"What do your braids mean?" I found myself asking him.

"I did wonder when you would ask," grinned Fili, causing me to roll my eyes "they mean family and my achievements."

"Which one is the achievements and how did you get them?"

"This one," with his free hand, he pointed to his right braid moustache" I got when I beat Deteal in a duelling tournament. This one," Fili then points to his left braid by his ear "I got for being diplomatic while studying."

I found myself gently tracing the very braid he just mentioned, never saying a word.

"The other two mean family and-,"

Fili suddenly trailed off, looking at me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Why did you trail off and why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked him, trying not to smile with him, as I wanted to appear calm.

"Well, this braid here," Fili began, pointing to his braid on the right side of his ear "means that I am next in line."

"Next in line for-," I began, until I realised "Oh, I understand. One day you will be King."

"And you will be my Queen." whispered Fili, edging closer to me once more brushing his lips against mine.

_'Queen?'_ I thought, suddenly feeling nervous about that _'I could never be a Queen. I'm too ordinary.'_

I broke the kiss and turned my head, not meeting Fili's eyes. I had completely forgotten that should Thorin stand down or die, Fili would immediately take over as a King. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly felt very small in comparison.

"You are doing it again!" said Fili, placing his hand on my cheek, making me face him once more.

I still refused to look at him though.

"Doing what?"

"Clamming up. Is it because one day I will be King?"

My silence confirmed that with Fili, as once again he brushed his lips against mine whispering,

"I'll still be me butterfly. Nothing will change."

"I know I'll be a terrible Queen." I whispered back, now trying to get Fili to get off me.

He was having none of it now.

"That is complete rubbish and deep down you know that to be true," replied Fili, once again grabbing hold of my hand to stop pushing him "just be you at all times and when everyone sees  what I see, they will be in love with you as well."

Finally, I looked at Fili seeing his love for me in his eyes, though I was still unconvinced. 

"Except it will be me that holds you, kisses you, whispering sweet nothings and-,"

I stopped him by crushing my lips against his. I'll worry about this Queen business later. Right now, we all had to deal with reclaiming Erebor, Smaug and now Morgoth. Those were more important at this time.

o0o

A little later on, Fili and I were back in the great hallway. Other Thranduil, Bofur, Kili and Dwalin, I had no idea where the others could be. Taking a deep breath, I followed Fili toward the table, noticing Kili flick at his lettuce once more. While looking at Kili, I asked,

"Where is everyone else?"

"I expect they are in their chambers," replied Thranduil "I just hope they don't make a mess."

Sitting opposite Kili, I casually looked under the table, seeing if there were any uneaten lettuce leafs on the ground, thankfully I didn't see any. When I looked back I saw an amused looking Thranduil watching me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"What was that all about?"

Glancing back at Kili, who was now stabbing the lettuce with his fork, I shrugged saying,

"Just making sure Kili's eating his greens," I smiled at Kili as I continued "I don't want to tread on any discarded lettuce leafs when I walk away."

Kill's brown eyes widened before they narrowed, looking at his brother.

"I have no idea on what you mean!" 

"Of course you don't," I teased, grabbing hold of a pitcher of water "so the lettuce in Rivendell just happened to jump off your plate then, did it?"

From the corner of my eye, I could clearly see Dwalin trying to hold in his laughter, while I continued to watch Kili.

Kili looked at me and sighed.

"There was a reason for that."

"Oh, this I have to hear." I said, now pouring the water in a gold goblet.

"There was a little caterpillar on one of the leafs, so being a kind, honest dwarf that I am, I placed the lettuce leafs on the floor, letting the insect go about its merry way."

The look I was giving Kili, made the others chuckle. I knew Kili was lying but I just wasn't in the mood to question him further. The truth was, my mind was now on another matter.

My sword.

Fili was the one who gave this to me, did he find it himself, or did he have help? Turning my head to my left, I watched Fili while he grabbed hold of some lembas bread and a green apple. I had to know one way or the other on how he found my sword.

"Fili, could I ask you about something?"

"You can ask me anything you like Amrâlimê."

"This is going back some," I began, taking no notice of anyone else for the moment "but while in that troll cave, did you find my sword or-,"

I could feel Thranduil's eyes on me as I trailed off. Though he never uttered a word. I had a feeling he was waiting to see what would happen next.

"The Doctor handed me your sword," replied Fili, biting into the green apple, "told me at the time to say I found it. I never questioned him as I knew that you would need a weapon."

"The Doctor," I whispered, taking on board to what Fili had just said. "Thranduil was right, I was meant to have this sword."

This meant that The Doctor must have met my real father in order to give the sword to Fili to pass on to me.

"Of course you were," replied Fili "you can't fight without a weapon."

Standing up I unsheathed the very sword that was once my father's, looking at it. my fingers traced against the inscription that was on there. Just what did it say?

"Why have you got your sword out?" I heard Kili say "Are we about to fight the elves?"

Rolling my green eyes I sat back down, still looking at the wording on this sword.

_"Le uivelin,"_ I whispered, hearing the double doors open once more "I know it's elvish, that much I do know."

"Would you like me to tell you, little one?" asked Thranduil, causing me to look back at him.

"No thank you," I replied "I would like to work this out for myself. Though thank you for offering." 

Thranduil graced me with a smile and nodded his head once. I returned to looking at the sword, tracing my finger against one of the swirls while I tried to work out the inscription once more.

"Why don't you use that stick The Doctor gave you." 

I turned to the source of the voice, seeing Thorin, Balin and Oin heading towards us. Abandoning my sword for a moment, I got up and ran up to Thorin clearly not happy to see him here. He should be resting in bed, not walking around.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" I asked him, now standing in front of him. 

"I feel much better Alexandria," replied Thorin, gracing me with a smile "that swamp water The Doctor gave me, worked wonders on me. So no, I will not be going back to bed, for the simple reason, I don't want to."

"You don't want too!" 

To say I was furious was an understatement.

"Thorin, up to now," I began, trying to keep my temper in check "you had poison inside of you. So in all due respect, going back to bed is the best cause of action."

"Not going to happen!" remarked Thorin, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Why are you so bloody stubborn?"

"It comes with practice." was Thorin's curt reply, then he grinned at me causing me to roll my eyes at him.

Even though it was good to see him more or less back to normal, I was still worried that Thorin was still having an effect of the poison. He should be resting, not walking around like he owned this realm.

"Thorin has been given the antidote," informed Balin, looking at me then back at Thorin "now all he needs is his armour."

My eyes went downward, noticing that he was still wearing the elvish nightshirt that he was given. 

"I believe The Doctor took your armour because of the poison," I say to him, my eyes going back on Thorin "though I have no idea where he is at this precise moment."

"I can wait," smiled Thorin, tilting his head as he looked over toward my sword on the table, then back at me once more "now why don't you do as I suggest and use that stick."

"Excuse me?"

"You were completely engrossed in looking at your sword, so if you want some answers, surely that stick would have them."

"Just why were you looking at your sword to begin with?" asked Kili.

Taking a deep breath as I knew Thorin would not do as I suggested, I went back toward the table and picked up my sword once more.

"When I handed over this sword to Thranduil earlier, he recognised this sword instantly."

"Indeed." was Thranduil's response, causing Thorin to tut in disgust.

I ignored that as once again, I traced my fingers on the wording on the sword, feeling a little nervous that very soon I would actually meet my real father.

"And?" 

Looking up, I saw Kili watch me with raised eyebrows, knowing that it was him that had said that.

"And, it appears this very sword used to belong to my real father."

"Lexi, why didn't you say so earlier?" asked Fili, dropping his lembas bread back on the plate as he stood up, facing me.

"I was about too," I admitted "but seeing Thorin here, things sort of took a setback."

"My apologises, I had no idea I interrupted you regarding this matter."

I never said anything. My eyes went back on the elvish inscription.

_"Le uivelin_." I whispered once more.

"Sorry, what?" asked Kili, causing me to roll my eyes.

"There is an inscription written on this, which is in elvish," I reply, looking at Kili, then at Thorin "using the sonic screwdriver would be cheating though."

Looking back at the sword, I really wanted to work out this inscription myself. I didn't want to always rely on The Doctor's screwdriver. Picking up the sword, I walked away from the table, making my way towards the double doors. Only a hand gently held onto my wrist.

"Fee, I'm only going to-," I trailed off as I turned around.

It was not Fili that held my wrist, it was Thranduil. Without saying a word, he took the sword from my hand.

"Allow me, little one." was all he said, as he gracefully walked back toward the table.

I was not amused by this.

"Hey, how am I supposed to learn, when someone just tells me anyway?" I protested, walking back towards Thranduil.

"There will be time in teaching you Sindarin and the other elvish languages available Beriâdânwen," explained Thranduil "but until then, I'll just tell you what this really says on your sword."

I knew it was pointless in arguing with Thranduil, so sighing in defeat I slowly nodded my head, waiting to know what this inscription really said.

"You are too trusting Alexandria!" said Thorin "He is an elf, who only thinks for himself."

"Thorin-," I began, but Thorin carried on.

"For all you know, he will just say anything to get a reaction from you."

"I will do no such thing dwarf," spat out Thranduil "and you would do well in remembering on where you are."

"Oh for crying out loud, just stop it!" I yelled back. 

I really did not want another fighting contest between Thorin and Thranduil. 

"I just want to know what this really says....Please, could you tell me what it says?"

Thranduil who had been glaring back at Thorin, returned his attention to me, gracing me with a smile then a nod.

" _Le uivelin_ , true meaning is, I will always love you."

Sudden emotions swarmed through me. In all my life, a parent has never uttered 'I love you's' to me. Sure Martha did, but seeing as she wasn't blood-related, that never really counted. Though I loved her as a mother and I would never change that fact.

"I-I need some time alone," I whispered, my eyes still on the sword Thranduil was holding "excuse me."

Before anyone could stop me, I more or less sprinted out of the hall. I just needed time to reflect on the matter that my father loved me.

"Lexi wait!" I heard Fili shout out as the doors shut behind me.

Though I felt bad for leaving Fili out, I just wanted to be alone for a while. As soon as I was out of the hall, I slowed down and walked in any direction my feet were carrying me. I just couldn't get the elvish inscription out of my head.

_'I will always love you.'_

Sinking to the floor, I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them, like I used to do when things got really bad. Only this time, this felt different. My father must have known that I would one day return, hence the inscription engraved on the sword. I just wish I knew who he was.

"Alexandria, what are you doing on the floor?" I heard someone say.

Finally looking up, my eyes went wide when I spotted Bilbo watching me back. He had a concerned look on his face, which made me feel guilty. Then I remembered, Bilbo was supposed to stay hidden, so why was he out and about?

"Bilbo, what are you doing out here?" I say to him "I thought you were going to stay hidden?"

"How do you know that I was hidden?" asked the hobbit in question.

Sighing, I held onto my knees a little tighter, watching him with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Anyway," carried on Bilbo, changing the subject "I've just been with The Doctor in that strange blue box. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that."

"Might I ask, where you and The Doctor went too?" I asked him.

"It's hard to describe. The whole area was a wonder to look at. I thought Rivendell was a joy to be in but seeing this new place......Wow!"

I found myself smiling at Bilbo as he now had a faraway look on his face. Wherever he went, it clearly showed on his face that he really enjoyed the trip with The Doctor.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked me, as he returned his attention back to me.

Sighing, I explained what the wording on the sword finally meant and that the meaning of the elvish words hit me hard. Without saying anything, Bilbo sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Why does this have meaning to you?"

"Because the sword that was given to me, belonged to my father," I whispered "and the fact of the matter is, Thranduil and Legolas are my uncle and cousin."

I felt Bilbo squeeze my shoulder a little tighter while he shook his head, taking on board to what I just said.

"So your part-,"

"Elf," I finished for him, nodding my head "I'm still trying to figure all this out. I mean I look nothing like one. I'm just boring old me."

"You are anything but boring Alexandria," beamed Bilbo, surprising me by placing a kiss on my forehead "and you have the grace of an elf, it just needs to be seen by others."

Despite myself, I burst out laughing causing Bilbo to chuckle alongside me. When I recovered I tightened onto my knees and sighed, thinking about what was about to happen.

"I'm nervous Bilbo," I confessed to him "my father is coming to this realm in a matter of days and all of these thoughts keep swarming through my mind."

"Just be yourself," said Bilbo after a while "that's all you can do."

"I will try, though it's hard, considering my past."

"Your past?"

I shook my head, remembering that not everyone knew of my past. I was trying to move on from that now and thanks to Fili, I knew that was now possible. Glancing at Bilbo, I just graced him with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him, noticing him look back at me with worry etched on his face "Fili has been a good listener."

"You know I'm also here for you as well Alexandria," Bilbo said softly "well, we all are."

"I know and I appreciate that."

I meant saying that too, considering that not too long ago, most of Thorin's kin were willing to side with me when Thorin was not well. Thankfully, that fell through. I cringe at the thought that the company would leave Thorin in the lurch, it felt so wrong.

"Maybe you should speak with The Doctor," I heard Bilbo say, bringing me back to the present "he might be the one to speak to regarding your father."

"I tried that," I replied, shaking my head "he's more or less like Gandalf. He keeps things to himself."

"Try again," Bilbo once again squeezed my shoulder "he might surprise you."

I didn't say anything as Bilbo got himself up from the floor and started walking away from me.

"I think it's time for something to eat." I heard him say, causing me to smirk at his retreating form.

"Stay hidden."

"Will do Alexandria." was all Bilbo said, before placing that evil ring on his finger, making him disappear from sight.

Taking a deep breath I realised that I had nothing to lose anymore. I would indeed see The Doctor and make him tell me on who my real father is. I was sick and tired of all this secrecy. Sudden footsteps heading straight towards me, made me turn, seeing Fili running to me.

"Lexi, are you alright?" He asked as he plonked himself down beside me "You had me worried sick."

"I'm fine Fee, I just needed a moment to myself," I replied, gracing him with a small smile "although I wasn't alone for long."

"Oh?"  
"

Bilbo kept me company. Apart from seeing him in the garden earlier, he's been with The Doctor."

"Just as long as he is safe." replied Fili, placing his left arm around my shoulder.

For a few moments, nothing was said, while I thought on how I would ask The Doctor about who my father really was? I knew the time was right, I just didn't know how to approach the matter with him.

"Lexi, are you clamming up again?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not, just wondering how I can speak to The Doctor about my father."

I turned slightly so I could face Fili.

"His probably going to be just like Gandalf and quickly change the subject."

"You won't know until you asked," reasoned Fili, cupping my cheek with his right hand "let's go together. That way if he does indeed change the subject, he will have me to answer too."

"Fee, you don't have t-," I began but was stopped when his lips went onto mine.

For a few blissful minutes, we stayed like that and I wouldn't change that for anything. With great reluctance, it was me that broke the kiss, as I knew now was the moment in speaking to The Doctor.

"Fee," I whispered against his lips "not that I don't like this, it's just that-,"

"The Doctor," finished Fili "come, let's get this over with. I really can not stand to see you like this."

"Like what?" I asked him, watching him closely.

"Both Gandalf and The Doctor know more then they're letting on. They should just have told you from day one. Instead, The Doctor gives me a sword for you to have, Gandalf refuses to-,"

"Fili, it's fine," I butted in, "I've been through much worse than this. This is nothing in comparison."

"I disagree. They know everything regarding your heritage and are saying nothing."

"Which is why it's time to have it out with The Doctor," I replied, gracing Fili with a small smile "I'm sick and tired of all these secrets. It's time to know who my father really is."

"I'm with you every step of the way," grinned Fili, looking lovingly at me "let's get this over with."

Getting up from the wooden floor, I was actually grateful that Fili would be with me. I knew The Doctor did have his own reasons on why he kept my heritage a secret, especially since I was related to King Thranduil and Legolas. No, I was getting nervous on who my father really was, though I had to know one way or another.

I had no idea where The Doctor was at this time so using my head, I decided the best cause of action was to look for the Tardis and wait for him there. I knew the Tardis was outside of this realm but this was the only way in seeing him.

"We have to travel outside of this realm," I informed Fili, now looking at the massive wooden doors that were about to greet us "that is where the Tardis resides."

"You can not go without your sword," remarked Fili "that would be unwise."

Just as I was about to argue my case, I happened to glance at another door that was ajar and this caught my curiosity. There were several noises coming from inside this room and I knew that all elves were normally quite quiet. Something told me to be nosy.

"Lexi what are you doing?" asked Fili.

Turning my head a little, I shhhed him before returning my attention towards this room. 

' _Maybe this was where Bilbo is hiding._ ' I thought to myself, opening the door a little.

"Bilbo," I whispered, now stepping inside the room "are you in here?"

A low whistle came from Fili as we both took on board to what we were now looking at. There were row upon rows of books. I suddenly felt like Belle from 'Beauty And The Beast,' and walked up to one of the shelves holding onto many books with a grin on my face. Though I could not read them seeing as they were all in elvish, it didn't stop me from placing my finger on one of the books spines and gently touch the red leather book. 

I was this tempted in smelling the book, as I've always loved the smell of them, though looking at Fili who now had a smile on his face as he watched me, stopped me. Rolling my eyes, I tenderly took the red book out and was about to open it when I heard the same noise I heard a few moments before, stopped me in my tracks.

Placing the book back, I slowly headed towards the source of the noise, noticing at once that we were not alone. There were three of Thranduil's guards in this library, talking quietly to one another. I really didn't want to intrude on whatever these elves were doing, so decided to leave them be. Just as I was about to turn around, I more or less bumped right into someone and I actually cursed out loud.

"Shit, I'm really sorry," I said, regaining my balance "I know I shouldn't be in this room, it's just-,"

My green eyes went wide as I began to apologise until I found I could not say anymore. For I was now face to face with The Doctor. 

"You're exploring this realm, I see?" 

For a few seconds, I couldn't say anything. All I was doing was staring at him. I felt Fili's arm go around my waist as I came to my senses. Though my eyes stayed on The Doctor and his clothes that he was now wearing.

"You've-," began Fili, though I cut him off,

"Did I hit my head again or have I somehow walked into a wormhole or something?"

All The Doctor did was give my a very bemused look until I finally snapped that is.

"This can not be happening."

"Alexandria just calm down."

"Calm down!!!" I shouted, not caring that the other elves in this room were hearing this "How can I calm down when your face is how it used to be back in Rivendell!"

"Do you do this sort of thing often?" asked Fili, clearly just as baffled as I was, until a thought hit me that is.

"Oh god," I whispered as I turned my head a little to get Fili's attention "Morgoth can change forms."

All Fili could do, was hold me a little tighter, though said nothing.

"Morgoth?" asked The Doctor, clearly looking confused "Alexandria, it really is me."

I was having none of it though.

"No, I don't believe you," I replied, shaking my head, returning my attention to him "I have no idea on how you got inside this realm or why you are after us but, I will not let you harm anyone here."

"Um." came a new voice but I carried on.

"I know I'll probably die from your hands but it will not stop me from trying to stop you from taking away everything good in this world."

"Um, Alexandria, I er, hmmm, don't know what is going on here, but I can assure you, this is really The Doctor."

With great difficultly, I looked to who was now speaking to me. It was Bilbo and he had a worried look on his face, especially when he was looking back at the door, then back towards me.

"Remember earlier," continued Bilbo, stepping closer to me "I explained that I went travelling with The Doctor in that strange blue box."

I found myself nodding my head, though said nothing. I was really trying to get my head around this.

"It's not strange," The Doctor moaned "it's the Tardis."

"Hmmm," replied Bilbo, rolling his grey eyes at him "it was with this Doctor."

"But how is this possible though?" asked Fili "After all, we all have seen you...um...look completely different."

"Aha!!" exclaimed The Doctor, making me jump in the process "this explains things. You've all been with my future me correct?"

The silence confirmed everything.  
"

Tell me something," went on The Doctor, watching me intently "is the future me, ginger?"

All I could do, was simply shake my head. I just couldn't get over the fact, that there were now two Doctor's running around in Middle-earth.

"Ohhh, I really want to have ginger hair."

"Why?" I finally asked him.

I've never had ginger hair before. I've had other coloured hair, but not that colour." replied The Doctor, looking back at Bilbo, then at me.

"Can't you just dye your hair?" I asked, inwardly cringing at this very weird discussion we were currently having.

"I could, though it won't be real," He explained "awww well, perhaps one day, I'll be a ginger...Now young lady, would you care to explain why you thought I was Morgoth?"

Despite myself, my eyes went wide. Surely he would already know of this new threat around us. Though judging by the way The Doctor was looking at me, I had a feeling he had no idea. Was the timeline to blame here or was there something else going on here?

Lowering my voice a little, I explained what has been going on since I last saw this Doctor. The look of horror in his brown eyes now made me realise that he was indeed the very same Doctor that had taken me to Middle-earth.

"At the moment, there is nothing we can do," I went on "though Morgoth has been following us for a while now. At one point he was trying to control sheep and get inside your blue.....Tardis."

"This won't do," remarked The Doctor "I thought Morgoth was inside a void, how did he manage to get out?"

"Apparently there are cracks everywhere." said Fili, causing me to look back at him surprise.

Up until now, Fili had remained silent, just listening in. He caught my expression and winked at me.

"That and the fact," I carried on, returning my attention to The Doctor "it seems Azog is missing in action and Morgoth is now the main antagonist now."

"Well, that's not good." was all The Doctor said.

I noticed he now had the same look that I had seen back in Rivendell. I actually hated seeing him like this. I only hoped he wouldn't go deep in thought like the last time.

"You really had no idea?" I asked him.

"Well, I knew there was something sinister in the air, though I never thought it had anything to do with Morgoth." admitted The Doctor, scratching his forehead as he looked around the library.

For a few moments, there was a silence in the library, until Fili gently squeezed my waist causing me to look at him in surprise.

"Ask him." He mouthed, though I just shook my head.

Now was not the time in asking about my father. Not while I was getting my head around seeing this version of the Doctor.

"Ask me what?" asked the man himself.

"It matter's not." I replied, now glaring at Fili.

"Lexi, it is the same Doctor, now is your chance."

At the corner of my eye, I saw Bilbo slowly retreat to wherever, then I looked at The Doctor, noticing him waiting for me to say what was really on my mind. Taking a deep breath, I began.

"As you're well aware, I'm related to Thranduil and Legolas," The Doctor nods his head "I've since found out that it wasn't Fili who gave me that sword...it was you, yourself. Why couldn't you just give this to me yourself?"

"Would you have taken it?"

"Not at first no," I admitted "I even explained to Fili I was very unworthy of this sword and I still stand by that."

"You know that is not true, young lady," said The Doctor "you are worthy of that sword. Your father instructed me to give this to you." 

The Doctor looked at Fili and graced him with a smile.

"Though I thought Fili here, would be the better person to hand this over too you. Seeing as that cave had many swords and other treasure in there, I knew you wouldn't question him to much about it."

I just listen as The Doctor went on about the sword, though I really wanted to know who my real father was. Now that I had the chance in asking that question, nerves were beginning to fester in me. There was a 50/50 chance that The Doctor would be like Gandalf and move on to the next topic. Before I willed myself in asking this question, The Doctor surprised me by placing his warm hands over my own.

"I think I know what you really want to say."

I just look at him, a little worried about what he had to reveal.

"About who your real father is," slowly I nod my head "turn around Alexandria. Your answer is about to be revealed."

I had no idea what The Doctor was up too, though I went along with it. Taking my hands away from him, I turned around. I gave The Doctor a strange look when I realised there was nothing to look at.

"Patience." was all he said to me, as sudden footsteps could be heard.

Turning to the source, I roll my eyes when I spotted Thranduil's guard's heading towards us. It was only when these guards were close to me, I realise my error. They were not Thranduil's guards. 

My green eyes went wide when these three elves stopped walking and watched me, probably to see how I would react. You could say I was now astonished. I looked back at The Doctor who now had a grin on his face, then back at these elves.

"Alexandria," I heard The Doctor say "allow me to introduce you to your father."

I could not say or do anything, I was completely astonished. For I was staring back at Haldir and his two brother's Rúmil and Orophin.


End file.
